30 Kisses: Kaito and Aoko
by Fyliwion
Summary: 30 Kisses with thirty themes depicting our favorite thief and his leading lady. "In Return for a Kiss": She may have caught him, but Kaito never was one to play by the rules. Complete
1. Daydreams

Title: Daydreams

Author: Fyliwion

Fandom: Detective Conan

Pairing: Aoko/Kaito

Theme: #8. our own world

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan,I'm afraid that has to go toGosho Aoyama :sighs:

A/N: Well I've hopped on the bandwagon XD :points accusingly to Candy-chan and Fireblazie and their awesome fics XD: So here's my attempt at these... So if you like these (or even if you don't XD) Gocheck out theres This first ones pretty clique true.. but my muse kinda went on vacation without me... As for how it turned out... I blame too much Moulin Rouge playing on my play-list.

* * *

The wind brushed through a strand of her hair longingly, touching and fingering it as though it were an entity of the zephyr too. Tugging and twisting the locks, it called her out to the pale sound of the waves that played along the shore side.

Water pooled around her feet, crisp and cool as it flowed over them playfully. She'd removed her shoes earlier, now laying discarded somewhere far behind her on the shore. She let her toes dig into the sand under her feet, wet and cold where she stood just past her ankles in the little inlet of water that was coming in through the sea. Wavelets lapped at her teasingly and getting the hem of the dress wet even as she ignored it.

She let out a sigh and spun gently in the water laughing at the sea wind, here she felt as free as she could get. Away from the rest of her class, and the crowds, and all the troubles that seemed to plague her daily in life. She didn't get many times to just escape, but sometimes- sometimes it was really nice. Like now...

For just a bit she could pretend, pretend she didn't have all the worries at home. Pretend her father didn't disappear most of the week to go chase bloody KID. Pretend that she didn't have all the stress of her life. Pretend that mabye, just mabye _he_ actually liked her-

The last thought attempted to pull her back to reality.

Because the whole idea was just silly, silly to believe that such a thing was even possible. She didn't even remember when she really started "liking" him. When her heart would quicken the minute that he stepped in the room, and just a glance from him was enough to send her cheeks feeling like they were on fire. It was true that she would _always _blush when he would pull out a rose and give it to her.. no matter what the situation happened to be, and even as a little girl when he first sought to cheer her up under the clock tower, even then she knew she'd kind of "liked" him... In the funny way that little kids had those cute crushes. Of course.. with her that silly little crush never went away, and she'd long sense lost track of where friendship ended, and love began.

Of course she hid those thought carefully as she went on with her daily life. She would never dare to tell _him_ that. She cared about him much too much to ever admit to actually "liking him" not to mention she didn't want to mess up their friendship because she was being silly. He couldn't like her like that. He probably just saw her as say, his sister. The way he teased her, and made her mad and what not. She had no doubt in her mind she was just his "best friend." And it would always stay that way.

After all, compared to other girls like Akako, what chance did she have with him?

She let her hair dance in the wind around her with a sigh looking out at where her small cove led to the ocean, green and blue mixing in the sea as she watched the sun slowly dimming on the horizon. It was true though- It wasn't like she'd never been asked out- but on a whole she just merited cute. She wasn't a beauty like most of the females she saw around him. With their neat hair that seemed to just shine, and the way guys always appeared to be asking them out...

What did Aoko have? Messy brown hair that rarely ever stayed in place, a decent but not particularly amazing shape, and for the main part just "cute" looks. Why would he choose her over all the other girls that seemed to fawn over him? Prettier and sweeter girls then her. He may have chosen to hang out with her on more then one occasion but it was just another friend thing- that was all. Just friends...

She sighed and pushed the thoughts away, instead looking out of over the sea and closing her eyes. She let the breeze blow against her and she hugged herself against the chill. For a moment she could almost feel his arms around her, holding her safely, tightly, and for just a moment he was hers. She wondered what it would be like to be his for just one day.

A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back slightly into something very, very solid. She let out a loud meep before jumping away and turning to see a smirking Kaito watching her amused.

"What- What are you doing sneaking up on me like that baka!" she screeched glowering at him. Her cheeks were a brilliant red and she prayed to God he didn't catch what she was thinking.

"Oiy... calm down. And for your information I did NOT sneak up on you.. I stood right over there" he pointed to the trees along the shore, "And called for your attention- but seeing how you had put yourself in your own little world..."

She knew her cheeks were even redder and she scowled, "Fine- So what did you want anyway?" She realized a little late that she was now standing even deeper in the water but refused to look unsettled and just let it pull at her.

He laughed shaking his head at her, "Sensei wanted me to go find you- She realized a little late that you'd sort of disappeared." He shrugged, "I told her I thought you wanted some time alone, but you know how she is... She was ready to split up the class to go search for you before I said I'd go and find you." He looked over her should and smiled, "Though I can't blame you for not going back- This is amazing."

Aoko made the mistake of looking at him, and just realized what he was wearing. He was still damp, she supposed from swimming- but had on the pants he'd been wearing earlier with his shirt thrown over. She was a little surprised to see it was open, well he had said sensei kinda just hastened them to look for her. She supposed it made sense, but it took her a few seconds before she managed to tear her eyes away.

When did he get so fit anyway? She didn't even know Kaito _had_ muscles... especially like "that".

Looking back up she felt her cheeks bloom into colour again, it didn't help any that she was having a hard time meeting his dancing eyes. Azure blue- just like the ocean.

"Still in a daze?" He asked with a laugh, "What were you doing out here anyway..." he pulled a stone from seemingly know where and skipped it across the calm waves.. it skipped seven times before sinking.

"Thinking if you must know..." she told him shrugging. "It was too loud on the beach, and I didn't feel much like swimming anyway" it was true enough. And she also didn't want to be there when the mob of his fangirls decided to surround Kaito and watch them flirt shamelessly.

"Well you have good tastes.." he said skipping another stone, "Mind if I stay here a bit with you? Sensei probably will believe its going to take a while anyway- and we're not leaving for a least another hour to head back to the hotel" he stretched. "Personally the beach was getting a little crowded for me too."

"Sure" she said looking at him in surprise. "Its fine with me... I wasn't really doing that much anyway..." Butterflies went wild in her stomach when she caught his smile... that could get frustrating really easily. Especially the way they wouldn't calm down...

Why he had to look at her like that- and they were alone- and it was a romantic setting- and- and he just took a step near her and-

"You're wet" he noted amused. "As in your dress.. the tide must be coming in-" he pointed to the fact that her dress was now soaked all the way up past her knees.

She blinked looking in surprised then snorted, "Well you're one to talk.. so are you" she pointed out.

"Oiy I'm already wet... remember? Sooomeeeone made me stop swimming so I would go off and look for them" he told her teasingly. His eyes danced as he watched her- it was an old game and she knew he was waiting to see if she'd take the bait.

She always did. "Oh? Then do you want to get wetter?" She bent down and splashed him before laughing and darting around him closer to shore.

"Aoookko! Now my shirts wet!" his voice was plaintive , but she felt a wave of water suddenly splash over her soaking most of her dress before he let out a laugh.

"KAITO!" she said sputtering and trying to wipe the salt water off her face, "Why you- " she splashed him again and it didn't take very long before both of them were entirely soaked.

Personally Aoko thought he had an unfair advantage seeing how random waves continuously seemed to chase her, and only her...

Already wet from head to foot, she snuck up behind Kaito when she thought he wasn't looking smirking. Directly behind him she prepared to send a particularly large splash in an attempt to actually get him marginally wet, when she lost her footing and he turned in time to see her fall into him.

They both fell into the incoming wave entirely covered by water and some how resting in the shallow water, Kaito catching Aoko just enough to make sure she didn't hurt herself on the rocks; while she rested nearly on top of the boy.

"Oiy what do you eat" he said laughing trying to move but only managing to slip again and resume sitting in the water. Aoko scowled but looking at the boy, both of them entirely soaked and waves continuously coming to push them back to the ground she found a smile on her face, which in turn broke into laughter- joined in with him.

She shifted slightly to move off of him still laughing when he started to get to his feet, and gave her a hand to help her up. She smiled taking it ignoring the rush of heat that went to her cheeks as he pulled her up- especially when she realized the close proximity they were at. "Thanks..." she said. She was slightly surprised when he didn't let go of her hand.

Her heart fluttered again, it was unfair really. The way the setting sun seem to make him glow, how his hand seemed so warm in his and his eyes seemed to sparkle with- something unknown. She was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin, and it took a few seconds before she realized she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

His smile seemed to falter for a moment, and she began to speak mabye to pull away- mabye to tell him what she was thinking-

She would never know.

She was cut off by him leaning down to steal a swift, but much wanted kiss. Placing his lips delicately on hers and bringing his other hand to tilt her head up and then burying themselves in her wet hair.

When he drew back she was staggering for breath even though it was at most a few seconds long. Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she stared up at him, ignoring the fact they were knee deep in water and soaking wet. For that moment all that mattered was that Kaito was right there- and he'd just kissed her.

She was dreaming. That had to be it... a dream. She must've passed out when she was imaging him with her- and some where along the way dreamed up this... that made perfect sense- of course.

And if it were a dream then he wouldn't mind if she moved and kissed him back- right? Right...

He looked ready to speak when raised herself to her tiptoes in an attempt to reach up, and gently tugged him down into another kiss... For a dream it seemed fairly real, the way she felt his other arm move from her hands to pull her close around the wait. How she could feel the warmth of his fingers wrap around her hair drawing her closer. How she seemed to run out of breath, and when she did draw back again to breath she seemed to fill her senses with everything Kaito.

The touch of his hand against her, the way his eyes glittered with disbelief.. and... she didn't dare hope but- something else? The way his scent seemed so vivid roses and spices.. with the hint of the ocean and mabye something that was uniquely Kaito.

They were both entirely cut off from the world, the sun dipping into the waves turning the ocean into a painting... the only sound around them birds calling out as if welcoming the night. They were alone in a world of their own- neither quite believing they weren't dreaming.

She felt his fingers slide down her cheek and she shivered involuntarily, "Kai-" he set them against her lip shaking his head.

"Please.. let me keep the illusion a little longer alright?" He said and she was surprised to see a sad smile spread across his lips. "Just a little more before I find out this was all some dream and I wake up to find out none of it was real.. please."

"It's not then?" she managed softly when he took them away. It was hardly above a whisper, but she was staring up at him feeling her heart still fluttering vividly in her chest. "It's.. not real then?"

He laughed almost bitterly. It seemed so strange- to be able to see behind the masks- behind the facades that he always had up- and just view 'Kaito'. He ran another finger down her cheek and nodded, "It must be right? I mean-" he gave a hesitant laugh, "You'd never kiss me really... why would you?" He shook his head, "So I have to be dreaming-"

She shook her head staring at him shocked, "What are you talking about baka! I'm the one dreaming... you could have any girl you wanted. And there's plenty that are more beautiful, witty-"

She was cut off by another kiss and he moved bad eyes watching her fiercely, "You're perfect. And I don't love any of them- You stole my heart long ago-" His lips bent up into a smile, "And seeing how this is all a dream and not reality I can tell you that."

Her heart was beating even harder.. she wondered that he couldn't heart it by now... "Well" she said simply, "If its a dream then it doesn't matter if I tell you that you've stolen mine since you gave me that first rose hmm?" She asked still staring up in disbelief.

"Then we're just a set of bakas aren't we?" he told her laughing. "And when we wake up we should probably tell each other hmm?" His eyes were dancing with the mischief and magic that made up most of what was Kaito. "Though honestly I'd rather not wake up at not-" he admitted suddenly twirling a rose in his fingers- dark crimson that he slid into her hair.

She nodded, "Couldn't we stay here forever? Just like this" she sighed leaning happily into his arms. "I don't want to face the others.. and reality." She admitted softly. It was just like her daydreams- only this felt real. This felt just like it was suppose to.

"Well I don't plan on moving anytime soon" he whispered into her hair holding her gently as the night breeze began to wrap around them and she smiled gently.

"I love-" she began when suddenly she heard a loud crack and both of them sprung apart when Keiko's voice broke through-

"Aoookkoo-chan! Kaito-kun! Where are you!" They were on other sides of the shore, Aoko a brilliant red and even Kaito showing a slight red in the cheeks as they looked over at the trees where half their class made an entrance.

"Oiy guys I found the-" started Keiko before she broke down in giggles watching Kaito attempt to brush himself off and failing fairly decently seeing how they were both soaked and fairly mussed. He winced knowing what was coming.

"WAIII SO SWEET! Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan were making out!"

"WE WERE NOT!" screamed Aoko and Kaito at the same time... this time both a matching shade of red.

Akako came up behind the blond smirking, "Oh? Then care enlighten us why both of you are soaked and appear to be blushing quite vividly?" She snickered as both glowered at the witch, and she tossed her hair, "Whatever you say.. come on.. Sensei was starting to worry-"

The class giggled and turned with low whispers leaving Kaito and Aoko behind still bright red.

Kaito threw a longing look at the little cove before walking over to Aoko, "Well.. looks like reality came to get us" he told her sheepishly.

She had to smile slightly, "Uh huh.. at least we didn't wake up though hmm?" she asked in a whisper when the class was far enough away.

Kaito smiled as he felt her fingers intertwined with his... finding themselves still in their own world- and for once not worrying about waking up.


	2. Moonlight

**Title:** Moonlight  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Theme:** #13 excessive chain  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count**: 645  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine... Gosho Aoyama gets the credit for the charries...  
**  
A/N:** I was watching Howl's Moving Castle and I wanted to do something with him watching Aoko sleeping. I had NO idea this would come out... Fairly different for me too.. no dialogue or names... and that wasn't intentional...

* * *

It was always a marvel how beautiful she was when she slept.

The moonlight would peer in through her window, shining across her face like some sort of magic even _he_ couldn't manage. The rays seemed to cause light to twinkle around her, and give her an ethereal glow that was untouched by mortal hands.

When he would come back from his late night excursions he couldn't stop himself from stopping. In many ways it could almost be said there was a force, something surreal that drew him to pass her window every time he turned towards home. Every night after a heist he would perch outside her room sometimes simply checking to make sure she was alright, or other times trapped there till almost morning.

He did it once, worried about her after a particularly trying heist that had drained both him and her father. Afterwards he'd wanted to stop by her window, just to make sure she was alright- swearing it was just this once-- yet once the clouds parted and the silver threads fell across her calm face it was almost like a drug. He couldn't stop.

Mabye it was called stalking, after a while he didn't really care.

It was always amazing how the same woman filled with so much fire and passion during the day, the frazzled fighting fury could turn into such a tranquil angel in the moonlight.

Hair usually so mussed during the day looked as though it was gently tossed as it created a halo around her face. Hands laying open next to her as she lay on her side curled gently in a state of peace. She almost glowed, and after the hectic heists of the night- it was his return to the world. His chain, excessive true as it strained with the effort he pulled to fly beyond it.

But every night he by some unknown power- he would return, and one look on his face and he could feel the same bindings shackling him back down again. Each link wrought with guilt, shame, and pain. Each ore used to make it so heavy that he would wonder late into the night if it was worth it- tugging them straining them, building one more link so he could glide across the night sky as a phantom.

Another gem would come to down, another note left, and another night of exhilaration that let him shine in glory- only to find himself basking not only in his audiences praises- but bathing himself in a sin he knew would never wash clean.

She was his angel, but he wondered how long before his chain broke and even she would be unable to save him. He wondered if his poker face would outlast that day...

But for now he was drawn back, coming to her like a drug he couldn't give up. She was his opium, his ecstasy-

His everything.

So as the moonlight wrapped around her, kissing her cheeks that he would give the world to simply stroke just as a gently-

As he watched the stars smile at her face twinkling with their praise of their angel-

With the touch of wind that made it in through the small cracks in her window and stirred her hair with their loving touch-

He watched with the dancing shadows-

Holding his chains and praying that his angel might one day bring him to heaven's gates...

Praying for a redemption that only she could give.


	3. Time and the Wind

Title: Time and the Wind  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: #11 Gardenia  
Word Count: 885  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Fandom: Detective Conan/MK  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine… sorry

* * *

The fragrance of gardenias and lilies filled the shrine, and led the way for the bridal procession. She was beautiful- walking down the aisle in a western gown mad of white silk and taffeta- hair cascading around her like a crown with glowing eyes. Her husband stood at her side, beaming over his prize and teasing her as they reached their guests- tailoring her hair and laughing as she threw him exasperated looks. 

Everyone agreed no one could be happier, the blushing bride and gallant groom- It was a match made in heaven, so they said, as she inhaled the scent of the flowers. They'd decided on gardenias the divine aroma, and she'd thrown in the lilies for springtime-

They walked through the crowds to receive the blessings of their friends and family- passing through like two ethereal beings in white. Smiles and jokes followed wherever they went- a wink and "best wishes" for the honeymoon they'd planned in Paris.

She saw her husband greet the last of his friends, and began to turn so she should go to the care- but her head made one last scan of the crowds anyway. Her smile faltered a hair's breadth before she turned back.

A lily awaited her from behind- stretched out and pure white- unmarred by perfection. She stared in surprise blinking for a second, and just reached out for the flower before she nearly dropped it. The second it touched her fingers the flower turned into a flawless ivory rose…

Her eyes met two azure ones.

His face hadn't changed in the past years- he was still smiling that damned grin, and even more handsome then she seemed to remember. The awkwardness (if he'd ever had any) was gone, and replaced was a figure of perfection in man form. Against her will her heart pounded in her chest and pulse quickening. There may have been warm and welcoming smiles on both their faces, but their eyes gave everything away-

Two sets of eyes that betrayed the pain scarring their souls.

"You look beautiful-"

"You came-"

They stood in silence unsure of what to say. An awkwardness hung in the air- tension that once let go would ricochet from one to the other hitting their hearts. It was the man who broke it first, "You know-" he said thoughtfully, "Traditionally lilies are used for funerals." He shrugged and smiled humorously, "Roses are a better choice- especially white for a wedding" she couldn't tell if there was a bitterness in his words or not.

"We thought they were pretty for spring"

"They are" he responded quietly. In his hand another bloom appeared that danced along his fingers, "I just prefer roses more-"

She hung her head slightly and she heard him sigh as her eyes shut, "Your husbands coming to fetch you- no doubt to steal you away from my alluring company-" he winked at her when she looked back up and his smile was still plastered to his face when the groom strolled up. Before she could speak the young man bowed to the groom, "Would you mind Sir if I had the honor of kissing the bride? A blessing for you and yours-" Politeness and respect were the only traits that could be found in the question.

Her husband gave a nod, and told the younger man that he and his wife would feel privileged.

The man leaned over and delicately kissed first her right cheek and then her left. His lips brushed over the skin softly, as close as he would ever come to her lips. Brushing her hair away he whispered in her ear, "Be happy-" before pulling away and leaving her cold.

How many years had it been?

How many years would it be?

He gave one last bow to the newly married couple, the woman staring at him with something glittering in her eyes. The young man smiled, "Thank you. I give my blessings to both of you- May the Gods watch over you both-" but his eyes stayed hooked to the bride's.

Her husband gave a return bow, but by the time he had stood up the young man was leaving into the crowd before he disappeared like a fading mist.

The groom turned puzzled, "Aoko- love- who was that?" The wind picked up around them tearing strands of her hair free and carrying them around her like some sort of angel.

She shook her head, "An old friend… A shadow from my past if you will-" Seeing his quizzical expression she forced a smile, "Ah.. I mean to say… a phantom from my childhood. He was my best friend through High School- I didn't honestly think he'd come…" she hung her head not letting her newly wed husband see her haunted look.

"Oh! Well if that's all…" his gaze trailed to where the man had dissipated to, "Shall we go dearest?" She forced a weak smile and a nod.

But just as she stepped up to the car, she could swear the wind picked up and she could hear words carried on its currents.

_"I love you-" _

_"I forgive you-" _

_"Be happy-" _

And the scent of roses soaring up into heaven as though on the wings of an angel-

* * *

A/N: I was reading The Awakening that book does things to your head I tell you … there will probably be an omake next chappy- I just didn't want to ruin the mood… 


	4. Passerby

**Title:** Passerby  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom**: Detective Conan  
**Paring:** Kaito/Aoko  
**Theme**: #26: If only I could make you mine  
**Word Count:** 1700  
**Disclaimer:** Song taken from "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, characters belong to Gosho Aoyama… I just manipulate them

* * *

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

"Train 401 to Kyoto boarding now at Gate 7. All passengers are advised to head-" the announcement droned on above the young man who lifted his bag and headed down the pavement towards the entrance.

"Hey mister newspaper?" called one of the stand sellers along the way. The man shrugged handing over a few yen before as he looked at the front page with a snort. "Kaitou KID to Strike Again…. Sounds like a bad move" he said out loud.

"Didn't you hear? Suppose to steal some mega gem in Kyoto! Police forces from across Japan are going to be there! He seems amazing! I'd love to meet him even if he is one of the most wanted criminals-" the newsstand boy said wishfully.

The man's eyes danced, "Really? Ah well I don't know… Though I can't imagine his daily life is near as interesting… Who knows though maybe you already have?" The man winked tucking the newspaper under his arm as he strolled away towards the train leaving the newsboy blinking.

He stepped through the crowds aimlessly, unseen by them while picking up every detail around him. Out of the corner of his eye he made out a little girl tugging her mothers sleeve for an ice cream she wanted, in front of him two business partners were arguing about their train tickets, to his left there was a couple having a heartfelt good bye.

His pace quickened as he passed the last one. He had other things to think about and romance might as well stay as far from his mind as he could. He had a train to catch and could people watch later.

So instead he headed into line to board the train that would take him out of town, he was marginally aware of the presence of what appeared most of the high ranking police getting on around him. Not that it mattered much, after all he was just another person going on some type of business trip- a student, a worker, perhaps even some young intern on his way up to becoming a future CEO or lawmaker. A respectable traveler who didn't warrant a second look.

Of course the same could not be said of them.

A mass of brown hair, blue eyes, a slim build, a tinkling laugh- She was so beautiful it hurt. His eyes pulled towards her, tracing her face her hands- she was unexpected but not entirely unwanted.

He searched for the source of her laughter. Of course- a young man at her side, someone he didn't know and barely recognized. Probably went to school with them, and good looking enough. Why not? She deserved it-

And she wasn't suppose to be there… She was too beautiful. Too distracting. Evoked too much longing for him to ever face. The time had passed from when he was able to hide how much he loved her, but then he hadn't expected her to show up anywhere near where he was heading.

Well he wasn't going to question it, and at the moment he could do little to tear his eyes away. He was dully aware of the man leaving, not even a kiss to her which frustrated him somewhat. If the man truly cared he should relish every moment he had with her- take advantage of every second.

Rationally he should force himself to look away, but the mere thought killed him. Even when she turned as though she could feel his stare, he couldn't help but continue to watch her. So blue eyes met his, widening in surprise and then filled with delight as a smile broke across her face.

"Kaito!"

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

A smile tugged across his lips, "Well if it isn't Aoko-chan!" He said teasingly as she threw her arms around him and he dropped his bags to swing her around in a hug hoping to highest heavens she wouldn't notice his hands shaking and how close he'd pulled her.

The comment was replied with a loud THWACK as she promptly scowled up at him once she'd managed to get back on her feet, "Since when am I Aoko-chan! It hasn't been that long idiot!" She grinned up at him and gave him another hug, "I've missed you, you idiot. I heard someone say they thought you might be here… but I didn't actually believe it was true!"

He gave a laugh, "Well my, my I had no idea… And here the way you're acting I was starting to believe you'd become part of my fan club in my absence" Her scowl said otherwise, but he managed to keep his mask in place… tight enough she shouldn't be able see through him.

"Well someone's gotten smug" she told him looking up teasingly. "And here I was just trying to give my best friend a warm welcome… but if your going to be like that well then maybe I'll just-" she turned as though to leave smiling behind her back but was surprised when a sharp "No!" replied.

Perhaps the mask wasn't as tight as first thought, his reply hadn't meant to sound that serious. "I mean… don't… idiot do you honestly think I haven't missed you too?" He crossed his arms with a smirk. "I'm just teasing you… or is that forbidden too hmmm?" His eyes glittered as she turned around, and relief nearly swarmed over him when he saw her own smile gracing that divine.

A goddess in her own right, and something most of shown in her eyes because she blinked looking at him curiously. "Kaito? Are you alright? Didn't get sick when you were away did you?" she said walking up to him eyes narrowing.

He chuckled pushing those thoughts away, "Nope! Just distracted that's all… seeing you all grown up and ladylike can be a bit unnerving ne?" He asked teasingly. "Though I wonder if I-" He leaned behind about to bat at her skirt and found his hand slapped away.

"Oh no you don't! I won't have you do that anymore! And I could still beat you with a mop!" she threatened.

"Could you?" There was a glint in his eyes at the challenge… all better judgment must have left on an early train as he pushed his stuff out of the way slightly.

"You bet I coulllddd-KAITO!" she screeched as a very large draft blew behind her and she flew up turning to see a cackling Kaito grinning from a nearby bench he was standing on. "Excuse me…." she said grabbing a mop from a nearby janitor.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Nothing had changed since they'd last seen each other. They still managed a perfect chase, never touching anyone or anything else that could possibly get hurt. Kaito one step ahead, and Aoko as fiery as ever. By the time the whole escapade was done they'd both collapsed onto a bench all smiles and laughter.

"I forgot how much I missed that-" Aoko told him with a broad grin. "I can't do that with anyone else…"

"Yeah… I know what you mean- and you always did look your best when you were angry" Kaito said giving her an even wider grin.

"Oh do I?" She poked him lightly still grinning happily.

"Of course." He leaned back not looking at her, "Flushed cheeks and bright eyes, and that look in your face… " he turned to her something drifting back into his own eyes, "Why else do you think I've been flipping your skirt all these years? I'm not that immature you know-" he said with a laugh.

"I wonder sometimes" she muttered a blush starting to tinge her cheeks. They sat together silently for a few moments when she leaned against him still trying to catch her breath from the run.

Kaito froze slightly before he whispered softly, "I'm sorry…"

Aoko blinked, "For what? For leaving without saying goodbye? For not calling? For lying?" She shook her head. "Its alright Kaito… I forgive you… I just- I just missed my best friend- I miss you."

He turned where he sat. For a while it seemed as though time had stopped- there were no people walking around them, no announcements saying that the train was about to leave. Just an angel looking at him with wide blue eyes that begged to hear what he wanted to say.

Speaking the same thing his heart had lamented so many times-

_"If only I could make you mine-" _

But then that was impossible… on all and any accounts- regardless of what she knew or what she had found out. And even with searing blue eyes that pierced his soul he realized that when this meeting was done-

When they broke apart-

But then the thought never stopped him from leaning forward and closing the space between them with a chaste kiss, "And don't think for even one moment I haven't missed you- with every fiber of my being" he whispered into her ear.

She drew in a quick breath, "Kait-"

"I have to go-" he told her softly as he stood up. "I don't know when I'll see you again, but-" he leaned down to run his hand down her cheek a bitter smile on his lips, "Even if I could stay I could've never deserved you."

"Kai-"

"Good bye Aoko. Be good alright? Don't get into too much trouble" his mask was back in place- he found it odd that even now he couldn't find the strength to cry. He felt like screaming, but nothing could come out.

"Kait-"

"Good bye"

And with that he turned to step onto the train just as the last whistle blew.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

* * *

_

_** Author Note:** Right… a little back story on this one. I have a bunch of stories I've been working on… themes.. Challenges.. Stuff half written- then I wake up this morning to hear Sunday Morning doing a special on James Blunt and I hear a story about "You're Beautiful" and that he wrote it when he passed his Ex-Girlfriend on a subway with her new boyfriend… and the songs playing in the background… and uh… muse overloaded. it's actually like half a songfic…. Only like a stanza and ½ used but I couldn't resist. So… there ya go… not exact. Personally I have no idea if Kaito and Aoko dated and broke up- if that was a new boyfriend or just a friend- if they meet again and get together… your choice. But that's it… _

_  
P.S: I honestly meant for this chappy to be happy or smutty or at least something a little more cheerful > I swear > I just… my muse ran away without me   
_


	5. Dancing with Shades

Title: Dancing with Shades  
Author: Fyliwion  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Theme: #21. violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
Disclaimer: Not mine, So I pine.

A/N: Start of a fic dump as my anniversary for fanfics ('least was on the 6th of June. Seeing how that date unnerved me I decided to wait... and wait.. and er... got side tracked by life, the universe, and all of it's problems)

* * *

Kuroba Kaito was dead. 

At age 18 he had been pronounced dead by a young detective by the name of Kudo Shinichi, and a funeral had been held a week later. It had been simple and yet perfect at the same time, and for some blasted reason the sun seemed to be shining as bright as ever. Kaito would've asked for just that- for her it felt like she was the one the coffin closed on.

KID had disappeared, and life for Nakamori had become normal- so normal that sometimes she wondered if perhaps it wouldn't have been better if she hadn't died instead. When time passed and people said that it would ease the pain and it didn't, she kept wondering.

She dated for awhile… even managed to get engaged, but broke it off within the month. She had quickly seen it wouldn't work- even after the time and thinking that she could move on the first anniversary of his death proved her quickly wrong.

KID reappeared when she turned 22.

Hakuba called her a week later- they hadn't talked since Kaito's death.

They agreed to meet a little later, Aoko was surprised when Hakuba made it clear that he was not attempting to meet for a date or the like but simply as old friends. To talk about what had happened since, and what was going to happen with the thief's return.

She was surprised at the worry that shown on his face as he spoke, a strain that Hakuba had never seemed to have- ever.

She didn't bother going to the first heist, nor the second- but that night she saw something in white pass by her window-

But the she was no stranger to ghosts.

The first rose appeared after the third heist, and from then on they appeared with the dawn.

They stopped coming after the tenth.

It was also when she opened the newspaper to read that the infamous Kaitou KID had been caught-

It was also the only heist they hadn't found on him, and he had informed quite dramatically '_Would not be returned' _he supposedly bowed down gracefully to the cuffs.

She received a call less then an hour later.

"_Hello I'm Kuroba Kaito and what's your name?"_

_White roses._

_Smirks._

_Glances. _

_Fingers sliding over her own, eyes bright and shining holding all the trust in the world, and making her understand that if there was anyone in the world who could count as an angel it would be him. A depth of understanding and love that she didn't know existed in the world as it was. _

_"Kai-" _

_"Shh… listen to what I'm going to tell you- I know you won't understand but… Aoko" eyes that held more emotion then his poker face ever allowed…_

_"I don't-" _

_"Don't try to understand… just… trust me. I'm sorry-"_

_"Sorry? What did you do this time?"_

_"Just- Please… forgive me some day alright?"_

_Always shadows. _

_Always a poker face._

_Bright blue eyes that could see right through her. _

_Ghosts. _

She wasn't surprised her father wanted her there for the unmasking of the great Kaitou KID. She wanted to go- Her hatred for the thief had never gone away- but at the same time she was terrified.

Too many ghosts, too many shadows lurking in the corner and waiting to come out and shatter her again and again until the pieces were thrown to the wind.

She had been dancing with shades for years, and felt their kisses too many times- yearned for the kiss of a phantom she could never have to find enjoyment she would have at a petty thief. She had teased and flirted with more dangerous ones since then.

There was, after all, no greater thief then death- and while KID may have stolen her father, it was death that had carved out her heart.

She went anyway.

She stepped through the room- stepped through the doors- walked down the hall and felt pain in every step.

She was calm, still, empty and any emotions threatening her were pushed away as she remembered the cold lips of the shadows that clung to her like spurned lovers.

There was the press. There was her father. There was each person in his or her consecutive space, and she simply waited.

She barely looked at the thief, with his dark hair and sharp eyes. She felt his eyes fall on her for a moment before being torn away- she felt his smirk disappear for a moment. She smirked herself able to allow her this small bit of satisfaction-

Death may be unconquerable, but at least some justice existed under the perpetual night.

She heard no words just watched as her father announced the end.

She saw nothing, but sharp blue eyes meet hers.

And felt a dagger to her heart.

Breath ending-

Hat removed-

Body frozen-

Monocle off-

And with a cry filled with sheer anguish, pain, and seven years of shadows,

With a cry that echoed more pain then any human should ever suffer-

She screamed.

The shock that came through several people in the crowd was stopped by one singular cry. Anguish and pain melded as the grown woman dropped to her knees. Blue eyes met sapphires before looking away.

And she cried.

For the first time since Kudo Shinichi had pronounced Kuroba Kaito dead, she wept.

Whether for sorrow, for joy, or for simply the feeling of life she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

And two blue eyes met hers filled with the same shadows that had plagued her- followed her-

Two blue eyes with the same tears that had been trying to fall since long before she'd ever learned what Kaito's poker face truly meant.

"_Hello! I'm Kuroba Kaito"_

_"Will you forgive-?" _

_"Will you forgive me?"_

And for the first time in seven years she knew-

And whether it was heaven or hell or just purgatory she understood-

For the first time seven years the kisses of death replaced by one much deadlier-

Because death it seemed, was not the best thief of them all.

* * *

_A/N: Now to attempt to explain. Originally I left it off with "She screamed' after the monocle came off…. I think that was my ah… lousy couple weeks to a month getting to me looks around sheepishly_

_Frankly? I have no idea. I had a pretty crummy day and I knew I wanted to write. So instead of trying to I just did._

_I will answer a few things though… incase you didn't pick up on them ((or that I think should get noticed since I'm actually lost on a few things in this fic too XD))_

_I actually don't know what the flashback was. I do know he never told her- whether he told her he loved her? No clue. _

_He wasn't a ghost like one of my other kisses… it was a set up- that was why Kudo announced the death. I'm guessing Kaito asked for a return for a favor… and after all assumptions are Kudo's mother was taught by Kaito's dad. Ask them if you want to know frankly I have no idea._

_Hakuba actually Kaito in disguise? Ask Kaito… or Hakuba. No idea on that one either. I have a suspicion but I'm not actually sure- Try reading it both ways gives an interesting out look._

_Anyway… Thanks to **Eialyne **for betaing and giving me the idea for the new ending_

_And really… I do have uh unangsty fics... they really do exist.. I think >>_


	6. Her Black Rose

Title: Her Black Rose  
Author/Artist: Fyliwion  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Theme: # 6 The space between dream and reality  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Nope.. not mine... idea's not even mine since my brain and muse just took off when it learned what black roses use to be used for and fled from my hands and merged into a 2300 word fic that was suppose to be 500 words at most and angsty- did I mention it wasn't suppose to be angsty?

* * *

When Aoko Nakamori reached her desk the next morning, she found a single black rose awaiting her.

The flower was remarkable, velvety and soft with a smell to intoxicate a person. It was beautiful in its own way, but it also sent a chill up her spine.

Kaitou KID had after all given her the same flower the night before at the heist-

She'd never seen the man's face- but where doubt had lingered before there was now simply a reaffirmation and confession- and Hakuba's calculating eyes never missed a beat when he came over going, "What's this?"

She looked up frantically. Her books on the ground rose clenched in her hand, "Where's Kaito?"

"He didn't come in today"

"Has anyone seen Kaito?" a few others asked about but all the same reply.

She stood and waited, looking out the door and window until a few moments before class began she shook her head, "I- Tell sensei I'm not feeling well-" she told the detective who almost looked like he was going to refuse but she'd already turned and was running through the halls.

Fear ran through her. She wasn't too late, and knowing the baka... she knew him well enough. He wouldn't leave without-

Bolting through the school doors she looked around until she caught sight of a man looking up towards the school. He wore a plain blue shirt with a white sport coat- and for all her eyes made this man out to be in his early twenties she knew without ever seeing his eyes.

He turned and she noticed he was putting on a pair of sunglasses turning to leave- like hell the idiot was going to do that to her. Darting forward she grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him back causing him to turn surprised.

"Wha-"

For a moment she wondered if she had the wrong man, he did look too old to be Kaito- there was no sign of make up but if he was KID that would be easy wouldn't it? And it's not like she had any doubts, not to mention who else would be staring up at her classroom window?

"Don't."

He looked startled shaking his head, "Miss I think you have me confused with someone."

"I won't let you."

"Please I have a plane-"

"Don't lie to me."

"Miss-" that time his voice sounded desperate.

"Kaito were you honestly going to leave without even telling me goodbye?" Her hand slipped down slightly brushing his hands and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Damn those tear ducts they weren't suppose to do that to her. She was stronger than that.

He sighed looking at her amused before pulling off the sunglasses he'd just added on. Sharp blue eyes met her's and searched her face in confusion, "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"It wasn't that hard. I know you well enough that if you were leaving you wouldn't go without stopping by." She was shocked her voice wasn't shaking at this point, "So you really are KID?"

He didn't answer immediately looking away slightly, "I thought you might as well know. So is that why you came out? You do understand I can't let your father catch me even if he arrives-"

Hurt reflected in her eyes and she took a step back, "That's what you think? You honestly believe I'd- I'm... I'm mad but I wouldn't- I couldn't..."

He realized his mistake and bit his lip, "You aren't going to tell him?"

"I should."

"But you-"

She shook her head staring at her hands. He was going to leave. She'd be rid of KID, but in the bargain lose Kaito too. "I'm not. I won't. I can't. Kaito it's you-" she pointed out. "I don't understand why your that thief, but-"

"That's why I'm leaving. He'll be out of your hair forever and your life can be normal, and you'll have your father." He looked at her with the same calm exterior that KID would have. An unbreakable poker face that Kaito never wore around her.

"You won't change your mind?"

"My plane leaves in a couple hours-" he told her softly.

"So that gives me a couple hours to change your mind" she informed him, "I'll go to the airport with you."

"Aoko- you have school."

"I'm not going back to class either way-"

"Ao-"

"I'm not asking to marry you Kaito, I'm asking for an hour to talk to you alright?" She told him firmly. "Don't I warrant that much? I'd think 13 years worth of friendship would be worth an hour. Let me guess? Before I caught you out here you planned on just disappearing and never letting me see you again?" The lack of expression on his face made her sigh, "I'm not stupid you know."

"I know that Aoko, but you were suppose to be mad enough to not care. Plenty of people lose track of their friends after High School I thought..."

"That I'd find out and stop caring? Idiot! How many memories do you have that don't include us both?" she asked him looking away. "I know I can't even think of one. Though I guess with you being KID you had more important things then dealing with-"

"Now whose calling who an idiot!" he told her. "KID only made things harder- it did suddenly make me forget about you! If anything it reminded me more since you hate him so much. I admit that I love the thrill- but at the end of it I always ended up with the fact that you hated KID and I'd have to listen to you going on about it in class and wished I could hurry up and finish the job so you wouldn't have to deal with it. Instead I realized I could leave and you'd be alright- it's not like I'm here as much as I use to be anyway. And you're so strong-"

"So I'm suppose to just DEAL with my best friend walking out on my life?"

A strong hand set onto her shoulder. The maturity in his eyes made him appear even older then the disguise and she felt like she was being reprimanded for acting like a small child. What was she thinking? She would pull him down, hold him back. She was still a little girl whereas Kaito had grown up somewhere along the way. Why would he still care about her? After all she did hate KID and her father was the Inspector- every part of the situation only added one more reason why he should leave.

But instead he turned slightly hand still on her shoulder, she could've sworn she felt it shaking just slightly as he looked away. "Isn't' that what you want?" He asked her. "KID out of your life? Me? You can work on your studies, I'm sure Hakuba won't wait to ask you out when he finds out I'm gone. You can concentrate on your studies, have your father back, and live a normal life. It's ideal. I'm just in the way- so wouldn't you be better off without me? Without me to hurt you? Without my lies?"

Tears welled up which she tried to blink away. Did he honestly think, "I never wanted that. Ever. You think that-"

"Aoko let me go. I'm not worthy of you and I'm definitely not good for you. Don't wait for me... just-"

"Then who is!" she yelled. The sound echoed slightly against the walls and she remembered where they were- outside the school which she was skipping. She felt hands pull her around behind the stone pillar at the gate. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the stone and he was facing her- too close for her to even remember to breath. His face inches apart- bodies nearly touching- and eyes smoldering.

"Is this what you want then?" He asked her sharply. "Who is? Tell me! What do you want Aoko? Am I suppose to stay and ruin your life? Am I suppose to take you with me? Take you from your father who needs you? Take you from your friends? Answer me Aoko. What is it then? I can't go back- not after last night. So this is who I am... now what?"

She wasn't scared. She should have been, and her pulse was running on 1000 kHz per second with her heart beating it. She could barely register what was happening- but "Do not harm. It's Kid's first rule"

"What if I'm not just KID?" his mouth was so close she could feel the breath tickle her face. It sent a shiver down her back and raised the hairs on her neck.

"Kaito would never hurt me."

"Haven't I already?"

She felt one of his hands move from next to her head and slide down her body to her waist. Had it been anyone else she would've been screaming but this was Kaito. Kaito wouldn't hurt her. Kaito would never hurt and-

She looked straight into his eyes and realized what he was doing- the intermittent pain and stress from what he was doing. The effort- and his lips were so close. Just a sliver apart and Aoko had had enough.

He was too strong for her to force him to let go. He was too dense to make him listen to her. All she had was the benefit of surprise- so she did the only thing she could think of. Leaned up just enough to place her lips against his.

Now the logical thing for him to have done would've been to leap back in shock. Aoko figured that if she stole the kiss- no matter how much she'd wanted to do it- Kaito would pull away and maybe listen to her for a second. That or at least stop with the stupid act he was doing.

Instead he pushed closer until both of them were completely against the wall, deepening the kiss and leaning in fiercely and almost possessively. She could've sworn there was disparity inside of it- need. And she was about to grab at his shirt, pull him even closer to her when he swore, pulled back and turned away.

"Oh God Aoko- I'm... Forget about me. Go back. Don't follow just... go. Good bye Aoko- I'm sor-"

"Kait-"

Then he walked away. Turned and left her standing there staring at him for a long second before she realized-

"KAITO!"

She ran again and grabbed him around the waist burying her face into his back taking in his smell, his hold, everything about him she possibly could in case he disappeared. "Don't. Please don't. I can't... You may think I can but I can't. Don't go."

"Aoko I have to."

"Then I'm coming."

"You can't."

"I will!"

"No Love." He turned and suddenly she felt him wrap two warm arms around her tightly and she was cradled safely in his arms. And for a second everything was alright- for a second she could imagine nothing had happened- that she was safe.

"You can't."

She could taste the salt in her tears and she felt him tip her chin up even more. This kiss held none of the pain the first one did- none of the fierceness. It was soft, slow, and passionate. She thought it lasted forever as he pulled her against him to where she could hear both their hearts beating in sync. In his hold she was cradled against him... it was like two soft wings wrapped around them both and keeping them in place. He held her rocking her back and forth murmuring to her gently- she felt him sprinkle kisses on her cheek, her neck, her lips.

Who knew how long it lasted- if it had been somewhere else she wasn't sure what would have happened- and wondered if she dared think.

"Kaito-"

"My flight leaves remember? I have to go" he drew back after kissing away the last of her tears. "I'll see you again... just not for awhile."

"Kaito-"

"You'll be alright. You're stronger then you think-" He told her softly.

"Kaito?"

"Did I mention I love you? Idiot... you shouldn't be thinking such silly things. Why would I want anyone but you? But don't dwell too much alright- and don't wait for me. You'll see someone else who will be perfect for you- after all your father wants grandchildren I'm sure."

"Kaito what are you-"

"Good bye Aoko" he told her softly and after one last feather light kiss, and a brush against her cheek her turned around for good this time and started to walk away-

-And Aoko woke up sweating and with the taste of salt lingering on her lips. Realizing she was sitting up and mouth half opened she paled realizing she'd been yelling in her sleep- when a feeling of absolute dread came over her.

It poured of her in waves.

Next to her pillow sat a black rose.

"No."

She threw off her bed covers and flew downstairs. The house was dark- her father wasn't home from the heist- it couldn't be... it couldn't be.

She grabbed for the remote frantically trying to turn on the TV and was greeted by the news-

_This just in... Kaitou KID has been revealed to be none other then a seventeen year old student by the name of Kuroba Kaito. After a particularly tragic heist, where unknown shooters appeared in massive numbers- a full out massacre occurred. Inspector Nakamori discovered the unmasked Kaitou after the thief was shot and fell from his glider- killing him upon impact._

_The Inspector has not released further information at this time._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N** THIS WAS GOING TO BE A 500 WORD FLUFFY SHOUJO FIC WHA? I was going to rebel... I really was... I'd gotten on and discovered all these angsty killing kaito fics... and was like well huh? Let me do a kaito leaving fic thats not angsty and what not... so this started off and wasn't even a dream! It wasn't suppose to be? I'm literally writing and suddenly screamed to my friend "why on earth is kaito a ghost?" three minutes of looking fushigi yuugi that my friend was watching in the other room and I get THIS? Muses are not meant to be let loose with vengence._


	7. They've Said There's Magic in Paris

Title: They've Said There's Magic in Paris. . . Author: Moi  
Words: 11868  
Rating: PG-13  
Theme: #4 Our distance and that person   
Disclaimer: Haha... even lines in this don't belong to me... like "love is a many spendid thing" from Moulin Rouge tho I think that's all… other then like the whole characters and what not  
_A/N: I'd also like to thank **Clamowamo **for helping beta it XD There's probably still mistakes I missed But her comments helped quite a bit! And I'd also like to dedicate it to **Candy-chan **'cuz there's a very good chance it would've taken me more then just 2 months to actually post this if it hadn't been for her ;;_

_o.o  
_

There was a gentle breeze that played with her hair as she listened to the murmur of voices around her- not that she understood French in the slightest, but she did have to admit it was beautiful as the wind carried it to her ears. Perhaps it _had _been a good idea taking this vacation, at first she was unsure but even with the language barriers it was a definite relief once she got there and was able to just relax.

It was a month long tour around Europe. She'd visited Hakuba in London where she'd started and was set to travel through Spain, Italy, Germany, and of course France where she was at the moment. It had been a choice between there and the US, but in the end Europe had won out. For one she could visit and stay with Hakuba for a few days, there were more places to see and visit, and then- well it had been silly- but she still hoped to hear something concerning Kaito.

She knew he left for Europe, or at least that's where he claimed to have gone, supposedly somewhere in France last she heard. Hakuba had been little help when it came to her best friend's whereabouts; though he did assure her that he had no doubt the boy was fine (personally she thought the Detective still believe he was KID which was just silly). One thing she did know however was that Kaito was living and still doing alright- she'd know if he wasn't and that thought gave her hope.

So she kept an eye out for posters, magicians, ads, anything that might broadcast "Kuroba Kaito Magician Extraordinaire" or just Kaito. She'd ask other performers if they'd heard of him- but while some had heard of Kuroba Toichi- few even knew he had a son. Knowing he was well was one thing, but she knew the chances of her just happening to run into one single man who could be in the whole of France or Europe or maybe on a different continent altogether- the chances of that were bleak.

Instead she forced him to stay in a separate part of her mind, and just sat outside the little cafes that were scattered around the city of Paris, and let herself stop and just take it easy for awhile- sipping a latte and clearing her thoughts.

It was late afternoon when she decided to head back to where she was staying, after much deliberation she decided to take the longer route, one that would let her pass by a couple squares where quite a crowd of street performers and artists would congregate. For all she was trying to forget him for the trip, she couldn't resist checking anyway- just in case, after all she couldn't' be disappointed, and it wasn't like she didn't enjoy watching everything from dancers to mimes to magicians or painters set up their wares along the way. It made her smile, something that Kaito had always been especially good at.

She meandered down the streets, weaving in an out, watching a man who somehow was managing to play several instruments at once before turning to a young lady acting out what she could only assume was some sort of monologue. She glanced at portraits of lovers and children, some pictures she couldn't place and others that had little meaning at all.

If it was one thing Kaito had left with her it was a love of the arts. It was one of the few things that could make her forget the world completely and drown in an alternate reality, even if it did make the ache run deeper afterwards.

She had given up for the evening, lost in the crowds and certain she'd seen everyone when a white dove flew past. She turned to look and shook her head as a giggle was released from a group of young girls and children to a magician that stood smirking at him- but he had blond hair and blue eyes- not her Kaito. She watched the dove wistfully telling her heart to calm down, but couldn't resist to stop and look at the tricks.

The man gave her a simple smile as he shuffled his cards and went about showing off his wares. In the end she decided Kaito was better, with Kaito you could never tell where the next trick would come from. This man was good, but every once in a while he'd slip up giving a sign on how it was done if you knew where to look. She became so wrapped up in the man's work she failed to notice as the crowd grew, nor did she see the man on the other side of the group watching from afar like she- not just watching the magic show, but studying the magician's work.

When the magician had finished she applauded lightly before turning to go, it was then she caught the mop of dark hair and slim built figure turning on the other side. A young Japanese man who was turning away hand in his pocket. His clothes were nothing unusual, a blue dress shirt and black pants, messy dark hair she could now only see the back of- well built and from what she saw by the looks a few ladies around him gave- quite handsome too for all she couldn't see his face.

But then she didn't need to.

It was in the way he walked, the way he stood, the way each strand of hair scattered out of place, how his head was angled just right. Years may have passed, but she'd know Kaito anywhere right? And that… that had to be… "Kaito?" Her voice caught as she nearly whispered the words, "Kaito!" She ran after the young man calling to him.

By the time she managed to catch up and pull on his arm the young man swerved and her breath stopped as she stared. Blue eyes, sparkling and glittering looked at her for a moment, she could swear there was recognition and shock before it was replace by confusion, "Can- Can I help you miss?" He spoke in Japanese, but she was startled when it was intercepted by a French accent. It was Kaito- and Kaito wasn't from France… but this _was _Kaito wasn't it?

"Kaito? What- what are you saying… it's you idiot! Stop with the accent! Don't tease me like that-" she let go of him stepping back a step. She was sure it was him- he might've gotten slightly older but- everything about him. There was no way two people could be that identical.

His eyes were troubled as he watched her. The young woman was so sure, so positive and it was obvious she would not be swayed. Love was a many splendid thing, but it could also easily blind you, or in some cases make the truth seem all the clearer. But this time it was impossible- He was not Kuroba Kaito- no matter how much this woman wanted him to be. He couldn't.

So he cleared his throat, looked at her, and with the same accented Japanese, "I think you might have me mistaken with someone miss. I'm- I'm afraid I'm someone else… my name is Velmont Kazuhiko." He gave her a rough smile, "My father loved France so-" he raised his hands in a shrug, "I'm sorry- that I'm not your friend, are you two close?"

She hung her head slightly, "Were. I haven't seen him in several years. He was said to be in Europe, here actually, and-"

"I look a lot like him?" His eyes were understanding, kind, it didn't help the disappointment and ache that had built up inside her. It would be easier if he were rude and uncaring, not so- polite- so caring. It would be better if she didn't get the feeling he could read her so well, eyes that just bared her soul- Unnerving normally, but with him it felt normal and that unsettled her.

"Well, yes, I guess I should've realized I was wrong- I just… I was hoping" she could literally feel her cheeks burning. She was positive this man had more important business, and it was stupid of her to ever believe that the man might've actually been Kaito.

However he just gave a light laugh shaking his head, "Its perfectly alright miss. You had every reason to hope- especially if he meant that much to you-" she could've sworn there was a flash of sorrow in his eyes, but it had been so well hidden by his smiling exterior she couldn't be sure. "I would probably do the same thing if I had believed such-" he gave her a wink that made a smile flutter across lips even with her hesitance.

"Right.. Again I'm sorry-" she gave another half bow. "Um I'll leave you be then-"

"Now surely things haven't gotten so bad in Japan that one does not introduce themselves when I've already given you my name!" He said leaning slightly with an eyebrow raised. It caused her cheeks to redden even more before she mumbled "Aoko Nakamori" causing him to grin further. "Well that's better Miss. Aoko-" he told her grinning. "A pretty name too- now- would I be so bold to ask if the lady has had supper yet?"

She was caught off guard at that and shook her head, "No. I had a little coffee at the café but-"

"Ah hah! Then perhaps the lady would allow me to take her for a little dinner hmm? Think of it as someone who knows the city well being one of its citizens-" he pointed out smirking. "I know the best places for food- and surely its no fun eating alone when your on vacation." He rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking of picking up something myself- but I would be much happier having a little company. We could trade tales- I can tell you all about Paris and its quirks and perhaps you tell me a little about home?" There was a brief pause and then, "Well?"

Her cheeks colored at the idea and she frowned, "I'm sure you've got things to attend to- I'd hate to put you out of your way… just because I-"

"No! It's no problem at all! I'd love the company- especially of such beautiful a lady. It would be an honor- just supper?" He asked and she could've sworn there was hope and a little of something else reflecting in his eyes.

It took her a moment to decide, torn between her happy solitude she had been enjoying- and taking up this man's offer. It would've been easier if he hadn't looked so much like that damn Kaito… The way his eyes glittered in anticipation, his smile-

"Are you sure?"

"You accept then!" she couldn't say no when he lit up. It was stupid- he was from France- Paris of all things! And it didn't take much to see he had more then his fair share of good looks- Kaito had too (she hadn't been completely blind in high school even if it seemed that way) but this man with his slight differences and an adult had taken those to a new level.

By any accounts it was silly that he should feel anything for her at all- much less want to take a stressed, hallucinating, daydreaming young woman to supper when she was the farthest thing from a beauty.

But with that look, something in her opinion akin to a pleading puppy…

"Alright- Where's a good place to get something to eat then?"

o.o

She felt better then she had in years. She fought back against the little notion that kept telling her she was trying to just replace Kaito informing it quite pointedly that she was under no conditions trying to make this Velmont into his substitute. After all Velmont held a type of seriousness that Kaito had never had, and she personally doubted he ever would have.

But over the next week-

What had started as dinner had been continued for breakfast the next day. Supposedly Velmont's job was quite flexible as he offered to show her some of the sites the beautiful city of Paris had to offer. She _was _going to politely turn him down until the man pointed out he could also act as a translator after he politely pointed out her French was "_ a bit _" rusty.

She hadn't known what else to say when she finally accepted, wondering what on earth had persuaded her to accept such a proposal from a complete and utter stranger.

Even if he _did _resemble Kaito to an unnerving degree.

With the nice dinner the night before that had been enjoyable enough, she still had expected to be bored out of her mind, or aggravated, or hit on to the point that she was the one doing the hitting before turning around and leaving her escort altogether. What she hadn't expected was a polite gentleman who actually managed to make her break a smile, and whose company she actually almost enjoyed.

What was more? The man didn't even over step his limits. She had to admit it was difficult not to compare him to Kaito, the way he was perfectly at ease with her and they were instep without feeling the least awkward.

All in all if just felt good to have someone to talk to. A friend that she could actually relax with- something she hadn't really had since Kaito left.

She tried to tell herself that the only reason she decided to stay in France for the duration of her vacation was because she'd decided she'd wanted to see more of Paris and its sites instead of traveling on to Germany and the like and had nothing to do with Velmont Kazuhiko or Kaito Kuroba…

At least- that's what she told herself.

But then by the end of the second week she'd nearly forgotten trying to convince herself of that… she had bigger problems. Like trying to tell herself she wasn't falling for this charming young man.

Because like it or not- that's precisely what was happening.

The problem was he was charming. He was witty, smart, intellectual, a perfect gentleman, and she couldn't help but admit he was also quite handsome. Someone would be stupid _not _to fall in love with him.

Of course she wasn't in love with the man, that was silly, after all she'd only met him a week ago- no she may be falling for him but it definitely wasn't love. No, she was in love with Kaito so she couldn't be in love with the Velmont figure.

But that did stop her heart from fluttering every time he flashed her a grin, or tugged on her hand to show her the view from some hillside garden that had been hidden in the middle of the city.

No.. she was in love with Kaito.

But with this man who reminded her so strongly of him? How could she resist falling or him?

o.o

The rain fell gently against the umbrella that covered her through the bustling streets- busy even with the downpour that gave no sign of letting up. Aoko's mood felt about what the weather was expressing, one more day and she'd be on a plane back for Japan. Lonely, nostalgic, Japan- with all the reminders of exactly what her life was like.

It hadn't helped at all that she was once again alone in the city as Velmont had issued his regrets and told her he'd have to meet her that evening due to some business that had come up. She chided herself for being so silly- the man had spent enough time with her and she was an idiot thinking he had no other life than guiding a tourist around a city.

So she was making her way around areas she hadn't explored yet, glaring at the offending downpour as she forced her way through the crowd heading to who knew where. Of course fate would have it that when she finally did reach somewhere that the crowds thinned, she was on the edge of a massive park where small little sellers were set up and a couple performers had made niches in covered areas to do their shows and the like.

Of course she'd end up roughly where she began weeks ago, only made sense didn't it? But then there were worse places to end up (like how she'd managed to wander into the red light district by accident a couple days before she'd met up with Velmont- now there had been an adventure), so she made her way about as the rain lightened slightly deciding one glance around this new plaza wouldn't hurt, after all she was still hoping to find some trace of Kaito even if it was hopeless.

Or so was her thought just before she made out a mess of black hair and blue eyes in a crowd of people. It wouldn't haven even been that if the figure hadn't bent over as if talking to someone, and standing amidst the performers. His stance so painstakingly Kaito that she darted over about to call out when she remembered the episode with Velmont-

Velmont… She froze getting closer to see him and froze. Of course… the stance, however he was older and that serious touch at his eyes. It wasn't Kaito- but her guide instead. She felt her heart drop slightly, but beside it her smile managed to stay slightly.

Curiosity caught her interest though, especially when he didn't notice her under the large blue umbrella she was holding. She knew nearly nothing about his daily life, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing- so instead of running over like she had planned to- she carefully meandered over hiding behind her umbrella to see what the man was up to, staying carefully just far enough in the crowd to hide but to hear and see him perfectly.

"Now-" said the man holding up a coin, "You said the tooth fairy gave you this ?" He said holding up the coin between two of his fingers.

"Uh huh! Isn't it great! 'Cause I lost this tooth!" the little boy was speaking English she realized after a moment, as was Velmont to her surprise. It took her even longer to realize the accent was flawless.

"Hmmm I wonder… Do you think since it's from a fairy that makes it immune to a wizard's tricks?" He asked a smirk playing across his face that sent an nervous shiver down Aoko's spine.

The little boy scowled, "Idunno…" he answered thoughtfully. "Not if he were a reaaaalllly strong wizard… like Harry Potter could probably change it!" he said grinning broadly, she could see the tooth was one of his front ones which almost made her laugh- if she hadn't been so focused on Velmont.

The man laughed however, "Well- I'm not Harry Potter- however…" he twirled the coin and tossed it up before there was a poof, "I may be able to overcome a fairy's spell" he said with a wink. The little boy was wide eyed as confetti fell from where the coin had been in midair.

Aoko watched feeling cold as the man went on to collect the confetti before blowing on it and suddenly had one, two, three balls fall from midair as he began to juggle. It started off simply before more continued, and then the balls turned into torches, clubs, then plates, and finally giant coins which he threw up before three fell to the ground identical to the first the boy had given him.

"Who would've guessed… I think the fairy got three of them stuck together with a spell instead-" he said with a wink, "Just needed a good wizard to have them unstuck for you" he said with another laugh to the gaping boy.

"Ahh… ah… you really ARE a wizard!" said the little boy looking at him as though Christmas had come early.

"Mmmm just your average magician at your service" said the man with another wink.

By now a crowd had formed to watch him before a yell could be heard running through, Aoko barely paid the noise any mind. She was to set on staring at the man, it was ridiculous right? It couldn't be? That was the man she'd been talking with for over two weeks now- she'd _know _if it was Kaito… it was just coincidence…

The girl that had forced her way through the crowd however was now going on to the man nearly babbling. She looked about ten and was horribly flushed "I'm so sorry sir! My little brother John is just such a hassle! He knows not to run off like that! I hope he didn't cause you any trouble-"

"Sissy! Sissy look what the nice man gave me! He made the tooth fairy's coin turn into THREE of them!" He was beaming widely completely oblivious to the young girl's panic.

The man shook his head, "No trouble at all miss. Indeed it was a pleasure-" he smiled. "But really now! Its not fair your brother should get something and you shouldn't-" he mused looking at her for a moment and then, "Mm for a young lady like yourself-" He held up his hand and a white rose- young and still in the midst of blossoming appeared, "She should have something as beautiful as herself."

If the girl's cheeks had been red, now they were even redder, "Sir-"

Aoko never noticed.

She never even heard the rest of the conversation- All she could do was stare at the rose as she felt her heart literally plummet in her chest- and one word escaped her lips.

"Kaito."

She barely saw his head turn at the name before she felt the umbrella fall from her hand and she took off running as fast as she could and as far as she could away. Abrasively she pushed through the crowds, a mad dash away from him.

It was Kaito. Velmont Kazuhiko had been Kaito- she felt like an idiot. A complete idiot. So this had been an elaborate joke, the past two weeks had been nothing more then something so that Kaito could get a good laugh because his childhood friend had been to stupid to see what was right before her eyes.

And he'd lied to her- he'd lied and made up some stupid identity and led her on for a week. The thoughts kept running through her head as she felt a stream of tears run down her face. She was only dully aware that it had started raining again, not as hard as it had before, but enough. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware enough to bitterly note that it was almost as though the sky was crying with her…

She had been stupid. He was far away from her, a distance that she could never span, and that person-

She shut her eyes and let the torrents of water pour down upon her as she fled through the people trying to get as faraway as she could from the scene, faraway from people on a whole, before she felt someone grab her wrist.

"You're going to get sick out here-" she heard the concern filling the voice and yet still there seemed a distance that held the two of them apart. She couldn't help notice with irony he was speaking in fluent Japanese, no trace of the accent she'd heard before.

Aoko flinched trying to pull away, but instead found the space closed and felt something draped around her shoulders. Fingering it she realized dully it was a coat, warm and dry, almost so much so she nearly pulled it closer before she remembered it was his.

"I'm fine" she murmured pushing it off and letting it fall.

The splash never came, but she heard footsteps coming after her quickly. Her eyes kept in front of her, if she turned now then she didn't know what she would do. As it was she felt like she was going to burst into several thousand pieces.

He'd lied. He'd lied and he'd toyed with her. Played her exactly as he would any of his other magic tricks, and she'd been so stupid she hadn't even noticed. Too set on believing Kaito wouldn't do that to her, wouldn't try to hide behind some false identity- that he would never play to be a stranger just so he wouldn't have to deal with her.

And here he was trying to make amends… did he really think she'd fall for that? Thank God she hadn't been as brainless as to tell him that she actually loved him. Or had loved him. The way she'd just senselessly babbled on about him, she was half surprised she hadn't spilled it somewhere along the way. If she had actually mentioned to "Velmont" that the reason she couldn't stop looking for Kaito was because-

The thought made her shudder and turn even colder inside. She'd thought she knew Kaito- Her best friend, the first boy she'd fallen in love with, but now? She had no idea how she could've even thought he was anything but a selfish, egotistical, bast-

A sneeze caught her mid-thought, jarring her away from her mental cursing as another followed right after. She heard a snort behind her, "Yeah… you're fine. Like hell your fine… I'm not even fine… Come on- you figured it out- you should at least know the rest of the story ne?" She felt the coat replaced around her shoulders and felt an umbrella cover her as the rain stopped coming down on her head.

"I don't care-" she informed him bitterly, "Why should I care after all? You obviously didn't want to see me, or me to find you or you wouldn't take up some stupid psued-" she sneezed, "speudo-" she sneezed again sniffling.

"Pseudonym?" he offered.

"'Xactly" she said sniffling harder. She tried to walk faster but she could see from the corner of her eye he had no trouble keeping up with her. It wasn't fair that his face barely changed at all- more just neutral- she thought she saw a glimpse of something in his eyes but with the rain and her own shot emotions there was no way she could tell without turning completely around. Which was something she definitely wasn't going to do.

"Look. Aoko you're getting sick- and you're shivering- I'm not going to let you catch pneumonia by yourself in a country where you don't even speak the language. And don't tell me you can speak some- I know very well you can barely ask the price of bread- more so explain to a doctor what's wrong with you when you're half conscious." She felt him come up beside her, "You don't even know where you're going. Come on. My place isn't far- you can dry off a little and I'll tell you everything. You don't have to believe me, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You don't ever have to see me after today again if you don't want, but at least hear me out? Or if not that… then let me escort you back to the hotel or call a cab or something so you don't come down ill 'kay?"

She didn't look at him though her pace slowed slightly, when she felt a hand reach out catching her arm gently. Turning around she saw real worry in his face, along with something akin to nervousness- or as much as Kaito could even look nervous.

"Please?"

It caught her off guard to hear his voice catch in an almost pleading remark. Kaito never resorted to that- with all his teasing and joking and tricks. She'd even heard him upset once or twice… but he never sounded so- sincere.

"Alright" she resigned with almost a whisper. "But that's it- you explain and then you call me a cab and I leave." She paused before looking up at him hesitantly, "And Kaito? I want the truth."

She could've sworn she saw an edge of sadness flash across his eyes as he nodded, "Promise. No more lies. I'll tell you everything."

It was raining even harder when they finally arrived at a quaint little apartment building overlooking another side of the park she'd seen him and the children at. He slipped in a key leading her up the nearby flight of stairs, the only sound the pitter-patter of rain outside against the shingles.

He led her down a small hallway and then stopped to open up another door for her. "Here we are, come inside and sit down- I'll heat up some tea or something for you and grab a couple towels. Make yourself at home," he shut the door before disappearing into a connecting room.

Stepping into the apartment Aoko was surprised at the size. In comparison to those at home it could nearly be a mansion, even for a European apartment it was larger then average. Stepping out of the hall there was a well-kept, cozy living room connecting to a kitchen and dining area, windows on one side along with a door that opened onto a balcony that she dryly noticed overlooked the park.

She saw a bathroom to one side, along with the bedroom _and _an office area separating from the hall. With high ceilings to complete the whole look, and the fact that the place was actual clean (mostly at least for any bachelor pad) well it was nearly the picturesque French abode.

She sneezed again and scowled as she headed towards one of the chairs that looked especially comfy and sat down ignoring the fact she was sopping wet for the time being. She bit her lip staring at her hands, before reaching for a strand of her hair that she discovered was completely soaked. It didn't help her take her mind off the fact she was nearly freezing, shivering, and felt angry, hurt, and confused.

It was shortly thereafter Kaito reappeared with two thick towels, which he promptly brought over to her. "If I thought you'd like to change I don't mind. I mean… you can borrow something, except, well I figured you wouldn't want to-" She looked away shaking her head. "Right… well umm… here.." he held up a hand where a steaming cup had appeared.

"Tea or cocoa?" he asked, "Pick one- Don't worry I didn't drug it or anything, you just need to warm up a little, so I won't let you say no."

"Cocoa's fine…" she muttered softly and found the cup placed in her hand… suddenly with whipped cream on top and all. Under regular circumstances she would have laughed, or teased him, or joked or something but somehow she couldn't do it this time around.

"Right… well then…" Kaito fidgeted slightly. It wasn't precisely obvious he was nervous- however it did show. The way his hand went to his hair and the fact that he moved to lean against the wall instead of sitting down. "So… umm.. Where to start-" he said almost inaudibly.

"Maybe why you left? Why you lied? Why you never called, never wrote, never confirmed where you were? Maybe explaining why you hid from me- tricked me- toured me around Paris under a false name! What? So you could disappear again as someone-" she hiccupped slightly cutting off her outburst and he saw more tears roll down her eyes and before looking away and handing her a handkerchief.

"Well for one I didn't originally plan on leading you on." He said calmly, "Originally it was suppose to be 'oh excuse me! I'm not who your looking for' 'Oh alright' and you were suppose to go on with your life and just forget about the 'Kuroba Kaito' look alike you ran into in Paris," he gave a sigh.

"But you were the one-!"

"Who asked you to dinner. Yes."

"But then-"

He cut her off shaking his head. "Aoko you looked dismal. What was I suppose to do? I asked before I even knew what I was doing. I thought it'd just be one night- you'd still forget and maybe you'd manage to actually smile! You don't go on vacation to France and feel like the worlds coming to an end- I thought maybe if I took you to supper and showed you a few sights you'd… well forget about me. The real me. Enjoy everything else. You wouldn't figure it out; it'd all be perfect. And then I don't know; one day and then the next, and the next, and I knew I was treading on dangerous ground… but…." he hung his head. "I swear to you the last thing I wanted was to see you hurt. You weren't suppose to know, and even if I had wanted to tell you? By that time it was too late. What would I say? 'By the way? Aoko? Umm yeah its actually me…" so instead I kept up the fake name and worked at cheering you up… and it worked- sorta- until you saw me with those kids-" he cracked a bitter smile looking out one of the windows at the gale that was blowing outside, "Never could resist showing off…"

She looked worse for his words, "So you're claiming you did it because I looked sad? That's it? Dammit Kaito if you cared so much why not just tell me it's you! Do you hate me so much that-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence. He did yell it, or even say it particularly loud- if anything the words were nearly emotionless but something in them commanded her attention and caused her to freeze.

"I don't hate you."

She let them sink in for a moment before staring back at him, tears still untouched on her cheek before she managed, "Then why?"

The silence was deafening and lasted an eternity. His back was entirely to her with the only noise to be heard the rumble of thunder in the distance, and the pelting rain hitting the window. He seemed to be thinking, as cool and collected as ever, but at the end she saw his shoulders slump and head drop just slightly.

"Let me tell you a story. . . "

He never faced her as he told her about a young man who traveled to Paris with his magic show, supposedly looking for something- a heirloom that had said to be circling France. An object wanted by magicians, thieves and murderers alike, a stone called Pandora. A young magician who wanted the challenge of finding this priceless gem that so many desired- and who thought while he toured why not see about catching this "Magic Stone."

A magician who had an "accident" during one of his performances, and died as a result- leaving a widow and his eight year old son to grieve at home.

Aoko found her self pulling the coat closer around her as he went on to tell about a young man who found the truth a few years past- and who sought the rest of the story… knowing quite well the consequences, and shortly realizing the price it might cost him and that he very well might have to pay.

She thought he had finished when he stopped for a moment. She still couldn't see his face and he'd seemed to have sunk into the shadows while he spoke. Aoko felt a chill run down her spine as she watched him when she finally spoke up, "Kaito… then why didn't you come to me? Come to my father! I would've helped! We could've done something!"

A beat and then in a strained voice, "Because sometimes Aoko-"

"Sometimes your father's footsteps lead down roads you can only go alone, and in this case my father's mantle was just too heavy even for me."

Her breath caught, and she felt her chest tighten at the words. Her fingers wrapped around the coat, but the action caused her to looked sharply at the material. Where dark wool had rested around her shoulders before, soft white silk now draped smoothly. Her heart was pounding in her chest from fear as she looked at the emblems, the work, each little detail that she knew from every heist she'd ever attended.

"No-"

When he stepped out of the shadows, blue shirt, red tie, white pants, complete with top hat- the only thing missing the coat and cape hanging from her shoulders, and the monocle that he held up between two fingers she felt the world drop out from beneath her.

He was KID.

_He _was KID.

Kaito- Her Kaito- was KID.

And the truth came crashing down upon her while she sat dumbfounded.

"You're… you're…"

"Kaitou 1412. Kaitou KID. Last wizard of the century. Arsene Lupin of Japan. Thief, player and phantom all wrapped in one. At your service-" even seeing red she detected the bitterness in the words- a cold empty verse as he gave her a bow, and even feeling like she was dying , she still managed to see the pain in his eyes as he kept his eyes level with hers- pain that he worked so hard to hide and still shown there for the world to see.

"Kai-"

He held up a hand, "And yes- Your right. Kuroba Kaito- Magician and Liar extraordinaire-" his smirk was gone, his face trained to hold in its tight mask as he never took his eyes away. "What? You don't think I realized what I was doing?"

Her mouth opened and closed as she looked at him taken aback. She was surprised she wasn't crying again, but somehow-

"Every single time Aoko. Every. Single. Time. I'd sit there and tell you 'No I'm not KID' or 'I swear… I wasn't at the heist last night' or 'I can't I'm working.' White lies. Blunt lies. Out of my way to trick, confuse and keep you from every having one more suspicion that I am KID. To make _sure _you never knew the truth." He moved away again. "Well that's over. You know. I'm KID. I'm a criminal. End of story- so here's a phone." She felt a cell phone fall into her lap and looked at it surprised, "Go ahead. Call Hakuba, your father, even that other detective in Japan if you want- Kudo Shinichi? Or just call the French police and have them pick me up if you like. I won't go anywhere- But Aoko? I can't stay in prison when they do. Go ahead they can arrest and unmask me- fair's fair… I just have a job to finish before they can keep me there for good."

He realized she hadn't moved. Hadn't done anything but stare at the phone and she heard him give a slight sigh, "Ao- No.. Nakamori-san. I knew- I always knew you would choose your father. I don't blame you. I knew the minute I picked up this damn monocle that you hated him, and thus you'd hate me. I came to terms with that years ago. You have every right to call them. So go ahead… You know the truth… all of it. Why I hid from you when you showed up in Europe. Why when you actually found me I came up with some false name. Why I've made sure you never managed to get a hold of me… I was suppose to fade gracefully out of your life- so when I do find Pandora, and someone does finally lock me in jail or catch me- then it wouldn't hurt so much. But you did it- so its your right."

There was a rumble of thunder and he didn't so much as blink as he watched the lightning illuminate the sky.

When she didn't' speak again, when she made no move to dial the phone he turned to her, "Please. Aoko just call-"

"Why?" Her question was sharp and cut through his demand. "Why do you want me to call so badly? After keeping your skin safe for all these years- why do you suddenly want to be turned in so desperately! Well Kaito?"

"Aoko-"

"You said no more lies! Fine then! I want to know! Why did you make it so easy! Why did you tell me the truth? Why have me call my father? Answer me Kaito!" Anger. Anger was a nice good safe emotion that Aoko liked. It helped know she was still alive- and a nice emotional release.

"No- Aoko- It's-"

"The truth Kaito!" The jacket tumbled from her shoulders as she stood up from the chair staring up at him as he turned to meet her. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you think I'm just some inspector's daughter doing her duty- but I at least deserve to know everything from you! Know why I'm even having to do this! Even if I mean nothing to you-"

"No."

She froze as his hand tightened around her wrist. "No. That's precisely why you're turning me in. I don't care Aoko- I don't care if they throw me in prison, if they toss away the key, if I'm revealed to the world. I haven't cared for a long time if I'm caught and placed behind bars. True- there's a name to uphold- but I long since came to terms with _that _."

"But Aoko? You know _everything _now. So call your father and turn me in. Do your duty call the press and make sure they know that you're the one who turned me in- that I betrayed you- that I lied to you- that I just used you. Do you understand?" Because like hell he would ever let them harm her, or mom, or even her father if it came to that, and if it meant he had to force her to turn him in? So be it.

"Kai-"

"Aoko you need to understand that _I will not see you hurt because of some idiotic mistake that **I **made. _So you will call your father, and you will see me arrested, and you will keep hating me just like you've always have. You have twice the reason to want to- so just do it alright?" His eyes met her and she found herself clenching the phone until it hurt.

"But you haven't told me why-"

"Dammit Aoko! Do you want me to do it for you? I've had practice-" the last part he said in her voice- a perfect mimic. "I swear to God… Aoko dial your number and call him or I will-"

"But I- Why? Why would you want me to- _What the hell do you think you're doing? _" she said as the cell phone was suddenly in his hand and he was dialing it.

A moment, and then another as she stared lost feeling more then a little confused as she was rendered speechless, "Kai-"

Words were cut off as she was certain she suddenly said, "Hello Tousan?' She blinked then realized that the voice coming out was not hers at all but Kaito's, or rather _Kaitou KID _mimicking her perfectly. "Yes. Yes Tousan I'm still in Paris. I- Tousan-" she heard his voice become choked. His eyes and face had changed none as he leapt from her attempt to grab it.

"How DARE you Kaito give me that mrphf-" she ran after him reaching for the phone before a gag was around her mouth in the shape of a scarf.

"Who was that? Tousan that's just it. Tousan I- Listen you know how Kai-"

The phone was ripped out of his hand before he could move as she pushed down the gag and took the phone, "-how um Kaito was in Paris right?" she said pushing out the fact her voice was going to crack any moment now. Kaito stepped back as she held the phone before turning away stepping.

"Well.. I. I-" she looked at him for one long moment. He was still dressed as KID, and he wasn't looking at her… and he'd lied, and cheated, and every other thing possible and yet-

"I found him Tousan!" Her voice had fake cheeriness she hoped he wouldn't notice. "Hai! He's fine… You wouldn't believe it. Yes Tousan… I know… I plan to- Uh talk to him? Well you see he's not here, no I don't know if he's coming home yet, but I wanted to at least call and tell you I found him." She noticed a few tears had managed to escape somewhere along the way. She was surprised her voice was as steady as it was, after all she knew the minute she got off the phone she would probably do so anyway. It was difficult enough trying to stay calm over the phone as she listened to her father's voice.

"Tousan don't say that… sheesh you- you know its not entirely his fault, and well I was right wasn't I? Don't worry I'll give him a couple more smacks… Tousan! No we aren't-" she felt her cheeks grow darker red and she almost hiccupped between embarrassment and the fact she wondered how much longer she was going to manage to keep back her sobbing.

"Fine Tousan. Alright. Well I have to go and- and I'm sure you have to get back to work.." she was looking away from Kaito now. She didn't dare. "Bye Tousan. Love you too."

By the time she managed to get her quivering hands to turn off the cell phone it all came out in a long sobbing breath before the thing dropped from her hand. Funny, she hadn't realized she'd been shaking. Or that she'd been holding her breath the entire time.

But either way, she'd just lied to her father and she-

"You didn't tell him."

She flinched. Her shoulders arching as she shut her eyes wondering what came next. There was surprise in his voice, shock, perhaps a little disbelief- ha- as if the great Kaitou KID could ever feel disbelief. But it was there… all those things… except-

"You _didn't _tell him" he said again she detected almost a tone of worry this time. Nerves. Anger? That was stupid… he should be relieved not angry. She didn't tell her father, isn't that what mattered? She'd gone and betrayed her _father _for a man who obviously didn't even care for her that much. A man she knew the barest shadow of, and who she _still _couldn't put behind her. She was pathetic. She was a disgrace to herself and those she loved…

If only.

"You idiot… You didn't tell him." This time there was something else… she could barely hear the words more so figure out what ever emotion _that _was. What she did know was that what ever _that _was made her sobs grow harder as she turned completely away from him. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't face him. She-

"You idiot…." he whispered again. They were so light… so Kaitoish. Her Kaito. She hated him for that. She hated that this thief had stolen him- That here he was finally within her reach, and yet for all her ability he could be on the other side of the moon.

And then she felt him behind her, and fingers running down her hair hesitantly, and it was like he was drawn to her. The action belated enough that she didn't even have the strength to be shocked, nor he to pull away. It took him a moment but finally he tried to comfort her- or at least get some sort of reaction out of her past the wracking sobs, "Aoko-" but even as he said the name there was an echo of loss.

"I hated you" she muttered softly. "I hated you the whole time… and… it was you- why'd it have to be you" she said hiccupping slightly through her tears.

"I promise you if I could've chosen someone else I would've- but there wasn't- and Dad's murders had to be found so- I took up the job. I- I don't regret it. I'm sorry. I mean I wish that I didn't have to hurt you, or could've stayed, or your dad wasn't involved- but I don't regret actually taking it up. I wish I could but- I can't." He hung his head with guilt.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, and she could swear she felt a delicate kiss graze her cheek almost apologetically.

She didn't know quite how she managed but as he turned from where his lips had gently brushed against her, she grabbed his arm forcing him to turn back and pulled him against her hard and fast. At first it was more like just a smashing of lips, not really a kiss so much as a desperate attempt to keep him there, but slowly she felt herself melt as his arms came around her and her fists tightened into his shirt.

She pushed him back nearly falling against him as she found herself wound up into something she'd neither expected, nor she soon found regretted. She hadn't realized how badly she wanted this, needed this. Her anger, her passion, her fury, everything she'd felt and had pent up for how many years even she didn't know- all of it poured out of her as she literally clung to him in one long kiss.

The shock was evident from him. He tried to pull back once, as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her in dismay, but the moment was barely half through when he gave in. Whether it was a traitor's kiss, or one that might hold more then a few half-hoped for promises, it completed him at last- and somewhere he had the little inkling that if he were to die now- even if it were a knife in the back from her hand- he may just be able do so happily. Hell he probably deserved it.

It took a bit to draw away, lips parting just enough as he stared down at her, breath completely gone and eyes never leaving hers. His masks were torn away, and raw emotion was all that was left- surprise, shock, and something akin to ecstasy- his arms were still fast around her and for the first time all evening there was what appeared to be hope etched into the worried creases.

"I-" he tried to find words but found he couldn't piece together what he wanted to say. To tell her she could turn him in, give him over, shoot him for all he cared. He couldn't even manage what he felt… all he could manage was-

"Damn."

Her tear streaked face mirrored the notion as her breath caught even more. She looked so beautiful staring up at him, breath coming in little pants the tip of her tongue running over her lips nervously as she bit the corner down still staring up. He thought she might be about to cry again, seeing her breath suddenly catch more, this time holding something back. His intuition said to kiss the tears away, hold them at bay and rock her gently in his arms- but did he dare? The thought was cut off with a small bubble of laughter escaped- slightly hysterical- but true laughter behind it none the less.

His eyes crinkled with hope at the sound and fingers ran to her cheeks pushing away the glistening drops that had escaped her eyes as she stared at him shining with a hope that ran even deeper then his. Her worries and fears were still there- but along with it-

She looked at him again searching for some sort of word that wasn't coming. She started to open her mouth again as if trying to get out a word, but found herself cut off as she felt his lips back against hers. The first had been simple a test, a push of emotion that had let itself known and demanded to be released. Raw instinct had began and finished that first kiss, spurned by an unspoken question that had plagued Aoko for what seemed an eternity.

The first kiss had left no type of resolution.

The second appeared to create more questions then any type of answer.

Perhaps it was the way she could feel his arms around her. One hand at the small of her back, the other tilting her head to him, fingers intertwined in her hair. Fingers that were gentle and skilled, and knew her like she was simply an entity of him.

Perhaps it was his scent- his presence that was so close that she could smell the roses and soaps that seemed to follow him wherever he went. The way he seemed to resonate magic.

Perhaps it was the kiss itself- Filled with enchantment and passion longing that she could swear she never knew existed. The way his lips felt against hers, as one kiss became two, and then many. The way she felt like she was drowning in oblivion, and dying only to be reborn again on the other side. Her mouth opened just slightly, becoming more fiery, more fierce- somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered she was furious at him. Hated him. That this man had betrayed her- had- ruined her life?

She wasn't even sure, not like she could think anyway as his lips moved from her lips, tracing jaw bone until he found her neck causing her to give a small gasp- a moan that escaped without her even knowing. Somewhere she realized she was clinging to him, held completely up by his arms that encircled her- but for the life of her she couldn't leave now. Not when she'd waited her whole life for this second.

In her dreams she'd thought of Kaito holding her, kissing her, whispering soft "I love you" s into her ear- but nothing had come close to this rapture that had overtaken both of them, and both of them had wanted it much too long.

She had fallen into an oblivion that when she felt him suddenly draw back the cold hit her sharply and she stared in shock as reality came crushing back down.

"Oh God what am I doing" he whispered softly causing a dam to be raised before a flood of tears came crashing down upon the words.

"Kai-"

"You don't want me." He said shaking his head fiercely. "I'm a thief, a traitor, a man who hurts your family and takes away everything from you. I hurt you Aoko-" his eyes glittered, "Don't… please don't do this to yourself."

He was broken. Somehow during that kiss she had broken him- and she wasn't even sure how. Before she had hated him for being so cool, for acting like a victim, for being so easy with her. It was just… "Turn me in." But now? Now she'd actually stripped away his defenses and in his place…

It was Kaito.

Her Kaito.

And even with _everything _he'd done, and _all _the lies he'd given.

Even knowing he'd not only betrayed her once, but twice.

Even knowing he was KID-

She also knew she loved him, and that nothing he did or she said could ever change _that _because when it came to it he was _still _just Kaito.

"Idiot" she said eyes glittering slightly. It was funny how the slight confession managed to do that to her- spread a warmth throughout her that made her smile. True tears were still glistening in her eyes, and she knew she couldn't actually _forgive _him for a while, but frankly she didn't think she could live without him either.

And how the hell did anyone think she was likely to fall in love with someone else either after _that _?

She took a step towards him as he tilted his head confused as though waiting for a slap or something similar before she pushed away one of her tears, "Idiot" she repeated. "Do what to myself? Isn't it a bit late? And you've already done all you can to me- didn't you? Unless you've got another little secret buried away- like you have a wife you didn't tell me about or something-" she looked up slightly worried at that thought, "You don't do you?"

Kaito smirked just barely at that notion before shaking his head, "That I can truthfully say I have no problem with. No long lost girlfriends or the like-" he told her looking almost sheepish before he turned serious on her again. "But Aoko- listen. I don't know what your thinking but- no. I'm the last person you need to be seen with- please- just listen to me… turn around and leave. If you decide you want to turn me in? That's fine. No regrets. Find someone who can make you happy that's all I ask alright?"

He stood firm and resolute and she scowled as a couple more drops managed to escape from the corners of her eyes, "Oh find someone to make me happy am I? Idiot- After tha-"

He pushed away her tears forcing her breath to catch along with the words as he looked away, "That- Aoko do you honestly think this is any life for you? I remind you I'm KID-" he laughed, "KID- surely you remember don't you? Aoko you've loathed me you're entire life… you can't just forget that after one-"

"Is that it then? You walk away, I turn you in, and forget Kuroba Kaito? Forget everything that happened? Forget I turned the man I thought was my best friend in to my father with "no regrets?" How can you even ask that of me! You can't tell me you didn't feel-"

"Aoko-" she could've sworn he was pleading.

"What am I saying? Of course that kiss probably meant nothing to you- I'm just… what? Another KID fan girl now? You won me over so just like that it's over? You can move on, find some other challenge, some other woman whom KID hasn't taken her heart yet? I'm such an idiot! You've probably kissed numerous of woman that way! What am I? Number 100? Number 1000?" She felt more tears welling up in her eyes and then looked down bitterly, "Number 1412?"

And then he was there, kneeling before her and raising a hand pushing back her tears before taking her hands and head bowed. "Never… Number one. I swear to you Aoko- if nothing else is true that is. Your first and only- always. Never ever think you're just some prize I won- Hell I didn't even win you- You weren't even suppose to go that far. Don't you ever think your just another- damn Aoko I could care less about those fan girls. I could've always cared less about them- in High School, now, they've never mattered a whit. I… I know you can't forgive me, but please at least believe me on that point."

Gaping might've been an appropriate term for what she was doing, staring at the young man in front of her who apparently was shaking just slightly. It wasn't much- anyone else might have not even noticed, but then she was shaking so hard herself. Finally she sunk onto the chair in front of him and took a deep breath, "Kaito- Please. Just- the truth?"

There was a pause and then from where his head was still bowed. "Aoko-"

"No riddles… just the truth… and then if you want me to I'll leave."

It was nearly inaudible, yet it was still clear enough to cut her off, "The truth?" He smiled bitterly, "Fine… though whether you'd even believe me," he shook his head and looked straight at her.

"I love you."

"You-" Her eyes widened, "You love me?"

"Uh huh. Always have. Always will… Can't let you get hurt can I? Botched that one up I guess… But then what more do I have to lose now?"

"So that's why-"

He looked up at her. His gaze was crystal clear now as he watched her, and she blushed realizing he was still holding her hands with no sign of letting them go, "Aoko can't you just turn me in? Please? That's what you were suppose to do when you found out. I… I already hurt you- I don't want to see something worse happen. Please-"

"I can't turn you in-"

"Ao-"

"You love me?" It was blunt, unwavering, almost harsher then she had meant it to sound. She stared at him disbelieving and realized she was clenching her fists to stop from shaking.

"Since High School at least… maybe before- I'm not sure when friendship kinda… turned into something else. I wanted to tell you but- well I became KID and after that it was a bit out of the question. On one hand I could tell you about the night job, but you'd hate me anyway and probably be more hurt then if you found out. On the other hand if I- if I asked you out and you _did _accept by some wonder- well that wasn't exactly fair to you. So- I um didn't say anything and just left quietly after school… You realize you weren't suppose to dwell right?"

She fidgeted slightly "Since High School?" this time the response was slightly breathy.

"…yeah"

She was blushing by now, "But all those fan girls! Akako and all those others? I thought you had to be dating at least one- I mean… at least I assumed-"

He laughed slightly, "And pray when did I have time to do that between being KID and trying to keep up with you? I had trouble enough just making it to your birthday parties and the like in between KID heists. Not to mention Akako was just weird- and the others bor-ing" he said the last part sing-songy making her break a smile.

"And I wasn't?" He had her curiosity now which was a dangerous thing in itself but still. . .

"Nope. You chased me with a mop" he winked at her teasingly, "How can any female who chases you with a mop be boring."

"You provoked me!"

"You wanted me to provoke you!"

"Idiot!"

"Yup!"

She was smiling and they both were looking at each other with just the corners of their mouths tilted up. It was like some sort of guilty pleasure just cracking those half hidden smiles- the same sort of shared secret like two little children who sneaked a bottle of sake and hid in the pantry to taste it, or when you manage to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar with a friend who can delight in the steal with you.

Truthfully it just felt good… and even though this might be KID she apparently was facing, it was also undoubtedly Kaito-

And he loved her.

And that added a whole new level to the problem that was Kuroba.

Because she loved him too.

"So you're to have me believe you hid as this Velmont Kazuhiko because you didn't want to see me hurt by finding out it was you and leaving me again- nor did you want to leave my side because in reality you're in love with me and couldn't bear to leave my side?"

At least he had the decency to blush.

"You realize it sounds like a bad romance novel right?"

"We Magician's always do have a flair for the dramatic… ne?"

"You also realize we're in Paris right?"

He shrugged, "Oyaji liked Paris- and it's the last place he visited before he died… I thought maybe it had some sort of clue connected to it. It is no way my fault you chose the 'City of Love' as your vacation spot" he told her looking at her warily again.

"Well…" she gave a slight yawn , ""least its appropriate" she informed him as she turned just enough to lean against him.

"Eh?" he looked more then a little bemused from where he was still half sitting with the girl now leaning against him.

"I mean if you have to reunite two ill-fated lovers might as well do it in Paris right?" She told him as if it were the most common place idea in the world.

"Eahhh? I thought you said you were going to leave!" he said this time completely bewildered as he stared at her in disbelief.

She sighed, "I haven't forgiven you yet idiot. But I am cold, and I am tired, and frankly I've missed you too much to just walk out on you here and put you behind bars. I have no wish to turn into a bitter old woman just because I refused to see past my best friend and the boy I always loved also happened to be a wanted criminal…" she stopped scowling, "Though it does sound pretty bad when you put it like that."

"Wah?" He looked fairly cute in a completely lost puppy sort of way staring at her like he couldn't quite understand what she was saying causing her to give a longer sigh.

"Oh of all the stupid- No Kaito I will not turn you in. No Kaito I do not plan on getting on a plane and flying out of your life forever. Yes Kaito I do love you too… so any dim-witted ideas about trying to get me to put you behind bars or the like just forget right now. I _am _mad at you, but I will as be much madder if we don't get to move to a nice warm couch and you don't poof me a blanket from where ever you poof all those things that you make magically appear."

He blinked and then a slight smirk played upon his face, "You don't hate me?" he nearly squawked ruining the look completely.

She sighed, "How can I hate you when I traveled around the world to find you?"

He grinned and suddenly she let out a squeak as a thick and warm quilt was suddenly draped around her and _somehow _(she wasn't going to ask) she was now sitting the couch with Kaito looking at her hesitantly. "Better?"

The quilt smelled of roses and soap- like him. She couldn't resist breaking a smile, "Mmm hmmm"

He sighed and she felt him sit next to her on the couch, "Its dangerous you know… and I don't altogether agree with your choice- I mean- I guess I dreamed that you might choose that, but in reality…" Her eyes flickered open and she must've looked distressed because his hand went to a strand of her hair and he shook his head, "No I'm not taking back what I said. I do love you. I just- I don't want you to be a target because of my line of work."

She started to open her mouth but he silenced her with a finger over her lips, "But I know you well enough to know you're too stubborn for your own good. Its your choice. Just know I understand. If you ever want to tell your father- ever want to tell the truth to everyone… its alright. I won't blame you. I meant what I said about no regrets- I never actually believed you wouldn't choose to tell-"

"Which proves just how much of an idiot you are"

"Oh? And who thought I could never fall in love with her hmmmm?" he teased looking at her the tenseness still there but slowly dissolving as the banter came and went with more ease.

She knew she was blushing, but then he had sort of cheated on that one, "That's not the same at all…."

"No, but if I'm the idiot then-"

"Kaito!"

It was still raining outside, she could hear the wind rattling the shutters, and it was true she was still a stranger in a strange land that she barely knew anything about. As she leaned into the arms of the man she loved; however, and let herself be wrapped in his warm embrace, she knew that she'd also found herself somewhere she belonged- and discovered something she'd missed more then any pain he could ever cost her.

She may be mad, and still feel hurt- she had no doubt that later she'd probably find a mop _somewhere _and in all likelihood attack him, but she was also very aware she couldn't live without him.

Perhaps people were right- perhaps there was some sort of magic in Paris…

Or maybe it was just a particular magician…

_**A/N **: This was the fic that'd never end! It just goes on and on my friends……. For the record? This was the first fic of this size I've ever written. It's also one of the more ummm :cough: fics and I'd like to blame that completely on the fact when I worked on the fluff I'd just seen Pirates (as in I think I came home and started the fluff part) so gimme a break there… not to mention its thirty kisses… so hah XD But… yesh! It's not horrible angsty!_

_I'd also like to say…. I'm sorry if there's still grammar errors… I really did try… and people really helped me and tried (I joke you not… it was much worse) So if there's still a ton? Well it wouldn't get posted otherwise XD_

_Also about the name **Velmont Kazuhiko **I got the idea of Velmont from one of Arsene Lupin's psuedos when he was wooing Nelly in Extrodinary adventures... and Kazuhiko is the last name of the writer/such from Lupin III so they do have reasons for choices _


	8. Let the Cold Steal Us Away

Title: Let the Cold Steal Us Away  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Word Count: 3118  
Theme: #15 Perfect Blue (And more… see author's note for details)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroba or Aoko, nor do I own Detective Conan, nor do I own the song Our farewell whose lyrics are directly below. These are not mine- I do not own them- sorry

* * *

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
'cause my child, this not our farewell  
This is not our farewell..._

_-Our Farewell-_

* * *

She felt a gentle kiss brush her forehead, and causing her eyes to flutter open from the darkness. For a moment she swore she heard something murmured in her ear before she looked up she shut them again tightly.

A snow flake.

Only a snow flake.

The cold wind tousled her hair as she lay on the ground in the park staring up at the dark sky above her. The first snowfall of the season started its fall as she looked up at the endless eternity that hung between her and the heavens. The winter wind whipped about her for a moment stealing away the emptiness that hung inside of her, and she vaguely wondered if it could replace the blades of fate that had decided to pierce her heart, but even that couldn't take away the haunted look in her eyes.

Her lip trembled slightly as another snowflake fell against her cheek mixing with a drop of water that fell from her eye. Quickly she blinked it back sitting up in the grass and fighting the fact she felt her throat tighten as she did so.

A slow beating came from her heart, steady and numb as though it were a dying ember in a forgotten fire. There was no sun to reawaken any warmth she may have felt, but to her the dark overcast and bitter snow seemed to reflect her emotions in a way no sunlight could begin to touch.

Funny that she hadn't cried, the one tear that had fallen was the nearest she'd come, but it was stupid to cry anyway. What reason did she have to cry? After all she'd known from the beginning the truth, so in reality it hadn't even been a surprise.

In reality she should have been fine with it.

So why did it feel like she was lying to herself?

And why could she still not bring herself to go home.

Never in her memory could she remember feeling quite as alone as she did at the moment she saw his face. Never in her life did she feel quite as betrayed as the second blue eyes caught hers in shock turning just in time to make her out. Never had she dreamed that hearing her name die on his lips could actually kill something inside of her.

The sharp piercing of snow on her skin caused a hysterical laugh to start to bubble on her lips.

She never thought that the bitter cold could actual ease as no person might, and that the small flakes dancing about her could be better companions then any mortal. The white ice that shimmered like fallen stars in the evening light playing about her like angels who lost their way.

Just as lonely and forgotten as she felt.

It didn't help that she knew she was wallowing in self pity. In a way she was being selfish, acting as she was like some brat who should have rightfully known what was coming. Her heart had screamed that it was "too" coincidental. It was "too" happen stance. That Hakuba "might" be right.

Everything pieced together neatly and she'd only wished to be blind so she would never be faced with the truth that hung directly before her. So when the naked truth was revealed in all its glory, and those damned eyes met hers with some bloody emotion she'd never seen hanging in them before-

She'd broken his poker face, and she would have traded immortality if it simply meant she could have given it back to him. If it only meant that she could keep going on obliviously without ever having to face the truth.

She was selfish.

Because in the end she realized that the truth wasn't what had killed her, it was losing him.

"_Aoko…" _

_The words fell off his lips, each letter dropping to the ground with renewed pain. Silence cut through as he finished saying it, unable to make out any other response. _

_She swore she saw fear in his eyes. _

_A gentle wind picked up his white cloak causing it to flutter around him like the white wings of an angel if not for the dark shadows that hid the corners and encroached on the pure surface. Not dark enough to be a fallen angel, but treading in the fine line that hid in gray's. _

_Not black and not white, not good nor evil, there was no such thing as angels or demons in the wonderland she'd fallen into. In every life there is a single moment where all the fears and dreams must collide to form a second more terrifying then any other a person could ever face. Whether it be in the face of death or life each individual faces usually without ever knowing. _

_Staring into the perfect blue eyes of a fallen angel, she felt it strike home and her reality crumble. _

_Funny how there was no strangled cry. No painstaking scream. No heart-wrenching sob. No bittersweet yells of no. _

_Instead she felt herself asked almost inaudibly, "Do I know you?" _

_Funny how that seemed to strike harder then any slap may have reached. A bullet to the heart she suspected may have caused less impact then her words. Honestly she didn't even know why she asked. It was him. There was no doubt. Of course she knew him and there was really no point in even asking. Better questions might have been, "What were you thinking?" or "Do you hate me that much?" or even a simple, "Why?" _

_Except at the moment she barely didn't know him at all. KID was a man she'd only seen. Kaito was a friend she'd thought she'd known, and this man? This man was a faceless stranger that was a shade she'd danced with in some life she no longer remembered. _

_The Phantom before her was a twisted imitation of a man she loved, and the pain didn't simply threaten to consume her. _

_It swallowed her whole and left an empty shell breathless and without even tears to heal a shattered soul. _

"_Ao-" this time the name died as he tried to get it out. "Ao-" he started again before his blue eyes closed and she saw his forsaken wings drop behind him like an angel whose forgotten how to fly and had been condemned to damnation. _

_No pride. No greed. No wrath. No jealousy. No envy. No lust. No sloth. No sins lay upon his face. _

_Just innocence and hurt. _

_Innocence and the knowledge of losing everything he ever lived for shone brighten then the noonday sun, and around him winter took it all away. _

_Stripping him bare as the midnight hour chimed in. _

_He stood alone with only the lies he told, all the fears he'd ever carried with him before her, and blue eyes that told her every emotion he'd ever hidden. _

"_I don't know you" she whispered softly. _

_He gave her one last glance before his masks were rearranged and hid his sapphire eyes behind a layer of ice. _

"_I don't know you." _

_She never saw where the monocle came from, only that it appeared in his hand as he looked down and replaced it over his eye. No longer did emotions hang barren in his face. _

_Just an empty mask. _

_Sharp empty eyes met hers and he gave a long bow. _

"_I know." _

The snow fell harder against her, but she never brushed it away as she sat on one of the cold stone benches that lined the path through the park near her home. Even as the night fell she couldn't bring herself to head home, instead allowed herself to settle in the darkness.

At least she was alone.

At home she would have to face her father. At home she'd become exactly what Kaito was, an Ananias. She would lie, and then lie again. She'd fabricate some story that was as far from the truth as she could get and knowing every second that if her father had any idea of the truth he'd probably never forgive her.

She had hated KID with a passion that could be matched by little else, yet she couldn't turn him in when she knew the truth. She couldn't hand the man her father had been searching for all her life, but instead would lie for his sake.

In return he had in all likelihood fled far away from her, and yet she would still lie for his sake.

Thank God for the cold.

The chill almost cut away the flaws from her skin, trying to leave her as pure as she had been before the night had stolen it away.

The cold caressed her cheek like a forbidden lover whose arms sought to wrap around her in a comforting hold, so tight she thought she would burst, and as she felt the breeze capture her in its embrace she broke.

She'd betrayed him.

She'd turned on him.

And while he may have been KID, and may have been the man she hated most, he had also been there for her whenever she needed him most.

Even her father failed at that.

And she'd turned on him leaving her completely alone.

Embracing the cold.

She felt tears pricking her eyes as the snow swarmed around her drawing her closer and she settled in its arms for a moment almost able to imagine it was him.

Then there was heat.

Sudden and nearly scorching against her frozen skin.

Two arms setting around her tightly and a hiss that was sharp causing it to tighten. She sunk into the arms from exhaustion.

"Your freezing." Came the soft words in her ear. "Kill me for this later, but Aoko I'm sorry I'm not going to let you catch your death like this. Your not even wearing long sleeves!" A thick coat was draped around her shoulders, and she was drawn closer.

Funny how his scent was so addicting, so intoxicating. How his warmth was like the center of a candle whose light pulled you closer even when you knew you'd get burned.

"You didn't leave" she whispered in his arms unable to move from the hold they were in. She could barely think more so consciously act upon any idea that came.

She felt him fidget but thankfully not draw away. Dimly she wondered how horrid she must look to cause him to be so daring. Usually he'd never risk it even before last night. His moves were nervous, but he didn't let go, "Your father called me. He was worried since you hadn't come home after going out early on. When they sent out the weather warnings he called me seeing if I knew where you were. I went out to look for you since he had to finish up his files before the storm hit."

Her head hung and for a moment she wished she was back in the cold. Of course. They may care about her in their own ways, but when it came to it she was alone and soon Kaito would be gone leaving her completely alone.

Completely-

She didn't realize she'd started crying until he pushed up her cheek to stare down at her face and brush them away.

"Idiot" he murmured flicking them into the wind. "What are you doing that for?" He shook his head pulling her back into more of a makeshift hug this time. "You aren't suppose to cry. Everything's suppose to fine now- Once we get home you can call your father-"

The wind swirled about them in flurries of snow. She saw white wings behind him again and shook her head vehemently before shutting her eyes and burying her head into his shirt muttering "Don't" as loudly as her beaten voice could manage.

"Aoko?"

"No. I won't call my father. I… I can't."

She could feel him freeze around her. The ice and snow that had so easily etched away her bitter emotions worked they're way on the sun that had given them back. His voice was an echo when he said her name, "Aoko."

"I lied."

She took no other breath but kept her fingers wound in his shirt as she said it. "I lied." She was breathless, but her pulse quickened with every word and she dared herself to keep going. "Last night. When I said I didn't know you- I did."

"Ao-"

"I do know you."

"Ao-"

"Don't leave. Please don't leave me. I don't hate you. Don't leave. Everyone always leaves me alone, but not you." Her nails nearly cut through the material and back into her palms leaving marks. "Please not you too."

He didn't speak at first instead kept his arms loosely where they were around her. After a second however he placed his hand gently across her forehead and she nearly felt him scowl. "Your feverish."

"You didn't promise. Promise you won't leave," she kept her hold on him her breath jagged as she broke in a cough- words eluding her. She felt his cool hand brush her cheek wincing.

"If you've caught pneumonia Aoko I'm not going to happy with you. You've made yourself sick being out here with those flimsy clothes," his arms closed tighter around her as if trying to warm her up and fight back the winter cold.

She felt a sob escape her throat turning into another cough at his light off topic words, "Your going to leave me." The resignation sunk in as he spoke. His best friend was simply a second thought to his night job. Now she knew so he'd leave and move on. Travel to foreign countries and see the world, now that she wasn't holding him back. Now that she knew he had no reason to stay.

He shifted his arms a little, "I know very well you hate KID, and I also know you'd probably kill me if you weren't half dead from the cold and quite feverish. Now lets get you home and get something warm in you alright?" She felt his head turn to the cold and realized he was doing nearly the same thing she'd done earlier. Let the cold take it all away and steal the pain on icy wings.

But she was tired of thieves.

"Kaito?" It was a fight, but she forced her voice to be calm and usual. None of the panicked breathless sound that had carried in it before.

It caught his attention at least, "Yes?"

She dared to meet his eyes, except the little courage she'd had melted the minute those deep blue abysses met hers. She couldn't tell him what she thought. Of course he'd do what was best- and was there wasn't much difference whether she was his best friend or if she felt she was in love with him.

If anything the last emotion just tossed her away like any other girl who'd ever had a crush on the illusive boy-

It might've been something in her eyes though that caused him to narrow his and stare for a long moment. "What is it?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she opened her mouth to get out the words only to be caught by a wracking cough instead. In a second strong arms had her gently lifted, and cradled in his arms- holding her safely.

"What if I loved you?"

She'd barely said it but risked it as the almost inaudible words fell upon his ears. She never knew if she might've said it had she not been feverish and desperate. She couldn't lose him- wouldn't lose him.

He didn't even move. The thing that struck her first is there was no change in him what so ever except for a soft reluctant sigh as he shook his head ever so slight, "You don't love me." He didn't let go as he forced himself to go on, "You can't. Let this be our farewell alright? I'll take you home- in the morning you probably won't even remember this and you'll be grateful to be gone with me."

"Not true," she protested.

"I'm not the type for love. People may moon over me or dream of catching the illusive thief. Others may believe their heart has been stolen away with a heist or misplaced by the magician- yet in the end they simply forget once their true love comes. Love was not woven into the threads of fate that make up our lives. Liars and thieves were meant only to have lovers and their soul mates only come to tragedy. So trust me Aoko, you don't love me." There was never a catch in the lines, yet she noticed that sadness still tinged them. They'd been friends too long for her to believe what he said, and hearts didn't listen to stupid rules anyway.

She looked up blinking back what she supposed were tears asking softly, "Can they love?"

She saw him break for a second time- no where near as shattering as the night before, but his face soften and eyes flash just before he gave in.

"Yes Aoko. Yes they can."

The pair stood wrapped in the snow ignoring the cold, instead letting themselves fly without wings. They were halfway to Eden and not quite out of hell, passing over a wonder wall that had threatened to separate them for eternity.

But they were not immortal and neither had eternity for their sins to be forgiven.

Neither wished to be God of the new world, but neither did they dare face what would happen if they let themselves be separated by the divine laws separating them both. To her he may have still been a fallen angel- but that still meant he was her angel.

To him she was simply a saving grace.

"You won't leave?" came her broken voice from his shirt front.

The thrill of the forbidden, the knowledge that for both it wasn't something they could have- and yet _only_ they could have.

He shook his head running his hand along her cheek, "No I won't leave."

They stared at each other eyes unhidden and opening up their windows to the soul.

Saying "You're the only one."

So that amidst the ice and snow-

Amidst the bitter storm around them that fought to steal their hearts-

She found herself cradled safely in a warm embrace.

Felt a kiss gently brush her frozen lips.

Found herself saved in eyes that were a perfect blue.

* * *

_A/N: I need to explain the background for this one. The way I got the fic was by going through nearly half the communities (35 roughly) and choosing 1 theme from each, then I asked for several random quotes/ideas/things from a couple other people (Thank you Candy-chan and Eia) and combined them all. I ended up with 35 various ideas/things and used every single one in the fic. On top of that the song that helped create it was chosen from random on the play list and is called "Our Farewell" whose lyrics you saw at the top. (Yeah I literally couldn't believe how well it fit in with the 34 other themes) Kudos if you recognized some of the 35 separate ones I used. The whole fic got started around 2 or 3 am in the morning and I finished it around 2 to 3 pm in the after noon (Yes I fell asleep for nine hours in between) _

_I almost just stopped it before the flashback and left it like that- but I thought some decent happyish endings were called for. _

_The themes I used are listed below:_

_Midnight/Seven Sins/Wonderland/There is a moment when fears and dreams must collide/candlelight/breathless/bad and good, black and white - there is no such thing/Damnation/Snowfall/The Thrill of the Forbidden/Do I know you/Ananias/Angels and Devils/Wonderwall/intoxicating/Cold Winter Night/You are the only one../Threads of Fate/Soul mates/Chimes/halfway to eden/God of the New World/Cry/Blades of Fate/Haunted/Consumed/Never/the naked truth/Canon- twisted imitation/flying without wings/Addiction/"We are immortal"/The lies we tell/Our farewell/Faceless stranger/Perfect blue. _


	9. Right Before Your Eyes

Title: Right Before Your EyesAuthor: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: Jolt! #3  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 4098  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Charries not mine!

A/N: **HAPPY BELATED B-DAY CANDY-CHAN!** ;;;coughs;;; Hope its fluffy enough its turned out kinda cute but… ah yeah. I tried XD And seeing how its reaaallly long and I should've been working on Nanowrimo I hope you'll forgive its so late XD (I really did try before hand but then I was like dedish and yeah ) So umm right… here's you gift fic!!!

I'd also like to say thank you for the 50 reviews Its really keeping me writing so... thanks!! All of you!

* * *

It wasn't the first time she'd ever been asked out on a date, but it was the first time she said yes, and it wasn't that she particularly liked the boy so much as she was just downright lonely. 

Every month of school seemed to bring Kaito farther and farther away, and it didn't help that with KID at such heights her father seemed to rarely have any time left to simply stay at home and rest, and while Keiko may be a friend of hers it just wasn't the same.

The guys who'd asked her out to dinner or lunch weren't exactly the type she wanted, but then only one boy actually caused her heart to flutter or head to turn on more occasion- and every other girl in their class apparently thought the same thing.

Frankly she was not going to become one of her best friend's fan girls, especially when she knew it was pretty much purposeless. Nowadays he was barely awake in class, and if she got lucky they might manage one mop chase a week…

They rarely had time to even be best friends, so how could she even hope that he might actually? She refused to let herself even hope for that. So instead the next guy that that came up to her hesitantly asking her to dinner, well she said yes.

She was 18 now after all. Another birthday had come and gone, KID had been back for more than a year, and she was lonely. Wasn't it right she should get the chance to have a little fun? At least that's what she told herself when she accepted the boy's date, even if she did feel the slightest twinge of guilt for no apparent reason.

The feeling got worse when she informed her father she was going out to dinner with a _boy,_ and when he asked "What took you and that Kuroba boy so long?" and she had to reply it wasn't him…

Awkward didn't begin to express what she was feeling.

She justified to herself that Kaito was like a brother; however, so it simply wouldn't do if they dated. Even if she watched him every now and then and found herself dreaming on about what it might like if he did like her it was a completely idiotic notion.

It was time to pull her act together, and get a life since no one else was going to go out of their way to give her one.

So she went on a date-

And it was… nice…

Very nice…

She had a nice discussion and she could enjoy it, and it was nice to have someone to talk to seeing how Kaito was out of town _again_ that week and her father was off in Kyoto chasing bloody KID.

And when the boy asked her if they could go out again some time she gave a small smile and a nod, before turning back into the house where she automatically collapsed.

It was a nice date. She should've been happy with it, and the boy was entirely polite and obviously smitten. Not like the idiot Kaito-

Except therein lay the problem…

Which she immediately pushed away, informed herself she was a complete and utter idiot, and went to her room to pass out before her thoughts decided to go down paths they shouldn't.

She had a perfectly nice time, and like it or not she was simply going to have to get over it. After all the boy deserved a second chance, and knowing how Kaito was lately he probably wouldn't even noticed anything had changed at all…

* * *

When Kuroba Kaito arrived in class to hushed whispers and stares, he found himself completely oblivious before collapsing into his desk half asleep. For all the boy cared the entire class could know he was KID, so long as he could catch five more minutes of shut eye first. 

It had been way too long a weekend, and frankly his heists were finally starting to catch to him. He wondered how on earth his father had managed to do his night job, day job, and manage to raise a bouncing child and never show a moment's tiredness. Poker face or no there were just some limitations Kaito had yet to over come. Lack of sleep being the primary problem at the moment.

He was about to pass out closing his eyes and letting his hearing go out to around the class picking up the whispers, curiosity catching the best of the kaitou even as he started falling asleep.

_Whisper… uh huh… uh huh… yeah… whisper… mumble… Aoko…. _His ears perked up as Aoko's name came up amidst the comments causing him to open one eye partially.

"Aoko? But you wouldn't think-" said another person. This time his attention caught and held he pretended to keep asleep, but he was wide awake by this time.

"I know! I always assumed that she and Kuroba-kun- Does this mean Kuroba-kun's really available this time?" said a girl's voice from across the room.

"But why Hiro-kun!? I didn't even think she knew him that well! You really saw them having dinner??"

Kaito did a double-take. There was no way they were implying that-

"Yeah… definitely- and Ino-chan heard him ask her out again and… she said yes!" A high pitch squeal said in a giggly laugh. Talk about the most recent gossip. Usually it would have annoyed Kaito if it hadn't been that-

"So Aoko-chan's actually dating Hiro-kun?! Darn I guess that means I lose my bet to-"

Leaping didn't quite capture Kaito's movement at that exact moment as he was out of his chair, and half grabbed the poor student who made the last comment, "Aoko's WHAT?"

And there was _dead_ silence.

Not a single leaf of paper fell as the magician stared at the other student who looked mildly terrified at the sleep deprived magician who currently looked slightly capable of anything.

"Ah, ah- Kuroba-kun" he said weakly trying to back up a little as he swallowed nervously. "Ah… A- That is to say… Aoko-chan… ah.. Well we heard that-"

There was a loud sigh as the red haired witch glided over smirking in front of the cowering student and slid onto the desk in front of Kaito. Her eyes glittered wickedly as she rested her hand against her chin, "Mmm didn't you hear the news? Aoko-chan's went on a date with Hiro-kun from class 4-A." Her eyes never left the boy's face. "And rumour has it that she agreed to another one."

Poker face? What poker face? It wasn't like he was running on about four to six hours of sleep for the week, and on top of that had pulled off two heists, travelled half way across Japan in a day and now discovered his best friend was dating. Somehow he doubted his father ever had to deal with _that. _

Probably had to deal with worse, but well Kaito just wasn't his father.

Whatever was showing on his face it caused Koizumi to grinned mercilessly, "Quite a jolt hmmm Kuroba-kun?"

Jolt? That was like calling a typhoon a summer squall.

Even with Koizumi flat out telling him it took a moment before he exclaimed-

"Aoko's _DATING?" _

It was chance that Aoko just _happened to_ walk through the door right then, and that it was completely behind him and he had no idea at all that the girl was standing behind him.

"But…but she can't date-" he muttered scowling turning back around to hit his head against something only coming to face to face with the girl who was looking at him wide eyed and curious.

"Oh? And why can't I hmmm?" She asked looking up at him curiously. "Well 'mister I haven't been to school in almost a week?'" She said crossing her arms scowling.

"Because- because-- you're… you're so naïve! And I mean your still… I mean Aoko you barely have curves!" The little birdie in his head informed him that that was probably _not _the smartest thing to say. Actually the little birdie informed him pretty loudly that it was probably the stupidest thing anyone could ever say- especially when you could hear the groans coming from your fellow classmates.

"I WHAT?" She managed nearly falling over.

"You heard me!"

"Kaito!!!!!" A mop appeared from practically no where as she flew off after him furiously. The classmates got out of the way quickly, between the way Aoko seemed even angrier then normal combined with the obvious exhaustion following Kuroba, they had no wish to find themselves in an early death.

Each crash received another wince, while the customary yells got progressively louder. A few of the students found it safer to duck under desks, that was until two of them got over turned when Kuroba decided it might be safer to run across them rather then constantly leaping over them.

In the end it was their teacher who stopped the full out battle by entering in to a completely overturned room, and yelling that enough was enough and both girl and boy would be staying an hour after class to pick up the rest of the mess, give the room a thorough cleaning, and do it by themselves without any talking whatsoever- which she would preside over to assure this was obeyed.

Both gave a nod as Kaito collapsed in his desk defeated and nursing a large lump on the top of his head, whilst Aoko sat in hers shooting daggers toward the exhausted boy.

How dare he after all! He wasn't even home half the time, and what right did have to say when and who she could date? It wasn't like he'd ever showed interest in her past friendship! And she did not like him that way no matter what anyone said! It wasn't fair!

She swore that he could be one of the biggest idiots ever when he wanted to be, so instead she sat in her chair fiddling with her paper all day repeating the same thought ever couple minutes in her head and telling herself she was in no way, shape or form staring at Kaito.

She said the same thing as the two of them remained to clean the room after school. Every couple minutes when she'd turn her head to see what he was doing, or look to see if his face was giving anything away. Her only reward though was the same constant set look, combined with a definite tiredness that crinkled around his eyes.

She didn't notice that he threw the same glances back at her when her back was turned.

By the time the hour had ended, both had more then their fill of cleaning and had calmed down quite a bit. Kaito had his hands in his pockets, while Aoko clung to her bag and neither quiet met the other's eye as they walked towards their homes.

They were outside the school when Kaito finally spoke up, "So your dating that Hiro boy from the other class?" He asked hesitantly voice weirdly calm.

"…. I got supper with him… He asked me if I wanted to catch something to eat, and well you were out of town and Dad was too… so I didn't see any reason not to," funny that it had come out like that. She'd just meant to tell him yes but for some reason it was almost like she was making more of an excuse.

"Have fun?" He glanced over slightly before looking back at the passing scenery.

"I guess… It was nice enough…" it was true. It had been "nice" and she could easily do it again. They'd had a _nice_ discussion and had gotten along _nicely._

They walked a little further and Kaito chuckled slightly, "You don't actually like him then."

"I gue- Wait… What? I never said that! I had fun didn't I? And I told him I wouldn't mind going again- how does that-" she found herself cut off by the boy shaking his head.

"Nuh uh… you said you had a nice time Aoko. That's different. Lots of people can have a nice time talking, but that doesn't mean you actually want to date him, and the Aoko I know could never date someone she just had a _nice time_ with," his voice sounded oddly calmer, but his tone caused her to just become even more bristled.

"How dare you! You don't have any right to make assumptions like that!" She gave a small humph readjusting her bad and walking a little faster, "Idiot! I had a perfectly nice time and I have the right to date whoever, whenever I want!"

He snorted, "Of course you do. I'm just saying he's not right for you that's all-"

"And how would you know what's _right_ for me Kuroba Kaito!?" She turned and stopped to face him glaring up at the magician. She was nearly shaking she was so mad at him- how dare he condemn her like this? "Your barely even home anymore! You're always on a trip or at a reunion or visiting family or sick, and when you are at school? Kaito half the time your sleeping and the other half your too busy baiting Hakuba or something to notice me. So how would you know who is or isn't my type?"

"Oiy Aoko-" He took a step back looking at her worriedly, "Come on calm down…"

"No! How do you know I haven't changed well Kuroba Kaito? How can you just stroll into class assuming I'm going to be just like you left me! Well maybe I'm growing up! Maybe I'm finally getting a life of my own and not waiting for some idiot magician to get it through his thick skull that-" she paled slightly looking more then a little mortified before shutting up and turning around stalking off.

Kaito did a double take. "Nya?" It took him a moment to register what she said before he ran after her in an attempt to catch up. "Waiting for some idiot magician to what? What did I do? What do _I _have to do with all this…" he said grabbing for her arm. "Look if you want to go out with this Hito… Hiko… Hiro- this guy…" he finally amended, "Fine. Go out with him. Look I just-"

He was caught completely off guard when she turned to face him and tears were pooling up in her eyes. Angry Aoko he could handle. Aggravated Aokos were average Aokos… But crying Aokos made Kaitos crumble.

Oh no… this was bad. Very bad. It meant he did something really really wrong, and for once he honestly had no idea what. A nice flow of foreign curse words streamed through the back of his mind as he searched for something he could do to make whatever he did better.

"Oiy! What's wrong now? Idiot!! Don't cry! Do whatever makes you happy alright? I just- I guess it was sudden ne? And that Hiro guy didn't seem your type- come on Aoko! You know I'm just baiting you ne? I'm sorry I've been away- I'll try to make class more often alright? Oiy why are you crying!" He pulled out a handkerchief dabbing one of her eyes before letting her take it.

"I'm not crying!" she said not very convincingly. "And your being the idiot!! You don't have any idea at all do you!" Her eyes scanned his face and it hit her, "You don't! You really don't! And it wouldn't matter anyway- go to wherever you go… or go get a girlfriend yourself if I'm bugging you! You've got them lined up anyway."

His eyebrow raised up half a notch to look at her at that comment, "Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"You had to have noticed! All your- your fan girls all lined up in a row waiting for you to date one! You can't not have noticed-" she refused to believe her best friend was honestly this oblivious.

"….eh?"

Apparently he was.

"You didn't _notice?"_ Well it was enough to jolt her out of the mopey mood she'd been in, "You _haven't?_"

He felt offended. He noticed a few girls gave him looks sure, but it wasn't like they actually approached him or anything- well except every couple times a year where they decided to shower him with sweets and chocolate… but he assumed that was just normal for someone like him.

"Well… I mean I know I get a lot of looks and what not, but sheesh Aoko I know I'm good looking- most guys who are get plenty of looks…" he fidgeted a little as a look of complete astonishment decorated her face.

"…..Kaito…."

"Oiy! Come on Aoko! I've barely been to school as it is!! And if I haven't been able to make time to spend with you, do you honestly think I'm going to be noticing other girls in our class? You act like I'm suppose to pick up on these things…"

"-I thought you did. I mean the way you act and everything," she was still staring incredulously at him. It was just surreal. With the way Kaito literally bathed in limelight she thought that was precisely why he did half tricks.

"Ne? That's just to annoy you- well… mostly you. Hakuba too every once in awhile- and its kinda fun to show off every now and then," he shrugged. "I never really thought about any of the girls…" he said fidgeting under her look.

She raised an eyebrow, "None of them?"

"Er… no? And what is this? And interrogation? Oiy! And its not exactly like I ever see really checking out guys. I mean you what? You sort of noticed Hakuba and that was it? You don't even have a crush on KID like every normal girl-" he teased.

He moved just barely escaping getting kicked in the shin, "KID's a thief! Female's are silly for flaunting themselves over him just because he's got a handsome face. And at least I've gone on a date."

The magician rolled his eyes shaking his head ruefully, "Yeah with some boy we barely even know! And I note that's the first time ever… I leave for a week and I come back to find my Aoko a woman… sheesh." The little noise in the back of his mind went "oops" at the my bit, but he hoped she wouldn't notice too much.

"It was a date Kaito," she said dryly. "Now your exaggerating. It was just one date, and maybe at some point two- happy now?"

He threw her a wicked look, "Still say he's not your type" before ducking as her bag flew over his head which he caught with one hand before it spilled everywhere.

"Fine! Fine then Kaito what _is_ my type if your so all knowing? What is it? You tell me, and I'll go find someone like that! So? What is it?" She had him cornered and he knew it as he watched her taking another step back laughing nervously.

"Now Aoko-"

"I want to know! If Hiro-kun _isn't my type _then please, enlighten me," her voice was dangerous as she took another step towards him when he realized his back was to a wall, and there was little chance of him getting out of this one unless he wanted to face her wrath forever and a century.

He kept up a smile regardless, "Well, he'd have to make you smile for one, and keep your attention even on the most boring days. He'd also have to know you pretty well, and know your moods. He'd have to be dashing, and probably witty," he looked at her grinning, "And be able to make you blush when you least expect it, or cheer you up on days that you need it the most while still having an intelligent conversation…"

She felt her heart give a little flutter, but given the presentation of utter denseness that Kuroba Kaito was apparently capable of she firmly decided he was just playing with her. She stuck her tongue out at him before smirking herself, "Well, he sounds almost impossible… though I don't know- Hakuba-kun might work, I mean he also works on the force so I bet we would probably even get along better after a bit- maybe I should take him up on that dinner."

The spluttering staring look that came from Kaito was definitely worth it as he managed to get out a "WHA??"

Her grin broadened and she pretended to think about it, "I mean he's quite suave and he's known me for over a year now. I'm sure we have plenty in common and seeing how he's a detective he can see through me like I'm an open book. And then there's the fact he can make nearly any woman blush- including myself and he's quite a charmer-"

"And a player!!" said Kaito sputtering. She was having fun with this, and it was quite enjoyable seeing him of balance. It seemed to be harder and harder over the years to get a real reaction out of him, or that that honestly made him jump to. And this, "He'd break your heart!! Have you seen him with the ladies? He's flirting left and right and making all promises and no keeps! And what about when he goes back to Britain! Long distance relationships never work…"

She laughed, "Now Kaito- I know you don't get along very well with Hakuba-kun but I think I could have quite a good relationship with him-"

"Aoko!! Now your just trying to make me jealous."

Whoops.

Big whoops. He did not just say that out loud. One look at her face and yup, yup he definitely said that out loud. His mouth was half open as he looked somewhat like a fish trying to figure out exactly what to say. "Ah- Ah- that is too say-"

Oh look, her cheeks were a brilliant red. He hoped that was a blush and not her about to kill him for that last comment.

"Jealous?" Her eyes widened a little more and suddenly she had this sudden look of realization dawn upon her face.

"Yeah- you know when you go out with someone just to get the person you actually like riled enough to admit his feel-" His words drifted off and a near mirror image of her own expression came across his face, as that same realization hit him.

There was a long pause before both looked at each other before Kaito laughed slightly, "We're idiots aren't we?"

A giggle burst out involuntarily from Aoko who nodded, "Yeah, I think we are… so um… were you uh-"

"Jealous? Yeah… yeah I think I am or was or uh yeah," he said sheepishly, "So were you-?"

She gave him a long look, "No! Well… I mean if I did I didn't mean too- honestly I just got so tired of you being away, but- I guess I might've just a little."

They looked at each other again for a long moment until both broke out in wide grins. Kaito meanwhile decided to take the leap, "Well my Lady- does this mean I might be able to interest you in perhaps dinner and a movie?" A red rose appeared in his hand which he handed to her gracefully, and Aoko felt her cheeks grow warmer as she took the flower smiling.

"I think I'd like that," she added with a small nod.

His eyes lit up and he lowered his head with another bow, "As my lady commands" before taking her hand and brushing it with a kiss causing a giggle to escape from her.

He took her hand as they started back down the road when Aoko suddenly thought of something, "So um… how am I going to break this to poor Hiro-kun? He really was smitten with me you know."

Kaito grinned mischievously, "I could always offer to practice a few of my magic tricks with him… think he'd like to help me perfect how to saw a person in half? Or maybe my levitating trick-"

THWAP

"Teasing! Teasing! Okay how about this? Since so many people were disappointed we weren't dating, we decided to go out due to popular demand?"

"Kaito!!"

"Fine! What about-"

And as they walked along hand in hand something told her she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.


	10. Just a Little Too Late

Title: A Little Too Late  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: #20 The Road Home  
Pairing: Kaito/Aoko  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own DC? ME! Can I have Kaito in my Christmas stocking though? Wedding singer doesn't belong to me either

* * *

_If I told you  
All the words I've yet to say  
Would they matter?  
Or would you simply turn  
And walk away?_

_If I hold you  
Will you tell me I should go?   
Do I chance it ?  
Or would it just be better  
Not to know? _

_ The Wedding Singer _

* * *

It was perhaps the worst thing in the world to come home and the first thing you see is the woman you love swirling around in her window in a wedding dress. 

The moment you know she can never be yours.

Ignore the fact you'd been gone for years. Ignore the fact you hadn't contacted her or so much as sent her one letter over that time. Ignore the fact you broke pretty much all ties with the woman.

It was still a more painful wound than any gunshot or knife could ever inflict.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if time had diminished his feelings, or if his feet hadn't dragged him straight to her house once he set foot back on Japanese soil. Honestly he hadn't expected her to even be there, and it wasn't like he was going to walk up to the door and knock anyway.

The best welcome he could ever expect would be a slap on the face, and maybe if he was lucky a couple tears. But then, he wouldn't want her to cry- so in the end it would be a lose-lose situation anyway.

Of course his heart had leapt at the woman in the window, it seemed too lucky for her to actually be there, and in more than one way it was. After his eyes had adjusted better he was able to make out the western style white dress, and veil place precariously on her still apparently untamable mass she called hair.

Even from the street he could see the distant look in her eyes as she spun and looked a the stars, and it was only several years worth of poker faces that kept his emotions under a tight reign. Something nudged him inside that said he should leave her be, that it was time to walk away from her life forever. That even watching her like this was wrong.

After all how many years had it been? And how badly had he probably heard her? It was worse since he was only what could be called a coward seeing how he'd ran after graduation from having to face her face when she found out-

Dropped all connections, let her think the worse of him so that it would simply be easier for her and he wouldn't have to see her face when all the pieces fell onto her lap. He had no right to watch something like her dancing in her window, all done up for her wedding, and as happy as could be apparently.

It was too late to wonder what things might have been like if there hadn't been KID, he'd made his choice a long time ago and he couldn't very well blame another identity when it was his fault in the first place. In all likelihood she wouldn't have had him anyway, though at least in that case he'd probably be inside and helping her get ready for the event instead of stealing glimpses like some-

Heh what was he saying? Of course he'd stealing glimpses after all being a thief should come more naturally than anything else when it was the only thing that seemed to keep him going. Or use to…

Of course all that was in the past too now, and truthfully that was the reason he'd come home. He wasn't quite sure what to do anymore- he could go back to magician work, but if Hakuba had proof or Nakamori knew-

Another fault. He was too much of a coward to face the prospect of jail. The idea terrified him, rather be a kaitou the rest of life than stop thieving only to find himself behind bars.

Looking back up to Aoko though he hung his head, she'd disappeared from the window as he'd been thinking. Perhaps it was better that way, after all he'd given up on her long before he gave up being KID- and that just wasn't fair to either of them.

"Well time to face Mom…" he said under his breath turning away from the house. If he looked at her window any longer he'd probably be arrested for a stalker and end up in jail anyway.

He had just started walking away when he heard the door slam open and a voice call his name in the darkness.

_Kaito?!?_

He wasn't sure if it was a whisper or a scream, or maybe it had been such a long time since he'd heard his real name spoken by anyone.

He didn't turn around, instead he simply stood there feet frozen to the pavement every inch of him tense with nerves.

"It is you isn't it?" her voice had gotten slightly lower since he'd last heard her. Lost some of the childishness that it had still held in high school, and become more mature, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was her voice.

It took a second to gather the courage to turn around, and to make sure he could hold a smile on his face when he did so. Of course seeing her up close almost undid the whole thing, but he couldn't help that.

"Hey!" Frankly he was shocked he'd managed to get that word out as calmly as he did, he just couldn't stand up to her. Not to mention he was too busy taking in every little detail of her.

She was even more beautiful up close, a grown woman dressed in a gown to die for and looking like Cinderella done up for a ball, and instead she was facing down a thief in the night in the middle of an empty street.

When she didn't respond he tried again, "Done up a little fancy aren't we? Is that the new style of pjs that took fashion while I was gone?" Walls were good. Walls kept people from getting hurt. Well alright maybe it was a _little _late for that, but he honestly couldn't think of anything else to do.

Funny how long the silence could last. The way she didn't say anything at the words, but he could practically see the pain he'd been hoping to never face grow on her face. He could see the hurt that had somehow hit an unseen target with the sharpness of his words.

"It is you-" a weight dropped with those words. It seemed to fall off of her and onto him as she took another step forward. "I… I thought I saw you from my window, but I didn't know if I was imagining it or-"

Kaito gave her a reluctant smirk, "Yeah it was me. Sorry. I was passing on the way to Mom's house, and got distracted by a girl dancing in her window." His lips turned up a little, "Still living at home then?"

"Only until Saturday," as she said it there was that flash of pain was there again but this time on his face. Stupid question. Stupid idiotic question.

"Oh. Right," he said feeling duly admonished as he looked down. "Well the dress looks- nice," he said stumbling for the last word. He dare not say what he wanted too, better to simply let it go. "So, um, whose the lucky guy?"

She had shut her eyes. He prayed she wasn't going to cry, an idiot like him didn't deserve tears. It was silly for her to cry over some idiot like him. Even from the distance he noticed her breath hitch, but then his own pulse was going completely crazy so who was he to talk.

She looked away, "Does it matter?"

"Not really I guess. He must be a lucky bastard whoever he is," he said wryly. A little too much truth in that statement for his liking.

A beat and then softly, "Would you kill me if I said it was Hakuba?"

Well he should've been expecting it, so the bloody pratt came back and got the girl. Well he was everything KID wasn't, so it shouldn't be such a surprise. Explained the western wedding by any means.

"Naw-" he said with a weak smile, "Though I might kill your fiancée-" Yeah right… KID never harmed and even Kuroba Kaito couldn't kill. He'd come close when faced with his father's murderer, but in the end someone else had done the dirty deed- not him.

She made a small sound, and he prayed it wasn't a stifled sob. He felt his mask crack a little, and he ended up taking a step forward. He didn't see tears, but then she'd always been strong and, "Oh of all the- Look don't cry. Come on. I'm not worth that, especially not when your all happy and have a life and everything alright? This was why I didn't want to risk this. I should never have come in the first place so Ao-"

He wasn't expecting her to turn back to him and lung into his arms pulling them both to the ground with the effort as she let something out that was roughly a sob. He doubled back trying to hold up both their weight and the dress as he found himself almost thrown to the pavement half holding a weeping girl in her wedding dress.

"Ao-" this was hard, this was could possibly be harder then facing down those black bastards. "Ao-" her arms tightened around his chest, and the only thing he could think of was the fact that she smelled oh so good, and it felt so wonderful having her for once in his arms.

He allowed himself to cradle her for a few seconds. Swallowed back his own emotions; however, he finally forced himself to remain calm, "Aoko come on now. You should stand up ne? Don't want to get your dress dirty…" she clung harder to him and finally he gave up. He let his own arms tighten around her, and gave up on any type of so called "reason".

"I missed you so much-" she murmured into his shirt. "I… I thought I was going crazy. You weren't home. No one knew where you were not even your mother," she tugged tighter. "I was mad. I- I almost told out of spite. I thought maybe at least that would get you home, but then I thought I'd lose you forever anyway and-" She was babbling but he let her go on. She needed to do this, even if he did wonder how he was going to survive this whole ordeal.

"I… I guessed you never wanted to see me again, but I did. Kaito I…" she droned off as she hung her head letting her arms hang limply beside her as she let go still half sprawled on the pavement.

He moved to sit up better. He honestly didn't have words for once in his life. He couldn't tease his way out of this one, or joke, or even offer condolences. He was too stunned to say much of anything, which was why when suddenly a hand lashed out slamming against his cheek he was actually grateful for the action.

This was an Aoko he knew, even if she still had one or two tears on her cheek.

"You bastard!" Her eyes were smoldering as she looked back up at him, "You-"

The sigh was one of relief as a smirk played along his lips, "Welcome back your ladyship." He winced as another slap met his other cheek.

It probably mad a hilarious scene if there was anyone to see them. A young man sprawled on his back on the sidewalk with a woman in a wedding dress half straddled over him hand raised for a slap. Quite a scene and thank goodness no one was out at that hour.

"How DARE you," her voice was dangerous this time. She was already stressed for emotions, and now he could tell she remembered that she was actually mad at him. Well of course she was, hell if it was him in that situation he'd be furious. "Kaito you- you. You were KID and you, you just- and than-" well she wasn't making much sense yet but that was expected.

"When did you finally find out?" he asked softly eyes kind as he watched her.

"Does it matter?" she murmured. "You knew I was going to after all what with that stupid letter-"

The smile turned bitter, "Would you have rather I left without explaining anything? Something tells me I probably wouldn't have a head now if that were the case. I found her by the way." His eyes grew distant as he looked beyond her.

"Her? Oh… you mean that stupid stone?"

He nodded, "Guess that's one way to put it. She's gone now, I made sure of that- kinda don't know what to do with my time now, though I suppose I can be expecting your Dad at my door in the morning ne?"

She looked down at her wedding dress, "That'd be stupid-" she said softly. "KID stole so much from me already, shouldn't I at least have my father for my wedding? This week at least is suppose to be happy-"

Ouch.

She pulled at the lace not meeting his eye, "Dad would probably be happy to see you anyway" she added softly. "It's not like I could tell him. Hakuba knows I know, but he also knows I won't testify that in a court."

His eyes widened and then softened again this time his top mask slid off, "Oh."

She clenched the lace a little tighter, "I thought you always talked about being a magician… or did you leave behind your magic tricks like you left me?" And there went another mask out the window. "Did you just abandon that too?"

"I didn't know if the whole task force would show up at my first performance-" he said with no laughter in his words this time. "I didn't really want to step onto stage and be arrested before I could even do my first trick."

"You'd just do a disappearing act, your awfully good at it after all."

He sighed. He deserved that one too, especially since it was true, "Yeah well, it gets a little tiring after awhile."

Both looked at each other from where they were, neither quite meeting the others eye. It was Kaito who finally broke, even if he had no right what else did he have to lose after all? The worst she could do was turn him in, and at best maybe-

Yeah right.

"You love him right? The pratt-" he asked her looking out into the darkness. " I mean you do-"

"He loves me. I'm fairly sure at least, if nothing else he'll take good care of me. Hakuba's always been like that- even in high school-" it was a statement more then a response.

"Hah. He's always been too much of a player for his own good, flirting with anything that has two legs and breas-" one look from her and he knew he went too far.

"He's a good man Kaito, and you know that. And he does love me, I mean he never gave up now did he? He was there when you left too-" she swallowed. "I… I owe him this much at least."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "You didn't answer my question though-"

"Well it's none of your business is it?" she snapped back and looking away further. "You don't have any right to ask me those questions in the first place so where do you get off delving into my emotions? You don't even have them! All you ever do, all you ever did is hide behind those bloody masks and laugh at the rest of us! Well I'm sorry Kaito, some of us are not as perfect as you are… some of are actually human." Her hands trembled a little as she smoothed the lace for the tenth time.

"Your right, I don't," he felt his voice drop as well as his masks that all slowly fell away. He knew his last ones would hold, he doubt he could drop those even if he tried, in that regard she was right, but he also knew he'd lost hold on his emotions. "But some of aren't as strong as you Aoko, or as brave-"

Something in his voice must have caught her attention because when she glanced up her eyes went wide. His face looked at least five- ten years older, with wrinkles highlighted around his eyes. He had worry lines that hadn't shown before, and there was a tiredness in his eyes that replaced the glitter that always seemed to cause them to shine.

His cheeks were still red from where she'd hit them and he almost flinched when he saw her hand move to towards his face. He wasn't expecting her to lay it gently on his cheek instead, and touch the creases in surprise. His eyes closed at the feeling. He couldn't help feeling almost like a cat being stroked by its owner, or for almost a moment imagining what could have been.

Well he'd thrown off his masks, he was allowed a moment to dream. Not to mention the warmth of her touch was to all regards like some sort of drug anyway. Illegal and addictive.

He opened them again to meet her eyes this time, blue eyes that held as much confusion and pain as he knew his must have. "There- Your right… I can't pull them all down. I don't know if that's even possible after so much time, but you got through the rest." He laughed slightly, "See? I'm not so perfect, though I can't imagine it's that mesmerizing to see me without them." He touched her hand without thinking, and she pulled back as if burned.

He looked away, "Right well… I guess I'll-"

"Why?"

He blinked looking back at her, she hadn't moved an inch from where she sat as she gripped her dress again. "What?"

"Why? Why now? Why did you have to come back now?" Her voice was strong and more angry then questioning, "Why not a year ago? A month ago? Even next week! But why now! Why Kaito?" he could tell she was holding back for his sake and he shook his head.

"I don't know. Honestly… If I had known I would have waited, at least… at least until after the wedding," he said softly. "I had no idea… not until I saw you in your window all dressed up like this. Heh I hadn't even expected to see you there. But you looked so… well…" he smiled sadly. Then all at once it was replaced with a smile, "You know what the dress is missing?"

"Kaito?"

"Mmm- this" he reached towards her pushing back a strand of hair and her hand flew up to feel soft white petals. He drew his hand back and smiled at her, "There… now you really can rival a rose."

He realized he was starting to stare and finally decided he needed to move. He couldn't risk getting caught here, "Well I think I've over stayed my welcome, you might need to get your dressed cleaned- if you want just tell my mother what cleaners and I'll see to the bill since it is my faul-"

He never finished his words as suddenly a hand grabbed his arm forcing him to turn back towards her, and all at once he found himself pulled into a kiss.

It was sudden and fierce and a complete shock as he took a moment to register the fact that it was Aoko's lips against his, and it was Aoko who had grabbed his arms, and it was Aoko who-

It took another moment for his thoughts to come to a complete stop, and he discovered his arms wrapped around her and he was drawing her to her feet and then off of them. He had in his arms everything he ever wanted, and frankly common rational was not highest on his list of priorities.

He deepened the kiss slightly and he felt her give way in his arms, melting in them, a sharp contrast to the ferocity of how she'd begun the whole thing. When he was finished with the first, he nearly stole a second before he remembered the situation. If they hadn't been so entangled he might have jumped back like fire, but as it was he was frightened she might fall if he completely let go.

Instead he looked at her wordlessly only to be met by eyes that were smoldering and a serious expression, but her face was more alive than it had been all night.

He didn't quite know what he was expecting, but he wasn't quite prepared for what she did say.

"I don't love him."

He didn't even know he'd been teasing her hair until he drew his hand back, "What?"

"Hakuba… I… I mean I like him well enough, but.. I don't- I don't love him," her breath caught and she looked up at him with more courage then he could ever muster.

"Then why-"

"I… You'd been gone so long. He would at least take care of me, and I knew he loved me and I thought maybe I could grow to love him. Women use to marry because of that anyway, and I know Daddy would be happy with that so-" she hung her head. "I think… I think maybe I even believed I was in love, but then you showed up and-"

He shook his head and reached up to catch her chin, "No. Don't you dare give up all this because of me. Aoko I'm nothing. I'm barely worth wiping your feet on. I don't know what you were thinking kissing me like that but-"

He hadn't expected to see a smile creep back onto her face, "Oh? I didn't see you complaining when you were kissing me back, and Hakuba never came close to-"

Scarlet might come close to expressing the shade of red he knew his cheeks were, and he had to make a face, "Ek… come on Aoko don't torture me with an image of you and that-" he cut off with a shudder.

He was rewarded with a soft smile though, "Well it's the truth." Her eyes were sparkling this time, "What's that they say about not knowing what your missing? I… I had to know- and…"

He shook his head, "Aoko you shouldn't-"

"Kaito how long would it have lasted anyway? If all it took was one kiss from you to make me decide I shouldn't marry him? Do you really think it would last a year? Two maybe? Is that even fair to him?" She shook her head, "So don't be so conceited, its not just you. You just… decided it for me."

"…so you used me?"

"Basically," she said with a smile up at him.

"You realize Hakuba's not going to see it that way right? He's going to hear I'm in town and decide he wants my head on a platter for good this time, even if KID is retired and gone."

Her head jolted up, "Wait… you mean you really did give up being KID? That your-"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I told you I found her and she's gone, and the FBI have custody of Dad's murderers so its all done… So you think I should go ahead and pursue being a magician?"

"You always did say you could rival KID," the hesitant smile was back.

"Then I guess that's settled. I've kind of missed having an audience of my own anyway-" he smiled and then sighed. "Aoko… are you sure this is what you want? I mean you said it yourself Hakuba does love you and I'm not exactly the best replacement."

He was thrown off when her smile widened, "I just said I wasn't going to marry Hakuba. Whoever said anything about dating you?"

"Ehhh? But you said- I thought…" he noticed that she was beginning to giggle and he threw her a scowl, "Oh I see… so that's how your going to be. Well I'm sure once I start my magician work there will be plenty of girls all lined up in a row happy to go out with me. Not to mention I'll have to choose one of them to be my assistant. Maybe a blond American with a nice-"

"Kaito!"

"Well if your going to leave me stranded with just my poor lonesome self-"

She rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"You know it." He looked down at her and studied the dress she was wearing shaking his head mournfully, "You really did a job to that dress… Even getting it cleaned I doubt you'll be able to return it. Though it would be a shame to anyway seeing how lovely it looks on you-" suddenly he grinned, "Hey it even gives you curves!!"

He felt her fist attach with his head as she yelled, "Kaito!!"

He snorted, "What are you trying to do? Wake up your father with all that caterwauling?"

Her face paled, "Oh no…. Dad… He's going to kill me!!" She looked at the dress and for a moment it look like she was going to faint.

"Do you mean about the wedding?" for a moment his face looked troubled again until she shook her head.

"No… actually he'll probably be relieved. Honestly I think he had some sort of bet going for you and I think he was a little disappointed when I said I was marrying Hakuba instead… My problem is the fact he paid for the dress-"

Even Kaito winced.

"Oh."

"Yeah… Oh…" she frowned and then a smile teased on her lips, "Of course… I could always blame it on you- It was your fault after all."

"Huh?? How is it my fault!?"

She shrugged gathering her dress, "You showed up at window."

"Oh? And who was the one who had the brilliant idea of tackling me to the ground?"

"But you-"

He grinned, "I could always leave a KID note and just steal it for a few days before returning it after getting it cleaned…"

"…..Kaito…."

"I mean it would get us out of trouble… we could always just blame him-"

"……..Kaito….."

"While I was at it I could leave one for Hakuba too… lets see something about _I've taken from you the fairest of all, the shining sapphire now graces my- _"

"………………………….."

He met her eyes and swallowed hard wondering if now would be a good time to escape, "Or I could just sneak you back into your room and take the dress with me and make sure it gets cleaned first thing tomorrow… ne?"

Her father might be scary, but he swore that girl had to have some Amazon blood in her.

"Alright-" she replied with a nod. "That's fine… but I swear if Dad gets one note-"

"I'll be good" he promised with a smile. "Really…"

"If you say so-" she said with a yawn as she leaned back against his shoulder. "I'm glad you came home Kaito… even if you were a little late-" she teased softly.

He chuckled before placing a hesitant kiss on her forehead, "But not too late Aoko. Not too late…"

* * *

_A/N: Mebbie this ended a little too happy for my tastes… just means that I'm gonna have to make the next one angstier XD 'nyway it was based off of If I Told You from the wedding singer… well that and the scene where he sees her through the window in her wedding dress…. I couldn't resist… the scene where she crashes into him is also slightly based of Nana… but to figure that out you'll have to read the manga (or watch the anime) yourself_

_On another note: only 20 more stories to go!!! Now to see if I can ever get there XD Thank you all for keeping up with me as long as you have ;; _


	11. Never Look Back

-1Title: Never Look Back  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: #9 Dash  
Word Count: 777ish (when I ended it that's what it was at XD)  
Disclaimer: Neither Conan nor the song "Listen to your heart" which begins and inspired the story belongs to me.

* * *

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

She never ran away. Aoko just wasn't one to run from her problems in the worst situations. No matter what she faced them with all the strength she could muster.

She had faced her mother's death with tears kissing her cheek.

She faced Kaito with a mop and the knowledge that she'd be lost without him.

She faced KID with her retorts and knowing that one day he'd be caught.

Even when Hakuba Saguru had appeared wielding accusations that Kaito was KID, she'd faced it with the knowledge that he wasn't.

But when she stood there under a moonlight shadow looking both KID and Kaito in the eye, she was faced with something that stripped her to the bone.

Everyone's strength faltered at some point, and seeing herself reflected in the eyes behind the monocle she felt hers shatter.

It was the first time in her life that she ever ran away from anything.

She didn't have the strength to continue to look at him. She couldn't even find the words to scream or shout or even say his name. She simply saw him look down at her with the moonlight shining around him like some unholy angel.

She saw herself in eyes that knew her much to well to belong to just a phantom in white.

So she'd ran.

She'd turned barely recognizing her sobs as she fled from him. She'd felt his hand reach after her and brush her shoulder as she took off down the street away from _him_, all thoughts flying to the wind.

And she'd kept running, even as she heard his distressed calls of _Aoko! _after her she'd continued to run. No particular direction. Not home. Not yet. Not to the police… just somewhere.

Somewhere.

It didn't matter that it was dark outside. It didn't matter she shoved her way through crowds of people as she made her way to the street. She missed the one of two people calling after her.

She just wanted to run as far and as fast away as possible.

Forget it all. She didn't want to be strong anymore. She wanted to give in.

Because after all, everything she ever loved always seemed to be stolen from her.

Her mother, her father, and now Kaito.

She just wasn't strong enough.

At least it was dark, and cold. The spring air crisp from the night, and even with the full moon it would be hard to make out the tears that were streaming down her face.

She doubted she'd ever be able to face the world again if anyone saw her like this. She was her father's daughter after all. She was stronger than this.

Protocol taken in she should turn right around and turn him. She was the Inspectors daughter after all. She had his strength, his stamina, she should turn around and go straight to the task force and announce she knew who Kaitou KID was.

She'd be a hero of the nation.

And she'd be turning in her best friend, her closest friend and locking him in jail.

She felt sick even thinking about it.

There was no way she could do that. Her conscience would kill her- she'd never be able to live with herself knowing that she turned in Kaito without a second thought.

He may be wrong. She may hate him. He may have completely destroyed any trust she'd thought she had in him.

But she couldn't find the courage to turn him in.

KID had stolen the last two things she had.

Kaito and her courage.

In the end she stood alone in the darkness far from where anyone else at that hour might be going. Looking around she noticed bitterly it was the clock tower in front of her.

Of course. Why not? Nothing else was going right that night.

So where did she go from there?

She never heard the footsteps that came up behind her.

_"Aoko?" _

He called out her name and she had no choice to turn already knowing she'd see him standing there.

_Kaito _not KID. No white suit. No top hat and monocle. Just a black t-shirt and jeans. Messy black hair outlining a face that looked too somber for the normally clowning Kuroba.

She took one look at him before turning right back around. She didn't really trust herself to open her mouth.

It wasn't like the mad dash that she'd done before, instead she calmly kept her head up high and walked away.

She never looked back.

_**A/N: **I swear it wasn't going to turn out like this. Instead she was going to stop and do like the song said… listen to her heart turn back around and fall into his arms spewing sweet words of love…_

_I think princess tutu brought back my need for tragic endings… since the next thing I know I HAD to write "she never looked back" so um… yeah…. that's why its not happy… and its kinda short… and I was thinking of changing it but when I saw the word count was 777 I took it as a sign I probably was meant to end it… so its not precisely a Christmas/New years fic but ah its something? _


	12. For Those Who Said It Could Never Be

-1Title: For Those Who Said It Could Never Be...  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Rating: PG-13 possibly R… Its edited but your warned  
Word Count: 5153... Well less here  
Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama would never do this to his charries... ever... and believe me there his not mine  
**  
_Author Note: _**_Your warned. The fic is for __**Candy-chan **Because she challenged it... a smutty fic with Kaito coming back... So your warned... You don't like smut don't read but this is thirty kisses so you should've have expected it eventually... On another note **this is the edited version **__as in if you want the full length version you'll have to go to the 30Kisses community and look it up or pm me for the link or what not… I don't know how this whole rating/warning thing goes so yeah XDXD_

* * *

They said it would never work.

Even to her it seemed entirely preposterous, and when he took off to whatever God-forsaken place he was heading she realized he knew it too. There was just no point in fighting fate, especially when you knew the outcome could only end in hurt.

How could the Inspector's daughter and Kaitou KID every "really" fall in love and be happy? What did it matter if they had been childhood friends, if he had a "good reason?" It didn't matter if it was cliché, after all in every tale depicting _that _kind of romance either one or both lovers met only tragic endings. Reality was not as kind as stories, she had no wish to watch him meet his demise at her hand.

That was probably why he had told her. Why one evening he'd drawn her aside and spilled it all. Taken her to where he kept his things, sat her down and made her listen to the whole thing. She'd understood why. She'd also been furious, but they both had suspected that.

It was only later that she realized she actually loved him, and of course by that time he'd been gone.

Out of sight out of mind right?

Better to leave and take temptation with them. She assumed he must have had some emotion for her, after all he'd confessed it all to her and it took no little trust to tell the inspector's daughter you were the thief that ruined her life. And he knew what she thought of KID, she had never stopped telling him exactly _how much _KID ruined her life.

So off he went to become some magician, while spending away his nights finding whatever gem caught his fancy next. Left Japan altogether, and the girl who would never have him with it. No contacts, no letters, because who knew what they'd go through if he actually dared stay near her? What would they talk about? The next heist? How her police training was go? What her fathers next ploy to catch him was?

It was completely idiotic. Seeing how they had barely salvaged their friendship because of KID, she knew in her heart an actual relationship would tear them both the pieces.

It would have never worked.

Two people could not live in the same building, share a life, and spend their nights playing cops and robbers in a situation that far too often walked a fine line of life and death. Not when she was the one trying to play catch. At least not in the real world, life's rules simply did not work as such.

At least, that's what she told herself… over and over and over. . .

Every damn time she got asked out she reminded herself of that. Her voice whispered that he was long gone and never coming back. That even if he did it would simply be so she could finally put "KID" behind bars.

Every damn time the guy looked at her waiting her reply, and each time she found that she was too busy or tired or going out of the city…

She was teased. She was bullied. She was tricked. She was cornered. Friends and loved ones mercilessly tried to get her to at least try a few dates. Taunts that she'd become "an old maid policewoman" or "man-hater" followed her everywhere.

With practice she managed to dodge all attempts.

Her claim was that she simply "hadn't met the right man." She told everyone that when the time came she'd find someone and try it, but she had to meet the person first. She even pointed out that she had _never _been the dating type. Oh she'd enjoy hooking up other people as much as the next person, but she planned on waiting until someone she actually was interested in walked by.

She only really lost her temper once. A girl from her High School was apparently dating one of her fellow officers, she'd barely recognized her and while walking by saw the looks and knew what was about to come up. The guy was always joking around usually, he'd been one of those trying to actually get her on a date before he'd finally given up and moved on.

Apparently he was giving the girl a tour because seeing her come along he grinned, "And there's Nakamori Aoko! The task force's token bachelorette!" She hadn't minded so much, just threw him a scowl and was about to continue on when-

"Oh? Nakamori Aoko? I went to school with her…" she looked over at her musingly, "We always thought her and Kuroba-kun would get together… they were childhood friends you know? Maybe she's just waiting for him to come ba-"

There was a loud THUMP, as the files she had been carrying dropped to the ground with a clatter. She swerved looking back at the girl eyes narrow. "You have no idea what your talking about. I haven't seen that… that imbecile in _years _for your information." She stood her ground glowering, "And for your information I will date who I want when I want and that goes for all of you. So _I would thank you to stay out of my personal affairs. _" She hadn't yelled, but perhaps that was precisely the reason that no one brought it up again. Aoko was known to scream when she lost her temper, and the threat had left a more dangerous feeling in the air.

Needless to say the name _Kuroba _was not mentioned again where she could hear it.

She wondered what spell the idiot had cast on her that made her still think of him. Why it was that no matter what she did she still couldn't forget the boy she'd had a crush on in her childhood? No one else dwelt on old crushes when they'd disappeared out of their life for years on end. So why the hell couldn't she just move on? His memory loomed over her like an old ghost that refused to go away. And no matter how she tried she found she just couldn't let go.

There had been one time that she had _almost _been interested. It hadn't even been one of her friends attempts to get her hooked either. Hakuba had invited her to dinner one evening before a conference being held in Ekoda. Two detectives had been visiting and Hakuba was back in town and had heard Aoko didn't go out much. Truthfully she'd always been interested to meet Kudo Shinichi, the boy who had nearly caught KID, and she'd heard enough about Hattori Heiji to give the dinner a thought.

It had only been the knowledge that Hakuba had planned the whole thing that kept her launching at one of the two young men she was meeting. Into his arms or with a mop in hand she wasn't sure, but it was only firm self control that kept her in place.

Kudo Shinichi had looked painstakingly like Kaito.

She wondered what might have happened if he hadn't been married. She suspected that she might have flirted more for one, and maybe even seen if Hakuba could have hooked her up. The dinner with him and the other detectives had been pleasant, and really the Detective of the East was quite nice.

The man was handsome, suave, had similar interests, and even teased a little like Kaito might have. He even had blue eyes that shone when he was talking about cases. If his hair had just been a little messier, and his build a little more lithe, and his face a little more-

But that was the problem in the first place, and exactly why they would have never worked. Even if Kudo Shinichi and Kaito could pass as twins they were nothing alike. And if she had dated him? She knew in her heart she would have simply been finding Kaito's replacement rather then a nice young man who deserved better.

She realized it was for the best he had a ring on his finger.

But that didn't mean she didn't go home and cry herself to sleep that night.

Or several nights after.

She'd thought she was finally getting over it, that maybe she might be able to actually find someone who could fill the place that he'd left. Except that had been before she'd ran into his doppelganger, and before she'd remembered exactly how much she'd missed him. Before she realized exactly how much she missed him.

Before she realized that no matter what they said she had to wonder if letting him go hadn't been the worst mistake in her life.

And then KID left his first note in Japan in years…

The news had come into the office first thing in the morning. Her father ran in screaming at the top of his lungs while the other officers cheered and applauded. Apparently the note had been sent via postcard to him from some foreign country saying that he was "getting lonely for his favorite inspector" and then added a nice riddle which held a time and date for a heist in his home town.

Even with her fathers fluent cursing she knew he was pleased the thief was back. He had a tendency to get bored when KID wasn't about, whether he would admit it or not.

She went home to lay on her bed and wonder what to do next. Her wish had come true and she had no idea what was to come. On one hand she knew she'd have to go the heist, but when she actually saw him? KID guise or not, simply knowing he'd be mere feet from her sent a shiver down her spine.

But the same whispers of doubt flew to her ear, echoing that it wasn't to be. Telling her that fate had left their stars crossed years ago. It wasn't to be, and the only reason he'd come home was because he had to and though she was probably finally over him.

For all she knew he was happily married with a child, and had forgotten her altogether.

She fought her way through the week to go to the heist. She didn't even manage to get within a good distance of him… Instead she saw his tricks, his stunts, but no sign that he saw her at all.

She barely got close enough to catch the glimpse of face she knew so well, just a brief glimpse of the face under the mask. By the time she was home she felt worse then before, after all what had she been thinking? That he'd see her in the crowd? That he'd point her out and pull her into a dark closet and then what? That he might even just leave a rose in her hands? Tease her?

She was smarter than that. It was stupid, stupid to think that he would do something so blatant when they hadn't seen each other in how many years? It wasn't like he loved her in the first place anyway. She doubted he was lying about whatever house he had, and mourning over losing her.

Laying on her bed she stared out the window of her apartment into the city lights. If she could just drown her thoughts-

And then she saw a flash of white outside her window.

Just a momentary movement, but large and whipping in the wind. Like an edge of a cloak, or foot that wasn't suppose to be seen and quickly pulled away from sight.

At first she wondered if her mind was playing tricks, but it didn't keep her heart from racing. Then when an edge appeared at the corner she leapt from her bed running to the window.

The contraption wasn't meant to open, they were older windows that had been molded down to keep people from opening them and doing even more damage. At the moment she didn't care. She wrestled with the lock and nearly broke the sill as she threw it open looking out into the night sky and calling his name.

When there was no reply she leaned out as far as she could. "Kaito- Please… if you're there-" she was shocked her voice wasn't shaking. She felt every nerve inside of her on edge.

She was starting to lean out further, balancing on the ledge precariously when she felt her foot slip and almost sending her over the side.

She started to yell, when she felt a gloved hand grab hers and steadying her.

"Idiot," the thief murmured as he stood on the ledge as though it were as steady as any floor. He waited until she fully back into her room before shaking his head. "What on earth were you thinking-"

"It is you-" this time her voice did shake slightly. He was there, in front of her, standing on her window ledge and-

"Can I-" he motioned towards the window and she nodded as he stepped into her room. He looked around and she was suddenly aware of the mess it was in. She started to make excuses before he gave the barest smile, "Looks just the same."

His eyes turned towards her and she saw something flash in them, "God-" he whispered, "You're so beautiful…" She suspected he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but either way he must not have noticed. His eyes were the only thing giving anything away, the rest of his face was frozen mask, and his body was strung like an arrow ready to fly at a moment's notice.

And with that her well built walls of self control simply crumbled.

Maybe it would have been easier if he hadn't been an arms length away. Maybe if she hadn't been close enough to see his statuesque build, his face so perfect it was chiseled from stone, and eyes that she had already lost herself before she had a moment to hold back.

Maybe if the memories of him hadn't haunted her throughout the years.

"Kaito…" his name died on her lips. She vaguely realized she was shaking, and she suspected with tears that she felt starting to fall down her face. "Kaito…" It was too good to be true. She'd dreamed about it. She'd prayed. She'd cursed him. Except there he was, standing in her room, even if he was in all white…

"Dammit! Aoko don't-" he closed the space between them reaching for her tears without hesitation. She felt the gentle touch of a glove brush them away, "This is why you weren't suppose to see me idiot. So I wouldn't hurt-"

With his face inches apart she looked straight up into his eyes. They were darker, more mature then the sparkling orbs she remembered. More depths then they held before, but still the same except this time they were tinged with pain.

Her hand rose making its way up to his face. He almost flinched as though expecting her to slap him, and in some ways she had reason enough to. Instead she brought it carefully to touch his cheek. She let it run along his jaw line, beside his eyes, and smiled slightly as he leaned into it almost like a cat being stroked.

He froze though when she reached the monocle. Her head touched the cold metal and glass, but after running her fingers along its edges she brought it away in her hand and tossed it aside, only to reach up and do the same with his top hat.

Questions rose in his eyes as she played with a lock of his hair that had fallen across his eyes, brilliant blue eyes, before her lips curved into a small smile.

"There. Now I can actually see you-" she managed running her hand back along the edge of his face reveling in the smoothness. His eyes held a mixture of confusion, surprise, and a hint of… pleasure? She wasn't sure, but she couldn't stop her fingers.

It was really him. Not some illusion or disguise or the like… it was her Kaito.

Her fingers ran along his lips and suddenly his hand flew up to catch hers. For one long moment they could do nothing but hold each others gaze, his eyes smoldering and hers glittering.

Neither knew who began it, all she knew was on moment he had her cornered and the next he'd captured her completely. Her lips pressed against his fervently, a need that ran deep within them both. Desperation accompanied by a sense of the forbidden that had held both of them captive far too long pushed it onward.

His lips opened just enough. She hadn't had practice, truthfully it was her first "kiss," except she was too lost to begin to think about what she was doing. She went by instinct, following whatever lead he gave.

By the time the first broke she was gasping for a breath and felt on fire. She'd only dreamed of what his kiss might feel like, but even then they couldn't begin to describe _that _. The emotion, the overflow that broke down all walls and simply let way to elation.

"Kaito-" she started and he cut her off with another kiss. This time it was gentle, slow, starting with the lips and making its way down her jaw and onto her neck. They changed from feather light to raw passion, and she knew some would leave marks in the morning. Except all she could do was let out small gasps rolling her head back to give him better access.

"Don't stop-" she murmured almost pleadingly. She felt his hand cradle her cheek looking down at her and she felt a couple tears well up, "Don't leave me again," she whimpered. Her hands clutched the front of his coat as he gently lowered his lips back against hers.

When he drew back he shook his head "Never-" he swore into her ear. "I swear to God never again, not so long as you want me."

His masks dropped and knew he meant every word.

Another gasp escaped her as she felt the edge of her shirt drop away so he could reach better access. Her head tilted back and she made a whimpering sound as his lips traveled down.

They'd both left their childhood ideals somewhere in the dust many years past. Innocence and the ideas of black and white. Good and evil. Right and wrong. Somewhere along the way she'd clung to the torn pieces, only to let them all fly away to the wind.

A story about red threads flew to her mind… Something about connecting the two who truly loved one another no matter how unlikely…

Control was a thing of the past, something that ruled in the daylight, when she went to work and had to listen to the laws that governed her everyday life. Control was the thing that held her in check every time someone mentioned KID, or she had to listen to other women cops go on how they wish they could _catch _KID.

She was in the arms of the man that everyone wanted and said she could never have. The man that had haunted her every day of her life. The man she loved more than life itself.

"One kiss for every day I was away. I promise-" he said as his hands slide along her sides caressing every inch of her skin every new touch sending another tremor through her.

Control could go to hell.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Her first thought when she awoke was that there was sun in her eyes, and that meant that she was going to be late to work. She let out a groan about to move over when she was hit by a wave of pain and exhaustion full on. She felt more worn out then she had in years, and for the life of her couldn't figure out why.

It was about that time she realized she was sleeping naked, something rarely did incase her father decided to come visit her in the morning or the like. She was just more a pajama person, so the fact they were missing now…

It was then that she realized someone else was in the bed with her… also naked… who had her in a leg lock and was currently draped around…

She looked at the man, ready to scream her heart out if necessary, when the memories from the night before flooded back. Eyes running over the man's face she felt a smile tug at her lips. Dark locks of hair fell over his eyes and he was still curled against her, his head sharing her pillow. He was perhaps the most perfect sight she had ever seen in her life, and looked as innocent as a new born babe.

She felt a dusting of red on her cheeks as she remembered exactly _what _had happened before they fell asleep, but she didn't regret it at all. Even if he'd lied, even if he left with the sun and never returned, she could never regret the night before. She could almost feel her heart rise in her just looking at him.

She saw that his eyes had opened to look up at her and felt momentarily terror. If he regretted, if he did leave, if he didn't actually love her… Maybe she couldn't regret it, but she didn't know if she could live without him. Not anymore at least.

A mixture of confusion and surprise shone in his eyes, probably the same that she had when she had first woken up, but it was quickly replaced by a look that gave her no doubt of his intentions.

A calm smile crossed his face as he reached up playing with a strand of her hair. His eyes never leaving her face as he said, "So it wasn't a dream then?"

She felt a grin on her lips, "Unless we're both still dreaming…"

She caught the signs of his smirk before he ever made it, "In which case I say we write a petition for us to stay. If we both refuse I can't see how they'd dare kick us out ne?"

She laughed lightly the sound feeling good on her ears. It was the first real laugh she'd had in a long time, "Sounds about right."

He rose up to give her a delicate kiss soft, innocent and a breath of love. Cradling her head he looked at her seriously before almost whispering, "You know I love you right?"

Her eyes were slightly damp, for once with joy rather then sorrow. She could see he meant every word and nodded, "I… Yes… That is I thought so…."

He smiled, "Well now you know so. And I'll announce it to the world if need be because I thought I was going insane when you weren't at my side. Do you have any idea what it's like when you do something stupid, expect a mop to come down at your head anytime before you realize you a several thousand miles from home and your nowhere to be found?" A wicked grin crossed his face as he added, "Not to mention I just couldn't seem to find anyone else whose skirt I'd want to flip. I'd look about and nope! Not a single one… Just imagine- The Infamous Kaitou KID and I couldn't so much as flip a girls skirt- it was devastating."

"I can imagine," she said dryly.

"While I bet you on the other hand had what? Ten? Twenty? I'm sure they were simply falling at your feet once I took off-"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know when I do show up to work eventually I'll probably never hear the end of it." Seeing his question she sighed, "I do have somewhat of a uniform you know, and that doesn't exactly come with a high collar."

His eyes lit up and he smirked, "Well we should give them something to talk about ne? Not to mention I should probably say hi to your father anyway-" he grinned, "Think I should pick you up for dinner in or out of white."

She batted at him playfully, "I'd really hate to have to put you behind bars just as I finally caught you for myself."

"And I think there- we can both be agreed" he said before pulling her to him for another kiss.

It seemed like even fate could be wrong sometimes.

She knew that while it wouldn't be perfect, she couldn't live without him. They'd both tried far too long and realized that they just couldn't do it. Something stronger than fate swept around them telling them for the first time "It will be alright. Love one another… stay together… try…"

And as their hands intertwined there was a faint glisten of something like a red thread tying them together, shining in the morning light.


	13. Good Night

Title: Good Night  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Kaito/Aoko  
Theme: # 24 Good Night  
Word Count: 2000ish

**Disclaimer: **The charries are not mine and the idea spurred from the song Loch Lomond, think of it as a modern version of the song?

* * *

"Go," he pointed to the main way leading out of the alley they were in. It led straight into the fury that had been _his _heist. He hated to send them out there, but he knew what was coming and if she was here-

"Kaito!"

He gave her a flat look, not even the normal masks that Kuroba and KID hid behind, just a plain cold look, "Aoko don't argue just go"

So of course she had to respond with normal fury, "No! Kaito they were _shooting _at you!" And franticness… leave Aoko to actually worry about him… who cared if he was the man she hated…

"They always shoot at me… Now go!" He grabbed her shoulders, turned her around, and gave her a gentle push towards the door.

Which worked excellent for her to turn right back around, look straight up at him and scream, "No!! You'll do something stupid!"

He was desperate, and there… that idiot of a detective was still standing over there staring at the whole scene. What the hell did he think he was going to do? Arrest him in the middle of _this? _They'd all be dead in that case… Time to switch to a new method. "Dammit! Hakuba _Get. Her. Out. Of. Here." _

"Kuroba…"

He cursed. The boy wasn't going to do it… and he didn't dare risk hitting her with sleeping gas and throwing her at him. If it didn't work too many risks, "I swear to God Hakuba, if you don't get out of here now I'll see someway to haunt you until the end of your days-"

"Kaito he's not going to-"

"Kuroba-"

Kaito wondered if maybe he could just kill them both and be done with it. Oh right Phantom Thieves _did not harm_ which was how he ended up in the whole situation in the first place. "Bloody detectives_… If you care about her at all you will get her the hell out of here Now_! "

Funny how something changed in the boys eyes. Must've finally gotten it through his skull that no, he was not joking around. Yes this was serious. Yes people were dying just outside the alley.

"….alright Aoko-chan. Let's do as he says…. Come on…."

"He's going to do something stupid!! He's going to try to lead them away!! Hakuba you can't! You…"

"Take the main way- They won't suspect you and her… not together at least. There's enough of a mess you too should blend in fine and I have no doubt you'll get her out well. I'll take the back way-" Well… sort of. He knew the room was staked… there was no way out. One wrong move and they were all dead, and if they saw him with them-

"Kaito!!" Why did the idiot girl have to be so intuitive? And why couldn't she have reacted like she was suppose to- oh right stupid snipers.

"Alright… I'll still be the one to throw you behind bars Kuroba-" Well at least someone still had their common sense.

"We'll see… Get her out safe alright?" He paused for a moment and then added quietly, "And take care of her alright?" She could take that anyway she wanted. He _prayed _he could trust the detective, but if there had to be one thing said about him… He was bursting at the seams with British honor. That should mean something at least.

"Kaito what are you say-" Oh right she was still there and conscience. Why was she so perceptive again? Well so long as she got out of there…

"Come on Aoko-chan-" Well at least he had one person seeing the disparity of the situation, and the fact the pair needed to get away _now._

Of course that was before the girl grabbed onto him like a leech. In any other situation he probably would have thanked the heavens, but right now it was the last thing he needed. And she was clinging, close.

"Let go of me Aoko…" She had to. If they decided to come out now…

"I'm not letting you-" Dammit. Like this she was going to… he couldn't let her.

He tried to pull away, "Let-"

Oh excellent timing for a kiss. Just great. Full moon… Nice lighting… Stars… Tragedy… just like some cheesy love novel. His greatest rival turning away. Well he didn't have time to think on that-

He pushed her away, "….Aoko please…" Well maybe the kiss had shaken him up more then he knew. He did love her… Well at least he got to kiss her before-

"Kaito…." He dare not look at her face knowing the tears probably staining her cheeks.

"Take care of her Hakuba- Please…"

"Kaito!!"

"Good night Aoko," it was a firm statement. No arguing allowed. "Go home and get some sleep ne?" He gave her the barest smile.

"Hakuba don't you dare let him-" she was frantic. He knew she wasn't falling for it. Well he'd tried.

"Hakuba if you follow the main road you'll be fine… Just make sure you get on it quickly and get her home and to sleep. I'll take the back way, there a few low roads that I know from here… Either way I'll be out of this mess before you two will I'm sure-" Long before if things went as he suspected.

"I won't let you do this Kaito-" Well it was too late to stop him now…

"Aoko? I… I do love you… So please… just go with Hakuba alright? It'll be alright…" he said with the barest of smiles. Well it was the truth, at least a little. If it meant she'd go…

"KAITO!!" Thank goodness Hakuba had a stronger hold then it looked. He hadn't suspected the detective could hold her that time.

"Take care Hakuba. You and her both alright?"

"I will Kuroba… take care," the detective gave a nod and a flash of something. Well at least he could be assured blondie would finish bringing them down. "Come on Aoko…"

He watched them leave before taking the only escape left…

He'd gone maybe 50 feet when he came to the end of his road-

Stepping out in the open he wondered if they'd _really _needed _that _many snipers.

He guessed it was only irony that Jackal was the one who stood right in the front holding a gun.

"Well damn… Looks like I was ri-"

He never finished his words as the gunshot rang out.

* * *

_O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low road  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond._

* * *

_**A/N or Further Explanation: **How do I explain this? Alright there's a poem/song called Loch Lomond… you've probably heard it done by someone somewhere.. But originally its thought to be taken about an outlaw who left his companion and love to take another route and basically died trying to escape (knowing his doom awaited.) Anyway… that's where the idea spurred from and as you understand… that's the basis of the plot. How they got there? No idea… where they are? No idea… How they all found out? No idea… I like to think he found Pandora… shattered it… evil people found out and went all out to get their revenge… Why they waited? They wanted to make sure he didn't tell Hakuba and Aoko… why not kill them? We're going to say the org is the same as Kudo's and they figured killing KID, Hakuba, Aoko, and possibly Kudo just wasn't smart when you're a hidden org… its one thing to be an enemy to KID… quite another when you've killed off the best detectives etc… Anymore questions? No idea… _


	14. Yes?

-1Title: Yes?  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito

Theme: # 2 Letter/News  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2000  
Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama would not be doing this instead of his finals… primarily since he does not have finals and makes more than enough money not to be in college .

"_You'll have to forgive me for this, but I felt I had to do something so allow me this last transgression. I guess really I shouldn't even be saying this but doesn't matter now ne? I guess you should know a few things first, one of which that I knew what I was doing. I knew exactly what I was getting into and that I knew you hated KID. I'm not going to lie and say I had no idea that it'd last this long- on one hand I didn't, after all when I first put on KID's mantle it was curiosities sake. When I continued it was because it felt right, and only later did I realize exactly what I was getting into. _

_Now you have written proof. Kuroba Kaito. Kaitou KID. In my own hand. You can turn it into Hakuba or your father anytime you like. With the eyewitness report and this your set, I have no doubt you'll have a job waiting for you. Of course you caught KID long before you had any idea, so I guess you had one up on the other hundreds who have tried. _

_You were right when you said I was selfish. You were right when you called me a liar and a thief and a bastard. You were right to say I had no morals. You were right about everything except one thing. _

_I did care. _

_The first time I realized it was your 17th birthday I think, that one just after KID got back? I think that's when the guilt really sunk in, when I realized that I'd been so caught up as KID I didn't even remember the date. It was one reason I worked so hard to make up for it, of course that was the first night I got shot at too. Apparently you get what your asking for. _

_It was then I realized I cared, and it was that night I almost put aside the cape. I might have if the group hadn't chosen that night to come out of hiding. It was then I learned why I had to be KID, and that it was too late to back out._

I'd been selfish and as a result I'd found myself trapped. It's no excuse but I thought you should be told that much at least. I did think to stop, only I realized my mistake a little too late. 

_I never gained the right to your friendship, and I'm sorry I abused it. I never gained the right to your affection and I'm-_

_I should probably leave off here before I do something else stupid. _

_You can burn this if you want, I actually don't know if you even got to this part but I figured I'd keep writing anyway. I don't know if I'll ever see you again- or more likely if you'll see me. KID doesn't count and we both know it. _

_I don't blame you if you never want to talk to me again, I know you made that well known and it's alright. I'm sorry I was too cowardly to tell you sooner, you should've known all of me back then. I guess- at that time I was still hoping somehow I could have you as well as my night life. _

_I think somewhere I kept thinking I'd find Pandora, and could give it all up except I should've known better. _

_Now if you've managed to hold your temper long enough to get to this point I thought I'd tell you, I left you a small package. If you look around you should see it nearby. You don't have to open it- I don't actually know why I'm leaving it, I have no doubt that it's the last thing you want right now._

_But then I guess there was no point in me holding on to it. _

_You can throw it away, burn it, sell it, give it away- or keep it…_

_I'll understand either way. _

_I promised myself I'd give it to you as soon as you knew… _

_Do with it as you will. _

_Kuroba Kaito _

Her hands shook as she held the paper. It was crumpled and torn from where she'd clenched it and then smoothed it out. The ink was beginning to smear from the tears dripping down onto the paper.

When she could look again she looked down and noticed the single white rose sitting next to a small velvet box.

She nearly threw it out the window, after all she had a strong suspicion he was probably sitting right outside the window somewhere. And yet-

"Oh God-"

She lifted the box feeling the tears still streaming down her face and finally gained the courage to open it. She half wished it was filled with sleeping gas or something ridiculous. Anything but what she _knew_ would be in there.

Oh why did he have to leave that?

Hesitantly she opened the lid letting out an audible sob when she saw the ring inside. It sparkled with a modest diamond sitting in what looked like gold petals. So simplistic that they could almost go unnoticed unless you looked carefully. Beautiful and perfect.

It wasn't suppose to be like that.

She could think of a thousand ways that Kaito would propose to her. She'd thought of a thousand ways in the past. Fireworks, roses, gardens, magic, starlit nights, dancing, moonlit walks, even simply holding her tightly and whispering to her that they would spend forever together and then probably ruin the moment with some teasing comment on how'd she'd kill him in a year.

Not like this.

Never ever like this.

Yet she held the ring in her fingers remembering the brush of his fingers against her skin, and the gleam of his blue eyes and couldn't get the memory away.

Soft sheets against the skin, the feel of his fingers through her hair, the way the sunlight reflected in his eyes, and the smell of roses he left on her pillow.

The feel of magic that never left him.

"Oh God… What have I done?"

The ring cut into her hand as she gripped it so tightly. She wondered what he'd do if she wore it at the next heist. If he'd notice and speak to her.

She wondered what the others would do if she showed up at the heist wearing a diamond on her finger.

Except… what would she say? After all he'd never asked just left it for her.

"What if I had said yes…" she whispered to the room. Then she sighed speaking louder, "Are you there Kaito? Are you watching me? Can you hear me? What if I say yes?"

Nothing. No reply as she slipped the bejeweled ring onto her ring finger.

"What if I said yes?"

Kaito knew there was no way she would've said yes.

For that matter, he was still cursing the fact that he'd even left the damned ring with the damned letter. She'd probably tossed the thing out the window without ever looking at it, a shame since it had cost a pretty penny too.

He'd thought it had been perfect too, oh well too late to cry over spilled milk. It was his own bloody fault and that was the end of it.

It took him a while to realize he should probably stop dwelling on the whole situation and instead work on directing his glider, in all likelihood the cops were lined up ready to yell his name from the rooftops. He'd have to keep a careful eye on them tonight.

Truthfully Kaito was a little surprised the whole thing hadn't leaked into the press. He could see the news headline already, "Inspector's Daughter's Lover Found to Be Kaitou KID!"

Maybe that was precisely why they hadn't told anyone yet.

He landed at the heist scene and was surprised to find things calm as usual. The same curses and same yells. The same people. There were no hidden guards lurking in the corner, and Nakamori had apparently not bought a machine gun to revenge his daughter. (Personally he expected the man to have bought some giant mech to seek revenge on the thief for hurting his daughter, not to mention he'd been dating her under false pretenses…)

Instead he saw people crowd around the young woman, chattering amicably and there was one moment where he thought her father looked a tad bit murderous… but still no rocket launchers in sight.

In all honestly as he went through the heist, it almost seemed as if they were distracted by something else and actually didn't have the full attention on KID. Kaito wasn't going to complain but…

It was still weird.

He was ready to take off, not on his glider but figured through another exit he'd prepared when he came face to face with the young officer who he'd been dwelling on earlier.

He wondered if anyone else had noticed that her eyes were still red from where she had been crying? Or if anyone noticed how her hair was a tad messier then usual.

He wondered if anyone noticed the sad look that hung in her eyes and how she actually seemed to light up slightly when she saw him standing trapped before her.

He wondered if he was going to get yelled at again. Or if maybe he'd just end up in handcuffs and be handed over to the force before the thought got out. Or if she was going to cry.

Personally he thought the second choice was his best option.

He was just starting to form the idea of maybe bowing out of the whole situation when something caught his eye. A faint glimmer on her left hand, not too bright but there.

His eyes were drawn to the hand before he really had time to register what the little gold ring was. Or what it meant where it currently sat on her finger.

When she saw what he was gaping at she smiled, "Why KID aren't you going to congratulate me? I'm engaged!"

He heard a couple chuckles and realized a few officers had darted in during his moment of shutdown, the brain still trying to process that it was his ring on her finger. That it was definitely the same ring he'd left her. And she had just said- bwah?

"That's are Aoko-chan!" said one of the other officers. "Get him while he's stunned!"

Well yeah, it apparently didn't process to them why he was currently stunned… Oh talk about an unfair advantage.

He was starting to wonder if he'd get out of the momentary disbelief stage to find himself in handcuffs, but rather Aoko was smiling at him shyly before whispering, "I'd hate to have to arrest my future husband before he's even asked me properly… Or would you like me to take you to prison."

He realized if Aoko wasn't going to handcuff him the other officers in the room were about to and he came to his senses in time to leap away and sweep a bow. "Why indeed! I believe congratulations are in order!" He wondered what was keeping him from setting off something ridiculous right then and there like fireworks. Probably shock.

He reached for her hand a brushed it with a kiss, "Your fiancé is a very lucky man."

"I would say so-" she added with a nod. "Though a bit dense… Now I'd get out of here before my good mood wears off."

He grinned and swept her one more bow.

It wasn't until he was actually on his hand glider (and as a result nearly crashed into the clock tower) that it truly sunk in…

"…She said yes…"


	15. To Walk Along Fences and Reach for Skies

Title: To Walk Along Fences and Reach for the Skies

Author: Fyliwion

Rating: PG -13?

Theme: 25# Fence

Word Count: 525 (ironic enough)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito nor any of the characters from Magic Kaitou. I also do not own the rights to the POTC 3 soundtrack to which I listened to while writing this fic- and helped give inspiration.

So he told her.

He told her about his thieving. He told her about the jewel. He told her about his father. He told her about the heists.

He told her that he loved her.

Whether for better or worse he figured if he was heading to the grave anyway he might as well do so with a clear conscious and knowing she had heard it from him.

They'd waited long enough and both of them had suffered far too long over secrets, so why not be damned with it all and for once do what he knew was the right thing? The fence he had treaded on had been far too thin to have assured steps, but this time he nosed dived off a cliff praying to God somehow he'd catch his fall.

There was no chance in hell he'd live through it, but he had walked this path before which was more then could be said of his next step.

So he ripped off his masks, bared his soul and told her the truth about everything.

And there were tears, but somehow she let him brush them away. Somehow rather then sever the last connection he had to the world and push him off the fence he walked upon, she climbed up behind him to walk it with him.

He had thought he knew what he faced before him; he thought he had known what was to come but somehow three words could change so much.

For he had prepared to dance with death to finish his duty and greet his father by the end of it all. He was ready to meet what he was sure was his demise if it meant he would destroy Pandora.

And he had thought it would be easiest if he went to meet his doom knowing his last link to earth had let loose her hold.

Until she uttered three simple words:

_I love you…_

It was her defense. It was her reprimand.

It was his reprieve.

And those three words changed everything.

Movies and books may have made revenge and death glamorous. They may take the hero and have him part from his beloved to face his end bravely and willingly. In those it was bittersweet and heart wrenching and somehow beautiful.

Holding a crying girl in his arms who went so far as to kiss the man she both hated and loved- Kaito wondered how people thought he was the one insane. Any man who could simply leave this behind to go after his own death for revenge must be blind as well as crazy.

He would destroy Pandora in the end. Somehow he'd find her and rid the world of the temptation for good. Someday he'd managed to finish the job he had set out to do, but for now he had too much to lose and while his father may have risked it all and lost- Kaito realized something as he kissed the brow of the girl he loved.

He had tried to walk the fence his father had once tread upon, but it was Aoko who reminded him how to reach for the skies.

_A/N: I have no clue. Make your own conclusions… it started of as a death fic, then not, then a fic on how Kaito wasn't his fathers son, then not, and ended up something like this. I think it was inspired by the newest pirates movie- I know the music influenced it heavily- But you'll have to squint to see it since I am… Oh and even if you don't see the newest Pirates of the Caribbean movie… I'd say at least listen to the soundtrack, the score was what inspired the piece- and it is possibly my favorite movie score now. _


	16. Luck

Title: Luck  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: #16 Invincible/Unrivaled  
Word Count: 2000ish?  
Pairing: Kaito/Aoko  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Disclaimer: I'm not Gosho!! Surprise!!!

* * *

Luck had a funny way of coming about. 

Some people were naturally lucky, it just seemed that however they went through life luck followed them wherever they went.

Kuroba Kaito decided as he looked up to see his best friend staring at him as he retched over the side of a twenty story building he had to be the most unlucky man that ever lived.

Thank God that half of the building was overlooking the ocean. His life was mortifying enough as it was.

Of all the nights to get sick…

"_Kaito???" _

Why oh why did it have to this night?

Kaito had been told more than once he must be lucky. Aoko had claimed he was lucky whenever he got away with the impossible. Akako had mentioned luck followed him wherever he went.

Hell Hakuba said he was lucky and Kaito could've sworn Detectives weren't even suppose to _believe_ in luck.

Why even an hour or so before the whole vomit over the side of a building thing he'd had his luck shoved in his face when that blasted Kudo had shown up for his heist and then claimed the thief really must live off luck. To be fair he couldn't blame the detective- after all if he was the luckiest man alive then Kudo must be the unluckiest.

Imagine reliving your childhood again…

In your girlfriend's house…

………

Almost as bad as what he was going through right now… Almost.

He looked up one more time making sure that it was really Aoko standing there looking at him. Just watching as the "Great and Lucky International Thief KID" threw up over the side of a building losing both his monocle and hat due to being too weak and shaky to keep them on.

He was about to start making some excuse for her when he felt his stomach heave again and he turned and ran back to the side of the building shaking.

Oh yeah he was REALLY lucky.

He wondered vaguely if he'd actually have the energy to fly home that night for his escape. Well what a better way to spend your first night in jail then heaving your stomach out.

He clutched the railing surprised that he could feel his poker face break up. Funny how something as simple as that could make you crack up. Here he was the "Invincible, Unrivaled Kaitou KID" completely beaten over by what looked like a case of the flu.

Just… Great….

He asked God again why it was Aoko had to climb onto the roof that night? When he couldn't even stop being sick long enough to explain a thing to her.

And then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright…" he heard her slightly shaking voice.

Was that _Aoko's _voice?

"Do you think you feel well enough to move?"

…Great… He was throwing up and she wanted to hurry up and hand him over to her father. Oh well, at least it might mean he'd get to sit down. Or talk off the blasted jacket… he was burning up.

"Y-Yeah.." he muttered praying his stomach had decided to stay inside of him a least for a little while longer.

He was a bit surprised when cold hand touched his forehead.

"Kaito you're burning up. Why on earth are you doing a heist like this!! Do you want my father to catch you?"

He decided he must be feverish and was starting to have delusions. That must be it. He was having delusions which was why Aoko was standing next to him yelling at him for holding a heist when he felt ill.

He tried to tell her that he'd only had a sort of queasy stomach before he left, and honestly had just had a mild sore throat and headache earlier that a couple pills had taken care of. Apparently the dose didn't cover the length of his heist. At least he'd kept from vomiting until after he'd got the gem.

When he gave up on speaking he just gave her a weak grin, "Love you too?"

"……I'm going to kill you after this. Come on-" And suddenly he found his hand in hers and she was leading him off the roof and back towards the stairwell. Oh well, apparently he was going to jail. Maybe they'd let him see a doctor, he really didn't like doctor's much but seeing how he felt as though he was going to pass out shortly he suspected he needed one. He also wondered what would happen if he asked to leave his cloak and glider there… he didn't think he'd have the strength to carry it much further.

When they turned onto the eighteenth floor he looked at Aoko expectantly, "So are we going to see your father?"

She gave him a long stare, "I'm not a complete sadist. I have half a mind too, but I think if I do you might throw up on his shoes or something and I'm not quite sure _what_ he would do. I'm not precisely happy with you right now, but I really would rather not see my father kill you just yet."

He didn't have time to say much else however as his stomach turned over again he was barely able to run through the sign that said "bathroom" before emptying his stomach.

The door opened after him and he heard a rush of water. He was surprised he suddenly felt a cool cloth and her ask, "Do you think you can sit down over here?"

He looked up at her a little surprised and nodded. He managed to get out cheekily, "My, my you followed me into the restroom. What will you do if your father walks in."

She grabbed him arm tighter and led him down to one of the seats near the mirror before grabbing another paper towel.

"Kaito… You were the one who chose to runn into the _Woman's _bathroom…"

Yup… He was lucky.

He leaned back with a groan.

"I have never been this sick…" he muttered.

"Apparently not-" said the girl looking down at him accusingly. "Kaito if you felt this bad what on earth possessed you to do a heist?"

"Hey I just had a headache when I left the house! And so what if I felt a little queasy? I thought I could get the gem and be back in time. I'm usually luckier than this…"

There it was again. Luck.

Hah.

"Kaito- Your not invincible no matter what you think." He closed his eyes almost giving a sound like a purr as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Apparently not…" he said with a weak smile. "Seeing how I was beaten by the flu…"

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, "I'm going to have to get you home. You'd better come up with a good excuse why I was out so late for when Daddy calls, and I hope you feel well enough to poof yourself some street close. Your white suit is filty and there's no way I'm strolling down the street with you dressed as KID…"

"You going to help me with that too?" He asked cheekily. It was taking most of his energy but at least he didn't feel like his stomach was crawling away without him anymore. Now he just felt really really tired, and sorta dizzy.

"……..I swear if you didn't look like you were about to pass out I'd hit you for that…. I should hit you anyway after all this. Though if you have the strength to tease me then surely you can manage to change clothes. We need to get you home."

He looked up into the face of his best friend at that moment and suddenly realized something.

It wasn't precisely the most romantic scenario, and honestly she looked almost as disheveled as he did. It was also not exactly the best setting what with it being a bathroom and all. But looking up in her trusting face it hit him.

Aoko was compltely invincible…

Unrivaled as far as best friends went, she had to be since she was still helping him even when she _knew_ he was her worst enemy.

And to him she was everything and more.

Seeing his surprised face in the reflection of his eyes he realized that she was the one who made his luck, and the only one who could truly take it away.

It gave him the strength to grin and stumble to his feet, and before heading change gave her a meek kiss on her forehead ast he said happily, "You know what Aoko? I think I'm in love with you"

Aoko blinked at him for all of a half second, mouth hanging open before she shoved him into a stall and shouted, "God!! Kaito!!! Honestly... you've been... Ick!!" Before running to the sink and grabbing for a paper towel and lots of soap.

Of course that still didn't quite hide her blush.

And it definitely didn't hide his laugh as he changed clothes.

….So mabye she was right and he was just a tad feverish….

It didn't make it any less true.

* * *

_A/N: this is THREE minutes late... ish... I tried so hard to get it in before 7/7/07 was done... It was written in an hour and I'm not even sure if I'm really happy with it... they may be completely ooc and I have no freaking clue where it came from... oh well. Its not like a normal fic either... and I did beta it... really.. >_


	17. Like Stealing Candy from a Baby

Title: Like Stealing Candy from a Baby  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: #23 Candy  
Words: 650  
Rating: PG-13?  
Disclaimer: Not Gosho. I would have been drawing and writing this at my birth… I'm not that much of a protégée.

* * *

He had never learned to love.

He was arrogant and proud. He was cold in the inside and smiling on the outside. He had learned to put his emotions behind him and never look back.

Girls oohhed over him. Boys hated him. And the crowds loved him.

He was nice enough in his own way. He did care about people, and would never harm. But he was not kind natured, nor did he go into things with other's best interests at heart.

He sought revenge, and that was the sole motivation of his current life goal at the moment. He was selfish and he didn't particularly care.

He never met anyone to teach him otherwise.

When he _did _meet the Inspector's daughter she made him laugh. The girl was a female version of her father, and he admitted she was cute enough in a whirlwind, fiery, and a bit over the top sort of way. Not particularly beautiful or anything, but cute.

He watched her with the same sort of delight a stalker might. She grew more and more common at heists in some sort of made attempt to catch him. When her father got shot one heist night, her appearances seemed to double.

It was as though she was out for a similar revenge herself. As though she had to bring KID down for her father, even if he _had _made sure that the Inspector survived. After all he'd rather have Nakamori than some meddlesome detective that might actually pose a threat.

As time went on the girl and him ran into each other more and more. She chased him with anything and everything she had, and he would throw back every type of comment he could. Sometimes it would be insults, other times he would flirt, and sometimes nothing but his maddening KID laughter.

Theirs was a love/hate relationship, but it was the closest thing to _love_ that he had ever felt.

A sort of infatuation if one would.

She was maddening, and yet he drank up her chases like an addiction. In another time, another place perhaps they could have been friends, but life had never been that kind.

Not to mention Kuroba Kaito had never so much as glanced at the unremarkable Nakamori Aoko. To Kaitou KID; however, this girl was a complete enigma. A woman who would not fall to his whiles and looks, and who did not love him without ever knowing him.

He did steal a kiss in the end.

Afterwards he never could drop the feeling that he had done some horrible wrong. It was as though he had stolen candy from a baby, as though her kiss was nothing more than a chocolate that he had lifted from a helpless child.

A sweet which had been prized, but once taken reaped more bad than good.

The delicate trust between the girl and thief had broken, and in the moment that she had responded back they had both felt something snap inside of them. Something telling them that as right as it all was, they were too far gone to ever allow for it to happen.

In another world they may have been best friends. In another world the thief and inspector's daughter may have fallen in love, but in this world her kiss was nothing more than the forbidden fruit that plunged them both into darkness.

And it showed just how much of a bastard he'd become.

But then Kuroba Kaito had always been alone, and he had always been good at only showing the face he wanted people to see.

Yet when he stole the girl's first kiss, and left her crying and confused waiting for her father-

He wondered if the prize had been worth it.

And wondered what things might have been like-

In another life.

* * *

_A/N: Apparently I'm going for a theme of vengence tonight. And what ifs… I love how the two fics for different fandoms are both vengencey and whatifs and all, but are completely and utterly different. 'Cept that they both have a narrative style going. Oh well take what you get, and my MK fics were feeling a bit lonely what with two other fandoms being updated XD So here's this one. A bit different then the rest though, if I do say so myself. _


	18. Perfection

Title: Perfection  
Author: Fyliwion  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: #28 Wada Calcium CD3  
Word Count: 4100ish  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Kaito. Nor do I own all of one of the lines in the thing which I realized was partially/unconsciously/possibly inspired by a line from one of Icka's fics which is not posted in this disclaimer as it will give you the wrong idea of the fic XD That's 'bout all tho. I don't think Icka owns MK either… pretty sure that's Gosho Aoyama's work.

* * *

He heard her before he actually saw her walk into the room. The loud disturbance coming towards the house, followed by a slamming of a door and then a definite sound of something being thrown gave her away.

The loud yell and muttered curse also helped to distinguish the mystery storm that had apparently taken up residence in the living room.

It was a bit strange, after all she'd been in a perfectly good mood earlier. He hadn't seen anything that could have upset her, and looking out the window he knew that it hadn't begun raining while she was coming home so that couldn't be it.

Yet as he heard something else go thunk it was quite obvious something was bothering the girl.

"Aoko?"

"……… WHAT?"

Ohhhh yeah…. She was mad and apparently it had something to do with him as she stepped over the threshold of the room to give him a death glare. He slowly started to melt where he stood wondering how quickly he'd die at this rate.

"You sounded like you were tearing down the house in there. I was starting to wonder if it was going to come down around me," he threw her a teasing grin only to nearly wither as she began emanating "death."

"Don't you even start," she looked like she was about to commit a very gruesome murder. When Aoko got upset, boy did she get upset.

"Uh…I wasn't-"

Apparently she didn't hear him as she yelled, "Why are you always- such a jerk!! You're always nice to everyone else! I thought we're friends. Best friends! Why can't you ever just…gah!" She turned around and started to storm out as Kaito stared.

It took a moment of stunned, "Eh-" before he realized he should probably run after his best friend who had apparently hit menopause at a very young age.

That or was pregnant… but Kaito really didn't want to think about that option since it would mean some other guy had his paws all over Aoko and he'd been too oblivious to notice. Nope not happening.

"…Aoko! Come on Aoko I was teasing! You were suppose to laugh! I'm a magician, a clown, ya know a person who cheers you up?? Oiy come back idiot!" He started towards the kitchen where she'd headed to and grabbed her hand.

She pulled away scowling, "Idiot?! Oh yeah that's going to help a bunch… thanks Kaito. Just thanks…" Aoko opened the freezer and almost pulled out some of the ice cream she had in there before scowling and slamming the door shut again.

Kaito blinked, "Hey what flavor was that?"

She ignored him and instead grabbed a glass and poured herself some water scowling at it as if had offended her in some way too.

With a shrug he whistled happily to himself going for the freezer and helping himself to whatever flavor ice cream it was. He grinned upon finding out it was chocolate and started scooping out several scoops into a bowl for himself.

"Sure you don't want some?" he asked her as he flipped a scoop of ice cream midair before catching on top of the small mountain he'd already created.

She didn't even look up.

"Come onnnn Aoko! Its chocolate!" the last part he did sing-songy in an attempt to get her attention. "What girl doesn't like chocolate!"

He could tell immediately he'd just stuck his head on a platter. Not that he knew why he had, or what he'd said… but apparently he had. Her eyes lit up and he wondered if something was going to get thrown at him, "Well maybe I don't! Do I have to be like every other female out there? So what if I don't want chocolate?! You should know me well enough by now to know I'm not just every girl…"

He swallowed and backed away protecting his dish of ice cream, "Now Aoko I never said you were…. I mean of course! Your right… your not every other girl right?" He grinned. "Your Aoko-" He moved closer to inspect her, "No short skirts. No nonsense Aoko. Though I think I might see a hint of a curve or two so I don't think you can pass as a boy much longer but-"

"KAITO!" At least the scream sounded almost like normal angry Aoko. Well at least that was getting better. He'd take angry screaming Aoko to the moody sulking angry Aoko any day.

"I'm just saying! 'Course you could just be hiding them under all these clothes," he lifted the bottom of her shirt and shrugged before she nearly slapped him.

"What! Am I too unfeminine for you Kuroba Kaito!? Can you not hang out with someone who isn't reeking in estrogen? Is that it!? I guess it makes sense since your in the company of so many other females all day! I guess that's what makes me different right? I'm just one of the guys! There's Aoko! Best friend Aoko! Not your normal girl Aoko!" Funny how she was yelling by the end of the whole thing, or maybe it was whispering and that's what caused Kaito to cower.

Apparently he had not told her what she wanted to hear…

Dammit was about the only thought running through his mind along though it was shortly followed by I'm dead…

Looking at her though he realized he had to do something… and fast. "Now Aoko I didn't mean it like that…" his voice was slightly hesitant. "Look. I like you the way you are. You are my best friend. It's not my fault there's a gaggle of girls whenever I turn the corner, I mean I'm a magician for goodness' sake. Yeah I crave attention, I'm sorry. But Aoko I barely even know their names…"

"You know Akako's name-"

Where the HELL did that come from????

"Uhhh… yeah… Uber-ebil demon witch lady? She's terrifying… Like Queen of the Vampires or what they call a perilous beauty or something. I think she wants me as her pet or something. Oh don't give me that look Aoko, you should have seen her!! I keep expecting her to try to leash me or something. Or try to eat me," he mused thoughtfully. It seemed like every time she saw him there was that look of a cat watching a mouse just waiting to pounce.

She didn't respond to that but just looked at the table. He thought for a moment she was about to cry especially when she added, "But she still has every other guy in class flaunting over her-"

Now he knew something was wrong. Personally he had a suspicion she was reaching that time and she was probably ready to kill everyone in sight. Except usually she was never like this, which meant something was really wrong.

Finally he sighed and sat down next to her, "Come on Aoko… Did I do something wrong? I can't apologize if I don't know what I did. Or if someone else did something I'll saw them in half for you! Or er turn their hair pink if you'd rather… "

He had to sort of know the problem before he was able to make the problem go poof. The only thing he figured out thus far was it probably had nothing to do with him being KID. Somehow he suspected if that was the case, he'd already be dead and gone and what ever he'd heard break early would probably have been shattered upon his head.

She exhaled a long sigh and seemed to calm down slightly. "Kaito… It's not your fault. The whole thing's just stupid alright? You wouldn't understand." She glowered at the table top not meeting his eyes and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Then why did you nearly tear down the house? And try to kill me I add. Surely I have the right to know why you tried to kill me at least!" He grinned at her innocently and caused her to throw him a scalding look. This time however he refused to drop it.

After all, he wasn't the one in trouble- he just happened to be the scapegoat.

"Now Aoko come on. It'll help if you talk about it! It's true and you know it… tell Kaito-pon what's wrong hmmm?" The last voice he did in the high falsetto similar to Keiko's. When her eyes widened and she almost laughed his grin widened more. At least he could get her to almost smile-

"Kaito… that sounds… ridiculous-"

"But Aoookkkoooo-chaaannn-" he drew it out keeping the high squeaky voice.

"….Kaito look its just girl stuff don't worry about it alright?" He was glad to see some of the anger was gone, but he also noticed there was a hint of hurt behind it. Something that had hit home and which she'd probably brilliantly hidden behind anger just like he knew his Aoko did.

She was good at that.

Well time to draw it out, "But Aoko-chan I'm good at girl talk… you know I am! Remember that time when were little when I had to explain about-"

He never finished as she shook her head, face brilliantly red and screeched, "God Kaito!! Don't remind me!!! Please I never want to think about that again…."

He smirked, "So tell me what's bothering you."

She gave a long sigh. On the other hand she did want to rant but it didn't seem right to tell Kaito all this. After all Kaito was a _boy _even if she sometimes forgot. Or had sometimes forgot. It was getting harder and harder to forget that Kaito wasn't asexual. But then it was Kaito, and there was no one else that she could tell all this to because Kaito was her best friend.

Kaito could tell he was getting through her shell and any second now he'd hear everything. That is if he didn't screw it up massively first and cause her to bolt like he'd nearly done towards the beginning. "Please Aoko?" He said again letting the voice drop and just looking up her. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't curious at this point.

She looked at him hesitantly and then gave one more scowl, "Fine. But you have to _swear_ you won't laugh. Alright?" She looked like she was going to stay put, and Kaito nodded solemnly.

He'd finally gotten past her masks, and there was no way he was going to ruin his chances by reversing all his hard work.

She was fidgeting where she sat and he noticed. Her hand fiddled with a piece of paper sitting there, fingers tapped against the wood nervously, and she still didn't quite meet his eye. "Well its… see… I don't exactly know where to begin." She said embarrassed.

"Er… At the beginning?"

"KAITO!"

He grinned up at her sheepishly and she threw him a glower that nearly made him wither so he tried again, "How about what started whatever got you so upset? Like where you were or something?" He'd thought about where he'd start if he ever had to tell her he was KID enough times he had some idea about these kind of things.

She frowned and nodded, "Well… It was after everything was finished you know? And some of the girls were chatting while having some coffee. I was getting some, and well I heard them talking about apparently this new supplement Wada Calcium CD3. Apparently the pill was suppose to help you control your weight and keep your skin fair and clear and a bunch of other stuff. One of the girls was handing out some to see if anyone else wanted to try them."

Kaito's face remained a mask of innocence, and he listened patiently not so much as raising an eyebrow.

She went on, "Anyway. I said I thought the whole thing was stupid. Who'd want to take a pill to do that? And then I went on how most of them didn't even need to bother with things like that anyway unless they wanted to waste away or the like."

He did have to grin at that. Sounded like Aoko, leave it to her and her common sense.

"Can't blame you. Take it that didn't go over well?"

She didn't look at him, but rather scowled, "The other girls got a bit… angry I guess. And they said what would I know? They said that I didn't care about looks anyway, and that it would take a lot more than just a supplement to help me." Her voice had grown a little thicker as she went on, "So I sorta yelled back a bit and then they went on about how no wonder I'd never been seen going out on a date or had suitors, and I was basically one of the guys anyway so what would I know about feminine things." She didn't meet Kaito's eye.

"Maybe they're right… Maybe I'm not that pretty or anything, but I could go out if I wanted to right? I just… I just have more important things that's all. They're just stupid-"

Kaito's grin had left his face a bit ago and was replace by a serious expression. If she'd looked up she would have noticed he looked just a tad bit angry and more than a little sorry, "Yes. Yes they are stupid, and you shouldn't have listened to what they were saying. They were just being bitter that's all."

She still refused to look up at him and he suspected she was fighting back tears. Well Aoko was nearly as good as Kaito when it came to not crying, but then she didn't have the poker face he did.

"But… but what if they're right Kaito? Maybe _that's _really the reason I never dated? It's not like I've ever gotten asked out much. Maybe I'm not really pretty at all! I know I'm overly beautiful or anything, but I never thought it mattered. But they're right I never have had a boyfriend and-"

"-Aoko." His voice cut through her tirade and he looked at her pointedly, "Now you're being as silly as they were. You're plenty pretty and don't let those idiots tell you other wise. I _joke_ about you looking like a boy because I've teased you about that since you were what? Ten? I'm pretty sure I even started teasing you about it because you _were_ pretty, and boys at that age tend to tease pretty girls. Especially if said girl is their best friend." He dared a small smile.

A scant red touched her cheeks, but she shook her head vehemently, "You're just saying that because it's what your suppose to say."

"Aoko-"

"I mean really though Kaito! I haven't dated anyone! All the girls have at least had one or two boyfriends, and look at me! I've never even been kissed. Maybe its stupid… but maybe I should at least try it you know? Though how would I even find one? And what if they are right and I am too much of a tom boy, and not pretty enough to ever attract so much as a look-"

"Aoko-"

"I mean Kaito… I thought I'd wait but maybe I'm just being silly. Dad's never pressured me that much, but I know say if my mother was alive she'd probably be disappointed. Perhaps I should try to date. I mean if I had a boyfriend, maybe even a good looking one, than I could really show those girls up." She rubbed her eye and scooted away from the table. "I'm sorry I just-"

"AOKO!" he finally nearly yelled to get her attention since it appeared the only way to do so. When she finally did look up he sighed, "Look if it means that much to you, then I'll be your boyfriend."

She blinked a couple of times and then a small smile did manage to grace her lips and she shook her head, "Kaito it doesn't work quite like that…"

"And why not?" He said resting his head on his hands looking at her from across the table a ghost of a smile starting to form on his lips.

"…Because… because- you can't just _say _You're going to be someone's boyfriend! I mean you have to actually want to date the person- and well… I mean…" his smile broadened as she began to grow more flustered, "You can't just date someone to make them feel better! I mean you have to well like the person! I mean… love… I mean…" She was stumbling further over words and by now he was nearly smirking. "It just doesn't," she finished rather lamely.

He raised and eyebrow and moved away from the table walking over to where he had left his ice cream and pouted, "Awww… Now its all melted. Oh well chocolate's chocolate-" he said with a shrug taking a bite of the now mostly chocolate soup.

"Kaito were you even listening!"

He moved to put the rest back in the freezer and looked over his shoulder, "Huh? Just sounded like you were trying to make excuses to me-" he said grinning.

"Kaito!!"

"Here- eat," he said suddenly placing a spoon of the chocolate soup ice cream in her open mouth and leaned over her with a smirk. "Now that I got you to stop babbling. What's to say I don't like you?"

Her eyes were wide and she managed to take out the spoon and set it down, but she didn't think she was quite able to speak yet.

Kaito dared to go on. Now he was walking in delicate territory, "I mean what I said Aoko. What if I do like you? Hmmm?" He leaned against the wall not taking his eyes off her face. He was worried about this… What if she didn't like him back? What if he was just too much of a friend?

"Kaito-"

"I mean. If you don't want to date or whatever that's fine. I mean we can still be friends, and I promise I won't bother you about it. But- you mentioned it- and well… That is.. I mean…" Now he was the one stumbling over his word. "That is to say I _do _like you Aoko." He couldn't look away. No matter how scared he was he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh."

"Yeah…" he added lamely. "But see? Those girls don't know what they were talking about. Any guy would be an idiot to just walk by you."

This time it got a full blown blush out of her and it caused him to smile. Well at least he'd proven the girls wrong, and maybe she wouldn't be so dense as to listen to them next time. He was still wondering what he could do to them… maybe see if he could make them break out in pimples or turn their hair gray or something.

"Now you really are just teasing me-" she said at least as she stood up to move away from him. However he'd finally confessed it all, and there was no way he was going to let her get away as easy as that.

He caught her hand and pulled her against the wall, "Nuh uh- You're not escaping after all that." He noticed her breath was coming faster, as was his. Both arms were above her and he was looking straight at her eyes. "Do you really think I could tease about something like that?"

"Yes?" She said with something between a question and a squeak. She looked surprised, and more than a little nervous. He noticed his hands were nearly trembling and he mentally informed them to stop.

Leave it to him to manage a full night's heist without ever being fright, and here he was terrified of a single girl.

"Then answer me this. Was that the real reason you were so mad at me when you came in? Did you honestly think I thought of you like that? That I just saw you as another guy? Sheesh Aoko why do you think I flip your skirts? It's not just because I enjoy haven't you beat me with a mop you know…"

Her blush darkened and she mumbled something looking down.

He frowned, "What?"

"They… they said that it was silly we were so close. That the only reason you'd hang around me so much like you do is because I'm so boyish. That it was unfair you hung around someone like me so much, and deserved someone more- feminine… I told them we were dating, and they said of course we weren't because you'd never date someone like me." He noticed she was blinking back tears and this time it was his turn for his face to turn into a thundercloud.

Maybe he 'd have them break out in pimples and lose their hair. They'd probably just blame those Wada thingamabobs.

"Stupid." He told her. "I tease you because I like you. I hang out with you so much because I like you. And you're beautiful silly. They're just jealous because you don't have to take any silly Wada pill thingies to catch my attention." He smirked still leaning over her and pinning her to the wall.

She swallowed, "You're not-"

"No." His eyes couldn't tear away from hers. She really was lovely and who ever said otherwise was completely blind. Perhaps she was no Akako, but then he didn't want an Akako. For him Aoko had always been perfect.

That stood like that for what seemed minutes. Him leaning over her arms on either side of her against the wall, and her just staring up at him neither able to speak.

Then he decided to take a risk. He may never have the chance again after all, and Aoko hadn't said what her feelings were towards him. His adrenaline was already on overload, and they were alone. Given the situation he took the gamble, betting for the best.

He leaned in for the kiss.

It wasn't graceful like the movies, and far from perfect. The position made it much more awkward then books and movies would have one believe. That was quickly remedied; however, when he let his arms drop and snake around her waist pulling her closer to him.

He was rewarded when he heard her give a slight gasp, and he mentally seconded the motion. He'd just found something that could make his heart pound faster then a heist.

For that matter he found something he enjoyed more than a heist.

If he got one of these every night, he'd go as far to say he'd be willing to give up his heists.

Maybe.

When he broke away he found himself grinning madly, and realized she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked his lips and smirked, "You taste like chocolate-" he said grinning wider. "Aoko with chocolate- yum," he leered at her teasingly.

He was rewarded with a hit across the head and he laughed, "Oiy… are you trying to knock the common sense I do have in there?"

"Idiot!"

"Yup! But apparently you love me anyway."

She was having a hard time keeping a scowl and he took the opportunity to brush another, this time quicker, kiss across her lips. That wiped any semblance of a frown off her face and he grinned, "See?"

All she managed was a blush and he laughed, "So does this mean I'm allowed to be your boyfriend?"

"Apparently-" she told him dryly, "Seeing how you've already kissed me twice."

He grinned, "Good. See? You don't need to take any of those stupid wadu wadu-"

"Wada Calcium CD3?"

"Yeah Wadu Wadu pills-" he repeated, "Cause if I've loved you since you really were just a little girl who did look like a boy-" she hit him again but this time he dunked grinning. "Then I really doubt some stupid vitamin thing is going to help that."

"I never said I was planning to…" she pointed out. "Rather I said quite otherwise."

"Betchya it went through your head though. I dunno though… wonder what would happen if I try one. Think it would enhance my good looks?" He wagged his eyebrows and laughed when she nearly tackled him this time.

"Don't you even think about it Kaito! Or I might just reconsider falling in love with you!"

He chuckled, "People are allowed to reconsider falling in love? That's new to me… I always sort of considered that being the definition of falling in love. You know. Sort of finding out you randomly love the person without any choice in the situation?"

"Idiot…."

"Of course-" he said grinning, "But I'm sure I can find a way for you to forgive me-"

Perhaps, in retrospect, those wadu wadu pills really weren't so bad-

Though he still doubted they tasted as good as chocolate.

With that he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Happy Lurker's Day! I finished a fic. To be fair I've had this fic in mind for months now… I started it last semester and it took forever. Basically I had the idea of Aoko complaining about girls teasing her for not having a bf and how she'd never get one, and had the idea of Kaito finally getting fed up and saying "I'll be your boyfriend!" then there was to be a nice long kiss some tears and happy fluff.  
The plunny mutated as is obvious. _

_  
Thanks to __**Candyland **__for inspiring me with her uber ficness of doom today. And bunches of others who are also awesome Dunno when another fic this length will get released. Probably November to be frank with the way school's schedule looks. _

_  
I would also like to say I have no surpassed 50,000 words for this which is like O.o and all my reviewers I have to thank you a dozen times over. You're definitely why I keep writing (After all what is an art if there is no one to see?)_

_  
Oh and the line was "Aoko with Chocolate Yum" which I wrote up and then went back and read and was like "...why does that sound familiar..." at which point I went to search and see why it sounded familiar sweatdrops _


	19. In the End

Title: In the End  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: # 17 kHz (Kilohertz)  
Word Count: 890  
Rating: PG or K+  
Disclaimer: I so don't own them.

* * *

She managed to sit up enough to look at the man sitting at her bed side.

She hadn't heard him come in, but then she'd never heard him come in if he didn't wish to be heard. He was smiling at her and gently took her hand.

She smiled back to him weakly, but the first real smile in weeks. "You're here," she whispered softly.

"Of course," he admonished. He stroke her hand soothingly, "Do you really think anything would have kept me away? Remember? I told you I loved you…"

She coughed weakly but shook her head, "I wasn't sure… Though maybe your simply a hallucination- Though a very nice one if you are."

He grinned, "I think I would make quite a nice hallucination. But I'm not… I had to come one way or another and I still have some tricks up my sleeves."

She laughed which turned into a cough, "The doctors are going to walk in here and kill me…"

"Contrary. I believe the doctors would walk in and be working to keep you quite alive… now whether that involved some sort of mind numbing device that's a different story." His eyes twinkled and she snorted.

She looked down and sunk back into her pillow, "I've missed you."

"I know…" he said just as softly. "I'm sorry…"

"I know."

She leaned back, "I wish you had told me before you know. I would have forgiven you. I might have been mad but then-"

He reached across to touch her pale cheeks and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. The machine that had been beeping slowly started to speed up frantically. She had a suspicion is was moving at 100 kHz per second or the like, and any time now the doctor would come in and freak.

He looked at her sheepishly and she laughed, "Well I said I missed you didn't?"

"Yes… yes you did. And I missed you too."

Her eyes reflected mischief as she fidgeted on the bed, "You could have come to visit."

"You know I wished I could have come earlier…" he said softly.

"It's alright… you couldn't have- That doesn't matter anymore right?" She looked worried and he nodded.

"No… it doesn't…" he took her hand. "Your still so beautiful-"

She rolled her eyes, "Flatterer. I wish you didn't have to see me like this. Especially when you look as dashing as ever."

"Dashing? When did you start using words like that? And keep complimenting me and I'll get a big head." He added beaming.

"I think it's a bit late for that-" She squeezed his hand realized how much stronger she felt. The weakness was gone, and her head felt clearer then it had in ages.

"Mmmm… it's never too late."

He stroked her hair softly and pulled a rose from the air to set behind her ear. Even as she looked up from where she had sunk into her pillows he leaned down cupping her cheek, and brushed his lips across hers.

She pulled herself up to meet the kiss with all the passion she had held before everything had been thrown to chaos.

And even as her arms tightened around his neck, and her eyes shut- She fell limp and the machine went flat line.

Her heart soared from what seemed like 500 kHz per second to zero in less time then it took for a kiss.

The doors swung open and the doctors darted in, a few seconds later a young man and woman with messy hair and red eyes ran in.

"She's-?"

"Gone…" the doctor said nodding.

The young man looked at the other woman and both were obviously fighting back tears, "Do you think?" the woman asked softly. She seemed to be having the hardest time not crying.

"She's smiling-" he said trying to smile himself.

"She's with Dad anyway now right? She missed him so much… Now she'll be with him… though I bet he'll get the scolding of his life-" she added trying to laugh.

The young man grinned, "I'm sure of it…" he looked down smoothing out the gray hair of the woman laying on the white hospital bed. Then he noticed in the stark contrast to her pale skin and hair…

"Shiroko… Did you give Mom a rose?"

The girl looked up surprised, "No. I mean… You know how she is about them after Dad died. Why would I have done that?"

He pointed to the flower reaching for it himself and this time the girl's eyes did water, "Oh my…"

Looking at the flower the young man smiled, "You know Shiroko. I think you're right… I think she is with Dad now."

Neither heard the laughter that echoed in the shadows of the hospital room, nor the two shadows that seemed to take flight from the window into the moonlight.

* * *

_A/N: Not quite sure where this one came from. Apparently it is NOT a Christmas one. You might even get an update sooner then you think if you are all lucky. For the record Shiroko would be White Child in Japanese and yes I know kHz is not REALLY used that way… but if it's a person thinking about a machine and cycles then its technically allowed XP. _


	20. Facades

Title: Facades  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Theme: # 14 Radio-cassette player  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Word Count: 3400  
Rating: Very Strong PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine… Gosho can't even get his characters to bloody well kiss, and no way would they ever even likely make out.

* * *

It was much later then she would have liked, especially to be working in the office alone. Some people said "Like father, like son," but more then one co-worker had teased her that she seemed to be a female clone of the Inspector.

Now she would send him home, and end up staying hours into the night trying to figure out some bloody pattern to KID's heists or how they might track down some of the men who seemed to be after the thief as well.

Tonight was the same.

So she sat at her desk going over some articles, ignoring the clock and wondering if maybe she should go make another pot of coffee.

She never even heard the footsteps down the hall, or the shadow that leaned against her doorframe raising an eyebrow in question.

"Working late Nakamori-san?"

Her head flew up and she pulled from the desk in surprise, "Wha-" she stopped when she realized who it was.

He smiled and her eyes grew hard, "I presume you know there are camera's in here don't you?"

His smile broadened, "Precisely why I'm not in white. Really the security in this place after hours is quite depressing. Do you realize how easy it would be for someone to get those files of yours?"

She moved back to her desk and reached for another paper doing all she could to ignore him. She was well aware her writing made no sense at all, but it was better then the alternative.

"What do you want?" she asked not looking up from her desk.

His sigh was audible, and she wondered if she'd managed to move that damned smile of his. It would serve him right. She hadn't seen him in ages and yet he still held that same smile he always had…

She heard him move just slightly before he spoke, "I wanted to warn you-"

Her head flew up and her eyes flashed in response, "Warn me what? Not to come after you? Damn Kaito! How stupid are you? Do you really think-"

He cut her office his face serious, "No. Not about me. About some of the heists coming up. Be careful. You might have noticed the gunmen starting to show up, but I have an idea that you might be seeing a lot more of them soon. And Ao- Nakamori-san? I think they might stop caring soon on who gets hurt. I don't want to you see you or your men go down because they get caught in the crossfire, especially when trying to catch me." He had moved so he was leaning over her desk looking at her. She could tell he cared, but for some reason that bugged her more then if he hadn't. Why should he after all?

It was true he was looking at her almost as though all the time had never happened, except that was impossible.

"It's my job- I'm sorry, but being a police officer means I can't let anyone get away with that. Even if that means the person they're chasing is KID, so long as they have guns and may cause harm I won't simply let them stand aside. My job is just as dangerous as yours, but thank you for the warning I will keep it in mind. Now if you don't mind I have-"

It must have aggravated him more then she thought because he cut in again and she felt the paper she had reached for taken out of her hands, "Aoko don't take it lightly! These people have no qualms at underhanded methods. If they think getting you or any of the officers out of the way will help, they'll use any method they can! They're not afraid to bomb, murder, poison, or blackmail for that matter. It was easy for me to break in here, and when I went to your house to talk to y-"

"You broke into my house!?" She grabbed the report out of his hands her face livid. "You have no right! You swore when I found out about this that you'd keep away and I wouldn't tell your-"

He scowled, "I stopped by before coming here. God Aoko have you looked at a clock? I didn't think you'd still be in your office looking up reports. Most people are getting some semblance of sleep by this-"

"And whose fault is that! Incase you forget it's your fault I'm in here! It's your heist notes! The gems you've stolen! The people that are chasing after _you! _" She was leaning over her desk nearly screaming at him. Thank goodness her side of the building was empty at this point or every person in the area would be running.

He didn't say anything, rather his face became stone. She didn't back down, but part of her hurt when she saw the look. It was the face he put on for strangers, detectives, acquaintances, foes… never her. Not even when she'd found out the truth about everything, he'd still never given her_that_ that mask.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry," only she could tell he was just saying it. His words didn't carry an actual apology, but simply were just words. When she looked at his face she realized he wanted to mean it, but even now he couldn't bring himself to regret his actions.

She couldn't look at him.

After a few moment's he spoke again, this time his voice neutral, "So- how have you been?"

Her eyes stayed on her work and for a moment she wanted to scream at him to leave, yet- "As well as could be expected I guess. You?"

"Living-" she heard his fake smile ride on the words.

Her eyes stayed on her desk and then she heard him go on, "I missed you."

The report crumpled in her hand as she looked up, "Did you? Perhaps you should have thought about it before you chose this! You were the one who left! It doesn't matter now anyway does it? I'm sure you have other friends now, or perhaps a girlfriend? A family? Go to them! Let them worship you as KID. I don't know why you came here Kaito, but what ever perverse reason it is I don't care because I sure haven't missed you!" The lie flew out and hurt her worse then anything he could have said did. The way his eyes flashed at it, the way she found herself on her feet before she knew what she was doing.

It hurt worse when she couldn't tell if he caught it was a lie or not, her anger was too strong for her to even think of another human being- especially him.

He stood open for a moment, though his stone mask was back. She was nearly shaking with fury as she looked at him, and all he did was give her the same empty look he had before. The same impassive expression she couldn't read. The same masks he'd worn ever since he took up KID, and he'd given to her. The same betrayal.

He spoke anyway.

"Do you really think that?"

They stood in a deathly silence, under the shadows that played in the building at night. She managed to keep from trembling, but neither gave an inch.

She decided to take action before she broke down, which was the last thing she wanted in front of the man.

"Go."

He didn't respond immediately and she stepped around her desk fighting back her overflow of emotions. Her fingers clutched at the front of it as she faced him and with her other hand pointed at the door, "Go!"

She thought she saw hurt in his eyes as he asked her softly, "Just answer me… Is that really what you think?"

Her hand clenched the desk and she kept her face just as calm as his was as she answered him. She never dared to so much as blink. "You're KID aren't you? I appreciate your warning, as I know you would have given my father, but even if you don't tell me as much I'm as aware now as I was then of how you see me-"

"Which is?"

"A friendly rival? Perhaps admiration because I never fell for your whims. A challenge-" she said voice still steady. "I thank you for your worry, but I can't do this anymore Kaito. I thought this was over. So just leave… please."

It caught his attention He took a step closer and she realized she'd efficiently pinned herself in. Her breath caught and she nearly trembled.

"Like what? Do this? What are you talking-"

"This Kaito!!! I still- I still remember you as the boy who had magic! Who could make all my troubles go away with a wave of a hand! The boy who was like ice cream- cold and sweet! I can't face you like this! Not as a man who won't even show me anything but masks- How can you care if you show me that same damn face you show everyone else? I'm not naïve! Don't treat me like a child! How could I ever trust you if you can't even trust me??? Well!? How can I trust you when you told me the truth? How can I accept your apologies when you won't even show me your true face-"

He eyes searched his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, even his body language and she shook her head, "Dammit Kaito!! You won't even do it now! Just get-"

His voice severed hers. He looked calm but she found shivers running up her arms and leaving goose bumps in their place, "Do you really want to know the truth? Do you really want to see what's behind my mask-" She could tell it was taking every breath of self control he had.

Yet she knew she couldn't say no, it wasn't in her nature.

"Yes-"

With anyone else she would have screamed. She would have grabbed for her gun or mace or alarms or something to protect herself. As he bolted from where he stood towards her she should have moved away, but all she could do was lean against her desk bracing herself for the storm she asked to see.

She wasn't quite ready; however, when suddenly she felt one strong arm wrap around her, and the other brace against her with a body pushing back against the desk. She wasn't ready when two lips grasped her own with a type of passion none of her other boyfriends had dared. She wasn't ready for the suddenly explosion her own senses saw fit to give.

He deepened the kiss further. She forgot that she had worked her way up in the taskforce, that she was a woman and a respected one. She felt like she was in High School and still as innocent as a little girl. She forgot she hadn't even seen this man in years, mostly because she swore she'd arrest him on sight if she did.

As he opened his lips and drew in for another kiss the only thing she could be aware of was how much she truly did miss him.

How much she needed this man.

His hand began to wander. One arm held them up as it pinned her against the desk, but the other moved from her back to her side. It slid its way along her waist to her thigh. She felt her self groan into his mouth as it moved down her skirt which she had never before seen as being too _long._

In a few short seconds she had let him go farther then she ever had with her boyfriends. It didn't even run through her mind as being improper as their kisses grew more heated. She didn't even realize she was leaning farther and farther back on her desk and onto her reports. She never thought about the fact her hair had come undone from the carefully made knot and fallen around her face.

All she knew was suddenly the only thing that existed was Kaito.

She pulled him in just as much as he leaned in, it became a give and take. She grabbed his head pulling him closer, and when she did let go his kisses moved from her lips to her eyelids to her neck and lower.

They were both panting hard when he finally stopped for a moment, by this point having her pinned to the desk and her having pulled open his shirt far more then she thought she had. She remembered just why she hadn't wanted to look at him. His piercing blue eyes, lithe build, sharp clothes, soft features- it was no wonder every woman she met wooed over KID- only this man was far handsomer then KID could ever be.

And the look of pain, lust, hurt, fury, want and absolute adoration on his face sent her reeling. She'd never seen half of it so naked on his face, but in one moment his poker face had been shot to hell and she realized just what he'd been hiding.

All she could manage was, "Oh-"

"Will you listen now?" She realized as his hand moved to rest on hers that it was shaking. "Well? Do you see now? You asked- And that's how I feel. Are you happy? God- Aoko if they were to hurt you. If you were to get shot at a heist and it was my fault and I couldn't-" She realized he was starting to shake and for a moment she was terrified he might break down completely.

She didn't think she could handle that.

"I didn't-"

She found herself in a lip lock again, and this time she had a suspicion it would be harder to stop. Her paper's scattered as she fell back against them, and she was dully aware they would have to do something about that. He was farther over her, and her fingers were entwined in his shirt with no intention of letting go.

His fingers their way down and then up her skirt. She felt them run up her leg causing her to groan against him. They found the bare skin above her stockings and ran over the smooth area of her thigh. Her back arched and she let out a cry of his name as his lips found a particularly sensitive area behind her ear at the same time.

"I've always loved you-" she heard him whisper nearly inaudibly in her ear. "That never changed…" his lips moved lower again and his other hand went for the buttons of her shirt undoing the top few as his kisses went lower.

If someone were to walk in at that moment they were both quite doomed, especially when she became aware the top of her bra was showing far more then it should have.

When his lips moved back up to her own she was almost surprised to find that the kiss had become less frantic and more gentle. The pain was gone, and in its place was a tenderness that she wouldn't have thought of him. His touches were soft and she felt as though she had become one of his magic tricks blooming solely because he wished it.

She couldn't remember if it was a good, or bad thing.

She wasn't sure she really cared.

When he pulled back the second time she realized he had apprehension written on his face. He held himself up on the desk still leaning over her, but his hand moved to caress cup her face and his eyes were intense.

Her breath caught.

"No more masks-" he said, and she knew he meant it. "I'll stop. I can't promise I'd never give you another one- but everyone has masks at times. But- I'll try. If you'll just let me see you from time to time-"

"Time to time?" She jolted up and caused him to back away as her hands flew in an attempt to close her shirt, "After that?!"

His face almost closed up and then he shook it off, "I'm an idiot-" He murmured. "I'm sorry… Look I'll-"

She grabbed his arm before he had the chance, "Kaito you really are an idiot if you think I'm going to just let you walk out of here like that! If you so much as think about it then I'll… I'll…" she scowled and then the barest hint of a smile appeared, "I'll have to sue KID for sexual harassment in the work place."

The incredulous look on his face was worth it, and she couldn't hold back a giggle. "Sexual harassment?"

"Well you pinned me to a desk!"

"I didn't see you complaining!"

"I didn't have a chance!"

"Yeah well Miss. Detective I would like to point out how undone my clothes are! And I sure didn't have the opportunity to do that myself-"

"Would you like me to point out where you're hands were-"

They both looked at each other as they bantered and then Kaito's face broke into a real grin, the type she remembered from when they were in child.

They collapsed into one another's arms as they succumbed to a combination of tears and laughter. They held onto each other and as though nothing existed except each other.

By the time they'd grasped control of their emotions Kaito smiled, "Ya know? We better hope Hakuba doesn't one of those radio-cassette players rigged around here all the detectives use. Can you imagine? And I'm fairly certain you screamed my name more then- Ow! What was that?" He rubbed the area her hand had impacted with a moment before.

"Don't be stupid like that…" her cheeks burned. "No one would believe it anyway… I'm the work-a-holic remember?" She glared at him.

He kissed her on her nose, "Mmm true but I think I'm going to have to start stealing you- after all I can always give you back come morning ne?"

Her cheeks burned brighter and he laughed.

She pulled away just slightly, "Kaito- we… we do need to talk. I can't- I mean- We can't just-"

His finger landed on her lips and she saw the same sparkle that he always had as KID just before he planned the best trick of the night. She felt her heart skip a jump.

"We will. Tonight. I promise… My place or yours- I don't care either way… but agree we do need to talk, and more then just about KID too-" he added brushing a stray lock from her forehead.

The shiver ran up her spine again and she nodded, "Yeah.. I guess so…" She grinned and then laughed, "You know… I'm kind of tempted to just leave my office like this… What do you think Hakuba would do?"

Kaito grinned, "Personally I'm kinda hoping he did wire-tap your office."

As she watched him rub the other side of his face she let out a sigh. Something really never changed.

* * *

_A/N:_Yah know? Sometimes the ideas come from the weirdest places… I really wanted to take a kinda cliché idea and do it… and while flipping through the channels I saw a clip of cold case where random people had hot office scene and yea…. Not to mention I saw it in a soap too recently- its kinda common… And I got inspired. I figured it was a good #20... Sexy for people like**Candy-chan **and **Cherry**and what not… and I like to think it had a sorta beginning middle and end- I even think you could take out nearly all the smut and still have a decent fic. So yeah…

Thank you for all who amazingly have kept with me… and only 10 more fics to go!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Hakuba stared at the tape again his frown deepening. He had the proof. He knew he no one could doubt it. It was all the evidence he needed to finally incarcerate KID forever.

But as he rewound the tape one more time and fought not to turn it off half way through he simply couldn't get over the main problem with the whole thing-

How on earth was he going to get the tape to Nakamori-keibu and not get shot in the process?


	21. All it Takes

Title: All It Takes  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: #12 In a Good Mood  
Rating: PG-13?  
Disclaimer: Not mine… all Gosho's.

* * *

One night was all it had taken.

They'd both been in good moods, and ready to take the world and run with it.

They had made promises, and there were agreements, and hushed words. She knew he didn't plan on leaving her for so long or abandoning her. She knew he had a job to do.

That didn't mean she had to be in a good mood now.

If anything the memories made it more painful.

She stood in front of the window of her room looking out on the city wondering if this really meant her career was over at least for a while. Well that was for sure, her father at least wouldn't let her serve on the task force until at least a year or so.

Extended leave might cover part of that, but it still meant she'd have to do something. Especially if Kaito didn't come home soon.

She was still too mortified to tell her father, after all he'd probably kill Kaito shortly after. She'd survived thus far with the bulky uniforms, but people had already been asking if she was putting on weight. Well she was several months along, and it was getting harder to hide it.

Even if it came out and she chose not to reveal the father, it'd be pretty obvious. Her best friend and only close male friend showed up for a visit at exactly nine months before the date would be. Yeah… kind of hard to hide that fact when he was only home for a couple weeks at the time.

And she'd called in sick one of those days too-

It was blatantly obvious when most of the people who knew you were detectives or in her father's case an Inspector.

And she still hadn't told Kaito.

To be fair she didn't want to distract him. He'd thought he was so close to finally finding the gem and if he knew about her condition…She knew him far too well.

He'd be on the next plane and standing on her doorstep probably having forgotten to take off his monocle somewhere along the way.

After so many years he was so close to his goal, and she knew she couldn't do that to him. He would never blame her, hell he'd probably blame himself for the whole thing which would be even stupider but-

Looking out the window again she reminded herself precisely why she couldn't call him back, after all she didn't want him to screw up on a heist and get himself killed because he was thinking about her rather than the job.

Except really that wasn't it at all, not if she really asked herself. Really she was just scared.

What if he hadn't meant it that night? What if he'd just lied? What if he heard and freaked and she never heard from him at all? What if he took one look at her and decided he wanted nothing to do with her or the child?

She knew Kaito would never do that, but… the fear was there. And even worse was the idea that he may be noble enough to take care of the both of them, but not really love her. For him to stay and regret… That was worst than the first option.

She also knew she wasn't going to be able to hide it much longer. Looking down at her swollen belly she knew that another week or so and there was no way people wouldn't notice, after all she had a suspicion a few women at work might already suspect. She was a bit surprised her father hadn't already cornered her.

She hadn't cried yet. She almost did when the doctor told her the news, but she'd been so torn between elation and horror she'd managed to hold it back. If Kaito could be strong so could she…

She ran a hand across her stomach and found a smile touch her face as she felt a slight movement under it. She couldn't help it though… she was happy. Some part of her worried constantly but the other was thrilled that she was carrying his child.

Their child…

Her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door and panic hit her. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially at that hour, and the shirt she was wearing by no means covered her stomach's hump.

Another knock came and she scowled, "One second!!" and started looking for something, anything she could put on that would hide her condition. She saw a large bathrobe she had over one side. It was big enough that on it should be padding enough to hide from the rest of the world, at least until she was able to get dressed.

She walked over the door opening it to yell at whoever got the genius idea of calling on her so late. "Look its-"

She froze.

"Hey Aoko."

The young man who stood in front of her door looked like Kuroba Kaito. Or would have except that his hair was messier than usual, looked like he hadn't slept a wink, and had what appeared to be two hastily packed suitcases. Not to mention his clothes gave the definite appearance of 'we've been worn for the past day or two straight.'

She blinked, "Ka-Kaito?"

He grinned, "Er yeah unless I switched bodies mid-plane ride or something…. I don't have a monocle or anything left on do I?" He added almost moving a hand as if to check causing her to grin. "Uh… can I come in?"

She nodded not quite able to speak just yet and Kaito gave her another smile but she could tell there was something up. A sort of tension, not to mention there was no reason for Kaito to be so… rushed.

He stepped over the threshold, but his eyes never left her. Not her face but rather looking over at her, checking to make sure she was alright. If it had been any other time she might has accused him of checking her out what with the bathrobe and all, but what with his timing and current events she wondered if it was something else.

"What's going on Kaito?"

"…Can't I just surprise you sometimes? Mabye I wanted to come home… why must you accuse me of alternate motives?" He gave her an innocent look but she wasn't falling for it.

She looked at the suitcases and raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on staying here then? For a while or something?" There was no way… one night and he'd know… and she needed to tell him anyway but…

She suddenly had the streak of fear from earlier shoot through her. All the doubts that had been plaguing her the last months coming back ten fold. He was here and…

"….I dunno… I came from the airport-" he admitted looking at her with the same speculating look. "I can go if now isn't a good time…"

"No! I just…" she wanted him to stay. She wanted someone to know, especially Kaito. She needed someone. She'd done well for herself thus far but-

"Aoko? Is something wrong?" He closed the door behind him and she noticed that he crossed the space between them. She wondered to herself when they'd both grown up. Even the last time he'd visited they still felt like children in some ways. Not really adults… But the way he was looking at her now. There was nothing immature about it.

"..No…Mabye…It's…." she looked up into his absolutely trusting eyes and failed. "It's nothing…"

For a second there was a glance of something like she'd hurt his feelings. Strange but there… only that couldn't be-

"I missed you-" he said and she was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her. Not that she should be, Kaito was like that. Of course she hadn't expected him to show up on her doorstep… Only if he did that, there was no way he couldn't notice.

"I missed you too-" she said softly. She suddenly felt tears well up, all the emotions she'd held back for months but she fiercly blinked them back. "I wish you could've called more…"

He sighed, "I know… but hey I don't plan on going anywhere for a while ne? I got some leads and they seem to have me firmly in Japan- so it should be a long while before I leave." He smiled at her tilting up her head and giving her a light kiss. "So we have all the time in the world."

_That_was a surprise. Months ago he'd all but given up on Japan, which was one of the things that had led them to such drastic actions that night. And now-

"You're staying in Japan?" she couldn't believe she trusted her voice, she thought she was ready to faint. Given her current condition she was almost surprised she didn't.

He grinned, "Yeah. I thought that should put you in a good mood-" well he seemed to be in one, but she wondered if that would last long.

But then… it was Kaito. This was Kaito. It was…

She found herself sniffling against her will and finally he tilted her head back up and looked at her sternly, "What's wrong. Aoko you can tell me… You know that. I love you remember?"

And as he looked at her she realized that he knew. Somehow someway, "You know don't you?" She asked hoarsely. "That's why you came home isn't it?"

The soft look in his eyes told her everything, even before he nodded. "Hakuba called and told me his suspicions. He said he'd been visiting a couple weeks ago and he realized something was up. He'd debated talking to you, but he wasn't positive. He called me a day or so ago and I took the first flight home."

"Damn detectives," she muttered.

He laughed, "I don't know. That's the second time the idiot's put me in his debt. Don't yell at him though. He said he wasn't completely positive, though I think that might have been more for your sake." He added with a weak smile. "I would've come even if he'd said he just had a vague suspicion."

She didn't say anything for a moment and then he broke the silence again with a slightly wider smile, "Would it be okay-" he pointed to the robe she was clutching close with one hand. "Presuming you probably have a shirt of some kind underneath it and just didn't want me to see… Not that I'd complain either way but-" his usual smirk was back and she had to smile.

"Alright-" she hesitantly let go of the wrap and let the robe open enough to see the roundness of her stomach. Any fears she might have had about Kaito disappeared when she saw the way his eyes lit up and he gently pressed a hand against her stomach only to grin further, "I think he kicked!"

She laughed, "He is it? And how do you know it's a he?"

He grinned, "Cause he'll have to take up the family business of course. Think I should teach him magic or thieving first?"

"KAITO!" he winced as she hit him aside the head, "You will NOT teach our son how to steal anything! If anything he should go into the force. The Nakamoris have been law enforcers as long as we remember…"

Kaito grinned, "Well then we'll just have to hope for twins won't we? Or just hurry with a second-" he added raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Standing there with his arms wrapped around her she felt the most secure she had in months. She leaned into him unconsciously, "So your not.. I mean… I wasn't sure how you'd-"

He put a finger against her lips smiling, "I'm happy. Thrilled actually." When he saw the doubt in her face he went on, "Mind you I'd been more hoping things could have calmed down a bit and we would be married and have a place of our own first… But well it was my fault anyway. No don't argue Aoko it was… but doesn't matter anyway because I'm happy. Really… Oh and speaking of, we should probably see to that whole marriage thing. Your father's going to kill me as soon as he finds out."

She had to giggle, "Oh is that the only reason then? My father's wrath?"

"Of course not… I've had the ring for ages now anyway-" he added pulling out something shiny and circular from mid air before slipping it onto her finger. "If you'll have me that is…" he added looking down at her slightly apprehensively.

The tears that had been building up suddenly pooled again and she nodded blinking as a couple escaped, "Of course… idiot. Stupid hormones…" she added when she noticed he was brushing away the drops.

"I don't know-" he mused smiling slightly, "You look almost cute like that. The whole tears and smiles thing you have going on…"

She shook her head but leaned back against him. Carefully he lifted her up and set her on the sofa noticing how petite she was even with the weight gain.

His finger's stopped their gentle brushing for a moment before he brushed the hair away from her forehead and bent down with a gentle kiss before tickling her lightly and causing her yelp, "I'll have to get you back for not telling me yourself later. I nearly bit Hakuba's head off when he told me. And if he asks, no I will not tell him how I managed to change his hair pink across an ocean," he added with a grin.

"You didn't!"

"Actually I wonder if he managed to get it all out yet…."

"Kaito!!!"

"Eh it'll come out eventually," he pulled her back to him and smiled, "After all I do owe him… and permanently keeping blondie pink wasn't the best way to do that."

She giggled as she leaned against Kaito's chest smiling happily. Looking up at him her smile broadened, "Thank you-"

"Huh? For what?" He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

She leaned up to give him a light kiss before snuggling back into his arms. "What do you think idiot? For coming home."

* * *

_A/N: Sap… so sue me… It's a late Christmas post… there will be more fics for new years- so you'll get double the posts And that's a promise (not to mention fourth year in conan ;;;) Oh well… it's a bit different then some of the other fics but I was going for angst and got fluff instead _


	22. Akako: Red Child

Title: Akako: Red Child  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: #19 Red  
Words: 435  
Rating: T for implications  
Disclaimer: Guess who doesn't own MK, DC, or the characters involved? If I did I wouldn't be a starving artist

* * *

Red.

It stained her pillow like a drop of blood, but even as she lifted it even the thorns never pierced her finger, never left a mark.

Red were its petals. So Red she had wonder that it even existed in this world.

Red.

She decided that was the color she would wear, well perhaps more of a crimson. It wasn't what she would have worn any other time. It wasn't what she would have picked, but looking at the rose her heart fluttered.

Perhaps it would be lucky, or at least bring her good fortune. She had to sneak out so her father wouldn't inquire about the dress she'd only bought, but never thought to wear.

But the message had said 'Dress up!'

So she did her best.

Red was the color of the second rose that he made appear behind her ear, and it was also the color of his shirt. He teased that they both matched, but she merely swatted him away.

Red was the color her cheeks turned when her pulled her aside after the streets were empty and told her she looked beautiful and kissed her.

They went to dinner at a restaurant she'd doubted she'd ever see the inside of, or especially eat at. The wine he ordered them was a deeper shade of red, and made their blood run hot.

Red was the color they both became when fireworks went off inside the restaurant and he announced in front of everyone that he wished to marry her.

They turned even redder when she said yes and he kissed her in front of the crowd- but he'd always been unconventional.

Later it was a red passion that caught them both in a trap, and by the time she thought to escape her cheeks had been presently stained with the color.

Red was the color of the sheet she wrapped around her as she watched her fiancée get dressed from across the room.

Red was the color of the gem that made him break down later that morning and tell her everything.

When she went to see him that night, Red was the color of his once white shirt from where the blood had soaked through.

Red was the color of the jewel shards that had been embedded into his fingers.

Red was what she saw when several years later as she pointed her gun at the man who had killed him.

Red became the one thing she hated even more than KID.

And she wondered, more then once, if it was perhaps she who should have been called Akako.

_A/N: Yay dark? I've had it for awhile… but only now really up to posting it. No fluff in this one ;; _


	23. Past the Ledge

Title: Past the Ledge  
Author: Fyliwion  
Theme: # 22 Cradle  
Fandom: Magic Kaito/Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Word Count: 5515  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine… I wish

She woke up screaming and searching for breath that wouldn't come. Her sobs were uncontrollable as she sat up unable to stop, even as a figure entered the room to place a soothing hand on her shoulder. She nearly screamed again, but after taking a moment to recognize the face reached across to bury her face in his chest.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the woman and rocked her carefully, "Shhh… It's alright Aoko. Just a dream- It's not real…" He stiffened just slightly as she clutched him harder, still sobbing uncontrollably.

But then…

"It.. It was just like that night…" she whispered. "But they actually… I didn't…"

He smoothed her hair and shook his head, "It didn't happen. Everything's alright Aoko…"

She didn't move from his hold and let her sobs pour out. The nightmare had been more vivid then usual, or at least more vivid than it had been the past year or so. She could nearly smell the gun powder, see the red pool onto the already slick ground from the rain, the look of horror on Kaito's face.

Except that in her dream she'd been too late. In her dream she was always to late, and they always grabbed her and forced her to watch him die slowly. Or sometimes they turned the gun on her, and she could feel the punches, slaps, every knife point before they finally informed him they would kill her. She would watch him yell, scream, be tortured again and again until they finally shot her.

Then she'd wake up…

And he'd always be there to hold her. Always come to her room and gently rock her to sleep before Shiroto woke up. It was the best he could do. 

Her tears subsided enough that she was able to speak one more, and seemed better aware of her surroundings. Slowly she pulled away from him before she whispered near inaudibly, "Thank you Saguru…."

Her eyes flickered up to catch the flash of worry that flew across his golden eyes as he nodded, "Of course. You know I never mind…"

"I.. I know… but you've already done so much-"

"Aoko…"

"Saguru I don't know if I can do this anymore…"

"Don't…" 

It was always the same argument.

When Hakuba Saguru announced his engagement to Nakamori Aoko, the first comment was how it seemed somewhat out of the blue, not to mention they hadn't even fully left high school yet. The real gossip didn't begin until the somewhat rushed marriage, and then a almost immediate pregnancy. The fact the baby was born nearly half a month premature also went noticed.

Except the pair went on without so much as blinking. They "looked" like the perfect couple in many ways, claiming they'd met through both the Task Force, and at school and something had clicked. They both spent nearly as much time in England as they did in Ekoda, and Aoko simply smiled and said she was growing to love it as much as Japan…

Most people just let it pass that, while perhaps their initial start had been a little unorthodox, they seemed to have a genuinely happy family. Her father never commented very much on his opinion, but he seemed to give a grudging approval.

And life went on.

Until Shiroto was born. 

The first whispers came at his birth. The healthy little boy came squalling into the world looking much like any other baby as fiery tempered as his mother, and with brilliant blue eyes.

Of course his mother had them too, so most raised an eyebrow but let it slide. After all Hakuba Saguru was half English so perhaps it ran in his genealogy.

The real gossip only started after a month or so, after a mop of unruly dark hair appeared with no sign of changing. True, Saguru _did _claim the child as his own; however, the resemblance between Hakuba Shiroto and Saguru was near to none, and as he grew older the resemblance became less and less.

Other whispers floated around concerning a well known magician by the name of Kuroba Kaito, who on the other hand could have easily been the boy's twin as a child, and for that matter had been best friends with Nakamori Aoko until he moved away a short time before their marriage.

Yes it was commented that he had been at the wedding. Yes it was noted that he had said he was happy his good friend had found someone who he knew would take excellent care of her. It was also known; however, that soon after the man had moved away and fully out of their lives. In many ways it was as if he'd never known them, and the few times he was asked he simply said it was regrettable, but they'd just lost touch.

Except… there still lay the question of Hakuba Shiroshi.

The little boy grew more and more each year. Some laughed that maybe the questions had been for naught, after all the child had a healthy love of mysteries and police work just like his father did. Of course there were many others who liked to point out the boys odd knack for mischief, and ability to attract trouble wherever he went.

And then there was the time they'd found him pouring over books on magic, not to mention when he discovered his father's stash of Lupin on books.

Neither of his parents seemed to be amused that he found the thief far more interesting than Holmes, especially at age five.

It was right around his sixth birthday; however, that Kuroba Kaito made his entrance back in Ekoda. It was one of his first magic shows in his hometown, his mother having died a few months before he left, and the tickets were selling out faster than people could buy them.

The topic would never have come up though, had it not been for the little boy running home and yelling that he would do anything if he could go to Kuroba-sama's show for his birthday. He'd heard so much about Kuroba-sama, and everybody said Kuroba-sama was the best magician everywhere, and Kuroba-sama was so very awesome.

Neither Saguru or Aoko knew quite what to say. His mother fought to keep a smile, while her husband's thoughtful expression never moved. 

"We'll see…" he told his son gently before sending him off.

But all they heard about for the next week was Kuroba-sama. For a six year old the child was oddly persistent, but then it made sense that being the son of a detective he'd gathered some deductive skills himself. He seemed to find every article pertaining to the show, every clip out, every ad…

The thing that finally did it though, was when the boy ran into the living room to show his parents the new trick he's learned from a book he'd found at the library… and it was his father who finally gave in as the boy pulled a row of scarves and then a rose from seemingly midair.

"Aoko… will you be alright?" The detective asked once more in the room as he sat next to his wife. "I can simply see about taking him somewhere else, and we will say your not feeling well. I might be able to get off work-"

She shook her head with a little more vehemence than strictly necessary. "No…" she knew what it was like even getting those tickets in the first place. She knew how much he risked losing by simply doing this, "No… I'll.. I'll take him. You have that case, and you probably want to see him less than I do…"

Hakuba frowned at her, "Are you certain?"

"I would risk too much if I didn't Saguru. We've already gone this far, and we still think they might be watching us… After all this if something were to happen to Shiroto now…" she took a deep breath, "It'll be good for me anyway. I think."

There was a flash of something in the detective's eyes and he sighed, "You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"I can't help it…" she whispered.

He nodded, "I know. Keep the door open tonight though, incase the nightmares come back-" he offered softly.

She nodded and then forced a smile, "Well I better go see if Shiro-kun's ready ne? Good luck with the case…"

His eyes didn't leave hers, but he gave a silent reply. Neither of them trust the other to speak as she all but fled from the room.

The little boy was bouncing the entire show, and in some way's it was like an answer to a prayer for her. She was glad that he didn't notice the times she nearly cried, nor the moment she was certain Kaito had spotted her.

In many ways she wanted to yell at Hakuba for doing his job so well. He was a detective, and a well off one at that, thus it made sense that for his son he'd buy him anything… including a center seat a handful of rows away from the stage. Of course he could afford the best. Of course they'd be that close… It would look odd if they weren't.

Except that it meant they were both in full view of the magician.

By the end of it her son had sworn off being a detective, and decided he would someday be a full out magician, or perhaps a Magician Detective, he said as an afterthought.

Aoko could barely decide which thought was giving her more grey hairs… That her son was now set on being a magician or that Kaito was known for meeting his crowd in the lobby as they left, part of the reason he had such a following…

Of course there was little she could do as her eager son literally ran from the theatre with her in tow, to join the myriad of other younglings in dog-pile-the-magician.

She had just reached the door as she saw the young magician's eyes land on her son, and it took all of her willpower not to lose it completely.

Especially when she saw the look of utter surprise that flew across the man's face.

She was fighting between hysterical laughter and a sob when her son held up his hand to pull out a seemingly giant chocolate bar for the magician as he said in his best stage voice, "Your show was great!! I bet your hungry!" It didn't help that she had to watch as Kaito nearly lost it as well. His eyes went wide, and smile was gone for a moment. She had to watch as he rebuilt his poker face from scratch, and ruffled the boys hair with a laugh that could have matched her own as he took the boy's chocolate bar. He laughed even more when she watched Shiroto pull his autograph book from a sleeve and thrust it at Kaito.

She found the strength to smile herself as his eyes flickered to where she stood for a moment, and met hers. After a second the magician bent down to whisper something in the boy's ear, and she watched her son light up even more. The little boy grabbed his idol's hand, and she paled as they both headed that way. She forced a smile as she looked at him come up to her.

"So you're this tykes mother hmmm? Quite a beautiful lady to have such a rascal as a son-" he said giving her a wink. 

She laughed and nudged her son, "Well that's why I always blamed that part on his father…"

She was amazed how his smile never dropped, even as she watched a hint of pain behind his ache.

"I imagine-" said the magician as his smile widened to a grin. "By the way, My name's Kuroba Kaito, though I'm sure you already know that. It's a pleasure to meet you…" He pulled a rose in midair to hand to her, and she saw the hesitation in his eyes even as he did so.

Personally she was amazed she could even speak still, "Hakuba Aoko…" she said weakly. "And my son… Shiroshi…." it was her turn to pause as she added, "Hakuba Shiroshi… though I'm certain he's already told you all that." 

It was Kaito's turn to simply nod.

Shiroto meanwhile was still bouncing enthusiastically, "Isn't he amazing Mom? Isn't he! He's the best magician ever! I already told him I want to be just like him when I grow up! He's even better then Lupin!!"

It was also Kaito's turn to pale just slightly. 

Aoko managed a strangled laugh, "He just found my husband's stash of Maurice Leblanc's books. I think he has them for research or something of the sort, you might know him as the detective whose all but dedicated his life to catching the thief KID."

"Of course-" said the magician with a nod. "Hakuba Saguru… I've heard good things of him. He takes good care of you both I'm sure?" 

She rubbed her eyes blinking them slightly, "Yes… He's a good man…"

Kaito nodded silently.

"Kuroba-sama should come over for dinner sometime!! Ne Kuroba-sama? I bet Daddy would love to meet you!! And you said in your interview that you'd be settling down in Ekoda for a while ne Kuroba-sama?"

Aoko started slightly taken aback, "Is that true?"

Another nod and Aoko frowned, "Oh… That's to say… I'm sure Ka-Kuroba s- -sama has much more important things to do than come to lunch with us." This time she couldn't meet the man's eyes, but looking at her son's pained face was nearly enough to make her choose the man instead. "Not to say he wouldn't be most welcome at our home…" 

Kaito's mouth was in a pale line and he nodded, "I'll think about it, how's that squirt?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him smirk. "Until we meet again though…" he mused, "You gave me chocolate so its only right you get something in return… Let's see…" he held up his hand and a book appeared and he grinned, "You said you liked Lupin right?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he nodded fiercely.

Kaito smiled, "Well… I'm a pretty big fan myself… But you know… I've read this copy so much I've pretty much got it memorized, and I bet you don't have your own copy of _The Extraordinary Adventures_ do you?" He watched as the little boy shook his head vigorously. He laughed, "Well, ya know I've always wanted to give someone else a chance at it… This one has Japanese and French at that, so maybe you can get your Dad to help you start up a little on his native language oui?" He winked at the boy.

"You mean it!!!?"

"You seem like a cute kid… take after my own if I do say so myself. I've even got a couple magic tricks darted down in there from when I was a tad older than you. Maybe you can figure them out hmm?"

The little boy yelped and nodded even harder before leaping up to hug the magician fiercely. The man seemed slightly taken aback, but with a look mixed of pain and delight hugged the boy back. He laughed, "Glad to see it makes you so happy… Hey why don't you go look through it and make sure it's in the right shape, while I talk to your Mom real quick ne to see about getting that invite from your Dad?" 

The boy, who really looked like he couldn't get happier, gave another wordless squawk before running to the other side and show off his amazing gift.

"…You carry that around with you?" she asked softly as her son ran out of earshot.

"Sometimes I get bored… it usually manages to distract me. You can't tell me Hakuba doesn't have Doyle's canon on him all the time. I'm sure every case he pulls it out and starts deducing…"

"…You know very well he doesn't, though to be fair I think he does usually have one of them near on hand when he's at work… as you said… incase he gets bored." She looked at the man still reminding herself to breath.

"To each his own…" he said with a smile. "Though I am surprised… I wouldn't have thought that… well…"

"It's the trouble raising him in the house of a detective. He deduces nearly as well as some adults, and gets in just as much mischief as you." She made the mistake of looking up at him.

"God Aoko-" she heard him whisper in her ear, and she realized for the first time they'd somehow pulled away from the eyesight of his crowd. Leave it to the phantom thief to hide them in plain sight.

"Kaito we can't…" her voice trembled even as she said it. "We've managed this long…"

"I know…" she felt his hand touch hers, and a shiver still ran through her spine. At this rate she wasn't going to be able to keep from crying, not if they didn't stop soon.

"I'll talk to Saguru," she told him softly. "Maybe… maybe you can at least come over- for dinner." She fought a smile, "After all its not as if they don't know we were friends in high school. It makes sense an old friend might come over from dinner, and perhaps dote a little on our son… perhaps…" 

"Perhaps they'll be behind bars soon…" He added again just as softly. "Perhaps… the danger will be gone… Perhaps…" she felt him squeeze her fingers, "Perhaps I found _her. _"

Aoko was positive her eyes had gone as wide as saucers, and she was trembling even more, "_Pandora?_" 

"Yeah…"

He suddenly let go of his hand as Shiroto ran back over to them grinning, "Mom!! I'm so happy!! So can Kuroba-sama come visit? Pleaseeeee?" He was still bouncing and she forced a laugh.

She pulled him in her arms into a tight hug and smiled, "We'll see. Both Kuroba-sama and I agree we'll talk to your father first but… perhaps."

The last part made a glimmer of a real smile peak through as she looked at the magician, who grinned back.

"We'll see…"

She wasn't sure how she could face her husband. She was even less certain how she kept from cracking as her son bounced telling him all about the night.

And the guilt sunk in when the boy went on-

"You should have SEEN how he flirted with Mom!! It was hilarious! He even gave her a rose from midair! He was much better at it than me too… I think he was in love with her, you have competition Dad!" He grinned up at his father as though he'd made some joke.

Saguru managed a smile somehow even as he said, "Sounds as if you and your mother had a busy evening. You better get ready for bed… Come get me when you're ready and I'll tuck you in and you can finish telling me about it sound good?"

"Yes Dad!"

He ran off up to his room leaving the parents alone, with Aoko still unable to meet her husbands eye.

"In love with you?" he asked softly. She was surprised, and thought he might have been at least a little angrier… it'd been seven years after all… and she knew how unfair she'd been to him all this time but- 

"He didn't do anything but give me a rose Saguru. He even introduced himself-" she laughed, except halfway through she started crying. Now that Shiroto wasn't in the room it was hard not to. "I'm sorry… I- I've tried. I've tried so hard.. But…" 

Hakuba reached up to place a hand on her chin and have her look up at him. His face was calmer than either her or Kaito had managed and he shook his head. "I would be quite a poor detective if I hadn't known what I was getting into. You know as well as I that I came in knowing full well you don't love me-" she tried cutting him off but he wouldn't let her, "As a brother maybe yes… but not as a lover. I will admit I'm fairly disappointed Kuroba hasn't managed to find that damn gem of his yet- especially when last I heard Kudo thought he'd made a breakthrough with that second branch of that same group."

Aoko pulled away, "He said that he thinks he found her. Finally. He said that they might finally get the men behind bars- that… that he thought they were close that…"

"Dad I'm ready!!!" they heard the yell from upstairs.

Saguru sighed, "We'll talk about it later… and deal with it as it comes… alright?"

Aoko nodded rubbing her eyes.

And the detective sighed and headed upstairs after the boy.

There was an air of anxiety on the first time the magician came over for a dinner, but after the initial time life eased on. He seemed to come over occasionally to visit them, a friend of the family, and quite a few times even in disguise.

The little boy turned it into a game, and thought that Kaito did it because of the same reason, Aoko and Hakuba never thought to mention one of the real reasons why. Of course Aoko tried to leave as much as possible when ever he was coming over, primarily for the reason she dare not risk it.

Except after over a year of this, it fell into a pattern that was far too familiar, and things began falling together far too fast. KID heists had reappeared again in that part of Japan, though most were in Tokyo rather than Ekoda, and after one near catastrophe both Saguru and Kaito thought perhaps it would be better if the Hakuba family went to visit the relatives in England for a bit.

It wasn't until a few months there that Aoko began to realize the ache had come again, and the nightmares became frequent once more. Something that hadn't plagued her in such a way for years.

It was also during the trip that Shiroto began noticing something. It was then that he sometimes seemed quite, or she found him studying things like relatives… she didn't find out why until they made it back to Japan.

He had been oddly silent all day while they were out, and suddenly she felt her son's hand squeeze hers tightly. It troubled her that he seemed upset and she didn't know why… but in that way he was just like his father- always keeping it to himself and not daring to share it.

Thus she was even more surprised when her just turned eight year old son asked, "…Am I adopted?"

She nearly fell over and had to laugh, "What?"

"Am I adopted…" 

It was only after she saw his face that she realized he was absolutely serious. She found her footing unsteady, "No! What would make you think that?"

The boy's face looked strangely pensive, and in some ways she wondered if he knew just how many mannerism he'd picked up from Saguru. At times she wondered how anyone could doubt… but of course next to Kaito-

"Well…" he said still frowning, "I… I don't look like any of my relatives when we were in England, and they don't really treat me like it. They all have pale hair, and brown or gold eyes, and you're the only one with blue ones…"

She laughed, "Well that happens you know-"

"…but… I…" he frowned again, "Is… Is Dad… Is Dad really my Dad?"

"Why wouldn't you think so?" She was finding it harder and harder to breathe. Sure she'd expected this conversation, but much later or perhaps after they'd explained things. Not like that… Not now…

But then if you looked at whose son it was, and than look at the work Saguru was in- not to mention what books he was reading by the time he was in elementary school.

Maybe she should have expected it.

"All the other kids have more in common… And sometimes I don't think Dad's… Dad's really the same. And other people talk about it too- I've over heard some of my teachers, and other students…" he muttered the last part not meeting his mother's eyes. "They don't know I'm listening so… yeah…"

She was trembling by that point and the little boy looked up at her, "He's not my 'real' Dad is he?"

She shut her eyes even as she felt the tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "Shiroshi…"

He grinned only slightly upset himself, "It's okay Mom… Don't cry… I… I always wondered. I mean he's still 'Dad' but… I mean I do want to be a detective to ya know!" His grin broadened and she couldn't help but think even like that he looked more like Kaito than he could ever Saguru. She wasn't sure how she'd tell him though, she wasn't even sure how to handle it. Most people never had their eight year olds smart enough to figure it out, not when the rest of the world had finally accepted it…

"Shiroshi… we… we have our reasons. Love I need you to understand how important it is you don't tell anyone this- please…" She pulled the little boy into her arms holding him.

"Dad knows though right?"

"Yes." 

The little boy gave a small nod, and curled up in his Moms arms, "Love you…" he told her softly.

And at that moment she prayed harder than ever that Kaito found that damned gem soon, before they all found themselves in hell.

The night that had started it all had been miserable. The weather, the attitudes, even the timing had all been at its worse. High cold winds, and a bitter cold rain had started the heist off- and even after the storm ended the cold seemed to bite at them.

She already had known he was KID. She'd been furious with him, but after a near miss at a heist the week before their emotions had gone on overload and she'd given in. To be fair they'd been dating for months by then, but the sudden rush had left them selfish- and neither wanted to share the other with death.

Not before that…

But the news had come mid heist that their had been an accident. Apparently a fire at a house, with a woman trapped inside, and everything had been incinerated in minutes.

They found out it was the Kuroba house after KID got the gem- and she'd seen him take off with a look of terror she couldn't have believe possible.

Only she and Hakuba seemed to realize the trap that was laid.

She made it before the detective some how, but if anything it made it all worse. The scene went hellish, and more blood was spilled than necessary. The man had ended up dead, but there had been little doubt left concerning who knew Kaito was KID, and Hakuba had shown up just in time to keep Kaito from being killed himself. 

Of course they found out just how serious the situation was when the man gave full details on how Kaito's mother had died, and what they'd do his other little friends and relatives until he handed over Pandora. Hakuba had heard every word as well, and they'd both had to carry an injured thief to Hakuba's home to make sure he didn't go further into shock.

By the time they'd assessed how serious the situation was they were starting to go over possible retaliations, plots, and ways they could remedy the seemingly impossible situation.

They found a way too-

Until they found out she was pregnant a week or so later.

At which point they'd been desperate. The people were leaving more and more warnings, and Kaito didn't know what to do. It was a short amount of time before they found out about Aoko, and targeted her and possibly Hakuba for knowing.

It was a an even shorter amount before they knew whose child that was, after all there was no doubt, and they found out that the group had spies even amongst the police. 

Which was why they finally went with Hakuba's arrangement. They were graduating in another couple months… and he was already theoretically out of school. He would offer to marry Aoko, and they would have a perfect alibi. He and her had been spending more time than usual together, and if people asked about the quick pregnancy, well let them assume he'd just hastened to do the right thing and cover it.

He cared for her, and she at least thought of him as a friend. Kaito was going to have to leave the country as it was, since a certain new Inspector who was visiting was building evidence to arrest Kuroba under false premises in an attempt to corner him. At the rate it was going it would have repercussions possibly getting them all out of the way, and if they wished to see that this group did not manage to somehow take over the whole of the underground crime organization they'd have to take some actions.

It was only suppose to be about a year, just until the baby was born, and then they'd be able to make the final move to bring everyone down and the truth could come out.

Funny how one year could become just a few shy of a decade.

And now it was over. Now somehow they'd brought down the group, with more of a bang than they'd intended, and somehow they'd managed to get the full truth and even keep Kaito from being arrested.

After all he'd never kept anything he'd stolen, and between Hakuba's testimony as well as help from another detective by the name of Kudo Shinichi who had dealt with another branch connected with the group- there had been no way he would have been prosecuted.

He also connections to the best lawyer in Japan through Kudo's wife Mouri Ran.

Even still… Aoko wasn't certain what her son would do when he found out the truth, and even Kaito seemed hesitant as they unfolded most of the story to her son.

Perhaps it had been a miracle he had seen Kaito's show. After all the last time Kaito had seen his son had been one night she'd caught him sneaking in through a window to over look the cradle. It had been the one chance he'd had, and she'd warned him away… but she'd watched him kiss his son's forehead and than bury his face in her neck as he whispered apologies.

Apologizing for not being there during those months. Apologizes for doing all of this to her. Apologizing that he wasn't the one there when she gave birth, though he admitted sneaking in as a nurse for a glimpse at his son.

It was the only time she'd ever seen him cry, and she wondered if that was the reason that even at the worst times she could never hate him, and never fully love Saguru.

True there was a scandal when she and Saguru split at the end of it, but both of them knew it was necessary. Perhaps they should have years before, but in many ways he truly did love Shiroto as his own son.

Well you couldn't go through that many years together and fail to have some sort of dysfunctional family…

But even if the boy didn't understand all of it fully… he knew one thing for certain-

He'd never seen his mother light up as she did when they announced his true father's freedom, and he watched the magician nearly leap up, wrap his arms around Aoko, and kiss her like he sometimes saw in the manga the girls in his class read.

Like a picture he'd found years ago when looking through a box of photographs for a school project. A picture that had been at the very bottom in an envelope with a dried rose. A photo with a younger version of his mom, and a young who looked _just _like his real father… The pair of them standing over a cradle holding a young child, and beaming like nothing else. It was the only thing he'd ever taken without his mother's permission, because the strange moonlit scene had been so peculiar… and the inscription on the back had made the mystery even more of a challenge..

_So I'll always be with you, and we have one shot of our family… _

Love, Kuroba Kaito…

P.S: Thank Hakuba again for taking the shot for us… I know he still probably wants to murder me…

P.P.S: Make sure you hide this or Hakuba will murder us more for leaving evidence laying around…

_**A/N **__Anthropologies apparently good for something At least this plunny came to me! Don't ask how or why… but I think it stands well for being the second year anniversary fic And I also find it funny just by accident it's theme 22 ;; _


	24. Almost a Century

**Title: **Almost a Century  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Theme: **#29-Sound of Waves  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Pairing: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **3150  
**Disclaimer: **Not my characters belong solely to Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

"She hasn't had any visitors?"

"None, sad isn't it?"

The nurse peered over into the hospital room and shook her head in dismay, "They say she was one of the best in her time. She's seen everything that's happened in this century, and her father had been just as important. Can you imagine? Living right in the middle of the most dramatic events in our time and still living to be almost a hundred?"

"I don't know…" the other woman frowned as a chill ran down her back. "Outliving everyone else you knew, until people forgot you might actually still be alive. They read about her in their history books, and I'm sure she's even the hero of some young girls, but they all probably assumed she died decades ago. I don't think I could stand being stuck in here, alone, after seeing and doing everything she has."

"Mmmm I guess…" replied the other nurse. "Still… must be something." They looked back in the room and saw the woman's eyes open as she turned to look out her window. It was surprising to both women at how serene she looked. Her blue eyes were steady as she stared out, and her wrinkles seemed softer as a faint smile brushed her lips.

Both of the nurses felt a sense of wonder, how the woman could still look so peaceful even as her life was drawing to a close without even a friend at her side. She looked every bit the icon she was, a legend in her own right.

It was shouting that brought the nurses back to what they were doing, or should be doing. They could hear several voices and they seemed to be getting even louder.

"Probably should check on that…"

"Yeah, wonder what's going on. This is a private wing, don't they realize they can't make noise like that down here?"

The problem became obvious when they saw a young boy glowering at one of the doctors and a clerk. He looked to be possibly a high schooler but far more likely in middle school, especially the way he was almost bouncing about and rambling on in an attempt to talk the doctor's into something.

Personally both nurses thought he was probably an escapee from the children's ward.

"Look kid I can't let you back there, and it says in the records that our resident in room 412 has never been married, and I can assure you her records state she has never had a child so you are most definitely not her grandchild." He crossed his arms and gave the boy a look that had sent men far older than that kid cowering.

The boy stared back unblinking, "Sir please. I need to see her, the only reason I even said that was because I presumed you weren't going to let me in if I just told you I happened to be a friend of the family."

"We are not a playground, nor a autograph session. I understand if you want to talk to her and see the legendary lady, but she's older than all those pictures say and she's-"

"I don't want to interrogate her! I want to talk to her! Look if you'd just let me in for a few minutes in private-"

"Which is out of the question without a reference-"

It was one of the nurses who found herself drawn into the conversation as she blurted out, "412? Nakamori-sama's room?"

The boy, doctor, second nurse, and clerk all turned to stare at the young woman. She felt her cheeks burn, but having seen how alone the woman had been before she couldn't help but hope.

"Yes- Aoko Nakamori-" said the boy enthusasistically. "Please I need to see her."

The nurse looked up at the doctor, "Sir do you think it would do any harm? She hasn't had a vistor in such a long tme, and all her family is long dead- not that she had much to begin with. It would do her some good to see a fresh young face."

"I shouldn't-"

"What if I escort him back?" the nurse looked at the man hopefully.

He looked doubtful but finally waved his hand at the two of them, "Fine fine… go escort him back but make sure he doesn't hurt her and don't let him keep her up all day."

"Yes sir…"

It was odd that once the doctor was gone the boy grew far quieter. He still had a gleam in his eyes, but the mood seemed more sombre and he looked like he was deep in thought. She was still curious about why a boy so young would be coming to see the woman, and hoped she wasn't making some terrible mistake.

"So what's your name boy?" The young man had peaked her curiosity, he seemed so energetic but he hold himself in a way that put him in a different category than most of the kids. He was practically glowing at her.

"Kuroba miss." He didn't offer her anything else, but looked up at her with a set expression.

"Okay Kuroba-kun. But I need to warn you, she's very old and weak and I'm afraid she may not have much longer so don't do anything that might upset her promise?"

"Of course miss."

"So… why do you want to see her? Project for school? Want to be in law enforcement?"

A faint smile fell across the boy's face as though he was enjoying a private joke, "I said she was a friend of the family, and she is. I… I heard she was here and I wanted to see her, thought she might like some company. I'm not in school anymore anyway…"

"Oh-"

They stopped in front of the room and this time the boy honoured the nurse with a full out grin, "Don't need to finish school after all because I'm a magician," he winked at her and pulled out a flower from midair. Kuroba held it out to her and she found herself laughing. It had been a long time since she'd seen such a good trick.

"Well with a talent like that I bet you'll go far Kuroba-kun. Alright you can go in now-"

"Thank you miss, for letting me. It's really important."

"You're welcome-" she told him with a smile.

__ ___

Aoko was looked out her window and let her thoughts drift away from the tedious white walls of the hospital. She supposed she could watch the television, or at least ask for a form of the news casts, but she didn't really care about all of that now. No more running to heists or bringing down criminals for her after all.

Those days were long past.

Perhaps too long past.

Sometimes she wondered what would finally happen when she died. She presumed if she saw anyone it would be Kaito. Perhaps he'd swing her up in his arms or hold out a hand or just wave at her. Or perhaps there would be no one at all and the world would just fade away.

She sometimes hoped it would be the latter, she was a bit scared of facing him again after all this time.

She let her eyes close again, and she tried to drift off. She decided long ago why those in their later years chose sleep over reality. In sleep she might have the life she always wished for, curled up in Kaito's arms and seventy years younger… or a thousand other things.

In sleep she'd escape from the walls that constantly threatened to close in on her.

She must have achieved her goal because she heard a very young Kaito call to her, "Aoko?"

She found herself opening her eyes, an odd thing in itself for a dream, and realized she was still in the hospital and old as ever. Across the room a very young Kaito was watching her with a wide eyed and worried expression. Eyes were hardened, mouth set, and he seemed poised to run at a moment's notice.

Nightmare then, or at least not a nice dream. Here she was old and useless and there was a bouncing little Kaito who looked like a child in her eyes. A little boy.

"Mmmm I was kind of hoping for a happy dream you know," she said hoarsely. "Perhaps me fifty years younger and you a good twenty years older, oh well worst that can happen is you'll start a snow storm inside… forgive me if I don't chase you with a mop." The effort it took caused her to start coughing drastically. It wracked her chest, and a second later the boy was across the room holding her up and helping her with a tissue.

"Sorry to disappoint, this is no dream, but don't worry I'll try not to do anything that would get me chased out, since I think your nurse is all too willing to do that for you-" he grinned at her, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

"-Kaito?" her voice was incredulous, but instead she leaned back and gave a very weak laugh. "Mmm Kaito's child… or grandchild… didn't know he ever had any- that or I'm becoming delusional in my old age."

"Neither. I never married for one, and as to the delusions? Well the nurse let me, and you could call her- she'd tell you I'm real. Aoko."

"Aoko-" she said softly to herself. "So long since anyone called me that…"

The boy was holding one of her hands and gave it a very gentle squeeze. His other hand was threaded in her hair, and he knelt at the edge of her bed. "I've missed you."

She opened her eyes wider and she stared up at him, "You're warm…" Her eyes met his deep blue ones and against her will she felt her chest tighten, "You really are him aren't you-" she chuckled lightly, "A little late aren't you Kaito?"

He grinned back, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you? Hacked into half a dozen government files trying to come up something on your location. Fake names and everything else included. You're a legend now, and I guess they really don't want you to be disturbed. No offence Aoko but I can't really imagine an assassination attempt on a ninety-six year old woman."

"Ninety-seven. You missed my birthday again."

"Right… Sorry about that, you'll have to hit me for it later."

She sighed an leaned back into a pillow, "This should disturb me more I think. Seeing you her all of what… ten years old?" she managed a smile.

"I look to be about sixteen or seventeen thank you very much- least I'm not a hundred…"

"Don't mouth me boy-" she told him sternly, "I could be you're grandmother," she chuckled weakly again, "Hard to think I though you attractive like that when I was young," she felt his hand tighten on hers and in some ways it hurt more seeing how young his skin was- untouched by wrinkles. She brought her own up to run against his cheek, "Seems so long ago-"

"Well… you know… to the average human a hundred years is usually seen as quite a long time what with it being a century and all."

She sighed and pulled away a little from him, "Kaito.. I.. I don't know how you did it, but then I've seen some unbelievable things in my years. Things that shouldn't exist…" Her voice shook slightly. "Why did you come so late? To mock me in my old age? Why not when I was still young.. Still…" her voice cracked and she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She felt a weight on her shoulder and small arms embrace her carefully, "I regret nothing more then the fact that I didn't come sooner. First I was too scared. Then I thought you'd already passed away, and when I heard a rumour you might still be alive…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have come… I can't come with you now-" she told him as she gave another cough, "Or didn't they have the heart to tell you I was dying?" She met his eyes and felt a jolt of surprise as his eyes didn't waver.

"Aoko-"

"I'm sorry Kaito…" she shut her eyes. "I know what its like to be alone… I wish-"

"_Would _you come with me?"

The only noise in the room was the sound of waves from the heart monitor, irregular and almost like a final count down to the situation. It hung between them, and a consitant reminder of where they were and what the situation was.

The old woman gave a bitter laugh, "Like this? Kaito I can barely walk to the bathroom by myself, and you look a mite young to be carrying off an old woman like me. Hah! First I looked to boyish for you, and now I'm just decrepit."

"I was stupid Aoko. You were beautiful, you still are beaut-"

"Don't." She coughed out, but the effect was ruined by the fact the sounds of the heart monitor sped up considerably and the waves were coming far quicker. It made Kaito laugh.

"I hate that thing-" she muttered under her breath.

"I mean it Aoko- What if I had a way? I wouldn't… I can't push it on you, but you see me. What if- What if we had another chance?"

"To… To be young again?" She looked at him with a sort of awe, "You mean you aren't just using a very good cream?"

He grinned, "Nope. This is one-hundred percent magic, not even my breed but after all the work I went to get it I.. well.." Something passed over his face and he shook his head, "I never meant to get like this, but it happened. It's your choice Aoko, and I don't blame you if you want to just-"

"With you?"

He smiled, "Yeah. No stupid mistakes this time around, promise. Just you and me. Oh and no KID either. Promise."

"S'all right. He retired years ago anyway-" she told him weakly. "I… I thought he'd died…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

He had a hand against her cheek again and as she looked up she was shocked to see water reflecting in his eyes. She placed a hand on his and he leaned forward on her letting her gently wrap her arms around him, "I… I thought you were gone Aoko. I thought it was over, and I'd never see you again. Ever. I couldn't even find where they buried you, and when they said you were alive…" He was rambling, and the only time she could ever in all her years remember him like this was when they were eight and his father had died.

"I'm not… I'm not, and I won't leave you again-" she said running a soothing hand over his hair. "I'd be crazy to say no-"

"You'd be crazy to say yes-" he told her a moment later, his breathing steady again as he pulled away to look at her.

"Well they think I'm old and batty so this just proves them right. Think you can get me out of here?"

He held out a red vial from his pocket and grinned wider, "You know it. I think I can manage one more KID heist if you don't mind, though let me give this to you first. Hurts like hell by the way, and doesn't really go to work until a few hours later, but this way it'll get it going just encase-" his eyes flickered towards her heart monitor.

She chuckled, "I'm not going to die yet."

"I believe you-" he said as he leaned over to place a kiss gently on her forehead.

__ ____ ____

The nurse had initially been watching from the window, after all as nice as the boy seemed precautions did need to be taken.

Her view on the scenario started to change when they began to interact.

The way the old lady lit up more than she'd ever seen her when he walked in. The way her eyes glowed at him. The way he watched her with a sort of adoration. The way they seemed to banter, even when she could barely sit up.

She'd never seen the like, at least not with a pair like this. Why the woman must have been in her eighties when the boy was born!

It was obvious they knew each other well. Perhaps he had been adopted family or something, perhaps she had given birth to a child and kept it entirely under wraps and this boy was her grandson.

That thought changed when he was at her side holding her with all the care a lover might. The way he brushed at her hair, the expression his face, how he held his lips just at her ear and the old woman ran her own fingers down his cheek.

With anyone younger than the old woman, or perhaps older than the boy it might have been disturbing- but with this pair the nurse found herself on the verge of crying. It was absolutely bizarre. The whole thing was absurd and just impossible.

Except she was seeing it, and the more she looked at the boy the less she saw that was boyish about him. His posture, his actions, and most of all his eyes said he was not sixteen. On the other hand he was most definitely not older than that, for pity's sake he'd barely even reached puberty!

Yet the way he placed a kiss gently on the woman's forehead, and the hope in her eyes as she gazed back-

It was then the nurse realized she didn't care. She didn't care why the "boy" was there, or what was going to happen. She had been taking care of Nakamori-sama for over two years now, and she had never smiled the way she was smiling at this child.

She turned around, drew the shade, and walked away deciding whatever happened happened for the best.

Perhaps that was why she wasn't surprised when the hospital went under red alert hours later, and she was called in to questioning for the disappearance of Aoko Nakamori.

Just like that, a ninety year old woman had disappeared, no signs of a struggle and no change in the cameras, and no other evidence that anyone had ever been there except one.

A note left folded on the bed-

_For my last heist I have taken the bright gem of all. Sorry I didn't give you an earlier notice, but I wasn't sure this gem truly wished to be stolen._

_Thank you for taking care of her for me!_

_Kaitou KID _

And all the nurse could think was, no one would ever believe her anyway.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay I sorta lied… its not a real fic dump, but given how long its been since I updated I think it counts ^_^ Happy Holidays!_


	25. Behind the Right Door

**Title:** Behind the Right Door  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Theme:** # 7 Superstar  
**Words: **13444  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings:** It's long… terrifyingly long.  
**Disclaimer: **I am not Gosho… although given the length of this fic I daresay if I was Gosho I'd probably take just as long to get around to the kiss as he does.

* * *

"Sir? Sir would you like--- Oh!" the flight attendant almost dropped the welcome packages she was holding as she looked at the young man who had turned away from his window to face her.

"Yes?" He asked, a touch of sleepiness in his voice as he let out a yawn before smiling up at her.

"Oh.. Umm… I'm.. uh sorry didn't mean…well that is… Here! We have welcome packages to make your flight more comfortable!!" She gave a deep bow as she held it out and barely missed knocking into the older man next to him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I.. uh"

The boys eyes danced as he accepted it and gave her another smile, "Thank you--" He was well aware that the flight attendants were not suppose to let on they recognized many of the celebrities that went through first class but he'd never really minded, "You're new to first class aren't you?" He added with a wink.

"Ah sir… please I will try to do better," she bowed again nervously.

"No, no your doing an excellent job-" He met the woman's eyes and her cheeks had a blush run across them. "Don't worry about it… I'm a pretty easy passenger here ne Jii-san?" He suddenly turned to the older man sitting next to him who also smiled up at the lady.

"Yes little master I believe it can be said that you are that… He'll sleep a good portion of the way unless he's performing tricks for the little kids. Don't worry though I'll make sure he behaves," an amused look passed over his face as he went back to the newspaper he'd been looking at.

"Ah.. Thank you!" she said nodding several times. "I hope your flight is excellent, and just call me if you need anything!"

"Of course- Thank you… Ah does it say Minoko-san?"

He was rewarded by an even deeper blush, "Yes Kurob- ah that is… er sir…" she squeaked.

Kaito couldn't keep from laughing. The girl was cute, and it wasn't her fault after all she'd been given the passengers she had, "We'll make sure of it Minoko-san."

And like that she was gone and Kaito looked over at the old man next to him with a sigh, "How quickly before we start seeing heads popping out behind the curtain to take a look?" He asked.

"Mmmm give her a good ten or twenty minutes. She's new though so I doubt she'll be able to resist for long…" he flipped to another page in the newspaper leaving Kaito to stare out the window thinking.

Looking below at the miniscule cities he felt himself suddenly wish to be out of the plane and on his glider. The old man turned to look at the now fidgeting boy and a frown crossed his face, "Kaito are you alright?"

"Course I am why wouldn't I be?" his voice was cheerful and light…never missing a beat although his eyes never left the landscape below.

"You could take a break you know. After this next interview--or perhaps we could let there be a larger break in your night job-- Your father did that several times, when you were born--"

"No. We need the money, and the quicker we find it the faster I can let my other job go. I'm fine… its good to have something to do or I'd get bored other wise. And I've restrained myself… I didn't take that role in the movie now did I?" He turned back to the man his poker face up and smiling, but the boys dark circles and wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and around his mouth didn't pass unnoticed.

"Don't wear yourself out little master. Even your father took breaks--"

He cut him off, "He did about this and managed to raise a family… I'm sure I'll keep up no problem."

He went back to the window and Jii-san let out a soft sigh at what had become of the boy. "Whatever you say little master…" he whispered.

______________________________

It was her roommate in college that caught her the first time.

Aoko had been flipping through the channels of the television trying to find something that seemed the least offensive, and just as she was passing one of the celebrity talk shows she swore she would never watch (they were the type of shows that made KID seem like a hero) she found her finger frozen on the button of the remote.

Her roommate had walked in with Aoko literally gaping at the man who was being interviewed on the television. The girl had never seen Aoko so mesmerized by any television program, except perhaps when she became heated over a heist, but this wasn't the same at all.

Rather the way Aoko was staring at the television made it seem like there was little else in the world other then the man on the screen.

A moony look, a dreamy gaze of unspoken awe.

She had to giggle.

And when _that _didn't catch Aoko's attention she knew it had finally happened.

"Ohhh! Is it already time for my show?" She reached over and nonchalantly changed the channel. Aoko let out a yell and frantically grabbed for the remote to turn it back. Her roommate on the other hand slid next to her on the couch with a grin, "It's true then!! Aoko finally has a celebrity crush?"

If glare's could kill, the girl would have been six feet under in less than the time it would take to blink.

"What? We all have our guilty pleasures. I mean in High School I use to _love _that detective… what was his name? Oh right, Kudo Shinichi! Wonder whatever happened to him… "

Aoko let out something akin to a growl as she turned back to the television, "I'm trying to listen to what they're talking about. And I do not have a celebrity crush thank you very much…" She was beginning to sulk and she knew it, except that she was already surprised enough by the television that she really didn't want to deal with her roommate too.

The other girl's grin just widened, "Of course not. You're just staring at one of the newest, most successful and the most _eligible _superstars in Japan! Actually they said he first got his start in America, and just recently decided to start working back over here.

It was enough to make Aoko turn back around and face the other girl, "…You've _heard_ of him????"

The roommate stared at her incredulously. It was one thing to say not be interested in entertainment, but how could anyone go without at least noticed who the new hot celebrity everyone was talking about? "Now Aoko I know you're diligent with your studies, but sometimes I wonder if you really are living under a rock in that room of yours.. Who _hasn't _heard of Kuroba Kaito? I mean the _Kaitou KID?? _The one who teamed up with the best detective's in Japan to take down the evil organization that threatened the whole of Japan?!?"

Aoko sunk back into the couch and buried her face in despair. She didn't think she could bear to face anyone at the moment, especially an amused roommate who was laughing so hard she could feel the sofa shake.

"You really do have a crush on him don't you!!" said the girl as she began to breath again.

"No!"

"Oh admit it! You think he's good looking, and he can do magic too! They say no one can do magic tricks better then him. They're calling him the best magician in the world, even more so given that he was KID!"

"………….." Aoko's groan intensified as she sank further into couch in an attempt to just disappear.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Ao-chan. Everyone gets these once in a while, and at least you went straight for the best! They're calling him the most eligible superstar in Japan lately! Some rumours even say he's never dated! Can you imagine? Being our age and never dated and being that good-"

She'd had enough.

"Mai-chan…" Aoko's voice cut through sharply. "I do not have a crush on him do you understand? I am not going to start worshipping a… a random celebrity. For your information I _knew _Kuroba Kaito and that was why I was staring so damn intently at the television. It's a bit of a shock to see such an egotistical, cynical, jerk suddenly appear on one of those idiotic talk shows."

Mai looked at her roommate taken a back for a moment before her grin spread, "Oh of course. That makes perfect sense. Let me guess? You went to _ High School _with him huh? Oh right! And since you were the Inspector's daughter I bet you were having an illicit affair too during his night job!"

Aoko sighed, "….not the night part…."

Mai grinned wider, _" Of course you did. _And Kuraki Mai and I were best friends since birth. Sorry but I'm not falling for that one… Just admit it. You think Kuroba Kaito's _sexy_." She let her voice go seductive, and received a remote thrown at her head in response.

She sighed and shook her head, "Fine! If you're not going to be civilized because I found out your little secret then I'm going to study in my room. Just come get me if you want to get dinner later, if you're over your little tantrum."

"I'm not having a tantrum!" shouted the girl as a pillow was thrown over the couch this time.

"Just keep telling yourself that… Kuroba-san-" she added with an evil grin.

This time when the pillow was thrown it hit Mai straight in the face.

Aoko honestly didn't know what part bothered her the most. The fact that he apparently had achieved everything he'd always wanted in seemingly no time at all, or that she had missed her best friend's rise to fame completely.

Ex-best friend?

Old friend?

She didn't know exactly what she could call him.

Mai steadfastly refused to believe Aoko had known him, even after she'd gone as far to dig up pictures she'd had from high school and as far back as middle school. It stung having to look through the old memories, but Aoko had thought that it would be worth it to get Mai to stop with the Kuroba-san. Only when the girl simply said she'd probably just photoshopped them Aoko finally lost her temper and locked herself in her room.

After that she had been extremely careful about looking at anything that could possibly be related to Kaito.

Not that she'd ever admit to buying magazines for the sole purpose that they had him on the front cover, or sneaking into the living room to watch exclusive interviews that usually consisted solely of screaming fan girls and an annoying host bearing down questions about his love life.

It wasn't precisely an obsession, more like some bizarre thrill except she refused to believe she was actually stalking him. She felt like she was simply in a perpetual state of shock, since the last time they'd spoken had been just before he'd left, and after that… well… that was life.

Except suddenly it seemed everywhere she went Kaito's grin was staring back at her.

Magazines, books, ads, television, posters, newspapers… It went so far that she even began noticing high schooler who had his picture pasted to their folders when she saw them walking to class.

The whole thing was starting to drive her just slightly crazy. Before the Kuroba Kraze (as the media was calling it Aoko would find herself stuck in occasional nostalgia that could then be remedied by simply burying herself completely in her work. Only now she had him thrust under her face no matter where she went, so that she felt her only escape was to lock herself in her room and never come out.

Which only made the whole thing worse, because in the end it came down to just how much she missed the idiot in her life.

Not that she would ever admit to _that._

To anyone.

Especially since every other girl in the country seemed quite ready to fling herself at his feet and kiss the very ground he walked upon for simply being in his presence. .

Somewhere along the way she'd become just another fan girl, and Kaito might as well be living on the moon for all the good it would do her.

So she was watching another late night talk show that was attempting to humiliate the magician, and Kaito came back at the annoying woman by pulling a rose from midair to give her when Aoko decided she'd had enough.

After all why should she be masochistic? Obviously the man didn't care about her anymore and he was just another of those arrogant superstars.

With a final click she turned off the TV, threw the remote back to the couch, and forsook all further programs concerning Kuroba Kaito.

_____________________

The idea had been to get home, make dinner, and let herself grow mold in front of the television as she tried to focus on absolutely nothing. At least that was the idea, if she ever got through the throngs of people that seemed to be trying to waylay her.

And then it got worse, as the traffic seemed to come to a standstill, and apparently around large masses… of it appeared women, and solely women. She presumed it must be a sale or some other great deal that she was missing, at least until she heard some higher shrieks mixed in, and one girl next to her babbling loudly with her friend.

"Oh yeah!! He's suppose to be the greatest magician ever!! And so good looking!!! They say his looks rival even some of the best singers out there!" The blond was bouncing shamelessly given how old she was. Aoko frowned to herself and inched a little closer trying to figure out what the commotion was about and catch the rest of the conversation.

"Yup! And can you believe we're this close!! Yeah he's in that crowd over there- doya think we'd be that late if we just shoved a little closer- If I could just catch a glimpse-"

Aoko never heard the rest of the girls words as she looked up when the shrieks got terrifyingly louder and she suddenly found herself almost trampled by a new wave of women running over her. She was about to turn away altogether when one of the papers that had been clutched by a girl in the crowd blew in the wind and landed near her feet.

She picked it up and found Kaito cheekily grinning back at her from a small print of his photograph, she felt her hands tighten around it even as the girl walked over and ripped it out of her hands yelling, "Go get your own photo of Kuroba-sama!"

It was her adrenaline that was causing her heart to race and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Adrenaline from being stuck in a crowd of fangirls, that apparently seemed endless. Of course the adrenaline was proving hand as she literally hacked her way through the swarm females. Eventually she saw the end of the crowd, just as she heard Kaito's voice somewhere behind her.

Her curiosity got the best of her. She turned around on and tried to look past the wave of women to catch a glimpse of the magician.

He looked as great as ever, and quite possibly even better than any of his interviews or pictures ever looked. No wonder he had _hoards _of fans. Girls of every age and size and talents literally falling at his feet, and well… what was she?

She was the one person who wouldn't even look him in the face after he'd quite literally won the hearts of everyone else in Japan.

She turned back towards the street, and away from the fangirls. She lifted her head, and told herself it wouldn't matter even if she tried to talk to him-- There was no way she could even get close, not that he'd really care about chatting with her. How would the conversation go? A couple hellos and quite a bit of awkward silence-- yeah that would go over great.

It was far too late to go back down that path, so instead she let herself keep stepping forward with a solid purpose of not looking back.

Which is how she missed the irritated yells of his fangirls as the boy let off a smoke bomb and disappeared in the middle of the women.

She was a good ways away when someone collided with her as they tried to get by. It was all she could do to not lose her grip on all her books and things as she turned on them glaring, "Look I know your probably rushing to go see-"

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

It took her a moment to recognize him, seeing how he was wearing a large brimmed hat that was tilted to cover his face and glasses, not to mention he'd shed the jacket that she had seen him wearing just minutes before. She might have even brushed him off entirely if it hadn't been for the surprised look as his eyes met her face.

"Ah"

"Er…"

"Hey?" he managed at least with a guarded smile.

"Weren't you back there? I thought you were giving out autographs or something--" she shifted her bag so she had something to hold onto. In some ways she was surprised he even spoke to her.

"Er… actually can we walk while we talk? I'd really rather not have to throw off another smoke bomb in public… I'm already running kind of low-" he hooked his arm in hers and she found them walking at a somewhat quicker pace away from the women.

Well it was hard for Aoko not to laugh at that, "Well is this possible? The attetion hog fleeing from attention? And here I thought you finally got all that fame you desired, you've never seemed to have had a problem with fans in the past."

"Those were during shows. I love audiences during shows! That's what makes you a performer instead of someone who just has a hobby of doing magic tricks. Anyone can juggle, but it takes an audience to make a show."

"I suppose… dunno though, I still thought you'd enjoy the attention, all those fainting women--"

He turned his to look at her full on with a chuckle, "Lets put it this way, those women make dog pile the bandit actually look like fun. They're just scary. So-" he added eyes darting back towards the people around them, "Are you currently detained or can I ask you out for some hot beverage to check up on my childhood friend… that given the fact you haven't hit me over the head yet for talking to you-- not that its too late you know. I just ask that you make sure my face is covered and you leave me in some alley so I won't find myself tied up by one of those crazy women in their basement."

Yeah- it really was impossibly not to laugh around him… smiling she nodded, "Tea sounds great."

________

"I've really have missed you," Kaito said with a smile as he reached for the fourth pot of tea. "Does this mean we're officially talking again?"

She snorted as she pushed the cups forward for him to pour the tea into, "Well seeing how I spent the last couple hours with you.. I'd imagine so."

"Mmmm thanks!" He finished pouring the tea, took a sip and made a face, "Where'd the honey go?"

She had to laugh, "You really haven't changed have you? You still have to have everything sweet-"

"-Just like ice cream!" He added grinning. "'Cept this isn't cold at all. So if I'm like ice cream does that make you like tea? Warm and sweet?" His eyes lingered on her face as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. Funny how blue his eyes looked when he said, and how he'd seemed to be almost the same as they were in school.

His lips twitched as he watched her place her attention firmly on her tea and away from him, as he went back making his honey, sugar and tea concoction.

She glanced back over and rolled her eyes when she saw he was pouring sugar and honey in equal amounts, "Maybe I should have asked you if you'd simply liked some tea with your sugar. Kaito that's starting to look less like a beverage and more like soup."

He feigned innocence as he brought the cup to his lips and made a sound that could almost be a purr. "How could you like it any other way? Its like a liquid dessert this way, plain and it might as well be a liquid vegetable." He took another sip, still purring the entire time.

"You haven't changed at all…"

Except it wasn't precisely true. Oh he seemed to be the same, and even appearance wise it was only small things. Height, build, a few smile lines that were just beginning to form here and there. It was easy to see he was in his twenties, and no longer a gangly teenager. It still had a boyish look to him, but it was more of a trace that appeared here and there with a certain grin or in a glance.

Only that wasn't the only change because even as he sipped his tea she felt like she was being introduced to someone new. Or at least it felt the same way when he'd pulled some sort of magic trick she'd never seen before. Something new.

He broke her concentration by leaning across the table slightly, "I haven't changed have I? And here I thought by the way you were staring so intently I must have grown more dashing-" he tossed his head and tilted his hat with a trademark KID smirk.

"More arrogant," she said sagely, "You know. One too many fan girls chasing after you-" She took a sip of her own tea, but the liquid tasted bitter in her mouth.

________________

She dissolved in laughter as his fingers attacked her where she was still ticklish, "Kaiiittooo!!" she screeched. "Stop!! Idiot! No! Not-" She laughed harder as she tried to retaliate and failed.

He was laughing to having nearly pinned her and attacked her mercilessly, "Hah! I can still beat you in a tickle fight!" He announced proudly.

"And I can still beat you with a mop!"

"But I've got you here!" He retorted as he pinned her to the couch proudly. It had been so long since they'd played around neither immediately thought of the position. His hands wrapped around her wrists, legs straddling hers to keep them from moving. Leaning over with his face only inches away from hers as he grinned at her happily.

She looked up her face mirroring theirs, and at the same moment it clicked.

It wasn't that their grins disappeared so much as they softened, and the way that something changed in their eyes. Aoko's widened and she felt shivers dart down her spine. She realized she could feel his warm breath against her lips as they were both already breathing heavily.

Kaito's sharp blue eyes all but smouldered as he looked at her.

Silence took over the room except for their breath and he whispered, "Aoko-"

Her lips parted just slightly as he leaned down. He didn't move but rather lowered his head just slightly bringing his lips mere centimeters from hers, she could feel them almost brushing hers when-

"AOKO YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!! I GOT TICKETS FOR KUROBA-SAMA'S SHO-"

Mai stood in the door way brandishing two tickets before she froze and started at the two individuals in the living room.

She opened her mouth again, and then shut it again.

She finally took a step back and said weakly, "Oh.. . I… Didn't… I mean… I… Wait.. Is-"

She stammered through apologizes to comments until Kaito looked up from where he'd nearly fallen over which caused Mai's mouth to drop open.

"Oh. My. _God_… is that… is that _Kuroba-sama_… I mean… Kur… I mean…"

Aoko coughed and pushed Kaito the rest of the way off of her as she sat up. Her face as red as it could get as she managed to squeak out, "Mai-chan… Meet… ah…my er… I that is…"

Kaito stood up as smoothly as he could after getting pushed off the couch, "Hello I'm Kuroba Kaito, a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you're Aoko's roommate?"

"…No way…" she said staring at the man in front of her speechless. The girl looked as though she couldn't decide if she was more shocked at walking in on her roommate with anyone, or the fact it was a well known celebrity.

"Well uh… Kaito-- er that is he was just…"

"I'm going!! Look! See! Leaving! Uh I'll just um… nice to uh meet you- uh have fun… er… uh BYE!" she turned around, walked out the door, and slammed it shut before another word could come up.

Aoko and Kaito turned to each other, started to speak, and then just let themselves dissolve into unstoppable laughter.

______________

"Wasn't he amazing Aoko-chan! I loved the way he made the roses scatter the audience, and then when the doves-"

"Yeah… he was…" she looked around at the children who were talking as animatedly as her roommate. One little boy next to her appeared to be trying to trying to pull something from behind a girl's ear, but all he seemed to be managing was to make the little girl furious.

She chuckled and looked around briefly as she smoothed down the front of her dress for the hundreth time. Her roommate sighed, "I still can't believe you know him Aoko-chan. Do you have any idea how amazing that is? No wonder you kept staring at him all the time. So did he do that kind of stuff around you all the time or… oooh did you know about KID back in the day? Like I can just see it! The inspector's daughter-"

"No. No I didn't-" she snapped at Mai before realizing the girl didn't really understand anyway, "No, but he was always doing magic-- sometimes I felt like he was overflowing with it."

"That's great! How could you ever stop talking to each other! He's amazing!!!"

"Yeah I suppose he is…" she jumped as a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder, and she turned to see two smiling blue eyes looking at her.

"Ah I see the two most beautiful ladies of the evening are talking behind my back. Only good things I presume?" He'd changed clothes, and taken off his stage makeup in almost no time flat. He still looked good, but he could easily be anyone else who'd simply gone to see the show.

For some reason Aoko's cheeks were on fire though.

"Kuroba-sama!! Er… I mean.. ah Kuroba-san… No! I mean… uh yes… we were talking but umm only good things! You're show was amazing!"

Aoko felt like hiding behind something, if her roommate kept that up she was going to spontaneously combust anytime now.

His hand squeezed her shoulder just slightly, like some private joke that passed between them, and she felt a small smile touch her lips as the boy nodded towards the girl, "Thank you so much Mai-san- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Perhaps next time I can see you and Aoko get to watch it back stage."

Oh _kami_, that was all she needed. Mai would probably bring down the show.

"Oh really!! That would be amazing Kuroba-san! Oh thank you so much!!"

He grinned, "Nothing at all," he turned his head to look back at Aoko who was still trying to keep from strangling her roommate. Aoko could see in his eyes that he was laughing at her when he said, "So I actually came to see if you'd be willing to accompany to a late dinner. You can come too if you'd like Mai-san."

The girl's mouth opened and Aoko waited for another squeal of joy, but to her utter shot the girl shook her head, "No! Umm actually I have to get back to do some stuff… have fun! Go ahead you two! Uh see you at home Aoko-chan! So nice to meet you again-- stop in anytime you like--" and as red as tomato her roommate took off in the other direction her phone out before she reached the door.

"Don't blame me if the entirety of Tokyo is under the impression the famous Kuroba Kaito has a girlfriend tomorrow-" she said glaring up at the boy, "That's what you'll get for letting her take off like that."

He chuckled, "Hey I offered… not my fault you have an odd choice in roommates. Maybe it'll quiet some of the fans."

"Oh and what about me? If I start getting death threats in the mail then what am I going to do?" she said poking him in the side.

"Guess I'll just have to watch your back twice as much hmm?"

Neither spoke as his hand slipped down to entwine his fingers with hers, "Come on lets get out of here before someone recognizes me and tries to keep me here all night."

___________________________________________________

"I can't go to something like that Kaito! I-- I don't even have anything that would be near appropriate, and even if I did what about my hair? Make up--"

"I'll handle all that since I'm dragging you- oh don't look at me like that Aoko it would only be right, and it's not if I can't afford it. I'm getting even more royalties coming in now that someone's trying to create that movie about KID. I'll even set you up with my stylist if you want or have her drop by before the party." He was pleading by this point, "Pllleeeassseee Aoko!! I mean you don't even have to dress up if you don't want to-"

"So that I can feel like even more of a sore thumb? Kaito those women are-"

"Shallow. Very shallow, oh not all of them, but well a good number of them are just like most of the guys there. But I have to go or it's going to look bad, and I'd really rather have a date. Please come… it'll make it bearable at least!"

"So you can watch me sit in agony too?"

"Exactly!"

She sighed and nodded giving in just the slightest, "Fine. But you better make sure whatever you get looks… well… just don't go to over the top alright? And no fluff-"

"No fluff… got it. Thank you Aoko! You won't regret it!"

Except as she sat for two hours having his stylist chatting non-stop over Kaito-kun this and Kaito-kun that and felt her hair being ripped out by the roots, she began wondering the truth of that statement.

The prodding and plucking done to her face and everything else started making her reconsider even more, especially when the woman started attacking her nails as well.

But when she saw the dress he'd picked out, a silky midnight blue thing with a low back and cowl front. It looked perfect for a party like they were suppose to be going to, but then she doubted it would even fit. The high slit, soft curves… hard to believe Kaito would ever pick something like _this. _But then she supposed he wouldn't want her to disgrace him or something in front of a room of starts.

The look on his face when she opened the door; however, made her think that maybe, maybe it really was worth it.

________________________

He tried not be jealous as several of the other celebrities floated around her like some sort of moth to a candle flame. Of course he should've known it would happen, with her personality it was impossible for her not to have them surrounding her on all corners.

She was enjoying herself though, and surprisingly she seemed even more at ease then he presumed. People had heard of the daughter of the famous Inspector Nakamori who at the end had supported KID's release, and had actually assisted the thief in finding the last of the infamous organization that had been deemed a "threat against Japan and her people."

He kept trying to get unhooked from several of the actresses that seemed determined to latch themselves onto his arms, as politely as possible-- of course if a couple birds seemed to fly from some skirts or drinks seemed to knock over themselves onto the ladies… well they did say magic simply _seeped _out of him.

Well most of the ladies were growing bored with him anyway given where his attention currently laid. Watching Aoko smile and laugh or go all embarrassed as this musician or that actor would come over to ask her questions or just start a conversation.

She looked beautiful too. Not that she wasn't pretty normally, but she easily fit in with the rest of them that night. Soft waves of hair that fell around her in a type of cascade, something he'd _never_ seen her hair do (he wonder how long it took Momoko to achieve that look), and the way the dress hugged her body _just _right. He'd barely known what to say as he pulled out a bouquet of roses at the door to hand her, barely able to brush it off as custom, and giving her a smaller one for her roommate (not of roses but carnations).

She'd set one in the hair, and after a half an hour argument on matching the dress finally let him change it white.

Finally he'd had enough and decided it was silly to go to a party with a date (even if she was a "best friend") and not mingle at all. So perhaps just a tad buzzed from his drink he strode over and joined the conversation with her and her new "friend."

And if his arm found itself around her waist…

Well he didn't find himself knocked out by a mop this time around.

_____________________

The cab arrived and he paid the driver before going around to help Aoko out of the vehicle.

She grabbed his arm and he let her clutch to it as he helped her up the building and towards her apartment, they'd both had perhaps a little bit too much bubbly, but not enough to render them senseless.

It didn't stop them from laughing every few steps, or both of them making comments they would surely regret in the morning, but it was at her apartment door that they stood-- Aoko refusing to touch the handle and Kaito hoping for all the world that she wouldn't.

"I… I had a wonderful time-" she said smiling as happy as she could. "I feel like… like the night could go on ever-- who would ever want to go back to regular life when you have this."

"I know the feeling-" he tilted his head to watch the girl who started spinning in the hall before she managed to trip on the hem of her dress, and only swift action by Kaito saved her from completely spilling onto the floor.

"Whoops!"

"I think someone had too much bubbly-" he said flicking her nose.

"Do I have to go?" she asked him pouting, "Can't we run away somewhere? Or… what about breakfast? Or…"

He laughed, "Well I don't know about the running away bit but-"

"Please? Kaito there's no way I could even think about going to bed right now! Oh and this dress… I don't want to take it off just yet. We could get fast food-" she said with a broader grin, "Freak out the late night staff?"

He laughed even more, "Alright definitely no more bubbly for you in the future. But--"

"I feel like I could fly…" she said with a long sigh, "Just lift off the ground and--"

He caught her as she almost tipped over again and laughed as he held her steady, "Not to night you won't. I'm fairly certain there's some law about FWI's… No flying while intoxicated…" he said keeping her steady.

"Party pooper…" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The sultry smile she had pasted on her lips made him catch his breath as he tried to hold her away slightly.

"Do you think you can make it inside alright?" He asked her as he tried to let go.

"Mmm less you want to tuck me in--" she told him with a grin. "I use to do that to you when we were little…" she told him giggling, "When you were sick and-"

"Yes… well I think we're a bit old for that now mmm?" he tried to detangle her arms from around him.

"Says the magician to the inspector's daughter… now whose the one who should grow up there? Not to mention you still flipped my skirt…." she frowned, "Though you don't do that anymore… why Kaito I think you've grown up!!!" her arms went right back around his neck as she fell into him.

He laughed, "And I think you just answered your question… come on you-- I think its time you get to bed before I have to pick your lock and put you there myself."

Aoko snuggled into his jacket as she shut her eyes, "That would _definitely _give my roommate something to talk about."

He let himself stand there for a few moments, the girl's eyes shut as she leaned into his chest, and his own arms around her holding her up. Given her lack of tolerance to alcohol, and how silly she could get after even one drink he knew quite well this was more the champagne talking then her… but still--

"Alright time to go…" he said at least as he reached into her purse and lifted her keys to open the door. "I think you're sober enough to make it to your room… yeah?"

"Mvmm sure…" she told him with a nod as she pulled away, pouting just slightly.

"Then ah… good night Aoko--" they were still close even though she'd let go of him and was now standing in a slightly opened doorway.

"'night Kaito…" she said through a yawn.

And then… awkward silence. He knew he should turn or she should shut the door but both of them looked at each toher… almost expectantly as she let out another giggle.

"Uh… right… well I guess…"

"Yeah I suppose…"

"Uh… Night!"

"Night!"

And without really thinking they both leaned in to have their lips meet for just a moment, while both their cheeks went red.

And after an even longer moment of awkward silence Aoko broke in with an even louder, "NIGHT!"

"NIGHT!"

The door slammed, and he turned and fled down the hall his heart still pounding in his chest as he tried to go over in his head over what-just-happened.

He was still cursing himself when he got home, while Aoko didn't move from behind her front door for a very, very long time.

________________________

"Hey Aoko?"

Mai looked over from the edge of her star magazine she was reading on the couch across from where Aoko was pouring over her textbook. Aoko didn't bother to look up as she replied, "Mmm?"

"Aren't you and Kuroba-san dating?"

Her textbooks fell from her lap, and she almost broke the pencil she'd been writing with moments before. Meanwhile only a very quick save on her part kept the drink she'd had on the coffee table from spilling as well as she croaked out, "What??"

Mai's brow furrowed as she held up the magazine she was holding, "Well this edition has a new interview with Kuroba-san and the woman asked him if he was seeing anyone and he said no… but I thought that you two were… well you know-"

"What on EARTH gave you that idea?" spluttered Aoko as her cheeks turned a brilliant crimson which just caused her roommate's eyebrows to go up even more.

"Well," she started as she set the magazine down in her lap. "I mean you see him almost more than you see me nowadays--" she said Aoko about to break in but she raised her hand, "I don't mind! I mean I know you two were best friends growing up and all, but I'm just pointing that out… and the way you talk about him all the time-- and then well after that party you went to…" this time it was her roommate's turn to blush and not meet Aoko's eyes.

"What about the party?" growled Aoko who was liking this conversation less and less.

"I just presumed…"

"You just presumed _what _exactly!?"

"….Well usually when a person goes out with a guy and does get home until dawn…" she blushed even more, "And that dress… I mean it was a _ Hanae Mori _I mean… nobody just gives out those type of dresses… I thought…"

"_That we were sleeping together?" _Aoko's voice had taken on the edge that normally she reserved only for Kaito… when Kaito was being especially stupid. Of course her roommate would think that but…

"I didn't care! I mean that's fine… its not… I just… I was surprised…" she muttered holding up the magazine again, "I thought he'd… you know… say something… so I--"

"No!!! We… we aren't… that's not… He'd never… I mean we're just…"

"Just friends. Yeah of course…" muttered the girl hiding behind the magazine, "Remind me to find a best friend who sends me _Hanae Mori _dresses to wear to parties…."

"He's like my brother Mai! You know… we've been like this forever, and the only reason he got me that dress was because I wasn't going to go to a party like that wearing what's in my closet now was I?"

"So he gets you a dress that I couldn't afford in a year?"

"He's a celebrity! I can't just show up in what I found in the market now could I?" She told her roommate scowling, "Of course it's going to be some crazy designer…" she scowled. "Look it doesn't matter anyway… I'm not going out with him and I'm _definitely _not sleeping with him… its just how we've always worked. We always do stuff together…"

"Yeah when your five that's fine but…"

"Look he said he wasn't seeing anyone in the interview yeah? And we sure haven't shown up in the tabloids yet, so don't you think that says everything?" Aoko grabbed her textbook back, "He's not interested in me that way anyway… I think I'd know if he was--" she pushed what happened after the party from her mind… she couldn't remember _everything _she did but… geh…

"Yeah of course… look don't get so defensive I was just curious alright? Sheesh… Well if your not dating maybe you can let me go out with him--" she said with a grin.

"What?!?" the textbook flew off her lap again.

A knowing smile slipped back onto her roommate's lips as she hid behind her magazine, "Just kidding."

_____________________________

The first thing she felt when she woke up was that she had an odd crick in her neck from a weird position. It didn't really hurt that much, but it was sorta kinda uncomfortable.

The second thing she noticed was it was suspiciously bright.

The third was that she was still completely dressed in what she had been wearing the day before.

Moving she heard a grunt behind her, and she shifted to realize she was apparently curled up next to Kaito (who she suspected also would have a crick in his neck) and the two of them had seemed to fall asleep on the couch in his apartment. She wasn't sure exactly when she'd shifted onto, or what point his arms seemed to have wrapped around her… but either way there were completely entangled onto a heap on his couch and--

"Dammit I have class!!!!" she leapt off the couch startling the sleeping magician who let out another groan and batted at her.

"Oiy… Oiy… can't you miss one day?" He muttered cracking open one eye.

"No! I really… shit it's already 10:30! I missed my class on the Nationalist movement…" she tossed her cell phone back into her purse as he moved to sit on the edge of the couch yawning.

"Too late…" he muttered before grabbing her back around the waist and pulling her to the cough again, "Sleep some more!" he snuggled into her waist and closed his eyes again.

"Kaito… I have another class at two… I should-"

"Doya have a test?"

"…..no."

"Do they take attendence?"

"……..no."

"Sleep!" he said happily curling back up.

"…I'm already awake…" she muttered prodding the boy. "Just because you don't have to get up 'til noon doesn't mean the rest of us aren't use to waking up early."

"Geh…" he said still not letting go.

Aoko just sighed and looked down at the boy who seemed happily content on using her midriff as pillow… and then… "Shit…" she muttered.

"Now what?" replied the boy without even bothering to open his eyes.

"….my roommate…"

"…what about your roommate?" still no movement from the second party.

"She… geh… its nothing… she's just going to get the wrong idea that's all…" her cheeks were flaring up as he opened his eyes this time and stared up at her.

"Eh?"

"She's just never going to drop it now…" she muttered more to herself then him.

He raised an eyebrow and let go of her to lean against the coach, "Whatchya talking about?"

By now she was really blushing as she looked away, "You know how friends can be… She got the wrong idea after I got home so late from the party and didn't really believe me when I told her what happened…"

"Er… okay?" said the boy with a shrug, "Does it matter?"

"…I guess not… but after staying over here after we just argued about it… I dunno she's never going to listen now." Aoko turned even redder if it was possible. "I just don't want her to get the wrong idea that's all… I mean the last thing you need is for some sort of rumour like that getting around…" She shifted under his gaze, "Don't worry about it… I'm just being silly."

He laughed and she felt him ruffle her hair, "Idiot I can think of a lot worse people they could have me sleeping with thanks. Although…" his grin looked particularly wicked, "I dunno that I'd survive that meeting with your father. Not that I think your father's reading some of those entertainment magazines… but I'd really hate surviving KID only to be shot down by an angry father under false pretences."

"Daddy would never do that!" she told him with a snort.

"Yeah, of course, he's like a giant teddy bear…" he said leaning back, "A giant teddy bear with a mouth like a sailor… and guns… really big guns." He added with a grin.

"Oh shut up…"

_____________________________________________

Aoko stood by the front door nervously readjusting her coat for the hundredth time. Mai looked over at her a questioning look in her eyes, "Going out with Kaito again?"

The other girl sniffed, "No. For your information I am going out on a date."

"A date?"

"A date."

"Not with Kaito?"

"Not with Kaito." she reaffirmed with a smirk, "Although I did meet this guy at that party. He called me later, and wanted to go out to dinner and I saw absolutely no reason not to say yes." She told her roommate still grinning.

"…Does Kaito know?" The roommate watched her carefully still holding whatever magazine she was reading this time around.

Aoko scowled, "Who cares if Kaito knows? I have a life without him yeah? And for the umpteenth time: We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Of course not…" said her roommate behind her book, "And I know… you just passed on his couch… yeah I got it."

"I did!" she muttered angrily, "See! See look and he'll be here…" there was a knock on the door and she grinned, "See he's here?" she darted forward and started to say hi when her face shifted and she considered slamming it shut immediately.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asked angrily, "I told you I was busy."

"You're going out with Yamagachi Kyuu?" he shouted from the door.

"I plan to yes!!" she told him growling from the door, "What business is it to you?"

"He's… He's a PLAYER!" yelled the boy back, "He sleeps with girls that follow him, and then drops them the next day!! He's not serious at all!! Aoko you can't go out with him!"

"I don't see what right you have to say who I go or don't go out with! It's just dinner!"

"And then you'll go over for a drink, and Aoko you have no tolerance or do I really need to remind you of that! He saw you at the party, one drink and he knows you'll be like putty! The guys an complete ass!" Kaito leaned in the door yelling, "Mai-chan you read those magazines! Tell her!"

Mai was already grabbing her stuff and tiptoeing out of the room as she froze by her bedroom door, "Er… yeah… he is right about the whole one nighter thing Aoko-- but uh… your call… good night guys!" she slammed her door shut and it locked behind her.

Aoko wanted to scream, "I'll be fine! No liquor alright? I'm not STUPID Kaito, so unless you want me to chase you out with a mop get out of my apartment before my date shows up!"

"I'm not…"

"OUT! Or I swear to god I won't speak to you for a week and then you'll never figure out what happened. You're not my father Kaito, and if I can bully him I can most definitely bully you… now Get. Out." She shoved him out her door and frowned, "And if Yamaguchi-san so much as_ mentions _having seen someone suspicious or staring at him I promise you there will be a fish on your doormat every day for the next MONTH."

"Dammit Aoko just listen-"

"_Goodbye_ Kaito!"

He barely made it out as she slammed the door behind him.

_________________________

"So no second dates?" he said from where he was sipping his coffee.

"…It was just kinda of dull alright? He couldn't stop talking about his next movie… I swear," she shook her head, "And here I didn't think there could be someone more self centred then you. I think he picked up on the fact that I wasn't one of his adoring fan girls and that was kind of it." She saw his knowing smirk and she growled, "Look it wasn't terrible… just not the most exciting thing in the world."

"Told you so," he said grinning like a madman which only succeed in irritating her more.

"No. No you did not tell me so. You showed up at my apartment screaming that the man was going to drug and rape me, and then proceeded to try to tell me who I shouldn't date… Which I would like to add that if you _ever_ do that again I'm going to kill you." She glared at him angrily.

"Love you too?" He said with the most un-innocent look he could muster.

"You don't see me coming over to tell you who you should date do you?" She muttered stirring her coffee ideally.

"I don't date," he said with a grin, "Far too busy for dating. Shows and what not-"

"Well you seem to have plenty of time to annoy me," she grumbled drinking the last of coffee in her mug before making a face. That's what she got for talking and not drinking… cold coffee… ick.

"Yes well that's different. You're Aoko… and I went a good long stretch of not annoying you too-- have to make up for all that lost time" he added with a grin as he tossed his napkin at her, which presently turned into a dove and flew onto the top of her head to peck her.

"Idiot…" she muttered holding up a hand so the dove could land there instead… though it would figure that the animal would peck her fingers rather than move.

"Whatever… but no more interfering with my dates agreed?"

"…..I'm not promising…"

"Fish. For a whole week, and you know I'll do it too…"

He shuddered and sighed, "Fine. Fine. Agreed…"

________________________________________

The day wasn't exactly going great. Actually it would be more accurate to say it was going pretty terribly to be exact. It was cold, had rained all morning and left it chilly and damp for the evening, and downtown Tokyo was packed like everyone had decided that for some reason miserable weather made it the perfect time to be out.

All she wanted to do was go home, change clothes, and maybe stick some instant ramen in if her roommate didn't have leftovers.

So she stuck to the sidewalk and kept her scarf on tight and tried to ignore the rest of the people around her- until she almost ran into some idiot who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking at the window of a jewellery store.

She started to manuver around the stupid person when he caught her attention, and she almost dropped her stuff, "_Kaito?"_

He looked up with a jolt from the display and she noticed his cheeks redden almost immediately, "Oh! Aoko… Uh… hey…" he looked at a complete loss for one, but all she could do was look from the jewellery store back to Kaito and then back again to the store.

"Er… I didn't know… were you looking for something?" Maybe she shouldn't have said anything, except… well last time she checked he wasn't seeing anyone. "Maybe I can help?" Yeah and maybe that was the stupidest thing she ever said.

His cheeks went redder, "Uh… no-- I was just… um… shinys you know?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Not starting to miss heists are you?"

He laughed and the tension between them broke, "Oh no… I _always_ miss heists. Hey come on, the danger was spectacular, and your Dad always put up a good chase… no… I just saw something that was all."

Yeah and that didn't make her curious at all, "Oh come I-have-more-money-then-I-know-what-to-do-with-san! What is it?" she peered through the window looking at the displays in a store she couldn't even imagine going into.

Ooooh and his cheeks were flaring again, "Awful long name isn't it?"

"Don't deny it… come on Kaito! Show me!!!"

He started looking in his sleeve, "So there was this awesome new magic trick I was wanting to show you and-"

"…Don't change the subject, I want to know what you were looking at. Taken a fancy to someone?"

"Taken a fancy-- okay Aoko what exactly have you been _reading_ lately. I hope you haven't started looking at those magazines your roommate reads. I might have to start hiding your shoujo though…"

"Don't be stupid… what else am I suppose to think when I find you standing in front of a jewellery store looking all moony like--" she asked scowling. She leaned in to look at the display case as she tried to figure out what he was looking at.

She found her eyebrows rising higher as she was met by a window full of rings. Well not full, there were a pair of silver drop earrings with tiny studded sapphires at the top, but the rest of the display had three or four sets of rings-- from a diamond rock to a small delicate blue diamond set in white gold. It was that one that caught her eyes more than anything, what with the delicate way it seemed to have petals coming from the centre stone.

A cough brought her back to reality and she crossed her arms looking at Kaito, "Were you hiding a female behind your back somewhere when I wasn't looking? I hope you'll warn your best friend before you consider getting engaged--" she told him angrily, perhaps a little fiercer than she meant to. Her heart had leapt up into her throat when she wasn't looking.

"No… No one hiding… I just saw them and they caught my attention, ex-thief remember? You can't tell me you don't sometimes stand and look all dreamy in front of shops too… I've seen you-" he teased as he leaned up against the window.

"…I'm a girl Kaito. I'm suppose to look all dreamy in front of jewellery stores. It's part of my genetic make up." She looked back in at the display case her eyes falling on the last ring again.

She thought she felt his gaze on her, but when she looked back up his rings were on the display case again, "So…" his voice was nonchalant as he asked, "Which one is your favourite?"

"Huh?" she jolted back into reality and shook her head, "Oh they're all far too expensive…"

"Oh come on! This is what window shopping is for isn't it? Well that and planning out heists, but I don't think I'll be planning heists anytime soon…" and there was that damnable smirk of his again.

"Fine… but its just…"

"Hey I was looking first… I'll tell you if you tell me," she felt fingers tracing up her arm and causing the hairs on her arm to prickle. She brushed them away with a laugh.

"Fine… Alright but don't laugh--" she told him with a smile.

"Promise-"

"That one…" she pointed to blue diamond blushing fiercely, "Probably priceless… but its so… I don't know… it's-"

"I agree…" he said nodding with a completely serious look on his face. "Definitely the best in the whole window. The one to the left is far too gaudy, and the others are just boring- but that one catches your attention without screaming it. Real blue diamond too--" he added with a smile, "Not a sapphire they're trying to pass as one, or a manmade fake…you tell by the way it shines, not to mention that one looks to be almost flawless."

She realized that if she ever wanted to buy jewellery she should always bring Kaito in the future, she supposed there were good things about having an ex-jewel thief as a best friend.

"See? Told you… figure's I'd pick the most expensive thing in the case," she told him rolling her eyes.

"You have good tastes," he said still serious. "It was the one I was looking at too if it's any consolation."

Well that caught her attention. He wasn't looking at her at all, but had his eyes set firmly on the ring and there was something about the looks in his eyes…

"Kaito?"

He grinned, "Think if I walked in the store they'd call the police?" He started laughing, "I bet they'd have your father over before I could even get out what I wanted to look at."

She snorted, "I don't know about that…"

"I can just see it now… a jewel thief and the inspector's daughter walk into a jewellery store-"

She poked him in the side and looked away from the ring, "Alright you, I think it's time for us to be going… Apparently letting a jewel thief stand in front of gems too long goes to your brain."

"Wanna see how much it is?" he suddenly lit up and she could see that look he got whenever he was about to play some sort of dangerous trick, usually it meant either something was going to blow up or someone's hair was about to turn a terrible shade of magenta.

"No way… come on-" she started to pull on his jacket.

He grinned, "You can't say no! Come on, we'll play at it. They won't turn me down, after all everyone in Japan probably knows my face. You can try it on, and I'll ask the price!"

"Idiot! What if someone sees the great Kuroba Kaito with a woman trying on rings? Don't you think that's going to get back to the tabloids?"

He shrugged, "So what? I've been chased by a massive organization trying to kill me, and almost the entire Japanese police force… tabloids are infants compared to that!"

She looked back at the window and frowned, "But it's… it's so expensive!"

"….Aoko… I left a diamond worth more than we'll make in a life time in your bed in high school, and the Queen of England's crown on your dresser and I know for a _fact_ you tried that on," he grinned as her cheeks went a brilliant shade of red, "I think a little tiny blue diamond ring has nothing on that."

"But it's-"

He grabbed her arm and went for the door, "Too late!"

____________________

"The blue diamond in the window?" asked the man looking at the pair of them suspiciously. "I can interest you in a few others if you'd like to see those first. We have a beautiful sapphire set-"

"The blue diamond if you would…" said Kaito placing an arm around Aoko with a smile that looked completely genuine. "She was admiring it, and well I'm curious to see it up closer as well. It looked almost clear in the window-"

"One of our most flawless pieces--" the man grumbled as he pulled out the piece. "One of our most prized pieces…" he added looking the boy up and down eyes narrowing.

"Understandable-" Kaito added with a nod. "I am pretty well trained in gems you know…" he told the man with a smirk.

The man looked at the boy again and then his eyes widened just slightly. Aoko fought back a laugh as the man seemed to be deciding weather to genuflect in apology or sound an alarm. Kaito on the other hand looked as innocent as ever with one hand in his pocket and the other around her.

"Right. Well… um.. If the lady would like to see the ring-" he set it on a pillow in the middle of a velvet tray which only made the ring sparkle even more. She let out a gasp against her will, and heard Kaito chuckle next to her.

"Try it on…" he told her as he reached for the ring, "Come on… hold out your hand."

She was red to her hairline and she knew it, but couldn't stop him from slipping the ring onto her hand anyway. It didn't help that it fit too…

She knew she was beaming at her hand, but she couldn't help it. The way the petals curved around her finger, and the little stone glittered under the light. So maybe it wasn't that little once it was on her finger… "Oh my…" she whispered.

Kaito's arm had slipped off from around her and she could feel his eyes on her, "It's beautiful alright."

"Our finest if I may say so-" the man told him beaming. "Not quite as large as some of the others, and we have a wonderful collection of--"

"Mmmmhmmm" they both murmured still transfixed on the ring.

Aoko shook her head, "Still… I'd… I'd have to think about something like this…" she started to take it off, "I couldn't…"

Except….

_____________

"…….. I'm going to die……"

"Aoko for the hundredth time tonight. It's fine…"

"….I'm going to absolutely, positively…."

"Breath. It's fine… we'll find something to do with it…"

"…. I"ll never be able to walk by that shop again!!!" she moaned her hands firmly in her pocket, "You should have let him just try that other method!!!"

"Look… it wasn't _that_ expensive alright? For all I care you can keep it and just think of it as like… a perpetual present for the next hundred birthdays and Christmases!"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "Kaito… I don't think that would equal the cost if I had 200 of both!"

He snorted, "I mean it Aoko… I don't care. It's not like it put a huge dent in my funds…"

"Kaito… THIS…" she stuck out her hand in front of his face, "Would pay for all four years in college!!" she screamed.

"Okay… okay… calm down Aoko…"

She felt like she was going to start crying and he snickered, "You know… I think you're the only person I know who would walk out of a store with a ring like that and start crying…"

"….Kaito… what ELSE am I suppose to do? The man probably thought you were going to steal the stupid thing!!! He looked like he was about to phone my father, and yeah… that would go over _WONDERFULLY_. "Hello? Nakamori-san? Yes I have KID and a woman in my store trying to steal a priceless blue diamond ring… yes that would be wonderful thank you!" Oh yeah that would go over fabulously…."

He caught her hand and looked at the stone, "It really does look lovely on you though…"

"I think I'm going to start crying again…"

He ignored her hysterics, "Better then having him call the cops… It's not like you meant to get it stuck on your finger Aoko…"

"What if we don't get if off? I can't let my roommate see this... And _Kami,_ Dad knows how much these things are worth… he's been working around gems longer than _you _have!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "We'll get it off alright? I dragged you in the store in the first place and made you try it on, so its my fault anyway okay? Don't panic…" He smiled and forced her chin up with his hand, "At least you know you won't lose it right?"

"….I'm going to kill you."

"Well I suppose that would mean you would get to keep the ring…" he said with a grin. "No one to argue you about who owns it."

"Oh yeah, and the millions of yen worth ring on my finger that _you paid for _isn't a dead give away. Thanks but no thanks. If there is one thing I learned living with my father its that you never leave proof…" she told him with a snort.

"Maybe I should just let you keep it…" he said catching her hand again, "It fits you so well…"

"…Kaito…"

"Promise! No birthday or Christmas presents for a very long time---" eh wheedled as he held her hand for her to look at.

"I'll get it off and then you can just return it…" she muttered as she pulled her hand away, "I can't believe it got stuck in the first place."

"No way I'm returning it--" he said shaking his head. "It got stuck on your finger, that's like… a sign from heaven your suppose to have that ring. Probably curse the next person who tries it on--" he told her with a grin.

"….Yeah right… cursed gems…" she said rolling her eyes.

"…………." the look he gave her was completely deadpanned.

She winced, "Oh right… sorry…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­__________________________

It was way too late when a knocking came at her door. She presumed she knew who it was, but why he was knocking on her door and not her window when it was well past midnight, she hadn't the least idea.

"Look… what gives you the idea…" but she stared seeing a completely ridiculously grinning Kaito standing on her front stoop who smelled a bit too strongly of alcohol and obviously had been out in the evening. His hair was a mess, and his tie skewed. She considered grabbing her mop and knocking him out to teach him a lesson… or maybe dumping a bucket of water on his head.

"Hi Aoko!!!"

"…I'm going to shut the door now, and when I count to three you had better be gone…" she muttered.

He pouted at her and leaned against the doorway, "Awww don't do that! Then I'd have to pick the lock… and I dunno how well I can pick a lock right now… dunno how well I can pick anything…" he said frowning.

"Kaito… I'm shutting the door…."

"No! Have to tell you… now… or… or I'll probably never do it--" he said holding the door open with more strength then she thought someone as drunk as he was could.

She sighed and crossed her arms glaring at him, "Alright… what is it?" she snapped, "Before I lose my temper and toss you out a window to see how well you fly without your glider, and I'm telling you Kaito right now I'm half tempted to do it."

"'kayyyy kayyyy! No flying Kaitos!!" he said shaking his head and causing half a dozen tricks to fall out of his suit. She decided not to comment on the dove that landed on his head and started pecking him.

"….Just tell me Kaito so I can get back to sleep and plot ways I'm going to kill you tomorrow…"

"Right! Kay! Well…" he straightened himself up and took a deep breath, "I love you." Like that he lost the drunk demeanour, and the talk, and the stupid look, and for that moment he was completely and utterly serious. "I love you. I've loved since before I was KID, and even more when I became KID. I've loved you since I saw you again, and I hated it when you went out with that _idiot_. I love you, and I loved it when you tried on that ring, and.. and I want to marry you and…" he let out a laugh, "And… And that's it… I love you!!" He grinned at her like a shameless idiot as she just stood frozen in her doorway in her oversized shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

After several minutes that seemed to stretch for eternity he let out a long breath, "Right… well… now that that's out I guess I'll go…" he bowed and kept his balance almost till the end. "Sorry for waking you!"

And then he was gone, leaving Aoko staring at an empty hall trying to figure out if she should kill him or simply run.

_________________________________________________________________

It was a combination of both a very hot and a very cold shower that finally left Kaito in enough of a condition to consider exactly how he was going to get himself out of this mess. Technically he half expected Aoko to show up at his front door anytime now with either a mop, gun, or her father in tow and fully prepared to see that he never saw daylight again.

For that matter he didn't actually blame her at all.

In the end though he supposed that the best method was to simply get dressed, make sure he had roses up his sleeve all ready to blossom when he needed them, and say a quick prayer to any _kami _that was listening.

He then sat down in front of her door and waited for someone to open it (no way in hell he was going to even try knocking. He'd rather not find himself shot before he even had a chance after all.)

It was quite a few hours later that it finally open, and he leapt to his feet to be greeted by her roommate who was perhaps the least enthusiastic he had ever seen her. She looked at him groggily and sighed, "I don't know what you did, but man did you put her in a _mood_." She said shaking her head.

"Er…" he started weakly and the girl snorted.

"Gotta get to class, go ahead and go in… she's inside-" she told him with a yawn, "Good luck…"

"Umm thanks?" he managed as he stepped inside…

Another snicker from the roommate, "You'll need it…" she called after him as she disappeared down the hall.

He stood inside looking around warily as he shut the door behind him. He called out weakly, "Err… Aoko? Hey Aoko…" Looking in the kitchen and then the side room he saw that her bedroom light was on, "Uh Aoko?" He knocked lightly.

"Just come in…" came the muffled voice and he tried not to wince as he opened the door.

To be greeted by Aoko standing in the middle of her room wrapped in a towel while drying her hair.

He managed to get out of the room and shut the door just as the screaming started and something loud clattered where his head had been just moments before.

See if he ever listened to her roommate again.

It was another fifteen minutes before she reappeared, by which time he'd made a fresh pot of extra strong coffee for the two of them, and something that resembled breakfast. Might as well try to get on her good side, although he was starting to consider running might simply be the better option.

She didn't say anything as she crossed the room to see the mug on the table. She sat down and picked it up to take a long sip from the steaming cup while Kaito never stopped watching her the whole time.

He wondered if this is how a mouse felt if it was stuck in an open room with a cat. You knew there was plenty of places to run, but by the time he took off the cat would already have him by the tail…

When the silence finally seemed like it was never going to end he finally decided he'd have to speak up or go completely crazy… in a far less glib tongue than he was use to he managed to get out, "Er… Look I'm umm… sorry…"

She looked up at him with that _look_ in her eyes and he slowly felt himself being eaten alive.

"You're sorry…" she muttered going back to her coffee.

"Uh yeah… I mean I never drink that much… and I never will again for that matter…" he muttered more to himself then her.

And… whoops… apparently that was not the thing to say by the way her eyes were boring into him.

"So it was the alcohol talking then…" she looked back into her coffee and he suddenly wondered if he was going to end up covered in scalding hot coffee.

"What? No! I mean.. It was… but I meant it! Dammit…" he looked up skyward trying to figure out how he was going to get out of _this one_ without it ending up like the last time this had happened and neither of them talking for years on end.

When she didn't answer immediately he let out an even longer sigh, "Look I wanted to tell you alright? I did… except I didn't want to tell you like that… I wasn't suppose to tell you like that. I dunno… I guess I always figured I'd tell you with some sort of over the top cliché way. Fill your house with a rose garden kind of thing--" he did smile weakly as he caused a bouquet of roses to erupt in her lap, "Or a love letter sent by a pair of my doves…" Shiro landed on her shoulder to nestle against her ear, "Or maybe I'd just take you flying during a meteor shower and tell you on top of the clock tower… I dunno Aoko I had a hundred ways, but…"

"But what?" He heard her voice crack slightly, but he couldn't see her expression under the fall of hair that was covering her face as she buried it in the rose petals.

"But I was scared?"

She asked quietly (and he still couldn't tell for the life of him what emotion behind it), "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He let out another sigh, "I dunno. First there was that whole awkward teenage puberty boy thing going on, and then by the time I finally got those emotions in check there was the whole KID thing-- and well I didn't think that'd go over very well if we were dating and you found out I was KID-" he heard her snort and he had to give a slight grin, "Exactly. Anyway then there was the whole you finding out I was KID and not talking for several years… so I kind of thought it was over with until we ran into each other…" he shrugged, "I was kind of scared to push it after that… I mean I almost told you a couple times… like that idiot _Kyuu_, and then again with the ring… except well you were kind of already in hysterics over the ring, and I kind of suspected I'd end up with a cracked skull if I even tried to bring it up then…" he added with a weak laugh.

"Yeah… I don't think that would have been precisely the best time either…" she told him softly.

"….Yeah…"

Another stretch of time started to pass and he got out of his chair, "Look I'll just-"

What he didn't expect was for her to look up with a hint of a smile on her lips as she said, "Idiot."

"Yeah… I suppose I am," he felt the same smile starting to join in as she stood up to glare at him.

"Yes you really are…" she said trying to deadpan, although he saw her lips twitch even more.

"….Nice to know your so supportive…" he muttered rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Uh huh…" at which point the dam broke and she broke down in hysterical laughter… followed shortly by his own before he even knew why he was laughing.

By the time they managed to catch their breath both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks from laughing so hard, and he tried to grin back at her, "Good to know somebody finds this funny…" he managed, only to have them both break down again.

He stopped first this time around, and managed to catch her just before she fell over from laughing so hard. She was still shaking in his arms from it as they both worked on remembering how they were suppose to breath again. He leaned forward until their foreheads kissed, and he grinned down at her as she worked on the whole speech factor.

"So…" she said smiling up at him. "Isn't this the part where you're suppose to kiss me now?" Her eyes were still laughing at him, and he felt a smug grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"Well, since the lady asked so nicely… Yes I suppose it is."

And so he did.

­­­

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I think I owe a thanks to Ever After from the ending… to be fair I wrote… glomped it… and then scowled because it sounded familiar… but for the life of me the only thing coming to mind was the speech with Danielle and the Prince as they do the whole "isn't this where we live happily ever after?" so I'm presuming that's what inspired it… sorry if it sounds similar to anyone elses… It was not purposeful and I did my best to go check to make sure I wasn't taking it from anyone so yeah…. _

_Anyway… this was the fic that would not end. I started this fic probably the moment I started the thirty kisses challenge like two years ago… and it has gone through more phases than you would believe… this one is the fourth. Originally Aoko was stalking him, then Aoko had no idea until she saw the fangirls, then it was like the beginning of this… in the end I used pieces of many… and well.. I kept TRYING to end it but it wouldn't. Every time it just… didn't click… I have about three times I started ending it.. And all of them are currently in another folder altogether (furthest I got was Kaito actually taking her flying after that one scene, but FWI's are not happy…XD)_

_So yes… hope you enjoyed it. One more kiss following this one, and while I originally wanted it posted before Feb 11__th__ (that would be my kisses anniversary) It looks suspiciously like that may not happen solely because… this was so monstrous. _


	26. The Essence of Magic

Title: The Essence of Magic  
Author: Fyliwion  
Fandom: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Aoko/Kaito  
Theme: #10  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1800  
Disclaimer: I just play with them and manipulate them and have fun with them ^^;;.

* * *

It was dark inside and she nearly tripped when she first entered. There were some dull work lights on the stage, but they cast nothing but dark shadows everywhere she looked.

At first she thought maybe she had been wrong, but then she saw a single outline of a man sitting in the front row and her breath caught in her throat.

She'd been right.

Her shoes sounded strangely noisy as they clicked walking down the row. She was still had on most of her uniform though she'd left her jacket at work. She had a nagging suspicion she wouldn't be wearing it after today anyway.

He didn't turn towards her, though she wasn't surprised. She didn't think he would. At that moment she doubted if she cared if she was just a janitor or perhaps even a police officer. She had a suspicion she could be coming to arrest him and he wouldn't even protest.

She wondered if he noticed her at all.

She walked down the row behind him and sat on the chair slightly askew. Both sat in silence for a moment, and she fought to figure out what to say.

She was startled when he spoke first.

"I know…"

She jumped and was unable to speak from surprise. She nearly fell out of the chair she'd been in and looked to him. He was still staring at the stage.

"I didn't-"

"But that's why you're here isn't it? To tell me you were right? Though I'll have to ask a favor. Would you mind if we sit here a bit before you take me into the station?" She realized she couldn't see his face in the darkness and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

"Kaito… that's not why I'm-"

He didn't say anything but she felt herself stop anyway. She wondered why she had come at all. It had been stupid, especially if someone found them there or if someone had decided to follow her, but she'd thought…

"I'm sorry…" she said softly standing. "I shouldn't have come. I'll leave you-" she turned to go as her hand brushed the back of his seat and he grabbed her hand.

"Don't-"

Neither moved for a long moment. The shadows hung in the theatre like ghosts watching them both. The dim blue lights only enhanced the idea, as well as the deep amber that touched the edges of the curtain. He still hadn't turned; however, his hand was tight on her arm.

"You probably want to be al-"

"Don't let me lose you too…" he pleaded softly.

The begging in his voice was what caught her. She hadn't expected that. It was rare to hear Kaito ask anything, especially beg. At that moment she remembered just how young they both were. That they'd both just barely started to make it. How young and how much they both had lost.

He let his hand slide down her arm to catch her fingers and he added, "Please?"

She nodded and moved. She squeezed his hand gently and stood behind him. They let the empty theatre fill them, and both just listened to the other's breathing as they looked at the stage. She felt tears starting prick her eyes and brushed them away. She wasn't even sure how long they stayed there before they moved again, for a while she wondered if they'd even kept breathing.

It was Kaito who finally moved. He stood letting her hand drop and walked up to the edge of the stage. He looked up and she heard laughter, "Ten shows."

She blinked and moved towards the aisle to walk closer, "Huh?"

"Ten shows. Well I guess nine theoretically. This should have been my tenth as a professional magician…"

She bit her lip and stopped at the end of the row just standing there watching him not quite sure what to do. She wanted to say something, anything, but then the only other time she'd ever seen Kaito like this was when he'd been eight and had just lost his father.

He'd even taken on the task force with a grin on his face.

"I knew I guess. That some day this might happen, I guess I didn't think it would be so soon. I guess I thought I'd get in a few years at least-"

She wondered dimly if she was crying for him. She could tell he wasn't, even as awful as the whole thing was she knew he wouldn't be crying even if she saw his face and she could feel them filling up her own eyes as he spoke.

"It was the one thing I've always really wanted you know? The one thing I was sure of… well one of the things. Now I've ruined it. I've lost it forever, and with no hopes of ever achieving it again. Is it better to have loved and lost a love then to never have loved at all?" He turned to look at her and she wondered if that was the worst of all.

Seeing how empty his face was. How calm he seemed, except for the pain she saw in his eyes. Except for the way the light illuminated the confusion and sense of loss that filled his eyes.

"Well? I've lost two now haven't I? Shouldn't I know? But then I never really had one to begin with-" he added looking straight at her. "Maybe that was for the better-" He gave her a mockery of a smile. Perhaps it was meant to look real, but that made it all the worse.

"After all, I knew you were going to leave the minute I took up the cloak. At least I had some time to prepare for that." He let out a sigh. "I guess we all regret our choices in the end-"

She realized she was shaking her head vehemently and he let out another sigh, "Don't pretend Aoko, leave that up to me. I'm not so pretentious as to actually have thought you might side with me on this, but I do thank you for coming. Maybe you'll let me flip your skirt one last time before I leave for good?"

Funny how all she could manage was a sob.

He didn't speak this time, rather he simply touched the step.

Neither really expected it when she found herself running up to the stage to fling her arms around him. She buried her face in his jacket and he leaned into the edge of it surprised.

"Ao-"

"Don't you dare say that." She sobbed into the jacket. "Don't you dare talk like that. That doesn't sound like you at all… Don't…."

He moved to stroke her hair, looking up so she couldn't see his face in the light. "It's true isn't it?"

"No! No it isn't true! I won't just leave you like this… what kind of friend? What kind of person do you think I am? Why else do you think I'm here?"

She felt his sigh rather than heard it. She felt him release as he shook his head, "I thought you were honest. Good. Law abiding. Perfect?" He added this time looking down with a smirk. She could tell he'd schooled his face well.

"I've always admired you for it. How you can have spirit and go whatever you're after and still manage to be so good. You never had to break the law to achieve your goals… and if it had been your father I'm certain you wouldn't have gone off and stole gems in some sort of act of revenge and lost all those you cared about in the likes of it. I hurt you Aoko, I know that… you don't have to-"

"Someone does-" she said softly up to him.

Neither said a word and silence fell over the theatre again. Finally she risked it again.

"Can I see the show?"

He looked down as though he wasn't quite sure what she was asking and she pushed the subject again, "Well?"

"What are you talking about? Aoko I'm not-"

"We're in the theatre aren't we? I know you! You always have tricks up your sleeves. Don't they always say something like an audience starts with one? Well here I am and I'm here to see it…" She took a step back wiping her eyes and smiling at him this time.

Kaito simply shook his head though, "Aoko you've seen all my tricks and you can see them anytime. Don't worry about it I won't bore you with…."

She scowled, "Don't be an idiot. I love your magic tricks surely you know that by now… and I'm sure you had something planned special! It's your tenth show isn't it? The show must go on, and you have an audience waiting-" she plopped down in the first seat smiling at him. "Please?"

This time it was her pleading, and she could watch as he slowly gave in.

"Alright…"

She was a bit surprised as the theatre went all dark and when the light reappeared it was as a spot center stage. He began with his introduction and a puff of smoke changed his clothing. She was amused that he had his white suit, though no cloak or monocle or even hat she saw.

The tricks began normal, and then started getting more and more elaborate as they went on. Rather then feel alone, she began to feel as though the theatre was filled to the seams. She could almost hear the laughter around her, as though all of the ghosts and spirits that lurked in the theatre had come out to watch him perform.

He pulled bunnies out of hats, doves turning into butterflies, disappearing acts, confetti from the air, levitation, illusions, roses growing from water lilies that had stemmed from a glass of water.

There were explosions, stars, and by the time an hour had passed both of them had nearly forgotten everything leading up to the show and simply relished in the entertainment.

Things began slowing down as his eyes grew brighter and brighter. Finally he turned straight to her and held out a hand, "For my last trick I need a member of the audience. If the lady would be so kind-"

Aoko grinned and got up from her seat walking up onto the stage towards him. She realized from that perspective it was hard to tell that the audience was empty at all.

"So what will you have me do sir?" She asked smiling impishly. The man grinned and pulled up her to him.

"Well… first I shall have you stand as such…" he wrapped his arm around her waist snugly so she was resting in his hold, "And then I shall have you look up-" His hand glided to her cheek and then ran to her chin so as to tilt it up. "And then…"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She found herself rising to her toes and letting a shiver run down her back as she felt his lips pull her up and when he stopped for a breath and looked at her with all the fervour he had in doing a magic trick, well Aoko felt giddier then she had in ages.

And when he leaned down again and this time lifted her into the air, pulling her deeper into the kiss? She realized exactly what magic really was.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry this one isn't quite as awesome as the last one ^^ I wrote this a long time ago. Dunno just how long ago, but its one of those posted to Kisses and then never got posted here cuz hates me a good part of the time. I have several of those… but this time around it was valentines day… so I tried to pick the er fluffiest XD (between the death, breakup, and one that was more cliché I thought this was the cutest.) Thank you guys for sticking with me this long! _


	27. Empty Offerings

**Title: **Empty Offerings  
**Author/Artist: **Fyliwion  
**Pairing: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Theme: **#1 Look Over Here  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Do I own them? You have got to be joking… I'd be able to pay rent then…

* * *

She was still so angry she had considered bringing him fish as a gift. On the way there she'd passed more than two separate fish vendors and both times serious toyed with buying a whole fish and taking that instead.

She did give in when she passed another vendor selling cheap sashimi. It wasn't very good quality, but the thing was unlikely to get eaten anyway and it was more an act of revenge than anything. She took the couple pieces and snuck them in with the rest of the meal- at worse she'd have him haunting her about it for the next week- but then it wasn't like that would bother her anyway.

Not that it mattered. Someone had to bring him stuff, and she highly doubted anyone one else was going to go about doing it. Not now at least. She'd brought something for his mother as well, but it was Kaito who needed it the most, and Kaito she needed to talk to.

She clutched her bags to her and tried to ignore the cold wind that was cooling off the food she'd tried so hard to pack- it was silly, but she had been hoping that it'd still be warm by the time she'd gotten there.  
Through her mittens she was relieved to feel the dish still had some heat, when she reached the gate of the temple. She knew the path outside it shouldn't feel familiar as she walked inside and made her offering for the incense before heading back outside towards the stone markers.

His was first.

She stopped and unloaded the dishes she'd packed setting up first the rice with incense and then the curry and chocolate bar and setting the sushi on a separate little plate in the middle. A bottle of cheap sake went along with it as well.

She kneeled in front of it and closed her eyes mumbling the first ritual prayer before she finally allowed herself to open her eyes and look squarely at the stone, "I'm mad at you- you know…" she told it softly. "Furious actually… I know I shouldn't be anymore but I still am since you're so dense as all this-" her eyes fell to the ground and she brushed away the cold feeling that had been threatening her in her chest.

"I miss you-" she whispered under her breath. "I've… I've finished University now and I'm going into the task force anytime now- Hakuba and I- no not like that-" she could hear him swearing even as the words came out, "I mean he's just helping me try to find that group of yours. We think we're close- there's another detective too so-"

She stared at the food as she went silent. It was ridiculous really talking like this, and she noticed that another man had joined her a little ways down and was leaving an offering. She wasn't sure when he'd gotten there, but she saw him look her way and her cheeks went red. She must look ridiculous talking to a grave like that, or like some crazed wife the way she had a miniature feast laid out- she knew she went overboard but…

He was only a few feet away when she saw him glance over and heard a low chuckle from his lips as he bowed his head once again. The laugh caught her attention and suddenly all her anger and resentment flew out at the man instead- "What?!?" she yelled towards the man as he glanced back up startled.

"Yes?"

"What? What's so funny? I heard you laughing-" her fingernails dug into the palm of her hand as she glared at him.

The man looked slightly taken aback but the smile was still stead fast on his lips. It annoyed her even more, "I just happen to see those two little pieces of sushi and they made me grin. Usually it's either a whole boat or people wouldn't bother with fish- you know… seeing how its… well fish…" he gave her an apologetic grin.

She didn't buy it.

"It's a joke alright? You shouldn't laugh at other people's offerings after all its rude, and I don't see you going all out-" she said with a huff.

Which made him shift slightly and she saw with some satisfaction his smile shrunk, "I just wanted to pay respects to my father- we have an understanding and I don't know that he'd really care for all that…" he said with a shrug. Another sly grin, "So with all those is it your lover or your brother?"

She almost fell over, "What?????"

The man grinned wider, "Well to haul all of that up here to a grave where the poor guy's not really even going to eat it, I mean he either had to be close family or you had to have been married and thus keeping up the wifely duties…"

She turned away, "He was a friend thanks. Not that it's any of your business, but just a friend…"

"Lucky friend…" the guy said with an appreciative whistle. He looked back at the sushi and asked, "So you said those were a joke? Am I allowed to- well ask? I mean curiosity's got me now-"

For a moment she considered not bothering, but something in the way he stood there- He looked nothing like Kaito and sounded almost nothing like Kaito- his dialect was from an entirely separate province- but his joking attitude and friendly smile made her give in.

"He hated fish-" she mumbled to him.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"He hated fish-" she repeated with a sigh. "He was terrified of them, and nothing you could possibly do would ever entice him to eat them."

"….He hated fish and yet your leaving them as an offering?" The man raised his eyebrow and she scowled further.

"I'm still mad at him- so I figured I'd sneak in a couple of sashimi as… well… retribution."

The man grinned, "You mean revenge?"

"Whatever…"

He looked around and his smirk disarmed her as he asked in a low voice, "Not afraid of being haunted?"

She felt a shiver run up her spine but she tossed her head and pushed away the feeling, "Let him haunt me- then I'd get to tell him off well and good," she added with a smile of her own. Funny how a couple years ago she could never have imagined standing at his grave or a year ago smiling at his grave would have seemed impossible. How even six months ago she could barely talk about Kaito without cutting the conversation short.

The man gave her an appraising look before nodding, "Understandable…"

They let an easy silence fall between them for quite a while before the man shifted uncomfortably and looked up, "I guess I should leave you to you're prayers-"

She shifted and looked back to the grave suddenly feeling self conscious of how easily she chatted with the stranger over his grave. She'd managed to be disrespectful without even trying hard.

"I guess I should-" she murmured, except that the words were on her tongue before she had a second thought. Maybe she hoped in some way that Kaito had sent her the easy stranger who somehow reminded him of him. Vaguely, but the easy laugh and smiling eyes was something she didn't see very often except among foreigners.

"You know-" she said daringly, "I ummm… would you be interested in maybe coffee sometime? You know- or now I mean…" she stumbled over the words and felt even more awkward. It was completely out of character and if anyone else had been there she would have never ever dared to break protocol like that but-

The man's eyebrows shot up, "Uh…"

She felt her cheeks turn crimson, "I mean I don't want to be forward. Please don't think- I just it's very nice to meet you and all… and if you could wait a few moments-" she saw his gaze grow sombre and she felt a pang inside, "Though maybe-"

His eyes darted away, "I… I'm sorry I don't think that would- umm… be the best idea."

"Oh-" she said feeling her heart drop in her stomach, "I'm… oh I'm so dense… I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

He shook his head and she saw that he was suddenly taken aback, "No! I mean don't get me wrong I would love- its just… a nice woman like you shouldn't get involved with someone like me" he said with a wink. "Trust me on that- Thank you though… I am flattered if a little surprised…"

"Of course…" she said her throat tight.

"Well I should-" he nodded his head towards the gate and she gave a quick nod in reply.

"Of course… um… good to meet you-"

"You too…"

She didn't let herself watch him head up the path towards the main courtyard. Instead she picked up the bowl of rice and incense for Kaito's mother and murmured and apology to him as she walked over to the elder Kuroba's grave.

And froze when she noticed that a selection of sake, rice and a still burning stick of incense had already been set there as well as a single ace that was set under the bowl.

The bowl of rice fell from her hands as she looked around realizing this had to be the grave the man had been at.

_"Just visiting my father that's all-"_

But that was… it wasn't possible… He was…. Except…

She ignored the spilled rice and turned to see the man's figure getting smaller- except he was still there. He hadn't disappeared yet, which might mean….

"WAIT!" She yelled and she saw the figure stop and turn to look over his shoulder. She picked up and ran down the path towards where the man was and she could tell by his body language he was debating taking off or letting her catch off.

"Don't! Please! Look- over here…" she fought for breath as she caught up and saw the man look at her with eyes wide. Blue eyes… Deep blue eyes that were a shade purer than she could have ever imagined. How could she have missed that?

"Kaito?!?" her voice was hardly a whisper and coming in panting breaths as she almost collapsed in front of him. She noticed the man shift his weight but couldn't even bring herself to look up to his face.

"I… I think you have the wrong-"

"You said you were visiting your father didn't you??? You were right?" She noticed he went rigid and this time she did dare a glance up. There was still very little resemblance between this stranger and her Kaito, except…

"I-"

"You said that didn't you?"

He frowned, "Look… Nakamori-san maybe you should just-"

And there it was- in the way his eyes flashed through her, and the shape and way his hand went to his hair, and how his voice pitched up and above everything else the fact she had never told this man her name.

And because she couldn't… wouldn't live without knowing-

Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face into his jacket. She held on for dear life and closed her eyes and wondering when she'd wake up.

_"Excuse me…"_ his voice held a touch of incredulousness as she felt soft hands gently try to push her off.

Her eyes burned, "Don't you _dare_ do that."

"I don't know-"

"I never told you my name," and she watched as his shoulder's drooped and his eyes didn't quite meet hers.

"Would you believe me if I said I saw you on the news?" he asked hoarsely.

"I saw you by the grave… I didn't make the connection until I saw noticed an offering had already been placed and no one else had been there-"

His flickered to hers before he turned away, "Maybe it was a ghost- I'm afraid Nakamori-san you have the wrong man-"

She looked up at his face and shook her head, "It's you. I know its you… you're…" her anger was flaring up again and now she just wanted to reach up and rip off whatever mask he had on and prove it.

The man let out a sigh and grabbed her hand, and the next thing she knew they were down several rows of graves and a long distance from where any street or visitor would come. She saw a shadow pass over the mans face, and a chill ran up her spine.

"Kuroba Kaito is dead," his voice was low and he met her gaze straight on as she felt her heart stop momentarily.

"But I know you're-"

"He's dead and buried. The remains were cremated, and what's left is in that tomb. According to all observances here in Japan Kuroba Kaito is dead, and a dead man cannot be seen walking around like the living, especially with someone he was so close to," he didn't drop her gaze.

"Then you admit-"

"Nakamori-san I admit to nothing. I can't but you need to understand that now before we discuss anything. Kuroba Kaito is dead. I am Takahashi Kyo, and cannot be Kuroba Kaito for you-" he leaned over and she swore she felt his lips brush a gentle kiss on her cheek, "Not matter how much I may want to be…" she heard him whisper in her ear.

And with that he dipped his head down, and she felt a second kiss brush across her lips, before he stood back up and turned away, "I'm sorry-" he told her again.

"Kaito… wait!"

And she ran after him… because she'd risk everything before watching his ghost stroll away for a second time.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I changed the ending from the original because frankly I felt it was a tad too depressing for April Fools, and honestly? I kind of always wanted a somewhat happier conclusion. It's only one line, and if you're that desperate have fun looking through stuff on the 30_kisses lj site. Just keep in mind my stuff tends to go through some editing… I'll leave that up to all of my lovely reviewers mad detective skillz given I have trouble just getting my updates… well… up ^^;;_

_Thank's all my lovely reviewers again! Without you… well.. Without you I have a feeling there would _never _be updates… and the more enthused the faster you'll get them ^_~ Especially after this week XD _


	28. Just Siblings

**Title: **Just Siblings  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan/MK  
**Pairing: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Theme: **# 18 "Say Ahhh"  
**Word Count**: 6768  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Guess who owns them? Not the broke one that's for sure.

* * *

They graduated as siblings, or as much as siblings and they could be.

He was the pesky annoying brother. The older type that liked to tease his sister to death, but had a watch over her to rival any hawk. He was her protector, her knight in shining armor, and it was his duty to make sure she always smiled.

She was the feisty younger sister. Always trying her best to get revenge on her brother for his antics, and always keeping him in check whenever he needed it. She was the one who scouted out the girls he dated, or made sure he wasn't about to do something suicidal.

Regardless of what people said there relationship was like, this was the truth of it. They were simply like siblings and that's what they told anyone who implied otherwise.

After all older brother's were the type to scare away the boys from their little sister, it was the older brother's duty to watch out for his sister after all.

And little sisters often felt a hint of… what was it? Well a hint of something when they saw their brother talking to some pretty girl, especially when the girl was in no way deserving of her older brother.

Never once did they think anything was wrong with this idea.

When they grew older this bond strengthened and shifted a little. Still siblings, but perhaps it ran a little deeper. Best friends still? Assuredly.

First dates were told about with laughter and teasing, as well as perhaps just a glimpse of resentment towards the boy or girl who had swept their other half away. Break ups were regarded the same only with anger and tears and comfort, and usually accompanied by three am talks and chocolate.

They told each other everything, or almost everything in the case of the boy. His last secret wouldn't be indulged until later.

Of course that was when they had their first true fight. For a while they wondered if everything was ruined, and if perhaps there closer than sibling bond they'd made was shattered for good. It made sense after all, that perhaps they were doomed- it hurt to find out she'd been deceived by the man she saw closer than her brother.

But time has a way of healing, and even with all her hurt and betrayal she found herself back in his life and this time perhaps a tad closer than they had been before.

No longer siblings, but not lovers. No never lovers. That was what they swore by after all.

After all- you did not date the person who chatted over your dates with. You could not kiss the person you joked about your kissing. And you definitely did not fall in love with the person you told you darkest secrets to.

That couldn't change.

Or so they said.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"See! Knew it! You should just give up-

"Kaito we just didn't click! It wasn't like he dumped me… so much as a mutual understanding the whole situation was hopeless… it's not like I see you spending tonight with that pretty little thing you had on your arm last week either."

"….Do I detect and hint of jealousy?"

"Don't be and idiot! Why would I be jealous of someone like her?"

"…Bet she'd let me flip her skirts without killing me with a mo- OUCH!"

"Well what did you expect."

"…..'kay so maybe I deserved that…"

Kaito laughed from where he lay next to her on the bed. She turned onto her back staring up at the ceiling a laugh playing on her lips. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from where she lay, her hair making a halo around her face and the glow from light falling on her face.

But-

He pushed the thought away as silliness. A lack of sleep and the dim light was giving him false impressions and false emotions. He'd never been in love anyway, so he couldn't know if it hit him, and the girl laying next to him on the pillow was the last person he'd fall in love.

But-

He found himself getting off the bed quicker then normal, and hiding in his room longer then usual.

He wasn't there to see Aoko roll over on her side and lay where he'd been a moment before, inhaling the soft scent of roses and soap that seemed to follow him.

"She's good looking!"

"So?"

"She was checking you out!"

"And?'

"Bet you could have got her number."

"……"

"What? I'm just saying. She's cuter then that last girl you dated… what was her name? Chidori? Chodoki?"

"Umi?"

"Oh yeah. Her. Bet she might even be a good conversationalist."

"Well the same could apply to you missy. Or are you going to pretend you didn't see that guy checking you out back there? The half Austrialian who looked like he was pulling in more than his fair share of money a year? I mean did you see that car he got into?"

"…are you implying I should be one of those girls who marries for money?"

"Hey you could pay me back for all that rent I loaned you, when you couldn't pay all of your half a couple months or so ago!"

"That was only a couple thousand yen!"

"Precisely! He was good looking too. Not as good looking as say me but…"

"If you liked him so much why don't you ask him out?

"….Maybe I should."

"KAITO!"

"Joking Aoko. Joking."

Friends. Just friends. Never anything more.

It's what they told each other at least.

Neither mentioned the looks that passed between the two of them every now and then. Sometimes she thought she felt his eyes on her when she had her back turned, or thought she saw him glance her way if he thought she wasn't looking.

He never commented that he saw her staring at him more than once, and wasn't sure when he stopped commenting on the blush that touched her cheeks when he would walk out of the shower or if she walked in on him changing.

He did comment when the same blush came up when he'd try some of his better tricks on her every now and then, but he never did tell her how much it pleased him. None of his dates had ever brought him half the elation he got when she would laugh at the same trick.

But it made sense if he thought about it. She was his best friend, and she'd been the first one to really light up when he did his first tricks as a kid. He figured that must've been the reason he still felt that same jolt when she smiled up at him, or emerged in laughter.

Of course it was.

He never knew her heart fluttered every time he pulled out a rose, or caused stars to fall from the sky. She never even thought there was something up with her reaction.

After all they were just really good friends. It was silly to think of each other as anything except asexual. Aoko was Aoko and Kaito was Kaito and that was that.

And when Kaito started dating one girl a little more seriously, Aoko never said anything. She wasn't jealous of the pretty woman who had apparently caught his attention. It wasn't like he stopped spending time with her, or they no longer saw each other. Things were pretty much the same, and well the girl was after all perfect for him.

She was sitting at her computer waiting for him to come home trying to tell herself it was perfectly normal for a best friend to dwell over these things. Except she couldn't find anything wrong with the girl. For one she was beautiful, was into performing herself, same age, and on top of it all admired KID. She'd also kept Kaito's attention longer than anyone- which in itself was impressive.

The only real problem was the fact Aoko kept waiting for him to announce he was moving out of their apartment, and Aoko would have to look for a new place to live. That and she wondered how long before she possibly lost her friend for good.

The fact she also couldn't figure out why she just didn't like the girl didn't help either. So instead she found herself thinking more and more on the subject, and telling herself she should look for her own boyfriend instead of thinking about Kaito's love life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open almost silently. She turned and saw Kaito coming in, odd since it was still fairly early and she thought he'd been on a date. For that matter she saw that he had that damnable poker face- and that was never a good sign.

"Kaito?"

She waited and wondered if he'd even heard her. He didn't look up from where he was looking intently at the shoe he was removing.

She was about to repeat her greeting when he spoke up.

"Hey."

Definitely something wrong.

She pushed away from her machine to look his way worriedly. This was not normal Kaito behavior, even at the worst of times. She noticed he headed across towards his room and risked standing up to follow him. She saw him sit on the edge of his bed with the same look on his face.

"How'd the date go?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth, especially as he gave her this dead look. Apparently not well.

"Mmm we broke up," he muttered not meeting her eye.

Aoko did a double take. That was strange, after all Kaito seemed to like her well enough. "You broke up? I thought it was going well? Why did you-"

"….I didn't. She broke up with me."

Her mouth shut and she realized she was staring. That never happened. Ever. She'd never heard of someone breaking up with Kaito. It was always Kaito who ended the relationship. Aoko didn't know how anyone could break up with him.

Mind you she'd faced enough break ups to see all the signs now that she knew what she was looking at. Of course she usually had Kaito to pull her out of her sulk, and Aoko was no Kaito. She couldn't make fireworks go off in the house to brighten his mood.

All she managed was an, "Oh" as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah…" he said still stuck in his own state of shock, "Oh."

They sat like there for what seemed like nearly forever when she finally asked, "Did she say why?"

"Not sure. I think she wanted me to pay more attention to just her. Dunno exactly- and I'm not sure she was even certain. She sorta just pulled the old "This isn't working out. Its me, not you- really it is…"'

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry?"

"Mmm…"

They just sat there on the edge of the bed waiting for what seemed almost like an eternity. Aoko threw worried glances at Kaito who still seemed to be trying to figure out what happened.

After a little bit though she suddenly heard him chuckle, and she wondered if he'd finally lost it. Not that she'd ever seen Kaito actually lose it, but-

He started to break out in full laughter and she watched him apprehensively.

"Uh… Kaito?"

"I'm almost twenty five, and I'm dumped for the first time and I don't even know why…."

"Kai-"

He looked at her and she suddenly wanted to hurt that woman very very badly. His eyes looked so confused, and she could tell he was still trying to sort out his emotions. A moment before she'd been considering scolding him about the whole thing, but now she couldn't think of anything except that Kaito _really_wasn't sure how to react.

"How do you manage?"

"It's hard…" she muttered. "You know the rest of us poor souls who aren't perfect, and don't have lines of women waiting for us. You forget after a while…"

"Yeah. Guess that makes sense… Though if I knew you'd wanted lines of women I'd have sent them over your way-" He grinned at her and she found herself scowling at him.

"You know that's not what I meant…"

"Yeah… I know…" he looked somber again and then frowned. "You know. I liked her, but I don't think the worst part is losing her. I mean… It's really not that terrible. Maybe we should've broken up- or I think we might've broke up anyway-"

"But you were getting along so well!" That surprised Aoko.

"Yeah. But she was still missing something you know? I just… I don't know what I did wrong. I think that's the biggest thing. I want to know why it didn't, or what I did that made her leave so I don't do it again." He looked at his hands again and finally Aoko decided she had enough.

She smacked him hard across the top of his head.

"Ow! Whadya do that for? I'm hurting here!"

"Your sulking. So what? One girl doesn't like you? You've been perfect for a hundred other woman. Now you're just being arrogant. So stop it."

"Ao-"

She grabbed for his pillow and this time hit him again, "Nope. Not gonna listen to it. You said it yourself you were going to break up with her. She beat you to it. So what?"

"….That hurt."

"Well if your just going to mope over something as idiotic as that-"

"Mmm have to get revenge," another pillow appeared in his hand and he gave her a push with it. She laughed and hit back, and within minutes both were cracking up and emerged in a full fledged pillow fight.

"Still don't know how you deal with break ups!"

"That's what I have you for!"

"Oh I see so you just use me!"

"Of course!"

Aoko's pillow finally flew from her hand, and she found herself penned to the bed with Kaito grinning as he managed to get the upper hand. She lay on the bed pouting up at him, but she felt glad she'd managed to get through his mask at least.

"Idiot."

"'Course."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and suddenly she realize what position they were in. Her blush spread against her will, and Kaito had yet to seem to realize it. His breath brushed across her cheek and she felt her pulse increase whilst her heart skipped a beat.

She realized just then how much he meant to her.

"Kaito-"

Something passed over his eyes and he rolled off of her and gave her a smile. "Mmm thanks Aoko."

She wondered if it was her imagination that he left the room quicker than usual.

She also started to question exactly what had just happened, and more importantly what might have just changed.

Yet somehow things went on as usual. Perhaps there had been the slightest alteration between them, but within in a week it was nearly forgotten. Almost. Except that both of them had apparently become more aware of one another. Movements, actions, looks- where they had ignored them before now it seemed almost impossible not to notice.

One thing that neither commented on was the fact that both of them suddenly seemed quite comfortable with their bachelorship. Where they might at least have a date or so once every few weeks or so, they now didn't even both to come up with excuse why they weren't dating.

Aoko just didn't see anyone worth dating, and Kaito appeared to be on the rebound.

Not to mention neither of them seemed to have the time. Her work was picking up, and she found herself working later and later. She barely had time to even consider going out for a dinner, or even moreso pursuing a relationship. Kaito meanwhile had the similar situation. With his shows becoming more popular, and performances more frequent he had less time to dwell on dating. Not to mention his night job.

As it was between their work they were exhausted when they got home, and more often then not passed out on the couch with a couple bowls of instant ramen.

Thus when Aoko managed to get out a little earlier then normal one night, she was even more surprised to walk in the house and be met with the smell of something appetizing.

"Take out?" she called as she walked into the apartment setting down her bags.

Kaito waved from the kitchen and shook his head, "Nope! Had the day off, and you mentioned you didn't want to work late tonight so thought I might try to give us some actual food for the first time in awhile." She noticed to her amusement he'd dug up an apron from somewhere, and had to laugh when she noticed lace around the edges. She also noticed he seemed to have found a chef hat somewhere…

He grinned at her "Like my tope?"

"Very nice…" she confirmed with another giggle. "I wish I had a camera. Do you know what some people would do for this picture?"

"Of course? Think I look sexy?" He posed and she rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Kaito you know you're an idiot right?"

"Yes but a very good looking idiot."

She chose to ignore the comment and moved into the kitchen to peer over his shoulder, "Can you even cook? I thought the most you could make was instant ramen…"

The look he gave her was quite indignant, and he twirled the spatula in his hand. "For your information I can cook quite well! Mother did teach me some you know, I'm just usually too tired to bother, not to mention I like your food too much. Didn't want to give away all my secrets to you did I?"

"Since when have I ever gotten all your secrets…"

"Well you were the first person I ever told I was KID I remind you. Hakuba doesn't count. He cheats what with his detectiveness." He turned back to the stove and went back to flipping something.

Aoko tried to look around him again and frowned, "So uh- what is that?"

"Chicken parmesan," he grabbed for another piece of the battered meat and carefully set it in the pan, "With a side of pasta and salad. Want to get out the lettuce for me?" He pointed to the fridge, and chuckled as he felt Aoko's slightly flabbergasted look behind him.

"Where on earth did you learn do cook that?"

He threw her a grin, "Well I would've learned more Japanese dishes, except all the recipe books had… well you know… the f-things frequenting them on every page…" He shuddered and went back to finishing the chicken and setting them on the pan, then turning to spoon out the sauce.

"So you went for western instead?"

"Safer," he said with a nod. "And tasty. You like Italian right?"

"Yeah… anything else I can do to help?" She laid out the vegetables, but Kaito waved her off.

"Naw. You sit down and relax, you haven't rested for over a week."

"Are you certain? I could make the salad."

"I was going to do that while this is baking. Don't worry about it! Go sit, and I'll call you in when suppers ready." He shooed her off, and she shook her head at him before going to sit down on the couch.

She rested on the couch trying to ignore the smells coming from the kitchen, as well as the clatter. She turned when she heard a clatter, and nearly fell into the couch when she caught sight of Kaito juggling the place settings.

"If you break that I am not replacing them, and you'll have to clean up the mess… Wait are those knives?"

Kaito grinned and tossed one behind his back to land on the table along with the plates, while Aoko didn't even bother asking how he did it without breaking them.

"Don't blame me if you cut yourself."

"Of course not…" he told her innocently. "I would never do that." The last of the place wear was set down and he went back to grab the food. "Mmm everything's done I think…"

She went to sit down and snorted, "It feels so fancy after straight Ramen for a week." She looked over the table and raised an eyebrow, "For that matter it even looks fancy… half expected there to be candles."

"Well if you want…" he flicked his wrist and with a poof of smoke a set of candle sticks appeared with lighted candles.

She laughed, "I didn't mean you had to."

"Might as well! Who knows next time we'll get to eat like this, personally I'd like a nice dinner before we go back to our regular diet of ramen and pocky thanks," he went back to set down the main course next to the salad and pasta and was about to sit down when he stopped. "Oh! Wait I almost forgot-"

He held up his hand and two wine glasses with a bottle of wine appeared. She gave him a look and he shrugged, "What? I thought it would be a nice accompaniment. After all, who ever heard of having Italian without a nice red wine?"

"When did you get that?"

"Eh saved it for a special occasion. Figured it went with the meal?" She laughed and took the wine glass as he poured them both a little. "Toast to our busy schedules?"

"And no life-" she added with a nod.

They both laughed and took a sip.

She was a bit surprised how delicious everything was as she took a bite. "You know I thought you were more likely to burn down the house then cook something like this… We've been living together how long, and you've never so much as offered once! If I'd known you could make stuff like this I would've just made you do all the cooking."

"Precisely why I never told you," he looked smug as he took another sip of his wine. "Especially since you're such a good cook. That's why I didn't want to tell you… Not to mention I'm much too lazy to cook every night…"

"Well maybe I'll just have to start making a cuisine of fish, and force you to cook," she took a bite of the chicken innocently as he nearly spit out his wine.

"You're cruel!!!"

"No I'm practical."

"Meanie…"

They finished the dinner both of them feeling more rested and happier then they had been in a long while. As they ate the last of the chicken he grinned, "I have dessert too!"

"….dessert? I could barely finish this!" She sipped the last of the wine and he grinned.

"But I got Chocolate and Strawberry ice cream!"

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed, "I dunno…"

"Oh come on. Go sit on the coach and I'll bring it out-" he darted to the freezer and returned with two pints and a couple spoons. He opened up the chocolate and grinned holding her out a scoop, "Say Ahhhh!"

"Kai-mphhh!"

"Tasty?" He leaned down in front of her face as she swallowed the ice cream. She could see his eyes right in front of her, and he couldn't be more than a few inches away.

She glowered at him as he took the spoon and took a bite of it himself, "Mmm see? Who can say no to chocolate?" He licked the spoon and grinned at her his face still close to hers.

Her breath caught and she felt a blush spread to her cheeks for absolutely no reason she could think of and she moved back slightly. "You have your own spoon you know…" she pointed to the second spoon he'd set on the coffee table.

"Eh too much trouble," he said with a shrug and handed it to her with the strawberry ice cream.

She took a bite and nodded, "Alright I admit it is pretty good."

"See? What woman can say no to ice cream?"

She shrugged and took another scoop of it looking at the pint thoughtfully. She glanced back over at Kaito in between as he savored his chocolate.

Finally she leaned against him slightly and was almost surprised when she felt his arm snake around her. She looked up at him as she set down the ice cream.

"Kaito… What's up?"

"Huh?" He looked down at her and she noted that he had one of his innocent looks on. Suddenly her suspicion intensified ten-fold.

"I mean all this. The dinner, dessert, wine… Did I miss something?"

Kaito gave her a sheepish grin, "Whose to say I can't just do something nice for you? Maybe I just wanted to make dinner for a change?"

Her heart stopped for a second and she felt his arm tighten just the slightest. She felt her stomach drop, "You're not leaving are you?"

He shifted slightly and the look of surprise on his face reassured her enough that she felt herself breath again. "Why would you say that? No of course not… I just thought it might be nice for us both to take a breather. I know that work hasn't been easy for you either…"

"If your certain…"

"Of course…"

She noticed him looking at her for a moment before he yawned and withdrew his arm "I should probably go lay down. I think I'm a bit tired." He slipped away from her and stood up, "Glad you liked the dinner Aoko."

She frowned, "But its so early… Are you sure your alright Kaito?"

"Yup. I'm fine… no worries just tired that's all…" He waved to her as he headed to his room, "Night Aoko!"

"Night… Thanks for dinner Kaito…"

"Your welcome!"

She watched him leave the room but felt the edge of _something _still hovering at the edge of her thoughts. For the life of her though she couldn't figure out what… It didn't seem like Kaito to do something like that. He could be thoughtful but-

She shrugged it off and looked at her ice cream with a sigh as she reached to finish it, trying to dwell not too much on Kaito's strange reactions… after all he'd surprised her before about things. Perhaps he was coming down with something…

Of course…

The weeks after made her realize something had happened to their relationship once again. She knew it had been changing, but she began to wonder if it was truly un-repairable. They weren't just best friends anymore, except they weren't any closer either. Instead something had happened that made a trench almost deeper than the night she'd discovered he was KID.

And that unnerved her.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She was home alone during one of his heist nights and she found herself staring out the window at the full moon. She shifted and turned and realized she couldn't go to sleep.

They hadn't really talked since the night he'd made her dinner, and she couldn't help but think she'd make a mistaken or wronged him somehow.

Or perhaps he felt guilty about something?

She wondered vaguely if perhaps he was just relapsing due to his break up with the one girl, for all it was months before. She'd done that herself the first time someone had dumped her, only Kaito had never given her the chance to sulk for long. Night was the only time she'd ever had to stew on things.

Perhaps that was why things were the way they were.

She heard the window open in the other room, and the soft footsteps that meant he'd made it home safely. She listened to his movements for a few minutes before she finally gained the resolve, and knew it was now or never or no sleep for possibly the rest of the year.

She shifted her covers and slowly moved off the bed to slip through the door to Kaito's room across the hall. She knocked gently and slid open the door a fraction, "Kaito?"

"Aoko? Oh did I wake you up? Sorry I…" he turned and she felt her cheeks light up. He'd had time to changed into his pj bottoms, but she noticed he was still shirtless and his KID clothes were in a pile by his bed. He had apparently been on a search for a shirt before she entered.

"No… I was awake. Sorry I should have waited…" she pulled her eyes away from his torso, or attempted to. Her eyes kept going back against her will. She couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight seemed to shine off of his skin like he was a phantom. His muscles had really defined themselves over the years of heists, not too bulky but enough to give him shape.

Suddenly she realized just how good looking her roommate was…

Which was odd seeing how she'd seen him without his shirt before…

"Sheesh I knew I was good looking Aoko, but had no idea you were affected too…" a smirk played across his lips as he ruffled his hair in a sort of mock-posing style.

Her blush spread across her cheeks again and she looked down, "Idiot! I wasn't checking you out…"

"Of course not… you were just staring at my oh so lovely torso… that's called leering," He grinned back at her with all the innocence of a child.

"Look whose talking. You were flipping girl's skirts since you were ten!"

"Twelve thank you very much. And only one girl's skirt…"

She snorted, "Oh your going to tell me you haven't flipped the skirt on any of those hot dates of yours?" She felt pleased with herself for matching him on that.

Kaito's smile became still at her words though, and she noticed something flash through his eyes as he shook his head. "Nope 'fraid not. Was there something you needed or did you just come to spy on me? Should I be worried?"

Aoko wondered if she'd said something wrong again that had caused him to wall up like that, "I… its well. Nothing really… I should probably wait until later actually…" she started to turn and was caught off guard when his hand rested on her wrist pulling her back.

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"It's not important."

"If it's bothering you it is… What is it? Am I in trouble?" He pulled her next to him on the bed and sat cross legged on it to face her. She didn't quite meet his eyes and concentrated how to word it without hurting his feelings.

"No.. no.. .nothing like that. I just… I just couldn't sleep that's all, and I guess I heard you come in…" she looked down and then frowned, "Maybe I'm just lonely since we've both been so busy again."

Kaito gave her a weak smile, "Sorry… Yeah. I thought I had a lead tonight, but it was just another dead end…" he sighed. "And now that my magic shows are nearly reaching the popularity of Dad's-"

"I haven't been helping either with my hours getting later. Who knows I should probably just get a boyfriend-" she said with a grin to him. They hadn't joked about relationships in quite a long time.

She was surprised to see his face grow almost somber again. The smile was still there, but she noticed it faded just a tad. She felt guilt well up again and tried to laugh it off, "Not that I really have time though… nor is it quite as easy as you. You keep getting more fan mail every day."

He gave her one of his player grins and this time it was her turn to go back to being worried, "Kaito?"

"Yeah… Know what you mean… Sorry… guess I'm just a bit tired…" he chuckled. "Though I don't know… I bet you've got the guys lining up at the office. Hard to believe your that same person who could've passed as a guy all through High School… I mean you even have curves now!" He leaned forward to poke her side and she let out a squeal.

"Kaito!"

"Still ticklish though!!" He darted forward and she screeched as his fingers attacked her side.

"Haha… stop! Kaito! Your changing the sub- haha! Don't! Kaito!!!" She fell backwards onto the bed half frustrated and half trying not to laugh while reaching out for him and failing miserably due to what she called unfair reflexes.

"Evil…" she said trying to get her breathing under control through the remnants of her laughter.

"Of course!" He grinned down at her and she realized they were back in the same position they had been all those months ago after his break up. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and his face was mere inches from hers. His bangs half covered his eyes, but his smile stayed. She suddenly had this urge to run her fingers through them and push them back out of his face.

She barely remembered he was shirtless, and the whole thing was quite inappropriate. This time she didn't even care.

Kaito meanwhile didn't move. Rather he continued to study her for a moment and she noticed his face softened slightly. He moved one of his hands to push away her own hair, just as she reached up to touch his. It elicited a smile from both of them.

"Kai-"

She was cut off as he suddenly leaned down and to her complete astonishment pressed his lips against hers in what was a not so chaste kiss.

It didn't help her lips were still open from being mid-word.

Not that she was complaining, or of any consciousness to realize exactly what he was doing. All she was aware of was that suddenly there was an arm wrapped around her and drawing her up into a kiss and she found herself returning it perhaps just as eagerly.

The first kiss led to a second, and the second a third. She felt his fingers become more daring and run down her side, and then under her night top to start to explore. She had it a bit easier seeing how his top was already off. She was amazed at how toned he was, and how smooth his muscles felt along her fingers.

No wonder the girls lined up for him.

Except this time she was the one in his arms, and she'd never even thought about it. Well maybe, but it had always seemed so… weird?

Boy had she been wrong.

She felt herself fall into his pillow as his lips ran down her neck, and she let out a gasp as he nibbled on the edge of her ear. He laughed and kissed the tip causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back to her.

He drew his hands back to rest on either side of her and he stopped to pull away and look at her again. Both of them were wide eyed and panting heavily, and neither could find the energy to speak.

Aoko managed first.

"Oh."

There was a short pause, and both of them broke out into laughter. Kaito nearly fell over, while Aoko simply succumbed to an onslaught of giggles. Neither could stop, and neither could catch their breath. Had anyone been looking Aoko was sure they would have thought both of them had gone crazy.

By the time they stop laughing Kaito rolled back over to look at Aoko. He peered at her and ran a hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt shivers run through her spine at the touch. She'd never felt like this with any of the men she'd dated, for that mattered she'd never let any of them this close to her.

But it was Kaito, and she trusted Kaito more than anyone, and at that moment she realized exactly what had been missing.

"I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered as she opened her eyes to meet his.

His blue eyes were clearer then she'd seen in a long time, "Good…" he told her leaning back over her, "Because I know I'm in love with you… and I wasn't quite sure how much longer I was going to last…"

Her lips were overtaken by his again, and this time she found her own self restraints completely ripped apart. Neither of them were any strangers to kissing, but than neither had really sought out serious relationships either. She realized somewhere in her dazed thoughts that perhaps she really had liked him for a long time now, and maybe that was why none of her relationships' had lasted.

For that matter, perhaps that was why Kaito's hadn't either.

His slightly hesitant hands became braver, and his kisses became more and more drawn out. She'd be wearing turtlenecks to work for a while that was for sure. He ran his hair through her hair again and he pulled away shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm such an idiot…"

She felt her heart stop for a second and she frowned, "What?"

He smiled, "We've been rooming for years now, and it took us this long to realize this. We won't even include all the time in high school and middle school."

"But didn't we swear we'd never be like that? I remember someone claiming we were just brother and sister…" she looked at him slyly.

He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers, "Mmm I seem to remember you swearing the same thing."

She grinned and then found herself yawning against her will. Kaito chuckled and moved slightly, "I think your right it is pretty late. And you do have work in the morning, not to mention we should probably work this out when we've both had a little more rest."

Aoko threw him a look and he shrugged, "I remind you that I _am _KID and your father's worst enemy. I don't want you to regret this come a month from now…"

She looked at him through slanted eyes, "Idiot. Alright… In the morning…" she leaned back into his arms. After a moment she asked softly, "Do you think I could stay in here tonight?"

His arms stayed were they were but she felt his breath come short and she shook her head, "Not like that! I meant just sleep… we're both tired anyway. I just.. I'm not sure if I'll wake up in the morning and either think it was all some bizarre dream or run out of here in shock." She turned her head to look at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose teasingly and nodded, "If you want."

She nodded and snuggled back into his arms as they tightened around her.

Both of them felt safe for the first time in a long time, and whole for that matter. They may have graduated as siblings, but somewhere along the path to adulthood they had grown up and their relationship had grown too.

They had both simply been to distracted to noticed, and perhaps a little too scared. Too scared of what would happen if they were wrong, or that perhaps they were simply mistaken.

But as they curled up in each others arms there was a sudden realization on just how long it had been since either of them had actually meant it when they said, _"Oh… that's just my sibling… really… I swear_."

And when they woke up the next morning curled up in one another's arms, and bathed in the morning sunlight, they realized they'd never have to tell the age old lie again.

* * *

_A/N: Well I wanted to do a fic where they were living together for AGES. I've also wanted to do a fic where Kaito had someone break up with him for AGES. I also wanted to do one where they really were just oblivious to feelings for AGES. And somehow… the cooking scene brought them altogether. No I don't know how… I'm not even sure I want to know- but some how it like merged Still don't know if I'm entirely happy with it… but yeah… I'll go with it anywho ^_^  
_


	29. Digging Your Grave

**Title: **Digging Your Grave  
**Author: **Fyliwion  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan  
**Pairing: **Aoko/Kaito  
**Theme: **#5- Ano Sa "Hey you know"  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Word Count: **1000ish  
**Disclaimer: **Definitely Not Gosho. He doesn't provide us stuff like this.

* * *

She knew something was wrong the minute he showed up on her doorstep looking as prim and proper as any soul could ever look. Not that Kaito couldn't put himself together, but he'd never quite grown out of his... messy phase. At least his hair would usually have the "handsomely disheveled" look he was so proud of. Not almost in place. Not wearing an air of uncaring arrogance. His poker face was up, but in a way that she wondered if he was even aware he had it on. The light behind his eyes made her suspect he didn't even know himself.

Something was wrong.

He didn't set things up like this. He didn't call her days before for a date and then not show up two hours early to buzz around her house like an annoying fly or a puppy who just wouldn't get off of you. He was spontaneous and unpredictable. Kaito making plans meant either a heist or something was wrong.

Except she really didn't know how things could get any more complicated than they already where.

After all what else _could _go wrong?

He was KID. She was the daughter of the man trying to catch KID.

She'd almost _killed_ him for it. He'd forgive her.

She'd almost _gotten_ killed at a heist. He'd saved her.

And a year later they'd been dating seriously with all the quirks any other happy could had. True KID put a bit of a twist on things, but thus far they'd made it work and somehow things had worked out between the two of them.

He seemed in love with her, and she knew she was still infatuated with him.

And now he was back on her doorstep looking just like he had right after she'd found out. When he'd been ready to bite the bullet if it meant she could get a good night's sleep. Things were hard enough without more complications, so what was it this time?

Then a traitorous little thought bubble popped up in her head, something that had come to her time and again, _What if I'm not enough? _

He was KID. He was also one of the most sought after magicians in Japan. He could have any woman he wanted at his beck and call. And yet he chose her? Why?

But he'd reassured her time and again, and then he'd sweep her off her feet, or break out a choir of song birds and she'd forget her doubts until another time.

Except then he might look like this and she'd start to think…

Perhaps she was just being silly.

They ended up going to one of the nicer restaurants across down. It was one of thier favorites, usually saved for special occasions. Except this time the meal was dense, with longer bouts of silence and far too much playing with the wine glasses. They could almost have been strangers on a first date-- He would try to make her smile, but somehow his tricks didn't hold quite their usual spark.

She began to worry that perhaps something was seriously wrong.

That or...

Or perhaps he was going to ask?

Her heart started racing thinking maybe that was it. They never went here _that _often. Kaito had money but neither of them were that wealthy. And well.. he was so dressed up and so nervous... it would explain-- So what if he meant to--

She didn't want to hope but-- but maybe?

But they finished their dinner with no sign of a box and he walked her back to her apartment in moderate silence while she _knew _some type of bomb was going to be dropped for better or worse. She stood out on the street looking back at him and observed him closely for the first time all night.

His circles were darker, and his eyes a deeper shade of blue. His hands were hiding in his pockets, and he seemed to be looking beyond her with his thoughts not quite in the present.

She'd had enough.

"Alright Kaito what's wrong-"

"Hey you know-"

Both of them stopped their sentence as the words overlapped, and it was only half a beat more before they both found themselves chuckling a little over the situation.

It didn't last long though.

Kaito made sure of that.

"I don't think this is working," the words sliced through her like a knife. It sounded stupid. Ridiculous. What was he talking about? After all things had been working perfectly especially considering what had happened a year ago. She could see that, she knew him better than that.

"What are you talking about?"

He had his head turned away from her, and that action irritated her to no end. If he was going to end it like this then he could damn well look at her.

"Don't turn away from me!"

"I don't want to hurt you any worse than I have to, but I think its better if we stop seeing each other-" the words sounded foreign as they came from his mouth. Rehearsed. Dead. Not the sort of banter or speech that he'd given her since they were children.

"What?!" She knew she'd taken a step back, but it was like some really elaborate joke. Here she'd half expected what? To get married? Or... or maybe something bad it was true like he was going to have to move to America or Europe but-- end it?

Unfortunately her emotions were falling to bits, and eloquence wasn't top on her list at the moment.

She saw another shadow run through his eyes and he was turning away again, "I just… I don't think this is working Aoko."

"Working? Kaito two days ago we were talking about-"

"Well perhaps I was lying. Perhaps I didn't want to spoil it for you hmm? In case you didn't notice I'm quite an accomplished liar especially around you," and there was another slap across her face. Another word slamming into her chest.

She couldn't even respond that time, for that matter she couldn't even feel hurt.

She felt the pause grow thick and finally he went on, "I found someone else Aoko. She's… well… I just can't say no. I shouldn't have lead you on like this, but its for the better. Really. What type of life would you have lead with me?"

Still no words just anger welling up inside of her as the words poured out of him. "She's more... more alluring then Akako ever dared to be, and while you'll always have a place in my heart you're just not her understand?" He gave her a weak smile, "You're wonderful Aoko, but you deserve someone better. I'm sure your far better suited for someone... someone like oh I don't know maybe Hakuba or another police offic--"

"Hakuba? _Hakuba? _What the hell are you playing at Kaito!? Is this some joke because I'm not going to forgive you this time." Her hands were clenched so tightly she wondered that her nails hadn't caused her palms to start bleeding yet.

He smiled, "Good. You really should have never trusted me to begin with. I'm a thief you know, but I assure you I'll always see you as the greatest prize I ever caught."

It took a moment to sink in before she could really start to believe it. It was too bizarre. Too… too… Kaito could be a bastard but _this? _

"I could turn you in-" she hissed at him.

"Please do. I'd expect you would," his hands were back in his pockets while he stared up at the sky.

She walked towards him and grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to her level. This wasn't like Kaito. She _knew _Kaito. Even if he was to go this was just uncharacteristic. Something else was going on, something else had to be going on. She was almost growling as she looked him in the face and said, "Look at me and tell me you didn't love me. Tell me none of of what we've been through, none of what I've had to deal with mattered, and this talk your giving me is actually true! Because I know you Kaito and this isn't-"

For a moment she thought she'd caught him. For a moment she saw a flash of terror in his eyes and what she knew must be the real Kaito. For a moment she honestly believed that he really had made the whole story up for some bizarre reason. Mabye the group he was after caught up with him. Mabye he thought he really shouldn't have to drag her across the world in search of a myth. Mabye they threatened him with her if they saw that one time with her and KID-- And act... it had to be some sort of elaborate act--

When he didn't immediately respond she reached up angrily and met him for a kiss. Her lips met his like they had a thousand times, and she clutched to the front of his shirt. Would he really put his arms around her like that if he didn't care? He wouldn't hold her like he didn't want to let her go. This wasn't just some well acted out farewell kiss for her own benefit-- but it was _his _kiss and he felt just as desperate. She knew at that moment that something else had to be going on and he really did love her- Or at least care about her... enough that he'd kiss her like _that._

Until he pulled away, looked her in the eye, and said without his voice even cracking once, "What do you want Aoko? For me to swear on my Father's grave I'm telling the truth? That I really want this to end and I _just don't love you? _Fine... I swear it." Cold blue eyes. Hard, marble, empty blue eyes.

And like that her world came crashing down.

"I'm sorry-" he dragged himself out of her arms and turned away again. "Hey you know, I wanted to do this without hurting you, but I-"

"Get out of here..." she whispered harshly almost spitting the words and fighting the urge to wipe her lips. He wouldnt' do that lightly. She knew him and if there was one thing in the entire world that could hold him it would be the memory of his father. She didn't know this bastard in front of her... whoever he was it wasn't her Kaito.

"Take care-"

"Get out of here!" she screamed at him, garnering more than one look from the few people that passed them by.

He just nodded and turned around walking the opposite way down the street from where she stood in front of her empty apartment building.

She never knew that he broke poker face completely once he was out of her line of sight, knowing this time the damage was irrevocable.

No second chances.

Of course that's what he'd spent hours working towards anyway.

Because while Kuroba Kaito was willing to dig his own grave, he'd trade his soul before digging hers as well.

* * *

**Author's Note **_One more after this and their done. Yeah I know... a bit depressing for his birthday but ah well... this was written up originally about a year ago... but I rewrote it somewhat... ^^;; Still suffering with comp problems and given that the final fic has to be revamped completely I'm not promising when exactly it'll get up... Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's been a great trip! _


	30. In Return for a Kiss

**Title:** In Return for a Kiss  
**Author:** Fyliwion  
**Pairing:** Aoko/Kaito  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Theme:** #30 Kiss  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count**: 13,500ish  
**Disclaimer:** I still do not own them, but obviously I have Gosho's knack for drawing things out. Also drew inspiration from LeBlanc's Stroke of 8 ^_^  
**  
A/N:** It's done. Officially. Techinically I had it done on the community for a while but it still needed tweaks before "finished." If you read it some things have ended included the ending. So to start off a new year... here it is! The last Kiss. Thank you all so much! **Candy-chan** for getting me into the community in the first place, **S2lou** for getting me writing again and boosting up the Aoko/Kaito fanbase on , the new reviewersfor all your recent posts that kept the kisses alive and kicking, and everyone else that has kept up with them for _years_. I've been writing conan/mk for five years to the day, and thought this is as good a time as any to post ^_^ Love you all and happy new decade!!

* * *

The entire area had been cleared for several seats, and for good reason to- the last thing they needed was for the young man who was currently handcuffed to suddenly become one of the other passengers that happened to fill the plane.

He was entirely unremarkable, and she would have been too except for the cold look in her eyes and the chains that connected them at the wrist. The young man couldn't be past his early twenties, good lucking dressed in a non descript leather coat with a blue button up shirt and with eyes that could have easily made any woman fall to her knees. An outfit that wouldn't have looked out of a place on almost any continent. His hair was tousled from the trip, but the look on his face that some might have claimed was moonstruck.

Perhaps the largest give away that something was awry (other than the handcuffs) was how contrasting the woman was. Hair tightly pinned to the top of her head, a strict looking uniform, and everything about her screamed law enforcement. Unlike his shining blue eyes, her own were boring into the seat in front of her and had a hardness that couldn't be found in the young man's.

She seemed to be ignoring her companion completely.

He looked up from his window and his gaze trailed over her face- that same soft look came to his eyes as his gaze brushed over her hairline, cheeks, lips… the women shifted although she showed no sign of the scrutiny that was being done to her profile.

Finally she said in a voice as hard as her eyes, "Will you please stop staring at me Kaito?"

He grinned, unabashed as he leaned back in the nice comfy first class seat, "Not much else to look at… and I've never seen you look so serious."

"…." she let out a frustrated sigh as the woman came by with a cart to ask them if they'd like any refreshments.

"Champagne?" The stewardess asked the officer with a smile.

She shook her head, "Just a coffee please, and he'll have water-"

"Aww no last meals?" His voice raised a pitch in a whine and she felt where he'd leaned up against her, "I'd take some champagne!" He flashed the waitress a wide grin and even went as far as batting his eyelashes, "Pleaseee~?"

The attendant looked flustered and she looked back to the officer, "Ah… Well... Oh surely it wouldn't do him any harm mi-"

"Water." The woman didn't so much as shift in her seat as she glared back at the man, "He's a criminal no matter how flattering he might be-" she said firmly. "I might allow him something later, but for the moment I would rather not give him any ideas." She sent a glare to the thief who simply started to sulk in his seat.

"Yessum…" said the attendant flushing furiously as she hurriedly handed the officer her cup of coffee and a bottle of water before moving on.

The stewardess hadn't even managed to get two seats away before Kaito was popping peanuts from who knew where, and sipped his own glass of wine with a proud smirk on his face.

Aoko gave him a grieved look, but he just put his charm into his smile and leaned over saying, "Hey we're first class. They're free to us anyway… if anything wouldn't you think the wine would make me more compliant?" He made a toast against her cup of coffee.

"…Sneak anything into my drink and I'll shoot you here and now-" she warned as she sniffed her steaming cup hesitantly.

"Kaitou's honour! No spiked coffee this trip," he sipped his wine with satisfied smirk on his face.

Ah well… no use arguing--

The flight was far too long in her opinion, and made all the worse that they had to transfer planes midway in transit-- regardless of the fact they shouldn't have even had to travel on a common airline in her opinion. The situation was made worse by the fact that they were keeping their "convict" under wraps. Currently they were noted to be transporting a small time thief—Not "Kaitou KID," since the last thing they needed was the media to catch wind of it and then have the idiot disappear in a poof of smoke before they even reached Tokyo.

At some point she realized that he'd appeared to have fallen asleep. Eyes shut, and leaning to one side with his calm face towards her she could almost pretend… almost believe for one second that he _might _be innocent.

His bangs brushed against his forehead covering his eyes just barely. He shifted his head a little to land against her shoulder, and for a moment she considered flicking him to make him move. Instead she ignored the soft sound of his breathing in her ear. Ignored the way his fingers brushed hers against the handcuffs. Ignored the way that she could start to think this wasn't KID, but just her best friend from high school who was accompanying her on an especially long trip overseas.

The attendant must have caught her staring as the woman asked softly, "Is there anything I can get you miss?"

Aoko almost leapt from her seat and shook her head furiously, "No… no nothing. Thank you."

"Of course."

When she turned back he had one eye looking at her questioningly with a sleepy expression on his face before he turned back to stare out the window.

She chose to ignore the way his fingers still brushed against hers teasingly, and the fact she knew he was still sending her fervent glances behind her back. She had a job to do, and personal life aside she had to finish it now that she'd already submerged herself into the middle of the whole chaotic mess.

But she didn't pull away when he fell asleep for a second time on her shoulder, shifting even closer than before.

And she just firmly ignored the shivers that ran through her with every hot breath that fell upon her neck.

He escaped.

He always escaped.

It wasn't her fault at least. She managed to get him to Japan even with all the red tape and shut down airports in between. She'd handed over the smiling idiot to the higher authorities, and been hailed as the premier officer of the force.

Hakuba had picked her up from a bar several hours after she'd dropped him off-- and he was gracious enough to not comment on her condition. She couldn't remember all of the details of what she'd done, but she remembered enough that she knew she should be glad he was even willing to come get her.

Instead he'd not only picked her up from the bar but also dropped her off at home, made sure she got into bed, and set two aspirin and a bottle of water on her bed stand with a cold cloth on her head for later.

She half wondered if it was really Hakuba. A nagging little voice in the back of her head wondered if perhaps Kaito had already broken out by that point and it had been him instead. Something told her that it was more likely the thief had simply phoned the detective to pick her up and Hakuba had obliged. Wouldn't it just be like the two of them to do something like that? She wondered how two people that were at such odds got along so well together.

Either way when she woke up the next morning KID had broken out of jail, while she turned her cell phone off before downing the aspirin and going back to bed. They should've known better, after all she half suspected the only reason she got Kaito to Japan in the first place was because he let her.

No doubt he could have easily escaped somewhere in between if he had wanted to, but then he always was known for doing stupid stuff like that. Well he wasn't her responsibility for the moment and like hell she was getting out of bed after the trip she'd just come back from-- an extra day of sleep wasn't likely to catch him any faster.

Of course it was a bit harder to ignore the knocks on her door sometime later that jarred her from her much needed rest.

Three hard raps, break, three more hard raps… a distinct police knock that she'd heard all her life from her father and almost everyone who came by now that she worked with the force. Knocks that wouldn't let you ignore them no matter how much she might want to.

She dragged herself out of bed just knowing precisely what she looked like. Make-up smeared, pajamas on, hair like something out of a horror movie… well that's what they got for actually coming to get her… What were they going to do? Fire the person who actually kept KID long enough to deliver him to the higher authorities? She highly doubted that.

Three more knocks…

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she crossed the room and threw open the door to reveal a far too awake Hakuba and two other officers behind him. She glared half wondering if she'd done something to get herself arrested while she slept…

Or maybe Kaito had gone and done something during that damnable escape and now she was going to get the heat for it…

That would figure.

"Well?" she snapped at the three of them. Hakuba at least seemed unfazed by her appearance, although the other two officers in the back traded surprised glances that didn't go unnoticed.

"KID's escaped," Hakuba stated calmly. Aoko on the other hand just stared at him waiting to see if the Detective felt like imparting further information on what the hell this had to do with her.

"…Yes and?"

"Well since he's escaped I need to-"

She didn't really want to hear it. She was tired, worn out, and still dealing with the mixed emotions of what "KID" and "escaped" meant. She cut him off "Look Hakuba- Just what am I suppose to do about that? The minute I handed him in he was out of my jurisdiction. I was just suppose to catch him, if he escaped that's someone else's problem… So unless you have a note-"

Hakuba cleared his throat, "We have a warrant for Kuroba's arrest."

Oh.

Oh.

Well that changed everything…

"I see…" she said trying to ignore the sickening feeling growing in her stomach.

He sighed, "So we felt that since you happen to be the officer currently in charge of capturing Kaitou KID you should--"

"Accompany you. Yes I suppose I should," she mentally scolded herself for the rush of fear that ran through her. She desperately wished her heart would stop going a hundred and ten miles an hour, and couldn't her stomach please stop feeling like she was going to throw up any time now. "Give me a moment to… uh get on my uniform…' she turned walking towards her bedroom before remembering they were still standing in the door. "Err just sit down… I won't be long."

"We'll wait."

Sometimes she wished she'd learned a poker face better. Kaito had babbled about the damned thing enough times that she should have learned it by this point. She should have tried harder or really been able to put up some sort of mask in situations like this.

It wasn't that she didn't have her own sort of barrier, a wall that kept her from breaking down when things got especially bad. She had learned that early on or she would never have been able to make it as an officer.

Never would have been able to take Kaito into custody the first time around.

It didn't make some things any easier… and this was one of them.

She had wondered sometimes what would happen if Kaito was KID. Back in high school she would scream, yell, and cry that Kaito couldn't be KID. She had done everything she could to prove that her best friend wasn't the man she hated more than anything.

But it had never stopped her from thinking about it.

Sometimes she came up with reasons why Kaito had to be KID—reasons why he had to steal the way he did… why he'd take on a job that he knew she hated so much.

She'd say he had to save the world, or really he was being forced to under pain of death or some other ridiculous reason.

Other times she thought about how she'd forgive him or maybe stop speaking to him or what and how she would tell her father.

But at that time Kaito wasn't KID, and she knew to her very core that Kaito _couldn't _be KID.

There was no fantasy this time… it wasn't pouring down sheets of rain, or a dark, bleak day that held an ominous shadow over the neighbourhood.

She wasn't wrapped in layers to keep out a cold wind, nor was she looking at morning fog that shadowed his house—and it wasn't even the middle of the night.

Instead it was warm and sunny and she was just another officer with a detective and a couple men in tow as they drove over to his mother's house with the warrant still in hand.

And somehow she kept calm. Somehow her nerves stopped screaming even when Kuroba-san opened the door and looked at her with grief and disappointment. Even when she called for her son shakily, and Aoko just stood there at the door as Hakuba went on to say they needed to do a search of the house while Kaito came up behind her.

Even as Aoko had to read him his rights for a second time without Kaito ever saying a word of protest, and then _she _was the one that escorted him to the car in cuffs once more.

Yet somehow she managed to shove the guilt aside as they drove to the station.

However, she could easily go a life time without having to sit in a car with Hakuba and herself escorting a handcuffed Kaito in the backseat.

When she walked in the office almost two months later she swore she was going to go deaf with the amount of screaming going on.

It was a rare occasion indeed to see Hakuba actually yelling at someone who wasn't KID. For that matter it was rare to see Hakuba yelling at all.

"What the bloody hell do you mean Kuroba Kaito might not be Kaitou KID? We have proof! We captured him! He all but admitted he was Kaitou KID! And even if he DID escape, we de-masked the bloody bastard! I've had him tracked down since high school!!" yelled the British detective, completely losing his calm exterior that he was so well known for.

The chief rubbed his temples with a sigh, "But that's just it. He didn't admit to it. Contrary to everything that's been said he never made a claim that he was even Kuroba Kaito. Both his residences have turned up nothing, and to be frank Hakuba the lawyer is making an excellent case against us."

"Who on earth would be his defending lawyer in the first place? Damn it! Chief that man is-"

"Kisaki Eri…"

"The Queen of-"

"Exactly…" he let out a sigh. "She's made the perfect argument as to how Kuroba isn't KID. While we do have pictures and the evidence from when you caught him, she's making a claim that Kuroba was misrepresented and said that he was actually working on a tour out of the country-" Hakuba started to open his mouth to yell some more and the chief cut him off again, "We know KID wasn't wearing a mask, but further evidence has been brought forth that KID's true appearance is also similar to several other individuals."

Hakuba made a snort of disbelief and the chief threw up his hands, "Apparently Kudo Shinichi is said to be a match for KID's appearance. It was noted that the thief has disguised himself as the detective without a mask in more than one case with other detectives in attendance. There is also another man- Nagashima Shigeo who came up as a near identical match in looks as well. Without further proof it is a distinct possibility that it will be impossible to convict the young man."

Aoko's pulse quickened and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. No way. Impossible… just… impossible. She didn't know what to say, but… Kaito cleared? She didn't know whether to be furious or- or-

"Nakamori what do you have to say?" All eyes turned on her and she felt frozen to her spot. "I know you were called in to give a testimony--"

She licked her lips nervously, but all she could do was shake her head, "I don't know-" she said softly. "I told them everything I knew but… I left as soon as my statement was given." She saw Hakuba look at her furiously and she shook her head, "I suppose it's never confessed either way… and as you said; no proof regardless of what I might think."

_Traitor_ said the look that Hakuba threw at her. But she also saw resignation slip into his frown, and he let out a groan.

"That's settled then…" said the chief with a growl. "No proof… no way we can know. Kuroba goes free unless you or Hakuba can drag something out we don't already have. Just means we'll have to work that much harder to pin him. Damn but he's a slippery son of a bitch!" He slammed his fist onto the table causing it to tremble under his fist.

As Aoko slipped out of the room she tried to remind herself that she had no reason to be relieved and every reason to be enraged.

It didn't work as well as it should have.

Of course all it took was a heist to make her take back _that _choice in judgment. Suddenly she was ready to conduct the search of his house herself… if it meant she'd get rid of bloody KID once and for all.

She remembered precisely why she should have been furious, and helped end any inner turmoil she had concerning KID and his arrest.

Not only had the idiot led her on a stupid wild goose chase, taken out nearly the entire force with sleeping gas, and made her look like an incompetent fool, but now he was swinging her handcuffs over a thirty story building--

After he'd already tossed her gun into the damned ocean. She was starting to understand precisely why Hakuba hated him more than she did.

Any remorse she had started to feeling about arresting Kaito. Any good feelings that had started to pop up during those long plane rides, and seeing the bubbling, smiling magician on a regular basis? Any thoughts that maybe, just maybe KID wasn't so bad?

Well he could just forget any progress he'd made now.

"Give those back KID-- Just because your not in them doesn't mean I still don't need them and I don't have the money to pay for a new pair seeing how I'm already going to have to buy a new gun because of you!" her voice carried an edge of anger as she watched the young man throw her a teasing grin as he spun them around on his finger.

"You weren't going to use it anyway Nakamori-san, you're too sweet," funny how the last part came out almost as a leer. Had they been closer she would have punched him, presuming of course he let her, which given her previous luck that night was highly doubtful.

"We don't just get those you know, they cost money and some of us have to actually pay for the stuff we use-" she glared at him as he tutted at her and leaned against the railing holding her handcuffs over the water.

"I give back everything I steal Nakamori-san, don't be so heartless. But you know as well as I that I don't approve of guns. And as for these?" He looked at the cuff and grinned back treacherously, "Well I admit a liking for watching you squirm."

"I'll kill you-" she muttered angrily.

"Of course you will…" he held the cuffs over the edge and started to admire the view.

She'd been patient enough, and anytime now someone was going to come up and see the whole thing. This was getting ridiculous, "KID just give those back already. You've won the heist, had your fun, drop the handcuffs and go already. I'm tired and have somewhere to be after this whole things done-"

"Oooh is it a date? Really? After the heist?" His voice was teasing and she thought about just letting him have the cuffs and taking off without them.

There was a new theory… ignoring KID. No attention and he'd probably just disappear into smoke like another of his magic tricks.

Or sulk…

And there was the problem. She had a nagging suspicion a sulking KID would be far more dangerous than a tricky one.

"A drink with another officer. Nothing serious, and no I won't tell you his name. The last thing I need is some poor man terrorized by you because I'm in charge of catching KID-" she snapped, "But since your obviously done with tonight's heist why don't you give me my damn cuffs and get the hell out of here?"

"Language Nakamori-san. Language…" he looked at the cuffs and suddenly one of those smiles played across his lips. "Alright… fine… I'll return your cuffs" he said eyes sparkling with danger. "But-- only if you give me something first."

Yes this was precisely why she hated him so much, "Dammit those are mine!"

"Yes and obviously I've taken a liking to them. It's not anything you can't afford…" he swung them around and almost pretended to drop them off into the side overlooking the sea. "Just a kiss-"

"Like HELL!" She yelled. The flood of curses that came out of her mouth would have put Nakamori senior to shame, and KID laughed even louder.

"Is that even physically possible?" He was sitting on the ledge now. He had to wonder where she'd picked up some of the more unusual ones, he had been so certain he knew her full vocabulary at this point.

"Handcuffs. Now."

Another laugh, "I really had no idea you were the type officer…" he leered back just as light as ever. "Are you really the innocent girl I knew back in high school?" He knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

There were some walls you didn't cross, and that was one of them.

She growled, "Fine. Keep them. Have a great time…" she turned abruptly and started to walk towards the exit.

He sighed knowing he'd gone too far, "You cut me off before I could finish you know. A kiss on the hand… I'll take it as token from my favourite officer hmm?"

"Like hell," she snapped angrily.

"I'm a thief. I steal things… I suppose if you really don't want them though…" he let them start to slip from his fingers.

"Fine! Wait….. A kiss on the hand?" she asked incredulously. "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing!" he said with a shrug, "An admiring gentleman who can brag that he kissed the hand of his officer that's all…" he winked.

"That's it?"

He grinned cheekily at her suspicious, "I promise. Nothing more… just a brush of the lips then you'll have your cuffs, I'll be gone and you can go back to cursing me in peace and quite and be off to that date of yours."

"…on the hand?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him suspiciously.

"No secret lip poison or anything. Just a kiss and I'll leave you on your way-" he said with a nod.

She let out a languished sigh and finally stuck out her hand like some piece of unwanted wood, "Fine! Here…"

Another chuckle as he walked over like a giant cat. She suddenly felt half her size as he smirked, "Of course my Lady-" gloved hands engulfed her calloused fingers. Silk against the roughness that had developed from constant practicing with her guns and shallow cuts and calluses from constant paperwork and late nights writing. They were as far from a lady's hands as you got.

She pushed back the bitter thoughts that he probably had softer hands then she did given his use of gloves and his work as a magician.

He raised her stiff hand and his fingers were warm even through the fabric, slowly he lowered his head and warm, soft lips set themselves on her knuckles, brushed over her finger tips…

She tried to remind herself to breath.

Blue eyes looked up to meet her own confused ones. The emotions reflected were as far from the teasing nonsensical thief as he could get, but she tried to still her own face into a mask of sensibility. She wouldn't let him put her off guard, couldn't let him.

And why were his lips still pressed to her fingers?

She tried to concentrate on something else… concentrate on Kensuke who had asked her for a drink after the heist. Concentrate on the pile of paperwork that was still not done. Concentrate on the fact that while he would never let her , she could smack him in an instant. Concentrate on the fact that at this point Kaito must know that she didn't want anything to do with him.

It didn't do anything to change the fact that his fingers dwelled a bit too long on hers though.

When he finally stepped away he had that arrogant grin still pasted to his face, "Well… the agreement's met… until later Nakamori-san!" He tilted his hat in a flourished bow.

She scowled, "What about my hand-" she tried to reach out and blinked as she looked down before another flood of curses erupted from her mouth.

"Good Night!"

Half an hour later the members of the force hid behind the wall waiting to gain control of themselves before letting themselves be known to their commanding officer.

After all they didn't know she'd had her gun confiscated and none of them really want to risk getting shot.

Because for the life of them they simply couldn't stop laughing at the cursing woman currently handcuffed to the railing of the roof.

Needless to say it was another night of late night drinking for Aoko, and there wasn't a second date.

The first bouquet showed up a few days later. Not too extravagant, but enough that all eyes were trained on the arrangement as the delivery boy set it on her desk and asked her to sign off on it.

She looked at the paper work and frowned at the boy who was looking expectedly, "I didn't order these."

"Of course not-" he said with a shrug. "Usually that's why I'm delivering them if I may say so miss…"

Her eyes hardened as she looked at the dozen roses, all colours, and she asked wearily, "Can you at least tell me who ordered them than?" She looked for a place card, and finally saw a small note pushed into the branches.

The boy shook his head, "No name on the receipt. Sorry-- just told to drop them off to Officer Nakamori Aoko." He seemed nervous and if it wasn't for his small size she might've thought it was Kaito in disguise. Except the boys brown eyes, and way they darted at his wrist showed she'd probably already held him to questioning too long- and wasn't his fault he was the messenger,

She began reaching for her purse, "Alright. Well thank you for your-"

He saw her reaching for the wallet and shook his head backing away, "Tips taken care of Miss, no payment needed. Thank you!" before turning and darting out of the police station, leaving a stunned Aoko still holding the tiny card and her wallet.

It was hard to ignore the stares she was receiving from her co-workers. She supposed she'd do the same in such a situation. She wasn't known for having too many beaus- or rather any boyfriends at all. That's what came from being "Nakamori Aoko" extreme workaholic and enslaved to catching Kaitou KID. It wasn't that she never dated, but it wasn't about to be said that she was known to see someone for long.

Looking around she brought her hands around the card and glanced down.

A KID signature.

No note. No thoughts. No nothing… just a tiny little card and his KID doodle.

She was going to kill him.

It had been no problem for him to slip through the window and into the guest bedroom of the mansion. It had been even easier to figure out which room was hers, and better still that the rooms next door were empty of guests. No one to hear, and on top of it he could go in, change and stash the rest of his articles of clothing before she ever saw what was going on.

All the better that the rest of her belongings hadn't been brought up yet. He'd overheard in the servant quarters that the luggage would be delivered after the heist in case KID did something with them. Not that Kaito could figure out what exactly he'd do with the luggage… hide in a suitcase? Purloin a suit? Much easier this way.

Sure enough the dress was laid out on the bed, some drapey, silky thing that probably would look just fabulous on it's owner. He thanked the fact that the servants had seemed to have come and taken her soiled garments… all the better since it would leave her trapped until someone came and let her out or he brought her clothes back.

She'd spend a good part of the time just trying to find the missing dress after all- and he'd already disabled her cell phone so she couldn't call anyone for help.

Of course what he wasn't expecting was for the bathroom door to open and have Aoko step into the middle of the room.

Water was dripping from a few loose locks of her hair, while she grabbed the towel closer to her body. The air was chilled as it clung to her wet skin, but that wasn't what made her hair raise. That was solely due to the man standing in her bedroom, and currently holding up the evening gown she had been planning to wear.

He turned slowly and a mild look of surprise came over his face before a leering smirk took its place. Violet-blue eyes lowered and began tracing her body-- legs, arms, the curves along which the towel wrapped around her damp figure. The wet bangs that trailed across her face as she stood there shivering, and her mouth opened in shock.

He kept down a blush but only barely as he saw how the towel clung to her, damp and leaving very little to imagination.

He placed the dress over one arm and bowed to the girl with a tilt of his hat, eyes still trained on her as a lilting voice called out, "Good evening Nakamori-san!"

She stared, then as she clung tighter to her towel screamed, "GET OUT!!!" It was probably a saving grace nothing throwable was within her vicinity as she stared at him across the room.

"Ah-" he said with a chuckle. "I was just leaving actually… forgive me for interrupting your shower. Well I hope you have a nice evening Nakamori-san… and I must say--" His eyes traced her body again and she looked as though she was about to die from mortification, "You are looking particularly lovely."

She looked like she was either going to start screaming or really was going to murder him as he shook his head ruefully, "Well I'll be going!" He turned and began strolling towards the window when Aoko realized exactly what was wrong.

"Wait!" He turned and she saw him cock an eyebrow as her lips began to purse, "What are you doing with my dress?"

If a thief could look innocent, the expression on his face was probably as close as you go. He held up the evening gown and with a blank smile asked in a light voice, "You mean this one?"

"Yes that one--" she knew she should feel more self-conscious given her current condition of standing in the room wearing nothing but a towel and getting leered at by KID, but instead she just felt angry and now he was making off with her only garment in the entire room.

His innocent look was suddenly replaced with one that had a far more wolfish hint to it, "Why officer you're quite intelligent. Surely you can figure this one out…" he saw her look and grinned, "What better disguise? No one would suspect! I admit I considered Kudo for a bit, but I thought this might be more fun-- and less conspicuous given the whole world knows I look a bit like him. What with your lack of clothing…" His grin widened, "Well I seriously doubt you'll be going downstairs in a towel especially with a room filled with so many handsome young men." His voice teased her gently, and she felt her cheeks go even darker.

"You are not taking my dress!" she said furiously as she started stalking towards him.

"Now Nakamori-san are you saying you will make an appearance in such an avant-garde outfit? I didn't think you were the type!!" He leaned against the windowsill as his eyes laughed at the livid young lady who was shooting daggers at him.

"I caught you once! See if I don't catch you again!" she said her voice seeped with poison as she tried to dash over and grab the dress. He easily stepped away and held it above her head as he clucked her, still grinning.

"Of course you will. After all your father tried for twenty five years or so--" he told nonchalantly as he admired the dress he was holding up. It sparkled in the moonlight, and he really doubt he'd be wearing that, but then he'd already had plans for a duplicate.

She was furious and in the way she stared at him across the room he could tell she was more upset than normal. He'd wondered that she even stood there as long as she did in nothing but a towel, not that he minded but it was unusual. She hissed at him walking forward.

"You will not rob me of my clothes! Dammit give that back you… you thief!" It was perhaps the lamest insult she had ever used and the way he was laughing at her she felt all the more humiliated.

He knew he'd put her off guard too. His laughter rang through the room as he placed the gown over his shoulder, "Ah but Nakamori-san, have you forgot? That's precisely what I am… a thief." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"…And now the Kaitou KID is stealing women's clothing-" she deadpanned stopping slightly before him. "A female officer's clothes at that…" she growled. "Don't you think that's a bit beneath you?"

"Nay my lady-" he bantered back easily, "I would say that is perhaps the most daring heist of all. Danger, suspense, scandal, and a beautiful women at the center of it all-" he added as an afterthought. He shook his head at her like she was a troublesome little girl, "Have no worry Nakamori-san, I'll make sure you have a new gown after I'm finished. I would offer you this one, but somehow I have a feeling you wouldn't want to wear something I've been in, right?" Well no point in telling her about the second one, more fun this way.

"Bastard!" she shot back trying to find something to throw at his head.

"Au Contraire mademoiselle," he said with a smile, "I assure you… my mother loved my father very much."

He ducked as she threw a nearby object at his head.

"Give me back my dress or I'm going to scream, whether the entire taskforce sees me in a towel or not! I should've screamed for Hakuba or somebody by now anyway…" she said looking back towards the door. It was easy to see she was calculating how quickly she could reach for the handle, and the thief's own eyes followed hers.

He frowned, "Now Nakamori-san that wouldn't be--"

She took a deep breath and darted for the door as she started to scream "HELP! KID-" when something grabbed her around the middle, and soft gloved hand covered her mouth tightly.

She tried to bite it, lick it, anything that would dislodge the offending object, but nothing met her lips but soft silk, and his grip only tightened around her tighter. She squirmed trying to get away, but froze when she suddenly was aware her towel began to dislodge and slip as she tried to tug it up and was suddenly grateful for the arm holding it in place.

She heard a hiss next to her ear, her hair had fallen down from the towel and was now spilling around her shoulders. It tickled her neck as his warm breath brushed against her. "Now now Nakamori-san… I can't have you give me away can I?"

"Wvwebt bwe gwoo!" she tried to yell from behind the glove hand, but only was met with a light chuckle in her ear.

"Tsk tsk… I could have just hit you with sleeping gas you know…. Now if I let go of your mouth will you promise not to scream?" His voice was calm and she felt angry at being treated like some skittish animal.

"MWEVAR!!" she tried to bite his fingers again.

His grip around her stomach tightened, "Now Nakamori-san be reasonable. I could very well let you go and you could scream, but you and I both know the situation you are currently in. Alone in your guest room, with no other clothes then the dress which is currently far away from your grasp and you wearing a towel-" another chuckle and she felt her cheeks heating up when she felt how close his body was to hers, "A very short towel may I add, oh and one that is currently slipping off. I dare say if I were to pull away just a tad-" He let a little space break between them and she felt the front falling away from her chest as she nearly had them both tumble over when she shoved back into him.

"Now if you still wish to scream for an audience, indulge me; but I admit that might be one show I'll have to watch-" he added.

"Mmmffphh…" she muttered into his hand, which he took as an agreement. His hand slipped away from her mouth.

"I hate you…" she snapped. "I really, really hate you, you know that?. I don't know how anyone even THINKS that they could like you. You are the stupidest most arrogant…" his hand clamped back onto her mouth and she tried to turn and glare at him.

He felt sweat forming on his forehead, "Oiy, come on Nakamori-san I'm not going to take my hand away just to have insults thrown at me." He took it away again, "Do we have a deal?"

"I will never make a deal with you!" she snapped at the thief. "You… you…"

"I know. Thief…" He said humorously. She could be so cute sometimes, "Well? You won't try to run for the door if I let you go?"

"….."

"We'll take that as a yes-" he said as he slipped his arms away. She frantically grabbed for the towel clinging to it with burnished cheeks.

"You're not leaving with my dress-" she hissed.

"I think Nakamori-san you are in no position to be giving orders…" he said raising an eyebrow.

She reached out and grabbed the edge of his coat glaring, "I thought you were suppose to be a gentleman?" her voice carried a distinct hint of disbelief, and that grated on his nerves even more.

"Nakamori-san surely you know at this point that you are not the first person of whom I have stolen clothes from. Unlike most however I am not leaving you tied up in the bathroom, which I thought you might be grateful for-"

"KAITO!" She yanked on his jacket more firmly and finally he gave a sigh swerving around to look at the angry girl.

"Now didn't that poor boy just go through a trial that he won proving that you couldn't prove he was KID?" He quirked an eyebrow with that same teasing smile on his face.

"…Seeing how I'm stuck in a room with you, wearing nothing but a towel, and you're about to wear my dress I think we can confirm this is off the books-" she hissed still trying to stabilize the far too short towel.

"Alright then. Tell me darling Aoko-chan… What will you give me if I were to give you back the dress?" He asked teasingly at the woman.

She stared at him incredulously, "Give you? Give you! It's my dress!"

He tapped his foot not letting it go. "Yes and I am currently in possession of said dress, and had every intention of borrowing it to use as my disguise for this gathering tonight. I will have to come up with a whole new plan if you rob me of that, so tell me Nakamori-san-" a teasing smile graced his lips. "What will the lady give me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "How about a knock on the head?"

"Tsk Tsk… so unladylike…" he said looking back towards the window.

"It's my dress! Why should I give you anything! I should shoot you for this!" She was almost yelling as she threw a pillow at his head again, which once more he ducked easily from.

He shook his head, "You don't have a gun on you, unless you have a gun hidden on that upper thigh of yours somewhere… and I have to say from my view I'm not buying that." She blushed even more and he saw her adjusting the towel as he tried to look bored.

"Fine." she growled at him, "What do you want this time? Another kiss on the hand or something else just as ridiculous!?"

He shook his head but something in his eyes struck her. The way that his smile changed just a tad, and the teasing had started to seep out, "No. Not a kiss on the hand… after all I think this dress is worth a bit more than that hmm?"

For some reason his gaze caused her cheeks to grow redder. The way that he could see straight through her and for all she'd been standing their in a towel for a good while, suddenly she was _aware _of it, "Than what?"

Suddenly he was serious. Dead serious. She could see it in his eyes as they met her own, and the way his lips set. He said firmly, "A kiss."

Her hand clutched at the towel and forced a laugh from her lips, "Don't tease Kaito."

"You know I'm not-" he walked towards her and looked down at the stunned girl, "A kiss. Just one- and then I'll give you back the dress and leave you alone for the rest of the night. My word." His violet eyes (or were they mostly blue now?) kept her frozen where she stood. She found her throat dry as she tried to find words.

"Someone's been spending too much time out of Japan-" she muttered finally pulling her gaze away and wishing the blood would stop rushing to her face.

He chuckled, "Or I suppose maybe I've been watching one too many movies. Regardless that's my price."

Price. Prizes. It finally gave her the momentum she needed to step away and pull back into reality, "I think that might be too high a price."

"Well…" he smiled, "I suppose I'll just leave with this pretty little garment and be on my way then. Have fun being found in the towel… it is a very endearing look you know." His eyes lingered on her a little longer than perhaps they should have.

She watched him start to leave and felt her stomach clench as she found herself calling, "Wait!"

He turned quickly and her breath caught as Kaito… not KID but Kaito called out, "Yeah?"

"Just a kiss?" her heart was trying to beat itself out of her chest. Why would she agree to it? Why would she even consider it? Wasn't it better to just go out in her towel and tell them?

"Just a kiss," he said with a nod still looking at her as serious as ever.

"Fine…" she murmured looking away and feeling light headed as she said it. She forced her voice to be louder, calmer, "Fine. One kiss- that's it… and then I want the dress and no disguising yourself as me." She said meeting his too serious eyes.

"Deal-" he said as he suddenly closed the space between them far too quickly.

"Kait-" He had one arm around her gently and the other tilting up her chin. She fought back the butterflies that were suddenly set free in her stomach, just as she fought back the way her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

His blue eyes bore into hers and she felt her blush spread. She was terrified on many levels. Scared of what this would do, what would happen, what it would mean for the thousand and one walls she'd been building through the years.

Looking at his eyes, blue eyes that went far deeper than they should, and held far more emotion than they had any right too (especially on KID) she wanted to pull away and run. Considered just letting him take the dress and yes, yes she'd find one of the other officers even if she was in a towel. This was ridiculous and there wasn't a way she could go through with it. She hated this man, and…

And she was paralyzed with fear, caught as tightly as any cornered animal.

And Kaito saw it. He saw the mortification and terror hiding right behind her eyes. Aoko who even in the middle of the worse crisis would always just scream and yell and fight back with all the fury and passion of a typhoon. Aoko who was never afraid, who at that moment was looking up at him and was fully ready to run in fear.

He was being stupid in the first place. He should never have drawn out the request although he'd never thought she'd actually agree to it. He'd been slightly angry, slightly hyped by the adrenaline and it had gone to his head, and now he was paying the price.

So he tilted her head, moved forward, and let his lips brush her forehead.

She was startled and pulled away, looking up confused as he shrugged, "I said a kiss. I never said it had to be on the lips did I?" He set the gown in her hands as she started to speak, and he placed a finger over her lips as he shook his head.

His mask had gone back up to hide all trace of the emotions she'd seen earlier, "Enjoy your evening. Until later Nakamori-san."

She watched as the tail of his cloak floated out the window, and she waited several heartbeats before her legs finally gave way and she sat at the edge of the bed, damp, clutching her evening gown and far more confused than she had been in a long time.

The next batch arrived without any delivery boy at all, and had a box of chocolates with it…. Expensive chocolates imported from Europe that were filled with different types of liquors.

She was slowly realizing she'd never be able to live this down in the office. The women were getting more and more eager to know about her mystery man who was simply "So romantic" and couldn't understand in the slightest why she had nearly broken a window when she threw the first batch.

She was getting so sick of by the next day that she began to contemplate actually telling them it was KID.

Except that knowing the females she worked with they'd probably come up with some elaborate love story and never shut up.

She also really liked her job, and didn't want to lose it because one of the other officers got the wrong idea from one of Kaito's stupid pranks.

When she got another bouquet after the next heist (this time she didn't even get close enough to do more than scream some insults in his direction and watch him turn half her fellow officers hair pink) she decided that the flowers were probably some elaborate heist note that she was missing the meaning too, and if she ignored them maybe they would go away.

There was something about a policeman's knock that automatically sent Kaito on edge. A quick "bang bang bang" and that was it, he was half way to the window before even thinking about the situation at hand.

Thus when his peaceful afternoon of actually planning some of his new acts for his show happened to be interrupted by the sharp sound of a knock he wasn't sure what to expect.

The last heist had been nearly flawless, and there was no way they could have further proof… if there had been anything Hakuba would have come forward with it ages ago, he'd been screaming bloody murder ever since Kaito got off trial.

Another knock and he decided he should probably answer it. More than likely it was Hakuba coming for some stupid reason, or maybe they just felt the need to bother him. From what he saw his residence wasn't surrounded by the taskforce or anything, so chances were it had to be a civilian visitor.

He strode over to the door and opened it to have a giant bouquet shoved directly in his face.

"Aoko?" he managed through a mouthful of rose petals.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kaito!" He fought against the leaves and dozen or so flowers currently taking over his face as he tried to look at her. It was a bit hard to make a case for yourself when you were being beaten with your own bouquet.

"Uh… I thought it was kind of obvious," said the man as he stepped back into his apartment to set the flowers on the coffee table. "Want to come in?"

"…." she didn't move from her position at his front door as she glared at him. "Kaito encase you happened to miss the notice… I'm the officer in charge of trying to arrest you!!!!"

He looked at her calmly from where he was suddenly arranging the flowers in a vase that he had pulled from apparently thin air, "Sure you wouldn't like some tea? You look like you could use some, when was the last time you slept?"

"Dammit Kaito don't do this to me!! Just… stop it alright? No more flowers. No more gifts popping up in odd places. No more of this," she threw up her hands. "I'm. Not. Interested. I'm tired, I'm exhausted, and I can't deal with you and KID both do you understand?"

He looked up from his arrangement and the grin on his face was almost deadly, "Oh are these from KID? And here I thought you were just bringing me flowers…."

"You son of a-" he wondered if he'd gone too far as she nearly exploded in his hallway. Actually he was very aware that he'd probably gone too far given that it had been enough to make Aoko show up on his doorway without backup.

"Alright! Alright… stop… sheesh you're going to traumatize the neighbours… " he said with a chuckle. "Not that they aren't already scarred for life I'm sure, but fine. Alright…" he held up his hands. "Fine. I won't do that anymore… I'll leave you alone and just do normal heists. I can't stop all the flirting--" he told her carefully, "Be serious Aoko… that's half of what makes KID. But… I'll try alright?"

"…. Don't try Kaito, do it, or next time I'm delivering that idiotic thing to headquarters and I'll see they trace it right back to your doorstep do you understand?"

He watched her face carefully before he nodded, "Fine. Alright. I hear the rules loud and clear, obviously I've overstepped the line. I'll stop if that's what you want."

"….See that you do."

"And I'm not KID you know…"

The door slammed behind her.

He had another girl on his arms, and the laughter in his voice rang out easily. Easier perhaps than it might with her, where it seemed like another wall got build up every heist. The woman on his arm though-- she was another story.

She was beautiful, with long black hair that might as well be silk, a shape Aoko could never even pray to attain, and eyes that were as soft as velvet. She could easily be a model, and her smile reached her eyes when she spoke to Kaito.

Though Aoko supposed it would be hard for anyone to not have a smile when they talked to Kaito unless they had no feelings at all. That was part of what made Kaito… well.. Kaito.

On the other hand she had absolutely no reason to feel so much as iota of… well… anything concerning Kaito and a woman. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything…

After all hadn't she been the one to show up at his house threatening him with arrest if he didn't call a stop to the whole charade?

But the way the beautiful woman made him smile, and how he looked just like any other man as he chatted so easily with the model-esque lady. God they made a pair together. He was striking in dress clothes and next to the woman they could've easily been say Izanagi and Izanami.

And how long had it been since she made him smile? Actually smile? Not the strained forced way that he got when they talked now?

It didn't stop the pang that ran through her, or how all the fantasy's she'd held when she was younger came back to her tenfold.

She was still watching him over her third glass of wine she'd downed where she stood, when his eyes met hers for just the briefest moment. She almost dropped her glass as he raised his eyebrow towards her before a small smirk slid into his smile and he turned back to the woman.

A waiter came by and she grabbed another glass, downing it in a single gulp. Bastard. That's what he was in the end, a complete and utter arrogant bastard who was completely and utterly stupid.

Fine. Idiot wasn't even suppose to be there, and she still didn't know what the hell anyone thought in inviting a known thief to a charity ball.

Convicted or no.

He left with the model.

She left drunk.

"Did you and the other boy break up?" asked Yuki a couple weeks later.

She looked up from her desk startled by the girl's comment. "Wh- What?" she asked weakly. "What makes you think I was dating in the first place?"

"…All those flowers. I mean… they couldn't just be a prank yea? Did you break up? Maybe we should go out for a drink after work Aoko-chan…it always help if I go out and try to forget about him," the girl gave her an encouraging smile and patted her on the pack.

Aoko was still trying to register what the girl was saying, "Wait? What on earth gave you the idea that I broke up with anyone???"

Yuki looked at Aoko awkwardly, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks, "Well… I mean it seemed pretty obvious. You looked a mess at the whole charity ball, and after the flowers stopped coming and you haven't been in the best of moods lately--"

"That doesn't mean I broke up with anyone!"

"Of course not Aoko-chan," Yuki said in the tone of voice that obviously meant she didn't believe a word the other girl was saying.

"I didn't!"

.Except a few drinks at the bar, a couple hours later had the girl watching Aoko with an even more enlightened look on her face.

"Wha-?" said Aoko glaring at the other girl suspiciously.

"You loved him didn't you?"

Silence. Even after several drinks Aoko had no response to that, and it sobered her up almost instantly.

"What are you talking about," she said softly, dangerously even.

"…I mean you loved him. The guy—like he broke your heart yeah? I mean it explains everything. I kind of was betting that you didn't really like him that much, but I realize I was wrong now… suppose I should have know—"

Aoko froze and clung to her drink like a lifeline, "I don't know what you-"

"Well 'cause we were betting you actually hated his guts, although a few people pointed out you have a tendency to yell more at the people who actually matter to you, I suppose that should have been a dead give away. Now I get it. You loved him…" she waved the bartender for another drink, "Well it'll be okay Aoko-chan. You'll find someone else."

"I don't understand!" Aoko said angrily, almost falling off the barstool as she waved a hand at the girl, "Or you don't…" she made a face, "I don't…It's not…" A couple drinks and the words wouldn't come out straight. She took a deep breath putting her thoughts in order, "I never loved him. I didn't even like him! He's… he's stupid…" her thoughts wouldn't form fast enough and the woman across frowned.

"Sit down… you don't want to hurt yourself."

"I don't love him!" by now it was a plea more than anything and the other woman shook her head.

"Look I don't—"

"Please. I don't…"

"Fine… Okay you don't love him…" Yuki finished her drink looking waywardly at Aoko, who she realized was far more gone then she'd previously thought. . "I don't even know who he is so I guess it doesn't matter. I think we should probably get you home…."

"I don't love him," whispered Aoko again, although it didn't stop the tears that started falling down her cheeks.

Maybe going out for drinks hadn't been the best idea ever.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

Whispers floated to her from behind her desk. She could hear the office go strangely quite, just as a bubble of hushed talk began coming her way.

Silence was never a good sign.

She looked up to figure out what the hell was going on, only to be met with two bright blue eyes smiling down at her as they hovered over her.

Followed shortly by one Kuroba Kaito sitting on her desk.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." she punctuated each word as she stared up at the boy angrily.

"Well I came to get you for dinner. You do get off in-" he glance up at her clock and back to her with a look of complete innocence, "Ten minutes yeah?"

She blinked up at him like he was speaking a foreign language, "Kaito this is a police station and you were on the stands against said police station as a felon… you can't just WALTZ in here!!!"

"Ah but see? I wasn't convicted, and there lies all the difference," he said with a grin.

She really hated him. Really, really hated him. That smug look, and the way he just waited for her without a care in the world. Ooohhh he made her mad, and to _think _she'd been crying over the damn idiot a week before.

"No. That does not make all the difference. Had you been convicted you would currently be in prison--"

"Or on another continent playing an extreme version of Carmen Sandiego…" he piped in while he suddenly sported a red fedora.

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…"

The man was now twirling the hat giving a look that should have screamed "danger danger" had she been not trying her best to ignore him… when he went on going, "Personally I think you'd make a much better version of her…."

A poof of smoke, and she looked down to see she was wearing some tight fitting black thingy with a red trench… and what she knew was that stupid fedora.

She threw down her files onto chair, looked straight at the thief and glared, "Kaito. If you don't get me out of this thing in ten seconds I'm going to see that you're arrested for breaking and entering, harassment, or what ever other charge I can come up with in the time it takes me to get Watanube-san and Yukari-san in here…"

She realized her mistake almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

With a sly smile he walked to her and leaned as he leered, "Ooooh Ao-chan wants me to undress her in the offfiiiceee… Can we make room on the desk?"

She stood like a dear in the headlights as he stretched out over her paperwork with an even more mischievous look… which finally sparked a response.

"……OUT!" She yelled. "Out now!! And I want my damn uniform, those are expensive and some of us do NOT have never ending bank accounts and probably the access codes to every bank in the city!!!"

He pouted as he leaped off with the ease of a feline, and stalked his way to lean in the doorway pouting, "You wound me Aoko. I would never use those access codes unless I'm on official business, and not for money that's for sure."

"OUT!"

He grinned as he stayed comfortably in the doorframe, "Go to dinner with me and I'll change you back into your uniform, although I think that's a pretty cute outfit. Sure you don't-"

"…..Kaito I'm seriously considering killing you right now… if you want to get out of this alive I'd advise you to shut the hell up." She looked up and glared at him, "Aren't you dating that model of yours I saw at the Charity ball anyway?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Her? No way… she's married anyway. Oiy don't look at me like that! I didn't know until later! I'm not that much of an idiot."

"….On the count of three Kaito… one… two…" She reached for her gun when he showed no sign of moving but blanched as she pulled out a banana instead.

"What did you do with my gun…."

"You don't really want to be carrying those anyway do you?" He asked still watching her with a chuckle.

She stalked towards the door, "I have an entire force at my command, and one word and you'll be sitting on the street before you can even think about poofing anything or anyone!"

"But you wouldn't… come on Aoko… just dinner!"

"Get! Out!" she yelled picking up the nearest object to lodge at his head.

"Please?"

"OUT!"

"Look just a catch up among friends…. Surely your up for that!!"

A book went flying across the room and missed him by an inch. He winced looking at the book mournfully, "Still so violent… alright alright… I'll go. What about just a drink then?"

"Do you want to be arrested?" she hissed angrily.

"A drink?" He wheedled further as he watched the girl's pretense slowly start to sink away.

"Promise you won't do this again?" she asked grabbing a vase to throw at him this time.

"Deal!" he said brightly as he held out her coat and bag that he got from who knew where.

"….I can't believe I'm doing this…" she muttered angrily as she grabbed her things from him in a huff, "This doesn't mean anything you know."

"I know," he said with a grin. "But at least it means your talking to me again yeah?"

"…. Don't push it…"

It was Hakuba who showed up in her office the next day, and she was starting to feel that the office had turned into her high school classroom.

"Yes?" she asked looking over the file she had been currently studying concerning KID's last heist.

Hakuba was giving her the mother hen look from where he stood in the doorway, "I heard a rumour…"

She stared at him waiting for the man to continue, and when he didn't she let out a groan, "I didn't exactly think you were the type to pick up break room gossip."

He cleared his throat, "Aoko-san is it true that you left with Kuroba last night?"

It took her best composure not to have all of her files fly everywhere, as she carefully--- very carefully set them on her desk, "…What do you mean?"

"Katayama-san said that Kuroba showed up yesterday and you two had some sort of argument and then you took off with him," whatever showed on her face gave him the answer he needed. The detective rubbed his temples as he took a seat across from her, "What were you thinking? If the chief heard this you could be dismissed! Kuroba may not have been convicted but--"

She wanted to hide under the paperwork, "I know! I know alright? It was just a drink… don't you think I know all that? He showed up and wouldn't leave, so I said yes to a couple drinks to get rid of him… Seeing how you weren't around to kick him out it seemed to be the best idea I had at the time."

The withering look the detective gave her said he didn't believe a word of it which irritated her more than anything else, "What?"

"You still like him," it wasn't a question.

"What!? No!! I hate him! How could you even… he's KID Hakuba!! I arrested him _twice_, or did you forget that?" She went back to looking at her paperwork deciding that it seemed like the better choice.

"Just be careful alright?" He said tiredly, "You're a good officer, and I'd hate to see all that ruined because of one of Kuroba's…"

"It was just a drink…" she muttered under her breath.

"Just think about it alright?"

"You said you wouldn't do this again," she told the magician who was waiting at her desk as she returned to gather her things to leave. He seemed to have made himself at home while he flipped through the files that she had left on the desk to take home with her. "And those are confidential you know-"

"Ah yes. Imagine how terrible it would be if I knew when the next KID heist was-" he said raising an eyebrow with a sly smile on his face.

She put her coat on and was grabbing her briefcase without so much as a look his way, "Is that a confession."

"No. I just thought-"

She fished out the other files she needed slipping them in the bag before turning to grab the KID files out of his hands, "Precisely," her eyes gleamed as she looked up at him, "And here I was under the impression you didn't understand how to think."

He pouted as he somehow reclaimed the papers and reopened them to his previous page, "You wound me severely my Lady Love!"

She grabbed them out of his hands and turned away praying her cheeks hadn't flared up terribly, "I am not your lady love as you put it. I'm not even your date. All you are is annoying," she snapped throwing down her copies.

"Ready to go?" He held up her purse and offered her an arm.

She sighed, "I don't think…"

"Too late! No thinking!" He marched her out before No even passed her lips.

She knew she was in trouble the minute she got the notice to go to the chief's office. It was never good, and she had an inkling as to why she was being called as well.

She wanted to kill Kaito. It was all his fault in the first place… and Hakuba had warned her as well… although she supposed she held some of the blame too.

Of course it was hard to hate any type of outing where Kaito was involved.

She hesitantly walked into the office, and winced at the disappointment she saw in her boss' eyes.

"You called me in sir?"

"Sit down Nakamori-san will you?"

So long as she wasn't losing her job, oh God he couldn't do that right? Theoretically there was no proof Kaito was KID, so how could they fire her because of who she was seeing? Not that she was seeing anyone… they'd just had drinks that was all.

"Nakamori-san I think we need to have a talk---"

It was Kaito who found her at the bar that was almost deserted except for a few lone business men still drinking themselves into an oblivion before going home.

He slipped up behind her as he looked at the way she stared at her glass intently as if trying to decide whether she still had enough tot take another sip. He fixed that by taking it from her hand and passing it straight to the bartender, "Come on Aoko- We're going home."

She looked up and frowned further as she took in his face, "Wha' are ya doin' here? Donchya have to go finish something or something…." She muttered towards the thief who reached for her hand.

"I came to get you. Can you stand up?"

"'Course… I don't need your help ya… you… you.." she started to stand up, and only Kaito swiftly to place an arm around her waist and hold her up stopped her from falling completely.

"Liar," he told her. His voice was light and teasing, but the expression in his face was far from laughing as he looked back at the bartender.

"How much did she have?" He asked dangerously.

The man looked nervous as he cleaned one of the other glasses, "Er.. I'm not sure. She'd been here a good portion of the night-"

Kaito slid out his wallet and pulled out several bills. Aoko craned her neck to see, but found it was too difficult to figure out and gave up. Kaito pushed them towards the bartender and held his gaze as he said, "Well next time try to cut her off will you? She may be a cop , but in case you didn't know she's also a single woman drinking alone… next time she might not have someone to get her." He snapped angrily.

The bartender looked like he was about to say something, but Kaito just wrapped his arm around Aoko, who was almost asleep at this point, and he tried to walk her towards the door.

"Dun't wanna go…" she muttered, "Specially with you. I hate you, you know… dunno why you sent …. You're…"

"I know, but Hakuba was further occupied," he told her softly as he stopped and in a quick movement lifted her completely off the ground bride style.

"I can walk…" she muttered angrily.

"Yeah well… its easier this way-" he said still not smiling as he hailed a cab to take her home.

In her haze she was well aware she should say something. She knew in the back of her mind she should pull away, and that the man holding her was one of the reasons she was even in the bar in the first place… the reason she ended up at that little bar at least once every month or so-- lately more frequent than that.

But maybe it was the alcohol, or the lack of sleep finally catching up… but all she could think about was how soft his shirt was… and how warm he felt with his arms wrapped around her-- and her head resting against his chest.

She falls asleep to the rhythm of his breath, heartbeat, and the smell of chocolate, roses and soap drifting from his clothes.

It's a gentle cloth on her forehead, and a hand carefully pressing several pills (which she presumes are aspirin) into her palm. She looks up into tired blue eyes that smile worriedly at her as he helps her with the glass of water.

Her head's pounding, and she winces sitting up and drinking what she can… thankful that it appears to overcast outside, and he had closed the curtains on the rest of the windows to keep out the light, or maybe the sun just isn't up yet… she's not really certain.

He realizes she's going to be sick before she does apparently… since she feels strong arms lift her up once more and carry her to the bathroom. A soft hand on her head, and her hair carefully wrapped up to keep it from getting in the way.

A cold cloth on her forehead, and all she want to do is cry because this is the last way she wants him to see her.

As he carries her back to bed she vaguely registers him saying that he's taken care of work before she drifts off again this time with the feeling of soft fingertips running soothingly over her pounding head.

The next time she wakes up it is to the sound of rain pattering on her window, and the wind rushing outside her apartment. Her headache is gone, and she almost feels rested… and as the smell of coffee and food wafts into her bedroom set on the table and all ready for her.

This time Kaito is already gone.

It surprisingly cold that night's heist, and all men were out. She was there, against all better judgment, but it wasn't like she could just _miss it_. Except she'd been thinking since then.

There had been no sign of Kaito. No annoying packages or people on her desk. No notes except this one.

So she'd come with a plan.

She'd waited. Waited near the exit he'd have to take. Waited for him to show up like she knew he would, and she waited alone. At that point she wasn't even sure what she wanted, but at least she could try.

He came juggling three gems in one of his hands, the glittering red one of that night glowing in the middle. He blinked as she stood in-between him and the exit, and he tilted his hat, "Nakamori-san what a pleasure to see you."

"KID," she said forcing herself not to wrap her arms around herself.

"Here to catch me?" He asked tossing up all the gems, and only the red one reappearing in his fingers. "I'm afraid this is my last heist tonight."

"It is then?" She asked stepping towards him, "You're really quitting? I didn't believe them even when they showed me your note. I thought…"

He smiled and nodded, "I'm retiring. I found what I'm looking for." The gem in his hand pulsed fainting as he held it up admiring it, "Smaller than I thought it would be."

Her eyes widened, "It's not even the most expensive gem you've stolen. Comparatively it's not even that valuable it's just-"

"I know," his eyes glittered. "I'm afraid they won't be getting this one back. I'll make sure they get something else… just as valuable or maybe even more so. This one is too dangerous, legend true or not…" he said with a shrug. He pulled himself away and the gem disappeared from his hand, "You can capture me if you like now. So long as I see the stone's destroyed before you bring me in. Well?"

The laughter bubbled up nearly hysterically as she stood before him in shock, "That's it? Just like that you'll let me bring you in? All this and of all times I've finally got you?" She shook her head, "Very funny Ka- KID."

He grinned back at her and shrugged, "Well I have one request before you do." His eyes went oddly serious and he slipped his hands into his pockets, "One kiss and you can have me. Your choice: You can drag me in front of the court, or I'll give my word that I'll show up on your doorstep Monday morning, dressed up as KID and already cuffs."

She bit her lip as she took a step closer, "One kiss?"

"Yup just on-"

He never finished.

She threw her arms around him as she nearly shoved her lips against his. She felt him wrap his arms around her, as her hands buried into his hair. She forgot everything. Forgot she was an officer, he was a thief, that she could wrap him in cuffs then and there.

She relaxed in his arms as the kiss went from harsh to gentle. First passionate and then soft, easy, as he took a quick breath and returned for a second and third…

When they stopped, as he pulled away and both caught their breath he rested his forehead against hers and chuckled softly, "Is this it then?"

She reached up, her hands on either side of his cheeks as she pulled him down to look at her. He blinked with a strange look in his eyes and she laughed. Laughed happily, freely, incredulously. She shook her head and smiled, "I have no intention of dragging you back in front of the judge Kaito."

His mouth opened and she shoved a finger in front of it, "I will; however, be very upset if you aren't in my office at six to take me to dinner Monday night. Consider this the down payment." she said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked, his finger brushing her cheek, caressing her neck as she nearly wished she could purr back at him.

"Really."

His grin was infectious and everything in his eyes told her she'd made the right choice. He dipped his head in and millimeters away asked, "So does this mean I can kiss you again?"

"Mmmmhmmm"

"Good. Because it'd really be a shame if KID was brought in for sexual harassment to his favorite officer."

"_Kai-" _

He cut her off without another word.


End file.
